No Day But Today
by QueenGryffindor
Summary: You've heard of Lily Evans Potter, but did you know that she peed in a church when she was five or that she was an almost-chocaholic? Or that James Potter got a chocolate éclair smashed in his face by Sirius? What else don't you know about James and Lily?
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans, Alice Tomas, Marlene Johnson, and Dorcas Meadows sat in a red train compartment on the Hogwarts Express, laughing and talking merrily. Lily, personally, had never been so excited in her life. Not only was she a seventh year (finally), gorgeous, and popular, but she was the Head Girl. Lily had almost begun to hyperventilate with shock when she received the owl from Headmaster Dumbledore. She had always wanted to be Head Girl; she knew she was more than capable of handling the position, so to finally have the position was almost too much to hold in.

Now Lily popped a chocolate frog into his mouth as Alice did the perfect imitation of the last Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. She wondered who it would be this year with a sigh. Why the professors couldn't stop getting married, going insane, dying, and quitting was beyond her in every aspect.

"Will you get us out of detentions if other prefects try to issue them?" Dorcas asked Lily, who simply laughed.

"Honestly, I don't think prefects are allowed to give detentions anymore," she admitted.

"They _always_ keep changing that rule," Alice complained, pulling out her wand and making all the candy wrappers disappear. "The same way they always change their mind about annual balls."

"It's either the Christmas Ball, the Spring Masquerade Ball, or no formal dance whatsoever," Marlene said as she shook her head, clear amber eyes flashing in annoyance. "You think they'd be able to make up their minds by now."

"I hope we have a ball, though," Dorcas told no one in particular.

"I hope it's the Spring Masquerade Ball," Lily said hopefully. "It's always the best."

"Guessing who is who practically is half the fun," Alice added excitedly, her hip-length deep brown hair cascading onto the red cushion seats of the train compartment.

"I agree," said Marlene, smiling. "It's always more fun, and we get a Christmas party every year anyways."

"Though we can't expect it to stay that way for long," Lily remarked. Marlene and Dorcas smiled wryly as Alice snorted. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of the girls' compartment. Alice's chocolate eyes brightened when a tall, good-looking boy with light brown hair and fair skin entered in to stand amongst them. He wore a Tornados jumper and sweatpants and was smiling at the seated girls.

"I was just wondering if you had seen my girlfriend anywhere around the place," he asked, his grey eyes flashing playfully at Alice. "You might know her, gorgeous hair, beautiful eyes, nice arse-"

"Frank!" Alice cried in both shock and amusement, jumping out of her seat to throw her arms around her boyfriend's neck. Lily smiled as Frank laughed and kissed Alice's head.

"How are you all?" Frank asked, turning to the other three.

"Perfect, now that we're back at Hogwarts," Marlene told him cheerily.

"Quite well, considering I spent the summer with Petunia," Lily replied.

"By the way, congratulations on making Head Girl," Frank told the short redhead, nodding to the golden Head Girl badge on the front of her robes, pinned next to the Gryffindor coat of arms. "Alice told me about it."

"Thanks," Lily replied, blushing with flattery. "I've wanted to be Head Girl for so long now; it's almost a little strange."

"We all know you're an overachiever," Marlene quipped teasingly.

"Care to take a walk with me?" Frank asked Alice, the smallest hint of a smile in his voice. Alice simply grinned, and the couple walked out of the compartment.

"Have a nice shag!" Dorcas called jovially after them. Lily laughed as she heard what sounded like "I'm not shagging him!" echo from the corridor.

"They're so cute," Marlene sighed happily, drawing a snort from Dorcas.

"Only _you_ would sigh like that over a couple," the blonde said, shaking her head in what was obviously pity. Lily flashed a grin at Dorcas.

"At least Marlene _has_ a boyfriend. You've never had a boyfriend," she pointed out.

"Neither have you, Lily-flower," an all too familiar voice retorted. Lily turned towards the door of the compartment to see a handsome seventh year boy leaning against the frame of the doorway. He was tall for his age, exactly six feet two inches tall, built muscularly. His quidditch had certainly paid off, muscles gently bulging as he crossed his arms over his toned chest. Quidditch had also tanned his fair skin from practicing in the sun for long hours. His strong jaw was accented by large lips, currently curved upwards in a boyishly charming grin. His bright hazel eyes were framed by thin, rectangular, black-rimmed glasses that fit his angular face well. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt saying "I'm not as think as you drunk I am."

"Of course, you and I could change that right now," the attractive boy continued, his grin widening substantially.

"James Potter!" Lily snapped, her bright emerald eyes narrowing dangerously. "What are you doing here?"

"Simply admiring your beauty, my love," he replied, causing Marlene and Dorcas to giggle girlishly.

"Can't you admire from a distance?" Lily wanted to know moodily. Suddenly, she heard a voice call out from the corridor, "Alright Prongs?" A good-looking black haired and dark-eyed boy appeared from around James. He grinned crookedly when his eyes fell on Lily. "Ah, of course it's the Flower."

"Sirius, when will you mad boys stop calling me that?" she sighed, her tone gentler than before; as much as she hated James, she like the other three Marauders to an extent. James's hazel eyes crackled with mirth. "Well, if you'd like to go back to Foxy, I'd be more than-"

"I do _not_ want the lot of you to call me Foxy!" Lily interrupted as Sirius sat down between Marlene and Dorcas, smirking at both James and Lily.

"Alright, Flower," James responded. A tall, lanky boy with sandy hair stopped in the doorway of the compartment. His thin mouth pulled upwards into an exasperated smile when he saw the obviously upset redhead glaring at James.

"What did he do this time?" the boy asked. Lily's eyes brightened when she saw the boy.

"Remus!" she cried, jumping up and throwing her arms around him. Of all the Marauders, Remus was the only one she had liked since first year, the sensible one of the group. Had Lily been looking, she would have seen James's furious expression as Remus laughed and hugged her back, releasing her quickly at James's deathly glare.

"How was summer?" he wanted to know as they all sat down. Lily made sure she sat as far away from James as possible, not wanting to be anywhere near him.

"Nice, actually. Mum and Dad bought me new clothes since this is our last year. Can you believe it? Our last year!" she said with excitement.

"It's a bit sad, in a way. After all, we'll be leaving this year," Marlene pointed out.

"That's true, but we'll keep in touch," Remus responded.

"Definitely," Sirius agreed. "But for now, it's better to focus on the nicer aspects of being top of our year. Like the fact that we can drink alcohol legally at the banquets and dances now!"

"And that we can be on the grounds now until eight instead of six," Dorcas added excitedly as Lily gave a sharp sigh. Of course Sirius would mention the alcohol.

"Speaking of curfews, I heard the new curfew to be in our common rooms is half past nine," Remus said.

"That's true. They've cut back on the curfew time this year. They also said there would be a ball this year, but they didn't say which one," Lily explained.

"Hope it's the Masquerade Ball," James said. "There's a Christmas dance anyways every year, so a Christmas Ball would be kind of pointless." Lily was a bit surprised that he felt the same way, but brushed it off when his gaze turned towards her and he winked suggestively. She glared even more dangerously than before, and crossed her arms to stare out the window.

At least I'm Head Girl this year, she thought. I can give him detentions when he gets on my nerves. And the best part is that he won't be able to do anything about it now that prefects can't issue detentions! Ha!

XXXXXXXX

"Good evening, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Headmaster Dumbledore announced to the students seated in the Great Hall. "There are a few announcements to be made. I'm afraid we've changed the rules around yet again, and I apologize on behalf of the entire faculty here at Hogwarts."

At least _he_ apologizes, Lily thought to herself.

"First of all, there will be the Spring Masquerade Ball this year for sixth and seventh years only. If you are below your sixth year, you may only attend if asked by a sixth or seventh year. Secondly, the curfew time to be back in your common room is not ten o'clock anymore, but half past nine." A few groans went up in the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables.

"But you will be pleased to know that prefects are not allowed to issue detentions any longer, and that the right is reserved only to staff members and the Heads. This reminds me, I have yet to recognize our Heads for this year. Our Head Girl for this year is Miss Lily Evans." As Lily stood up, the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables erupted in deafening cheers and applaud, causing the redhead to cringe and laugh at the same time. She saw Dumbledore smiling down at her approvingly, and she felt a surge of pride rise in her stomach; the kind headmaster had become like a grandfather to her over the years, always taking a special interest in her and her well-being.

"And our Head Boy this year, I am very excited to announce, is Mr. James Potter." As James stood up, the hall was drowned in enthusiastic screams and clapping. Lily, however, was speechless. James was Head Boy? James Potter who was the biggest prankster in the school and beat up a first year boy two years ago and pushed a third year girl into the lake (What other James Potter, you idiot! Lily told herself)? He was Head Boy? He was Head Boy!

"Thank you for your support of our Heads. You may both sit down now," Dumbledore announced, and the two Gryffindors obeyed. "Now, I won't keep you waiting any longer, so out with the food, and let the feast begin." The food appeared on the four tables, and everyone began eating heartily.

"Alice, did you know that _James_ was Head Boy?" Lily asked as she, Alice, Marlene, and Dorcas ate together.

"Of course! Everyone knew he was," Alice replied. Dorcas's eyes widened suddenly.

"Don't tell me you didn't know that," she said incredulously.

"I didn't know! It didn't say in the letter!" Lily replied defensively. Marlene raised her eyebrows.

"Lily, you spent more than an hour in a train compartment with James, had a minor argument with him during that time, and you didn't know he was Head Boy?" Marlene inquired.

"That's what it would seem like I'm saying," Lily retorted, indignance rising in her chest. What on earth did James do to deserve the position of Head Boy? Hadn't Dumbledore seen the horrible things James had done over the years? The way James had treated Severus, whom had been Lily former best friend, his arrogance and conceit, the fact that he hexed almost anyone who annoyed him? Did that all mean _nothing_?

"Oh my God!" Lily cried. "I have to carry out Head duties with him! What will I do? Alice, _what will I do?_ I can't stand him!"

"Calm down," Alice ordered firmly. "You'll handle it professionally and will at least make an attempt at being kind because you make too many assumptions about James. He's not the arrogant toerag he used to be."

"He really is nice once you give him a chance. You know how much I hated the lot of them, but once I tried them they were the sweetest things you'd ever wish for," Dorcas added.

"But I-I-what will I _do_?" Lily asked desperately. How would she be able to get anything done with James Potter? He wouldn't take their duties seriously.

"By doing what most people do: trying to be nice and pleasant," Alice replied simply. "You really just need to loosen up to him. James is the only person you are inexcusably rude to."

"Just be nice to him, and you'll find him to be a good person. Besides if he wasn't a good person would he have let Sirius live in his house after Sirius ran away?" Marlene asked. Lily would not deny it; what James had done was completely loyal and kind-hearted, and it was one of the only things she admired about James.

"I won't deny the fact that what he did was very nice, but still, he always picks on the students in the third year and downwards, and he always used to pester Severus," she pointed out. Alice rolled her eyes as she took a sip of water.

"We're trying to help you, woman. Accept our help," she told Lily, who sighed. What a way to start off the year.

XXXXXXXX

"Did you see the look on her face when you stood up?" Sirius laughed. "She looked like she'd just been slapped!"

"Give her a break," Peter mumbled, shoving a treacle tart into his mouth. James couldn't help but agree with Sirius, though. The look on Lily's face was classic, as if she really _had_ been slapped. James glanced down the table in the Great Hall to glance over at Lily. She was looking slightly dejectedly at her best friend Alice. She then said something, and the three girls around her laughed, Lily herself only wearing a small smile.

James had expected her to be upset about him making Head Boy. After all, he _had_ been a bit of a prick in the past, especially towards Severus Snape. Severus Snape.

James's blood boiled at the very thought of the greasy-haired boy who Lily had been so close to. It made James want to hurt him sometimes to remember the way they used to laugh with each other, or hug each other when parting for classes. Oh God, what James would have done to kill him! He was relieved that they weren't friends anymore, for friendship could have turned into something more…

He tore his thoughts away from Severus and simply concentrated on Lily. She was actually laughing now. She was so beautiful with her pale ivory skin, plump lips, thick dark-red hair that fell to the middle of her back. And her eyes.

James had never seen eyes as lovely as Lily's. Those gorgeous, almond-shaped, emerald eyes that blazed with a kind of vigor that no other woman's seemed to possess. They were amazing, the way they narrowed when they fell on him, the way they darkened when she blushed, the way they sparkled when she laughed…

"Oi, Prongs!" Sirius shouted, causing James to spill his pumpkin juice all over his robes.

"Bloody hell! What's up with you?" he demanded in annoyance as her muttered a charm that left his robes clean.

"Shouldn't we be asking that to you? I called your name twice," Sirius told him, scowling at his best friend.

"He was probably ogling Lily again," Remus commented indifferently, taking a bite out of a roll. Peter looked down at Lily, and shoved another tart into his mouth.

"Honestly, mate, don't you ever stop thinking about her?" Sirius asked. James cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Do you really need me to answer that question?" he wanted to know. The other boy simply grinned.

"No," was the short reply. James didn't mind the pestering he got from Sirius about Lily. He loved her, and he was prepared to take any kind of scorn or ridicule to make her his. Fear had been eating at his insides during the summer about Lily. This _was_ the last year at Hogwarts, meaning the last year to try and make Lily love him. What if he couldn't? What if after seven years he still couldn't get her to see the James who wasn't an arrogant bullying toerag? What would he do?

James choked on his juice, spitting out on Peter's face on the opposite side of the table as his lungs seemed to block out all air, his vision blurring for a second.

"What the ruddy hell!" Peter shouted, wiping the drink off his face.

"What's eating you?" Sirius demanded, scowling once more in annoyance at James, who shook his head.

"I'm fine, really," he lied, flashing a sheepish grin at his three friends. The other three boys exchanged glances before they turned back to their food.

Of course I'm not fine! James shouted inwardly. He knew he couldn't live without Lily in his life. He _wouldn't_ live in a world without Lily. It simply wasn't possible.

I have this year, he told himself. I still have about 300 days to make her love me. Just one day at a time.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily sat on her bed in her dorm, staring at her schedule. She was taking Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Transfiguration at N.E.W.T. level, all of them extended classes. She sighed, and flopped backwards to lie on the bed. This was going to be harder than ever, but if she worked hard enough she would do well. Lily looked around her spacious dorm with another, more sated, sigh. One of the perks to being Head Girl was that she got to choose her three other roommates. Not only was it more spacious and much grander than regular dorms, but it was only the four of them sharing the dorm. It would be a relief to Lily to not have to listen to a bunch of other girls screaming and running around like air-headed bimbos who'd never heard of silence. With just the four girls, things would be much more comfortable than if there had been another four in the dorm. Lily sighed now as Marlene and Dorcas sat by one of the windows, talking about and comparing schedules. Alice was sitting at her personal vanity table (perk to having a Head dorm) on the other side, brushing out her gorgeous mahogany-brown hair. Lily sat up from her bed, setting her schedule on her nightstand, and walked over to sit next to Alice.

"Did you see Ashton yet?" she asked Alice. The brunette turned to look at her much shorter friend, a bemused expression on her face.

"Ashton? Who's that?" she questioned. Lily sighed sharply.

"Ashton McKinnon, Marlene's guy! Who else would I be talking about?" she demanded. Alice's round cheeks went faintly pink.

"Oh, right. Yes, he's doing well, Marlene had a nice snog with him before she came up," she said with a grin, raising her voice so that Marlene could hear. She and Dorcas looked over from the window. Alice's grin widened at Marlene, her slightly vampire-ish teeth glistening in the candlelight. "They were snogging on the stairs up to the common room like the world was going to end in ten minutes."

"I did-no such thing!" Marlene defended, though Lily could see her friend's spreading blush across her freckled cheeks.

"Alright, we believe you," Alice replied in the most incredulous tone.

"What class do you all have first?" Lily wanted to know. "I have Herbology at half past eight, and then I have Charms."

"I have Arithmancy first, then I have Herbology and Defense," Dorcas said, pulling out the parchment from the pocket of her robe to read her schedule as she stood up from her chair.

"We all have Defense at the same time, don't we?" Marlene asked.

"Yes, we do," Lily answered as Marlene walked over to sit on her bed, Dorcas following suit shortly after.

"What's your entire schedule?" Dorcas asked Lily. She bit her lip, looking at the ceiling.

"Herbology, Charms, Defense, Potions, and Transfiguration. I decided to go easy on myself this year with the amount of classes I would take. All of my classes are extended ones, so I'll have enough work as it is," Lily explained. "Besides, I've taken all the classes at Hogwarts already, and I'll have to fit in Head duties as well."

"Do my ears deceive me?" Alice gasped, holding her hand to her chest. "Lily Evans is not taking all six classes this year? She is giving herself a _free_ period? Lily, did you have a concussion over the summer?"

"Actually, I got very close to one when I fell down the stairs at my house," Lily replied sarcastically. "I have not gone mad, Alice, I simply want to go a little easier on myself this year. Like I said, all of my subjects are extended classes at N.E.W.T level, so I will have more than enough work to keep me busy."

"Yes, but _still_," Dorcas said. "You're the one who takes every class and gets straight Os in all of them, so the fact that you're taking a free period is a bit of a shocker." Lily simply rolled her eyes, thought she was inwardly flattered. She had always prided herself on being one of the brightest witches of her year, and she loved almost nothing more than to be praised about her unnaturally brilliant grades.

"I'm tired," Lily announced. "Do you think we can go to bed now? After all, tomorrow is the first day of school."

"Fine," Alice said with a shrug. Lily walked over and crawled underneath the covers of her bed, drawing the draperies around her bed.

"Good night everyone," Marlene said.

"Good night," Lily, Alice, and Dorcas chimed. As Lily stared up at the canopy of her four-poster bed, she wondered what this last year would be like.

Will it be sad? Lily wondered. After this, it's over. We won't really be near each other anymore because we're all thinking of pursuing different careers. Marlene and Alice want to work for the Ministry, Dorcas wants to be a healer, and I want to be an Auror, so it's almost certain that we won't see each other.

It was then that Lily wondered whether they would all keep in touch with each other, with their other friends, even their own families. Lily knew she couldn't return back to her own family. It wasn't that she was unwelcome (except in Petunia's case) at home, but she had just become so independent from the muggle word it would be so…_strange_ to live at home. Lily then wondered whether they would all take the time to write each other. Would they be too busy with their jobs, their other friends, and their other priorities? Lily's friends had become her existence over these past six years. All of the people, Alice, Marlene, Dorcas, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Frank, Ashton, even James, had become part of Lily's life. What would happen when all of that was suddenly taken from her? When there would be no more laughing over Marlene's and Alice's boyfriends, or refusing James whenever he asked her out, or having two hour conversations with Remus or Alice?

What if I never see my friends again? Lily thought.

For a second, she felt tears sting at her eyes, threatening to fall. She shook them away, refusing to think of not seeing her friends ever again. Why was she thinking of these things now? This wasn't the time to mourn, which would come in May and June. This was only September, a full nine months until the last day of school. She shouldn't be lamenting, she should be celebrating. She was finally back at Hogwarts! What on earth was she crying for?

This year will be the best year of my life, Lily decided, closing her eyes. I'll make sure of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for posting Chapter 1 twice. I can't use these things for my life. And before I forget:

Disclaimer: Do I look like JK Rowling?

Thanks for your reviews, they are appreciated!

XXXXXXXX

Lily stood in front of the mirror, observing herself anxiously. She was wearing a white blouse, a black-pleated skirt that reached above her knees, a grey vest hemmed with Gryffindor colors, grey knee-high socks, and black flats.

I look nice, she told herself as Dorcas ran out of the bathroom, a scarlet towel wrapped around her head.

"Lily, where is my skirt?" she asked, throwing open her trunk and rummaging through the unorganized pile of clothes, books, and jewelry.

"It's on your bed," Lily responded, smoothing out the top of her head. Her fiery hair was tied in a simple ponytail at the base of her neck; it wasn't anything too extravagant, but it was pretty as well.

I hope I do well as Head Girl, Lily thought. It would be difficult to carry out Head duties with that stupid _James_ in the way, but it wasn't as if she had much of a choice. Well, so much for giving him detentions whenever he annoyed her. Besides, that would have been misusing her authority as Head Girl, so perhaps that was good thing.

"Lily where is my brush?" Alice wanted to know, pulling on her last sock.

"In the bathroom, by your sink," Lily answered, standing up from her vanity table to walk over to her bed where her robes lay. She put them on, and walked over to her mirror once again. She picked up her Head Girl badge from the table, and pinned it next to Gryffindor coat of arms on the front of her robes. She nearly hugged herself with glee to see the golden badge flashing on the front of her robes. _Her_ robes, not some other girl's robes, but her own. She took a final glance at herself before picking up her bag from the foot of her bed.

"I'll see you all in the Great Hall. I'm getting breakfast now," she announced, walking out of their dorm. She passed through the common room and climbed out of the portrait hole to go down to breakfast. She found the Great Hall practically empty except for a few people, one of which was Remus. He was sitting calmly by himself, reading a rather large book called Creatures of the Night. Lily walked over to sit next to him, and a place setting appeared in front of her immediately.

"Hello Remus," she greeted him, reaching for a bagel on a nearby plate stacked with pastries. Remus looked up from his book, and smiled at her.

"Hi. How do you like your new dorm?" he asked.

"It's very nice, much larger than the others. It's very nice to have just Alice, Marlene, Dorcas, and myself in a dorm alone, instead of having another four girls butting into our business," Lily explained. "I take it the four of you are sharing a dorm as well."

"Yup. Just the four of us. Sirius and James spent most of last night setting off one side of the room for the Marauder business," Remus said, smiling as he took a drink of his coffee.

"You shouldn't drink that. It's addictive, and it has way too much caffeine," Lily informed him. He only grinned at her, and took another drink.

"What classes do you have?" she asked him as she cut her bagel in half.

"I've got Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense, Potions, Charms, and Astronomy," Remus listed. "Do you have any of those?"

"We have Defense and Potions together," she answered. "That will be nice, since we can be partners in Potions when Professor Slughorn lets us choose."

"I like all of my classes. Peter, Sirius, James, and I all have Defense and Potions at the same time, but otherwise we have nothing else together," Remus replied. Great, Lily thought. Two classes with James, two classes ruined. "Sirius has Astronomy when I have Transfiguration and James has Transfiguration when I have Charms, so we're pretty much split up the rest of the time. With good reason, I guess." Lily laughed, shaking her head.

"I guess they figured Sirius and James would be at their worst this year," she said. By the time they had finished eating, it was almost time for classes to begin. Lily walked into the greenhouse, looking for friends. In the corner farthest from the teacher's desk, Frank Longbottom, Ashton McKinnon, and Mary Macdonald sat at a table with two open seats. She smiled at the sight of Mary; she had been one of Lily's close friends ever since third year.

"Hi," Lily greeted them, sitting down in one of the empty seats.

"Lily!" Mary exclaimed, hugging the redhead. "How _are_ you?"

"Fine, and you?" she responded.

"Very well," Mary answered.

"Marlene told me you were Head Girl. Not a very big surprise," Ashton said. Lily glanced down at her golden badge with pride.

"Yes, it's very-" Lily was cut off by someone colliding with the chair next to her with a loud crash, and somehow managing to stay in the chair as a few things fell out of his or her bag. Both Lily and Marlene screamed, and Ashton jumped out of his chair.

"Ruddy hell! What's up with you?" Frank demanded, scowling with annoyance. Lily looked at the person who had taken the seat next to her, and nearly screamed again. None other than James Potter was sitting next to her. Why did he have to be in _this_ Herbology class?

"Damn James, you gave me a bloody heart attack," Ashton told him, sitting back down in his chair. James grinned sheepishly, glancing quickly at Lily.

"Sorry," he said, setting his bag down. Lily turned away from him to look at Mary, who wore a tiny smile.

"I guess your day is ruined now, isn't it?" she stated more than asked. Lily sighed.

"I guess it is. Speaking of which, who is our Defense professor?" she wanted to know.

"I'm not sure," Mary replied, her brows furrowed slightly in thought. "It seems to change every year, I don't know why."

"I heard Dumbledore is the new Defense professor," James piped in, leaning back in his chair. Lily turned to look at him, sitting there grinning at her so haughtily yet charmingly.

"And _where_ exactly did you hear that?" Lily demanded sharply. James's grin widened as he ran a hand through his jet black hair. She hated when he did that.

"From Dumbledore," was his quick answer. Lily simply snorted.

"What? You don't believe me?" James asked. Oh, if only he knew.

"Why should I?" she shot back.

"Because I'm Head Boy," he said coolly, before smiling suavely at her. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Sleeping, what most people do at night," Lily retorted.

"Aw, come on, Flower, you know you want to go on a date with me," James said coaxingly. Lily's temper was on the rise now. How daft _was_ he, that he couldn't take such a plain hint?

"Potter," she announced. "You are the most unbearable idiot I have ever had the misfortune of being acquainted with. I have never met anyone half as annoying as you."

"You mean you never met anyone half as good-looking as me," James corrected undauntedly, causing Mary to giggle uncontrollably. Lily paused for a second. She wouldn't deny it; he _was_ the best-looking guy she had ever met, or probably would ever meet. Of course, she wouldn't admit that to anyone.

"What I mean is, you are an arrogant-"

"-bullying toerag who doesn't know how to take a hint," James completed with a sigh. "Yes, my love, I know the drill. Anyways, are you free at six?"

"No, I have homework to do," she said, looking around the room. Where was the damn professor when you needed her?

"Okay, half past six? We need to plan out the patrol schedules," he informed her. Lily blinked at him. He _did_ have a point. They needed to plan out these things eventually, and the other prefects didn't know their times yet. Besides, the sooner she planned it out, the sooner she could get it over with.

"Fine," Lily agreed glumly. At James's triumphant smirk, she quickly added, "But you had better be prepared to work." When the professor finally entered, Lily almost hugged the woman with relief. Second period passed, and soon it was time for Defense. Lily now wondered whether James had in fact been telling the truth about Dumbledore teaching this year. Were they really that short of professors nowadays? And even if they weren't, why would Dumbledore step in to teach the class? Was he even teaching it?

There's only one way to find out, Lily told herself, entering the classroom. She was surprised to see none other than Dumbledore sitting at the desk at the front of the room, writing something with a very nice looking quill.

"Good morning Headmaster," Lily greeted him, sitting down near the front of the class. Dumbledore looked up from his parchment, and smiled at Lily.

"Ah, Miss Evans. How are you?" he asked. "How has your day been?"

"It's been nice enough," she said, taking out a quill and inkpot. "I suppose James was right about you being the new Defense professor." Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles at her with his bright blue eyes.

"Did you think he would lie to you?" he wanted to know. Lily hesitated, not knowing what to say as the heat began to rise in her cheeks. Was she feeling a bit guilty?

"No, Mr. Potter would never lie to you. Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans and I were just talking about you," he said, looking at the door. Lily turned to see James in the doorway with Sirius, whose tie was dangling loosely from his neck.

"Hope it wasn't anything too bad," James replied, taking a seat behind Lily.

"Hoping is all you can do when it comes to the Flower, Prongs," Sirius remarked as Alice, Marlene, and Dorcas entered the room.

"You and your names," Lily sighed as her friends sat down near her.

"Don't forget, Lily," James said loudly as a large group of Hufflepuffs entered the classroom. "You're meeting me at six tonight." Lily turned around to glare at him, as he ran a hand through his hair, while Alice and Marlene stared at the two.

That sounded like something it's not, the little worm! Lily thought.

"Since when were we on a first name basis?" she snapped. James's cocky grin made her want to slap him.

"Since you accepted to meet," he replied.

"Are you two- are you-"

"We are planning patrol schedules at half past six," Lily cut Dorcas off, shooting a final glare at James before turning to face the front of the room.

The arrogant bullying toerag can _never_ take a hint!


	4. Chapter 4

Lily sat at a table in the back of the library, shuffling through the schedules of the prefects. She glanced quickly at the clock on the wall, and then returned to the schedules. It was already half past six. James should have been here by now. They had agreed during Defense to meet in the library, so why on earth was he not here? If he was as captivated with Lily as he sometimes claimed to be, then he would have been in the library. Then again, this _was_ James Potter; why had she expected so much of him in the first place?

"No running in the library, Potter!" Lily heard Madame Pince call sharply five minutes later. James dashed around the bookshelves to sit next to Lily a few seconds later.

"Sorry!" he called before turning to Lily. "Sorry for not being here sooner, Flower."

"Why can you never be on time for anything?" she demanded, handing James a quill and a sheaf of parchment, pushing her inkpot towards him.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you've never been late to something before," James whined.

"Yes, I have, but you're late for _everything_. Honestly, at your rate you would be late to your own wedding," she exclaimed, straightening out a small stack of papers.

"You mean _our_ wedding," he corrected, placing his large, tanned hand gently on Lily's paler, smaller, more elegant one. She let his hand linger on her skin for a moment, feeling slight tingling erupt in her hand and spread through her arm, before withdrawing her hand.

"Stop fooling around, and let's get this over with," she snapped, looking at a list of all the prefects. "Now, for the morning shift, at a quarter past eight, I think McNair and Froid could cover that. Write this down, will you?"

"Sure," James answered, writing as Lily dictated. Wow, she thought. He actually followed directions.

"For the afternoon lunch sweep," she continued, looking at two pairs of schedules. "Marselar and Leslie can do that because they both have a free period after lunch. And for-"

"Don't I get a say in this?" James interrupted. Lily looked up at him from the papers.

"Well, of course you do. You're Head Boy," she responded.

"Then can't I make a few decisions as well? You don't even give yourself a chance to breathe," he remarked. Lily was about to respond with an obnoxious comment mentioning oxen, but chose to ignore his last comment. She would be the civilized one in this conversation.

"Alright then," she announced, placing her hands gracefully in her lap. "Is there anyone you would like me to change for the lunch sweep or the morning shift?" James looked down at the parchment. Lily noticed that he had written down the names she had suggested.

"No. No disagreements so far," he replied jovially, smiling and looking expectantly back at her. "Carry on."

"Carry on," Lily repeated, her voice flat. "Carry on? You stop me in the middle of my train of thought about wanting a say in when who does what, when you have no intention of contributing in the first place? What is wrong with you, you dimwit?"

"Sorry Flower. I was just making sure," James apologized, staring dejectedly at his parchment. That look always had a strange effect on Lily so that she couldn't help saying something.

"It's alright, it's alright," she assured him grudgingly. "But stop calling me that name. What am I, something you use to make bread?"

""You're something that makes my life complete," James responded quietly. Lily's head shot up at those words. James was staring at her now with such intensity she almost turned away from those hazel eyes. His gaze was one of adoration, sincerity, and…almost _love_. His eye bore into hers like they could burn a hole through her middle. It was at times like these that Lily thought he was actually being serious, and it made her wonder whether or not she had misjudged him somewhere along the line.

"You were saying?" James urged. Lily blinked, snapping back to reality.

"What?"

"The schedules."

"Oh, yes. Well, for the evening hall sweep at a quarter to nine, Remus and Mary can cover those. They're responsible enough. If I'm correct, you and I have to patrol at a quarter to ten to see if students are out of bounds, and of course that will always be covered by us."

"White stargazer lilies," James said, finishing off the last two names.

"Sorry?" Lily asked, frowning at him. What the hell was _he_ on?

"White stargazer lilies for centerpieces, accented with some kind of green," he continued, leaning his chin on his hand, propped up by his elbow. "Red roses for your actual bouquet, perhaps some green there as well to offset the red-"

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Lily demanded. He turned to grin at her.

"Our wedding," was his short reply. Lily's mouth dropped open slightly. She didn't know whether to rebuke or laugh at him. She ended up doing both.

"You're planning the flowers for a wedding that won't happen. Not with me, anyways," she said, shaking her head and smiling. "Though I have to admit, white stargazer lilies sound nice. With gold ribbons around the stems for the centerpieces."

"I'll make a note of that," James remarked.

"You never seem to give up," she sighed with resignation. "Here you are, carrying on about our, ahem, wedding when I've told you that it's not going to happen."

"Well just tell me what you've thought about for your wedding. Every girl thinks about their wedding at some point in time," he urged. He then smiled slightly at her. "And when a guy has a significant other on their mind, the idea tends to float around quite a bit." Lily sighed once again, knowing he wouldn't stop pestering her until she answered. And truth be told, she actually was quite impressed with his persistence.

"I've always wanted a princess-like wedding dress with a full skirt and a train. For my bouquet, I want blue hydrangeas, white stargazer lilies, and maybe a few red roses to set off the blue."

"I want red and blue to be the wedding colors," James told her.

"Those are the colors I wanted. You can't have those!" she exclaimed, fighting the urge to smile at him.

"It's the same wedding, woman. Don't you get it?" he wanted to know. She rolled her eyes and took the parchment with the names and times.

"We'll get married in your dreams, Potter. In your dreams," she said simply, making sure he had written the correct people.

"You and I do _much_ more than that in my dreams," he responded, winking suggestively at her. She didn't know whether to be appalled, disgusted, or complimented.

"EEEEEEEEK!" A huge scream came from the other side of the bookshelves, splitting the calm atmosphere. Lily jumped up, checking for her wand in her pocket, and dashed around the corner to see the commotion, James in close pursuit. Lily saw a huge black spider with hideous red eyes dancing on one of the tables, a girl sobbing into the shoulder of one of her friends as the small group of girls both comforted her and cowered from the spider. A large capitalized purple 'M' rose in the air above the spider. Immediately someone burst out in hysterical laughter. Lily turned to see none other than Sirius and Peter laughing uncontrollably. She rounded on them immediately.

"Did you two do this?" she demanded, drawing her wand and pointing at the spider. "Reducio."

"You've got to admit, that was kind of funny," James told her. One look from Lily silenced him. She walked over to Sirius and Peter, pocketing her wand, and grabbed them both by the earlobes.

"Oi!" Peter yelped as Lily dragged the two boys, both at least half a foot taller than herself, over to the group of girls.

"What in the name of Merlin's saggy Y fronts is up with you, woman?!" Sirius shouted.

"Oh, bloody _hell_," James said, covering his mouth with his hand to stifle his laugh.

"Apologize!" Lily ordered. The sobbing girl turned apprehensively to face Sirius and Peter, Lily still gripping their ears. The two boys looked at each other. "Say it!"

"Bloody, bloody, hell, don't twist!" Sirius cried. "We're sorry! We didn't mean to make you cry! Honestly! We didn't mean to! Really! Really! Ow, _Lily_!"

"It-it's a-alright," the girl sniffed, burying her face in her friend's robes again.

"It's fine," the other girls said. If they hadn't been so shocked, they probably would have been laughing as Lily released their ears.

"Since I actually like the two of you, I'm not giving you detentions," she said as they scampered over to a laughing James.

"Because you _like_ us?" Sirius demanded.

"That-was-brilliant!" James gasped between laughs.

"What is going on?" Madame Pince demanded, rounding the corner.

"It's been taken care of," Lily assured the older woman, who snorted before walking off. Lily turned to James, who had managed to calm down somewhat.

"And you," she said, walking away towards their table. "You and I have work to do and patrol schedules to send out tonight. We're not eating until we finish this."

"What?!" James cried, rushing after her. "Wait! What do you mean we're not eating until we finish?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Lily sat in the common room, finishing off a worksheet for Transfiguration which was her last assignment for the day. It was Tuesday evening, the second day of school completed. She sighed when she finished off the last answer, shoving her papers in her book bag and floating it up to her dorm. Lily stood up, rolling her eyes at Marlene and Ashton who were having a mild snog session in one of the armchairs, and walking out of the common room. She decided to go and take a walk on the grounds for a while, just to enjoy them while she could. As she was walking down a corridor, she heard a scream from the end of it. Curious, Lily quickened her pace to see what it was, then gritted her teeth. An older Slytherin boy had pinned what appeared to be a Ravenclaw first year boy against the wall, his wand at the young boy's throat. Lily drew her own wand, taking a breath.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" she shouted. The Slytherin boy turned around to face Lily.

"The little idiot didn't know his place in this school," he said simply.

"He just walked up to me and started being a prat," the boy blurted out. The older boy turned viciously on him.

"You wormy little-"

"Get away from that boy now, or I'm taking twenty points!" she threatened. The Slytherin seemed to hesitate, before lowering his wand.

"You should get back to your books. Wouldn't want to get a nine out of ten on your homework," he sneered. Lily pointed her wand menacingly at the Slytherin, whose face paled as he took a few steps back.

"You attack any more students in the hall and you've got yourself detention with Filch," she warned. "Now get out of here!" The older boy stalked off haughtily, and Lily turned to the Ravenclaw boy.

"Are you hurt?" Lily asked him, her tone much more gentle. The boy gulped and shook his head. She smiled reassuringly at the boy.

"Just in case it happens again, _engorgio __mucumortor_ are the words for a Bat-Bogey Hex," she told him. "You'll see what happens." He smiled weakly at her, and head in the opposite direction. Lily walked continued her walk out to the grounds. If she was lucky and no one was there, she might be able to wade in the lake for a little while.

XXXXXXXX

James stood under his Invisibility Cloak and watched as Lily walked in the opposite direction. He was very impressed with the way she had handled that stupid Slytherin. And she had scared the hell out of him even though he was a foot taller than her! Yet she was so composed and spoke with such conviction.

James, deciding not to stalk Lily, head back up to the common room. His mind was buzzing with thoughts of Lily. How well she had handled the situation, how beautiful her dark red hair was, the spunk of her for offering the Bat-Bogey Hex.

If only I could get her to realize that I'm not arrogant anymore, he thought sullenly. I don't think I am, at least. I've tried to change, and that's what counts, right? Not with Lily Evans, he reminded. I just need to get her at the right place and the right time. I need an opportunity for her to see that I'm not as cruel as I used to be.

James reached his dorm to find Sirius in the Marauder section of the room, bent over what appeared to be cookies.

"What's that, mate?" he asked, tossing his Cloak onto the bed. Sirius looked up and grinned triumphantly.

"Cat cookies, the ones where all you can do is meow for an hour," he said, holding up one of them. "It was your idea, but I decided to speed things along since you've been busy lately. By the way, how's the Flower taking you being Head Boy?" James smiled wryly, walking over to sit on his bed.

"About what you'd expect. She's snappy and moody, but on Monday we managed an almost decent conversation until _you_ so generously interrupted," he remarked.

"Hey, we didn't know you all would be meeting in the library," Sirius said defensively. "If we knew, we wouldn't have done it there."

"Yeah, yeah. I just wish she would open up a little to me. She did when we talked about weddings, but then-"

"Weddings?" Sirius wanted to know, cocking an eyebrow. James shook his head.

"Long story," he responded. "But like I said, she was actually almost nice to me then, but then it was back to 'I hate you Potter' and 'Can't you take a hint?', and I wish she would just give me a chance. God, I can't stop thinking about her!" James flipped over to lie on his stomach, sighing with depression. He needed to do something that would make her see him in a different light, and he needed to do it now. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes, not wanting to think of a life without Lily.

"Don't worry about it, mate," Sirius assured him in a low voice. "I think she'll take the time to open up to you very soon."

I hope he's right, James thought before drifting into daydreams of a certain emerald-eyed redhead.

Sirius saw the anxious expression on James's face as he flipped over to lie on his stomach. What was wrong with the bloody woman? Didn't Lily ever think for just one moment that beneath James's self-assured attitude he was hurt by her words? Did she ever think that every time she shut him down she was hurting his feelings? That he even _had_ feelings?

This is wrong, Sirius thought angrily. Who did she think she was, insulting and being rude to him like he was nothing but dirt? She was no better than James, and she had no right to treat his best friend so horribly. If she was so nice to Sirius, then why wasn't she just as kind to James? What made James any worse than himself? James deserved Lily more than anything in the world. He deserved to be loved by someone he loved, and Sirius would not sit around and watch someone rip his friend apart, even if that someone was Lily Evans.

"Don't worry, mate," Sirius growled, putting the cookies away. "I think she'll take the time to open up to you very soon." James simply closed his eyes as a small, dreamy smile spread across his face.

Oh don't worry, Prongs, Sirius thought determinedly. She'll _definitel__y_ get a chance to open up to you. _Very_ soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius paced the halls under James's Invisibility Cloak, unable to sleep for several reasons. Firstly, he had eaten _far_ too many coffee truffles while Remus helped him with homework. Secondly, he had a brilliant idea for a new joke product while dreaming, but he couldn't remember what it was. Thirdly, he was feeling too warm inside their room that faced the sun during the hottest part of the day, so their dorm was perpetually warm, even with their charms. Fourthly, Sirius was contemplating how on earth to get Lily to give James a chance.

By no means did he dislike Lily in any way. She was certainly a close friend of his, and he respected her a great deal. But the way she treated James just wasn't right. Never giving him the benefit of the doubt, always snapping at him, always shooting him down. She may not see it and James may not admit it, but Sirius always saw how much Lily's repulsion hurt James. He always saw how her words were like a double-edged sword that cut both bone and marrow.

Truth be told, James had given her reason to be hostile in the past. Sirius thought about this as he ascended a flight of stairs to the seventh floor. He couldn't really blame her for not trusting James, what with everything he would do in previous years. Some of it at my urging, Sirius told himself guiltily. I'm the one that suggested the prank involving the bullfrogs, and that's the one that really tripped the circuit breaker. What could he do? Ultimately, it wasn't his business, but since when did Sirius pass up an opportunity to help his best friends? Sirius snorted quietly as he passed snoozing portraits, wondering what opportunities there had been in the first place. That was the problem; there _weren't_ any opportunities for them to get to know each other on a one-on-one basis. Sirius knew that James had matured quite a bit over the summer, but he was still working on ditching his tough-guy act 24/7 and not always putting up a facade. If the two of them were alone together, would James remember to let down his guard and be himself the way he was around Sirius, Remus, Peter, and the other handful of guys and girls he trusted? Sirius couldn't be certain, but he _did_ know that if James was given a chance, he wouldn't blow it.

I need a plan to get them alone together, Sirius thought. I need a plan to somehow put them in a situation where they have no choice but to be together for a prolonged period of time. But where could I find a place like that? And how would I get them to this non-existent place?

Sirius jumped at the sound of grinding stones, nearly tripping over the Cloak. As he turned around, he noted with interest as a door appeared where there were previously stones. Wait a second, he thought. I'm on the seventh floor. Is this what I think it is?

There's only one way to find out. Grinning ear to ear, Sirius walked up to the door without fear, and allowed himself into the Room of Requirement.

XXXXXXXX

Lily sat in her dorm with Alice on Friday afternoon. She had, once again, finished her homework ahead of everyone else, and was lying on her bed lazily.

"I'm so bored," she said randomly.

"Go find something to do. Why don't you study?" Alice suggested.

"I don't want to study."

"Lily Evans doesn't want to study?"

"Shut up. Honestly, what should I do to keep myself entertained?"

"I heard the Marauders are selling cute knickers for a galleon a piece."

"Of course they would be selling women's underwear. Probably James's idea, the little pervert."

"Let him alone, will you? Go find something to do if you're so bored."

"Okay." With that, Lily jumped off her bed and exited the dorm, heading down to the common room to find entertainment, and perhaps she might take a look at the knickers. She found Mary sitting by a window reading a book. She was just about to go up to her and say hello when another voice called her.

"Hey, Flower!" Great, just what I needed, she thought moodily as she turned to face James who was rushing over to where she was standing.

"Hello, my love," he greeted her charmingly. "You look lovely, as usual."

"Well, for a second there I thought you'd never notice me," she retorted as she walked over to sit in an armchair, though she was secretly flattered by his compliment. She was always secretly flattered by his compliments, but she would rather die than tell that to anyone.

"How is your day?" James asked, sitting on the arm of her chair.

"Fine," she said tartly. "Now will you go away?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you have cast your magical spell over me, and I couldn't leave your side even if I wanted, for you are the loveliest of women." Lily fought to keep from smiling at this, but she couldn't help blushing.

"Right, now get out of my face." She _did_ want to have some peace, as bored as she was, but with James around that was practically impossible.'

"I can't."

"Yes, you can, and you should."

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm waiting to see if my prank works on the chess geeks. Their table was supposed to explode right about now, but I guess it hasn't. Oh well, you can't have it all."

"Chess geeks!" Lily exclaimed. "What a horrible thing to-"

There was a loud bang, several screams and shrieks, and a cloud of dust on the other end of the common room. The entire common room saw the purple 'M' rise in the air and fade away.

"Get over there and apologize this instant!" Lily shouted at James, pointing in the direction of the exploded table.

"Sorry!" James called to the boys in the corner.

"You lazy boy! Walk _over_ there and apologize!" Sighing, James walked over to the group of boys eyeing him distastefully. Satisfied that he had said sorry, she sat down and picked up a nearby magazine off the table next to her.

"I said sorry, Flower."

"And I said go away."

"Prongs! Lily!" someone called. Lily and James turned to see Sirius trip on his way into the portrait, his eyes frantic and his face flushed. Lily frowned as she and James stood up and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him as they exited the portrait hole at Sirius's beckoning.

"Two kids are dueling downstairs on the fifth floor and they're using some kind of black magic," he said quickly. "I tried to stop them, but they didn't even notice me. You two need to see what's going on."

"Let's go," Lily told James and the two teenagers took off at a run down the hallway.

"Let's go," Lily said, and she and James took off at a run down the hallway in the exact direction he had planned for them to go.

"Accio wands," Sirius said quietly, and two wands came drifting down the hallway out of James's and Lily's robes. Perfect, he thought, entering back into the common room.

"Hurry up! They might've hurt someone by now!" Lily urged to James. When she turned to glance at James, he wasn't there. Confused, she stopped and turned to see him standing a few metres behind her, searching through his robes. "What's the matter with you?"

"We have to go back. I don't have my wand with me," he told her. She shook her head.

"I have my own wand," she said, reaching into her robes. "I can handle-what?" Her fingers grasped nothing as she felt in her pocket for her wand. "How could I-I could have sworn I had my wand with me. We have to go back!" They ran in the opposite direction even more quickly than before.

"I don't get it. How on earth could I forget my wand?" Lily asked as they rushed back up the stairs. God, she was starting to get tired from all of this running!

"I hope we get there before-" Suddenly, the two of them were enveloped in a flash of blue light, much like that of a Portkey. She felt her head spin and she blacked out for a second as she felt her body moving. Then she hit what felt like stone floor, and another object she couldn't place. Whatever it was, it was warm. And it moved under her shoulder. Lily opened her eyes to see James sprawled out underneath her own body.

"Lily?" he said softly, placing a hand gently on her back after pulling it out from underneath himself. She stood up, swaying slightly.

"I'm fine, Potter I'm fine. You?" she asked as he rose along with her. In truth, she could have cared less whether or not he was fine. It simply seemed polite to ask.

"Alright. Where are we?" he wanted to know looking around. They were standing in a completely empty stone room albeit a large, beautiful candelabra hanging from the high ceiling. There were no windows in the room and, most shocking to Lily, no door. Suddenly, James's eyes went wide as he pointed at something behind her. "Look!" Lily turned quickly to see a purple 'M' fade into nothing. Without hesitation, she rounded on James.

"You did this didn't you?" she accused. James looked even more shocked than before.

"Are you-"

"That 'M' has been the Marauder insignia for the last six years, don't try and tell me it wasn't you! You wanted to prank me, and you employed Sirius as well!"

"No! I swear-"

"And then you went and stole my wand! For shame! You probably have your wand in your robes! What on-"

"SHUT UP!" James roared, silencing Lily immediately. She blinked; James had _never_ raised his voice at her, never mind told her to shut up. "Will you listen to yourself? If I had done this why the bloody hell would I have shown you the 'M'? Don't you think I would have been just a bit more tactful than that? Why would I prank you if I'm trying to get on your good side also? Think about the facts before you go and scream your head off at me! I'm not the only Marauder in the group, so don't always assume that I do everything because I don't! And I sure as hell didn't do this!"

Lily simply stared, dumbfounded. She couldn't have been more shocked than if he had slapped her across the face. James had just yelled at her. _Yelled_ at her. She didn't know what to say as he stared angrily at her, his hazel eyes dark like obsidian. She wanted to say something to him, but she didn't know what to say aside from the fact that she was actually _scared_ of James at the moment. Was this the way James felt whenever she finished yelling at him? Shocked, hurt, unsure, scared? _S__he_ certainly felt that way. Besides, James did have very good points. He wouldn't have been so stupid as to ruin his own prank.

"I'm sorry," she said meekly, and she meant it. "You're right. I should have thought about the facts before I shouted at you. I shouldn't have judged you, and I'm sorry."

"It's fine," James told her, his eyes returning back to their normal shade of hazel.

"So we're trapped in a room with no door," Lily said to change the subject. Then, the realization of the situation hit her. "Oh Merlin, we're trapped in a room with no door! Ah! What do we do? What do we do? There's nothing _in_ here!"

"Calm down, woman!" James implored of her as she began to look around the room frantically. "Now if this is Sirius's doing, which it probably is, this should last no more than two hours."

"Two hours!" Lily cried. She would have to spend two hours alone in a room with James Potter? No, it wouldn't work! She began to pace the walls of the room, looking for loose or faulty stones of any sort. After about ten minutes of searching, Lily gave up on it. James was sitting on the floor, watching her with a serene smile on his face.

"What? What are you staring at?" she asked curiously, walking over to sit within a few metres of him. His smiled widened.

"Nothing. Just the most beautiful witch ever to walk the planet." Lily blushed faintly, but didn't say anything. They sat in silence for a while before James broke it.

"So, you're muggle-born, right?" James asked her. She looked over at him, wondering whether or not she should respond. Well, if she was going to be stuck in this door-less room with James, she might as well talk to him.

"Yes, I am. Sirius says you're pureblooded."

"Yup. You've got a sister, Petunia, right."

"Yes. How do you know all of this?"

"You've mentioned them in previous train rides and conversation with your or my friends." Lily's eyes went wide with surprise. He actually took the time to remember her family background? She couldn't help be anything other than impressed.

"I take it you're an only child."

"Yup. It's just my parents and I. I think it would be kind of weird having a little brother or sister. I mean, I hear my friends say it's worst being the eldest because you always get blamed for the things your younger sibling does." Lily smiled wryly.

"It is kind of true. I'm the second child out of two, and Mum and Dad have always doted on me more than Petunia. I was always the one who got top marks and charmed even the rudest of the rude, so they seemed to favor me over Petunia. Even when I did misbehave, I was almost never blamed. It was always Petunia's fault for not watching me closely enough. I suppose that it is more unfair to the eldest, but I do enjoy being the youngest very much."

"Do you get away with more things than Petunia?"

"Oh, definitely. I was allowed to wear high-heeled shoes when I was eleven, while Petunia wasn't allowed them until she was fourteen. I supposed the age difference had something to do with it, but there are several other things similar to that."

"It's fun to be you then, isn't it?" James stated more than asked. Lily smiled once again at him.

"So. Two hours, huh?"

"Yeah, it's a Marauder rule not to use a time limit exceeding four hours, except on holidays and the like. If we're lucky, though, this might only last for one hour."

"You have rules?"

"Well, yeah. We set rules for ourselves and for what we think about the school. We can't just romp around without standards of any kind. We have class, you know."

"You could've fooled me." James smirked at her the way she hated so vehemently.

"I'm James Potter, I can fool anyone."

"Don't be such a prat. Even you have had your slip-ups. Everyone has had them."

"Not me." Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, stop it. Come on, you've had to have done something stupid or embarrassing in your lifetime, however short it's been." She hadn't expected herself to say quite that, thought she actually found herself wanting to know.

"Oh Merlin, if I were to tell you the most embarrassing thing that's happen to me, I would die."

"I won't tell a single soul."

"No one?"

"No one." James sighed and closed his eyes for a second, as if he was waiting for someone or something to stop him. He opened his eyes to gaze readily at Lily.

"Okay. I was nine or ten at the time, and I was going to primary school, before I started Hogwarts. We had a graduation ceremony in my primary school, and I was supposed to say a little something along with a few other kids. There was something wrong with the auditorium, so we would have to have our ceremony in the gymnasium. They did a pretty good job at the decorations, and they had some nice music playing. They had a big white and blue cloth backdrop to cover the bleachers that draped across the stage they set up. One of the girls was talking on the microphony, and-"

"The what?" Lily interrupted.

"A microphony. You know, the muggle thing used to make your voice louder?" James told her. "You of all people should know this."

"First of all, it's a microphone, not a microphony," she corrected. "And secondly, how do you know what a microphone even is?"

"Mum and Dad said I should go to muggle primary school," he said with a shrug. "They thought it would be good for me to know how to interact with muggles, just in case."

"Interesting," Lily commented thoughtfully. "Anyhow, go on."

"Well, the girl was talking on the _microphone_, and I was standing on the stage by the backdrop, waiting for my turn to speak. I was just kind of fiddling with the cloth, I had nothing better to do, and somehow the button on the sleeve of my shirt got caught in the cloth." Lily's lips broke out in a huge grin; she just might see where this was going. "It was almost my turn to speak, and I was getting desperate to free my arm, so I gave a hard jerk, but I lost my balance and fell of the side of the stage." James covered his face in his hands, and Lily erupted in a fit of giggles. "And I ripped the backdrop off when I fell." She could see it now, a little boy of ten or so yanking frantically to free his arm, then tumbling unceremoniously off the stage while ripping the entire backdrop off the wall. Lily burst out in laughter, rocking back and forth to keep her sides from hurting.

"That's brilliant!" she exclaimed. She would never have thought that James would have had such an embarrassing yet interesting story up his sleeve. Lily noticed that James's face was beet red. Was he blushing? James Potter, the hottest thing at Hogwarts and name-giver of the Marauders, was _blushing_?

"I've never been back since," he said, and he cracked a small smile, as Lily shook her head, still giggling slightly. "So, what's your story?" Lily stopped giggling immediately. Oh God, no. Aside from her family members and her three closest friends, no one knew of the horrible incident…

"No, absolutely not," she answered firmly. "Mine is ten times worse than yours."

"Come on, it can't be _that_ bad."

"Oh, yes it _can_."

"You don't tell mine, I don't tell yours. Apart from my parents and the other Marauders, and of course you, no one knows about what I've just told you." Lily considered this. If he ever did tell her story, couldn't she turn right back around and tell his? Besides, he probably wouldn't tell anyone in the first place, so what had she to lose?

My pride and dignity, she reminded herself before giving a huge sigh, preparing herself to reveal one of her deepest secrets. "I peed in a church in front of the altar." James blinked, making a sound in between a laugh and a huff.

"Sorry?" he asked as a huge smile spread across his face. Lily felt herself blushing like mad, but she forced herself to recount.

"I was five at the time, so I was not even in school yet! Before I came to Hogwarts, my family and I went to church. My parents are Roman Catholic and we always went to church on Sundays. Petunia and I were acolytes when we were still friends-"

"What's an acolyte?" James interrupted her.

"An altar server, someone who assists the priest saying mass," she explained. "Anyhow, Petunia and I were sitting on the side of the altar, and I needed to use the bog very badly, but Petunia told me not to. After all we were serving in the middle of a mass, and it would be rude to walk out to use the bog. So I was sitting there praying for time to go quickly, and I needed to pee _so_ badly, it wasn't even funny. Then Petunia and I had to stand up at the foot of the altar in front of all the people in the church. I told her that I really needed to go to the toilet, but she said I had to wait. Then, I had to pour holy water to wash Father Paul's hands, and that was the last straw."

James made no effort to hide his amusement, and burst out in loud, hysterical laughter. Lily couldn't help laughing along with him; after all, it _was_ very funny.

"You-you-pissed in-in a church!" he gasped, shaking his head furiously as he broke out in fresh peals of laughter. Lily covered her face with her hands.

"I was five!" she said defensively. "Everybody saw the puddle on the floor, and Father Paul himself cleaned it up. Oh, it was horrible!" She couldn't believe that she had told him that, her most embarrassing moment ever. Hell she couldn't believe that she was sitting here, _laughing_ with James Potter over things that others weren't supposed to know.

"Promise you'll never tell?" she demanded.

"Promise, Flower. Honestly, in a church?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Will you stop? I'm embarrassed whenever I think about it, nevermind tell it to someone, and I've done that only once, with Alice, Marlene, and Dorcas." There was a moment of slightly awkward silence. Searching for something to say, she chose something random.

"What do you plan to be when you leave Hogwarts?" she inquired.

"Well, I've always wanted to be an Auror, ever since I knew what they were."

"I want to be one as well. First you steal my wedding colors, then you steal my job idea."

"You still don't understand it, do you? It's _our_ wedding, you dolt."

"I doubt that."

"Why won't you date me?" This question caught Lily by surprise. She looked at him, thinking about it. Why did she not like him?

"I don't want to date you because I think you are nosy, annoying, arrogant, conceited, and sometimes cruel," she said honestly. Was it just her imagination, or was she feeling a bit of guilt right now? She watched James sigh heavily.

"If I changed, would you give me a chance?" he wanted to know quietly. Lily's first impulse was to say no, but something stopped her from saying it. What if he became mature and kind, and stopped being cruel to his inferiors? Would she like him if he wasn't recklessly mean?

"I think so," she said hesitantly, then added quickly, "But don't get your hopes up."

"So I do have a chance? Not a very large one, but a chance nevertheless?"

"If you want to say that. Whatever makes you feel better." Suddenly, the stones on the opposite side of the room began shifting. The two Heads jumped up from their seats on the ground, and gasped as a door appeared.

"DOOR!" Lily shrieked, rushing at it with all possible speed. It opened, and she found herself in the middle of a hallway in the castle. "Yes! We're back!"

"Oh Merlin, for a second I thought some mad animal was going to jump out and eat us," James said. "It looks like we're on the seventh floor." Lily turned to look at the oak doors, but they weren't there. She pointed this out to James, who simply shrugged, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the corridor.

"Goodbye and good riddance!" he growled. Lily pulled her hand out of his, but didn't snap at him. Lily had actually learned something new about James Potter. And not only was it new, it was interesting. She had actually had a real conversation with him. What did that mean? Was this the apocalypse?

And even more strange was the fact that she had enjoyed it. It was fun, lively, spirited, the way she spoke with friends.

"Potter?" she asked as they reached the Fat Lady.

"Lily?" he responded, glancing down at the redhead.

"Let's keep this between you and me, alright?" she requested quietly, then turned to the painting. "Worglenacks." James grinned brightly at her.

"I won't tell if you don't," he replied, helping her into the common room.

Wow, Lily thought as she took his hand as he pulled her in. This is an afternoon I will _never_ forget.

A/N: The part where Lily had her church incident actually happened to me. Yes, I peed on a church altar when I was five years old, and I can't believe I've just posted this on the Web.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily sat under her favorite willow tree by the lake, her white slippers sitting outside as she read her newest romance novel. Over the years, people had named that particular willow "Lily's Tree" since she had always sat under it to read. Her friends had gotten into the habit of asking for her permission before entering the bubble-like shield of the willow's graceful branches that barely brushed the grass. For Lily, it was like a secret hideout, being inside the protection of the branches. Now she simply read, enjoying the crisp late summer air, the cloudless, blue sky, and the bright sun that warmed her skin and left a golden patchwork on the grass where the light filtered through the willow branches. She breathed in the scent of the clean grass, the fresh leaves, the pure water only a few metres away from where she was sitting.

This is life, she said to herself as she read. There's only this in life. Just sitting here, enjoying the world, there's no other way to live. She smiled now as she heard people outside, talking, laughing, playing games. She heard familiar voices now as she rested her hand gently on her wand sitting close to her side.

"-asked for it," a voice like Frank's seemed to say, laughing mischievously. Lily saw a figure carrying another, smaller, thrashing one towards the lake.

"Frank! Put me down! Put me down, you stupid-oh, no! Frank, don't you even think about it! Let me go, let me-_eeeek_!" There was a huge splash, and hysterical laughter. Lily giggled to herself as she heard Alice shout a string of very un-Alice-like words, and she heard the couple's voice's fade gradually as Alice screamed bloody murder at Frank who dashed away laughing. Lily close her book and stood up, dusting off her blue knee-length sundress and picking up a small white bag in which she put her book and her wand. She had decided that she would take her wand everywhere from now on, seeing what had happened only two days ago. Funny as the whole thing was, she couldn't help wondering about why she had said some of the things that she did, why she had urged James to tell the story of his incident in primary school, why she had admitted to her church incident to _him_, of all people. Lily had wondered also about what he had asked her about dating him. He had asked her if she would give him a chance if he changed his ways. She had pondered the question the day before, thinking about what she would want him to change. It would be nice if he didn't hex random students just for the fun of it, and if he deflated his ego so that he didn't come off as conceited all the time. Lily decided to herself that she probably would give him a chance if he changed those things.

It would take him a while to change all of those, Lily thought to herself, pushing the branches of her willow aside to fetch her slippers…that weren't there. Lily frowned, walking the entire circle of the willow for her shoes; they were nowhere in sight. She walked back to where she had came out from, running a hand through her loose hair. Hadn't she placed her slippers right here? She knew for a fact that she didn't bring them inside with her, but if they weren't there, then where were they?

"Looking for these, Flower?" a sure voice called from behind. So much for changing his ways, Lily told herself as she turned to face James, holding her shoes in his hands.

"As much as you like them, Potter, you can't try them on," she told him matter-of-factly.

"Aw, but they're my color," he protested as Lily sighed sharply.

"Will you give me my slippers?" she demanded. James bit his lip in mock thought.

"No, not today," he decided as Lily descreetly pulled out her wand from her bag.

"Accio shoes," she said, and they jumped out of James's hands to fly over to their owner, who put them on promptly. "Good day, Potter." With that, she walked around him and headed for the castle.

"Hey, Flower! Wait!" he called, running after and catching up to her. She turned to look up at him, annoyed.

"_What_ do you want?" she demanded. James looked a little taken aback, but regained his composure quickly.

"I just wanted to walk with you for a while," he said casually. Lily was about to accuse him of insanity, but it was then she remembered how she had felt when James had yelled at _her_. How horrible and unsure she had felt of herself, perhaps the way James sometimes felt when she snapped at him. He _was_ human, after all.

"Fine, but please try to act half your age at least," she told him. James simply grinned, and they began to walk through the grounds.

"How've you been?" he asked her.

"Well enough. You?"

"I'm doing pretty well. Will you go out with me?" Lily looked at him, scowling.

"Where on earth did that come from?" she wanted to know. James shrugged, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Just thought I'd try, just in case," he responded, glancing down at her. "Well, will you?" Lily laughed, amused.

"No," she told him, shaking her head. "I don't want to."

"Why?"

"I told you on Friday. Would you care for me to repeat? I'd be more than-"

"I'd rather not," he interrupted her. She smiled sardonically as they continued to walk.

"Holy mother of Merlin! Look at Evans and Potter!" a third year Hufflepuff shouted in shock. His surrounding friends turned and stared in shock, causing Lily to blush.

"Bugger off," James snapped at him, and they group of boys scampered off. Lily wanted to rebuke him in some way for yelling at them, but she herself was relieved that they weren't staring at her like she had three heads. "Did you finish the worksheet in Potions?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Lily wanted to know suspiciously.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd let me borrow yours for a second so I could study it."

"You mean you like to use me as your accessory for cheating?" she corrected. James grinned sheepishly at her.

"If you want to put it that way."

"No, I will not help you cheat on homework. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to the castle. _Alone_." With that, she started up the path leading to the castle.

"Wait, why? I thought we were taking a walk," James protested. She glanced over her shoulder to smile slightly at him as she took the steps up to the doors of the castle.

"Notice how you used the past-tense," she quipped before disappearing inside the castle.

XXXXXXXX

Lily, Alice, Marlene, and Dorcas sat on their beds, ready for bed. Lily was reading as Dorcas and Marlene frantically scribbled their Charms essay that they had forgotten was due tomorrow, calling questions, back and forth. It wasn't unusual for the two girls to rush their homework on Sunday nights, so Lily and Alice didn't criticize.

"Hey! What's a water charm?" Dorcas called out. Lily looked up from her book and scowled. Of all the stupid questions!

"Aguamenti," Lily told her, shaking her head.

"Honestly, Dorcas, how did you _not_ know that?" Alice wanted to know, not even glancing up from her copy of the Daily Prophet. "Even Wormy could've done that."

"Way to build my self-esteem," Dorcas muttered. Lily shook her head with a smile, turning the page in her book.

"What's in the Prophet today?" Marlene asked Alice, who shrugged.

"Nothing much. That Voldemort lunatic is still running around killing muggle-borns in Manchester, the pureblood maniac. Also, a Crumple-Horned Snorcack was spotted near Aberdeen, apparently," she replied.

"How long has the Volmendort guy been running around?" Lily wanted to know.

"The last month, at least. They think he's escaped from Azkaban, but there were no reported breakouts there," Alice explains.

"Interesting, now can you tell me five common uses of dittany?" Dorcas asked impatiently. Lily grinned, returning to her book with an amused sigh.

We don't change very much, do we?


	8. Chapter 8

"Get a move on to class," Lily called to a few lagging Slytherins as she passed the Great Hall. She pretended not to hear them mutter 'mudblood' as she headed for the common room to do her homework. Most Gryffindors didn't have free periods, so it would be fairly quiet there. She entered the common and sat down on a sofa, glad that her only homework left was to write a five-paragraph essay in Herbology (she had finished her other homework in class). She was almost finished with her essay when the portrait hole swung open and both Remus and James crawled in.

"Hi Lily," Remus called over to her. She smiled warmly at him, and he headed for the boys' dormitories. James, on the other hand, grinned and made his way towards Lily. She returned to her essay, pretending that he wasn't even there as he set his bag down on the floor and sat beside her on the sofa.

"Hello, Flower," he said jovially. "How are you?"

"Not so well, now that you're here," she answered tartly, dipping her quill into her inkpot and finishing off her last paragraph.

"Touchy," James remarked, undeterred. "How are your classes going?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lily wanted to know, though her voice wasn't as harsh as it usually would've been. Lately she didn't yell at James as much as she used to; for some reason, she didn't seem to get so angry at him lately.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with Potions, since you're so good at them," he said matter-of-factly as Lily put her things away, sighing in exasperation. She could tell he was trying to flatter her into spending time with him. As cute as it was, she simply didn't enjoy his company. I enjoyed it in that room on the seventh floor, she reminded herself. But that was a very rare occurrence. That was the first real conversation she had ever had with James, yet how often would she and James get trapped in a door-less room for an hour?

"Sorry, Potter, but I've got other things to do," she said hastily, gathering up her bag and heading for her dorm; he couldn't follow her up there. At that moment Lily recalled something Alice had told her once, though she didn't know why she was remembering that particular conversation now.

"You shouldn't be so harsh on James," she had reprimanded Lily. "Just because he doesn't act hurt doesn't mean he isn't. You always brush him off, no matter what, without even thinking about how reasonable a request of his might be, and he _has_ made reasonable requests before." Lily had snorted when Alice had said that, but now Lily took her best friend's advice.

"Don't forget, we have a Potions worksheet due tomorrow on Polyjuice Potion," she called over her shoulder, and headed up to her dorm.


	9. Chapter 9

"Very good Miss Evans. Five points to Gryffindor," Dumbledore said in Defense Against the Dark Arts class as Lily answered yet another question correctly. James sighed, staring at the redhead longingly. He watched her smile at her success at being the brilliant student she was, causing him to smile in turn. If Lily was happy, so was he. The only thing he wanted in the world was for Lily to be happy. And to be his, of course, but happy most importantly. If only the thing that would make her happy was _him_. God, what he would do for her to give him a real chance, to prove that he could make her happy, that he wasn't just a skirt chaser the way everyone thought he was. The only skirt James would even consider chasing was Lily's.

"Mr. Potter, would you care to tell the class why you just muttered 'skirt chaser' for no apparent reason?" Dumbledore inquired airily. When James heard his name, he snapped out of his trance. Oh bloody hell, did he say that out loud? Dumbledore was smiling faintly at him, Lily was rolling her eyes in annoyance, and his fellow Marauders were grinning amusedly at him.

"Nothing, Headmaster. Just wondering what kind of hex would be best to use on a skirt chaser who's after your girl," he replied, smacking himself mentally. You idiot! Of all the good excuses in the world, what the bloody hell was _that_?

"Personally, I like aguamenti and incendio," Ashton called over to him, putting an arm around Marlene's shoulders. She blushed slightly, but smiled knowingly at her boyfriend.

"But making their pants vanish is more fun if you're in a public place," Frank added.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Alice said harshly, though she was grinning.

"As interesting as this could be, Mr. McKinnon and Mr. Longbottom, I'm afraid we'll need to stay on task," Dumbledore interrupted calmly, smiling wryly at the two Gryffindor boys. By the time Dumbledore's lesson was done, it was almost time to leave. James packed up his things, throwing a paper with the words "Mrs. Lily Evans Potter" in the dustbin.

"And before I forget," Dumbledore announced, and the entire class turned to face him. "To answer Mr. Potter's question, I personally would use densaugeo, but lighting someone on fire is quite amusing, Mr. McKinnon, despite the fact that I am supposed to find it horrific." James grinned as the students filed out of the class.

I'm going to give that man a present for Christmas, he told himself before rushing off after Lily.

XXXXXXXX

Lily sat at lunch with her friends, eating lunch happily in the Great Hall. For a Monday morning, things were going surprisingly well. James had only pestered her twice that day, she had gotten fifty points for Gryffindor so far, and the marauders hadn't pranked anyone all day.

"How's quidditch going?" Marlene asked Frank, who shrugged idly.

"It's fine. Nothing much new lately, we're all training our new members and getting back into shape. James ought to tell us the date of the next game soon," he replied. If he remembers to tell you the date, Lily told herself. Suddenly, someone squeezed between Lily and a younger Gryffindor to plant himself next to Lily. She didn't need to look up to guess who could have been so rude.

"Hello Lily," James greeted her. She sighed inwardly; here we go again.

"What do you want?" she asked nonchalantly, taking a sip of her water. James grinned, leaning against the table as he gazed playfully at her.

"I want you, baby."

"Charming, now will you be quiet for a moment?" Lily turned to take a roll from a nearby plate, but she felt uncomfortable for some reason, watched, almost circumspect. She found the reason why when she saw James staring at her. She frowned at him in annoyance. She _hated_ being stared at.

"What are you staring at?" she demanded. A faint smile crept onto James's lips.

"Nothing but a supermodel," was his airy reply. Lily fought the urge to smile at those words, and did a moderately good job at it.

"That's very kind of you to say that, but will you keep your eyes to yourself?"

"They're my eyes, I can do whatever I want with them, thank you very much."

"_Please_, it's called common courtesy."

"Common courtesy?" James repeated incredulously. "You're the one telling _me_ about common courtesy? _You're_ the one who always snaps at me whenever you get the chance, and you always make snide remarks about me and _to_ me. Of course, you are Lily Evans, so you can do whatever you please, isn't that right?" Lily looked up at James, shocked. His expression and tone were playful and teasing, but the glint in his eyes was made of iron. It was true that she did insult him at any chance she got, but did he really think that she was conceited? She felt a twang of guilt in her stomach, wondering if she actually _was_ conceited. "By all rights, people would call you immature." At these words, Lily's head shot up. Of all the things she hated, nothing hit Lily harder than being called immature.

"_Dare_ you accuse me of immaturity!" she cried, attracting the attention of all the surrounding students. "I'm not the one with a week of detention for blowing up a Slytherin's cauldron yesterday and for giving a Ravenclaw student boils! You prank everyone in this place you can get your hands on a weekly basis. I could understand if it was ever month, every three weeks, hell, I could even deal with two. But every week is just too much for a seventeen-year-old. And you're sitting here calling me immature?"

"You're the one who can't take a prank!" James accused just as loudly. Lily realized that they were both standing now, facing each other defiantly. What she didn't notice was that the entire Great Hall was staring at them, muttering excitedly. "You can't even take the stupid ones, and you suck the fun out of every prank we pull! And you always end up screaming your head off at me for even my _jokes_! How could I not call you immature?"

"Only little _boys_ go around pulling pranks every ruddy day," Lily said coldly, picking up her bag and turning to leave. "You need to learn to grow up, Potter, and most of all to shut your mouth every once in a while."

"Funny, I was about to tell you the same thing," James sneered. The Great Hall went dead silent as Lily turned to face him. James was standing with his hands in his pockets casually, his eyes provocative and mocking. Was he just trying to make a fool of her, or was he genuinely upset at Lily? Either way, Lily was impressed with his reply.

"Wow," she said. "That was a very good comeback."

"I try, love."

"That doesn't mean I'm not upset at you, though. I can be quieter than you ever could, one of the reasons I've never had a detention in my life, and _you_ hold record of most detentions earned in this entire school." James smirked.

"Well, in that case, detention at midnight in my bed," he replied, winking suggestively at her. Several wolf-whistles went up as Lily blushed, yet she kept her composure.

"Detention cancelled, and you've probably got equipment the size of a pistachio," she replied loudly. Many "Oooo"s and "Did _Evans_ say that?"s swept the Great Hall. James looked thoroughly shocked.

"What did you say?" he asked in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"You heard me," she retorted. "See? Your big mouth's made you look stupid again."

"Do you practice what you preach?"

"What is that supposed to mean, you dolt?"

"You said you could be quieter than me, but I find that very hard to believe." Lily blinked, taken aback, before indignance flared in her stomach.

"Yes I can!"

"Prove it. I bet you can't go an entire school day without speaking. From the moment you leave your dorm to the time lights go out, I bet you couldn't keep your mouth shut." Lily knew a challenge when she saw one, and Lily never backed down from a challenge, especially if said challenge comes from James Potter.

"How much do you want to bet on it?" she demanded.

"If you speak anywhere from the time you leave your dorm to the time lights go out, then you go on a date with me," he answered. Lily paused, hesitating. A _date_? With _James_? James _Potter_? What if she couldn't keep quiet and had to go on a date with him, and listen to him talk about himself for at least an hour? James's smirk widened now. "Of course, if you're too scared, then we can just forget this ever happened." Lily flared at that last sentence, refusing to let herself be put down by an arrogant bullying toerag like James.

"Three dates," she shot back. James eyebrows rose in surprise at her upping the stakes; she herself was surprised she had said that. Where was this sudden competitiveness coming from? "And if I don't speak, you have to wear my uniform for a week, wear my bra underneath the blouse and stuff it with Kleenex." James's smile faltered for a moment, and she watched him think for a second, before his grin returned even wider than before.

"Completed with high-heels," he responded confidently. Lily smiled coyly.

"You're on." James's hazel eyes sparkled playfully at her.

"Fine."

"Fine." And with that, Lily stalked out of the Great Hall, not caring that the entire school had just witnessed their episode.

You'll see Potter, she told herself as she head out to her willow. You'll see.

XXXXXXXX

James sat back down in his seat, and silently resumed eating. He kept his stony expression on, and he must have been convincing because no one spoke to him. Wow, James was a better actor than he thought he was. To be honest, he didn't really know where the idea came from or why he had actually went with the idea. Out of all of his arguments with Lily, he had never intentionally provoked her to a rash decision. Lily was known for making quick decisions when enraged, but it hadn't hit him to use that particular trait against her. He was rather impressed with himself, for steering the argument in such a way that could possibly get him one of the things he's wanted for the last six years: a date with Lily Evans.

Of course the number one thing was Lily Evans, but perhaps the three dates would lead to getting what he wanted. James glanced over at his friends. He almost broke character and laughed at their wary faces. How come he had never experimented with this talent before? That, however, was beside the point. The point right now was Lily Evans.

Lily Evans Potter, he reminded himself, allowing himself the tiniest of smiles as he continued to eat lunch.


	10. Chapter 10

This one has a bit of strong language, just for the record, which is why I've upped the rating to T. Also, thanks for all of your reviews; they are very much appreciated :)

XXXXXXXX

"How _dare_ that irresponsible boy call _me_ immature! The little hypocrite!" Lily exclaimed, checking over her homework from the night before. Ever since she had left the Great Hall yesterday, James's words had stuck on her. To say the least, she was vexed. If James thought that he could get away with demeaning her, then he had something else coming at him.

"The nerve of that little twerp! He's nothing but a selfish, rude, conceited, arrogant, bullying toerag," she spat as her roommates exchanged glances. Lily recognized that look very well. It was the look that meant "Why is it that you are only irrational with James Potter, but never anyone else?" She didn't care at this point, however; if anyone was irrational, it was James. After all, he was always the instigator in about every major episode she'd ever had with him. Besides, why on earth would she be unkind to someone who hadn't wronged her?

"Ready to go plan your first date with James?" Dorcas wanted to know as Marlene laughed. Lily looked up from packing her bag, slightly shocked.

"You think I'll lose?" she asked.

"No, but everyone wants you to so that you can date James," Marlene answered.

"Not that we want you to fail," Dorcas added hastily. "It's just that we'd rather see James win than you. You don't know how long I've wanted you to get with him."

"Remember, no speaking once you leave this dorm," Alice reminded, grinning widely as Lily slung her bag over her shoulder. "And don't think we won't say anything if you speak."

"I figured as much," Lily mumbled.

"Also, remember that a lot of people want you to date him, so they're going to be watching you like hawks for the next fourteen hours. I heard that some people are charming cameras to follow you." Great, Lily sighed inwardly. Just what I needed, even though I've already publicly humiliated myself in front of everyone.

As the four girls sat eating breakfast, Lily couldn't help feeling a bit hurt. Even her own friends wanted James to win! She now wondered why everyone wanted her to go out with James. Why did they all want the two of them to get together? Furthermore, why did everyone even like James? What made everyone seem to fawn over him and swoon at the mention of his name? Well, Lily thought as she pulled out a piece of parchment. He must have been nice somewhere along the line because people don't just flock to any person that catches their fancy. It took her three tries to get the spell right to charm the parchment so that she could simply tap the sheaf, and her sentence would appear in ink. Even thought Lily did this, it was hard to keep up with her friends' speaking. Before she could even pick up her wand to add to the discussion, they had already gone onto a different topic. Several times she fought the urge to open her mouth and simply speak, but then she remembered James's self-assured smirk, and she was even more determined than before to win.

Alice, however, had been wrong about a lot of people watching her; _everyone_ was watching her. She saw at least half of the Gryffindor table with cameras, watching her eagerly. A few passing Hufflepuff boys had greeted her sweetly, and Lily could tell from their faces that they hadn't the bet in mind. She simply smiled and waved, and turned to listen to her friends' discussion. As the four of them left breakfast, Lily sighed to herself.

This is going to be a very long day, she thought as she headed for Herbology.

XXXXXXXX

By the time third period came around, Lily was ready to die. She had never expected this to be so difficult. James had charmed a camera to follow her around for the entire day, and it was driving her mad. Sirius had almost gotten her to speak in the halls, but she had caught herself just in time. James had been even worse than Sirius. He had pestered her all through Herbology, taunted and mocked her until her head felt like a brick, had decided to use her old name, Foxy, for the day, made obscene and explicit remarks about her chest and behind, and that blasted camera was still hovering above her head as she walked towards Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Lily was sorely tempted to scream at the bloody thing to sod off, but since it was an inanimate object, yelling at it would do nothing. Plus, if she screamed at it, then she would lose the bet, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle losing. It wasn't that Lily was a sore loser, she was known to take defeat with dignity, but the humiliation of losing to James after she had declared her superiority over him would majorly damage her self-esteem.

She now wondered if she _could_ win this. She had been certain yesterday that this would be a piece of cake, but now? She had almost slipped up already, and the day wasn't even half over; she had at least nine more hours to go. God, _one_ hour was unbearable enough to make her want to rip her hair clean off her scalp, how on earth could she go for another nine?

God, _please_ help me, Lily thought desperately as she entered her third period classroom. The room was empty but for Dumbledore. He smiled kindly at her as she sat down in her seat.

"Hello, Miss Evans. I'll have to remember to use 'yes' and 'no' questions with you," he told her, glancing amusedly at the camera bouncing cheerily above her head. "Have you spoken yet?" Lily shook her head, smiling; at least _some_one was being sympathetic.

"I hear you've been using nonverbal spells the entire day, and that you've charmed parchment. I'm quite impressed that you've been able to do nonverbal spells so well," the older man said thoughtfully. Lily blushed, glad to receive the praise of Dumbledore as she tapped the parchment on her desk with her wand, showing it to him. _It took me a few tries to get the spell for the parchment correct, but I managed eventually. This is actually quite difficult, not being able to speak._

"Well of course," Dumbledore replied lightly, his electric blue eyes dancing in laughter. "It certainly wasn't going to be easy. Well, Miss Evans, we shall see who proves the winner, won't we?" She nodded as a large group of students flooded into the classroom. She glared at a group of Ravenclaw boys who had been eyeing her, causing them to turn away quickly. Goodness, was there no common courtesy left in the world? According to James Potter, there wasn't. It was just then that James, Sirius, and Remus entered into the room. When James's eyes found Lily, he grinned impishly.

"Hello Foxy," he said impishly her, sliding into the seat behind her. "How are you? You're looking sexy today, too bad these skirts are so damn long." Lily closed her eyes, for a second, fighting to urge to scream.

Merlin, I'm in hell.

Lily almost flew out of Dumbledore's classroom, heading for Potions which she had with James as well. She was so enraged and embarrassed with some of the things he had said, she didn't know whether or not she was still sane. She hoped to God that she was.

She ran to the dungeons and collapsed into her chair next to Remus, who had gotten out of class early because of his damaged leg. Why in Merlin's name was he always getting hurt?

_I can't take this anymore! I don't know what to do!_ Lily wrote on the parchment, shoving it at Remus. He smiled half-heartedly at her, obviously sympathizing.

"Don't worry. Just do what you can do, and leave the rest behind," he advised.

_This is so _hard_ to do! Why was I so rash and why did I let him provoke me into making a stupid decision?_ Lily didn't need to tell Remus who 'him' was.

"Hey, everyone had their days," her friend responded. "Like I said, just-"

"Hey, there she is, that's my girl right there," James announced to the entire classroom as he entered in with Sirius. Lily bit her lip so hard she almost punctured it with her canines. If Professor Slughorn was here, he would have told James to hush; too bad he wasn't in the room.

What on earth am I going to do? God, what is he going to say now? James slid into the chair next to Lily before she could put her bag in the seat. Fighting her instincts, refusing to sink down to his level and use physical violence, she folded her hands dignifiedly and placed them on the tabletop, wanting to appear calm and indifferent.

"I was thinking you, me, and the broom closet on the first floor," James continued. Lily snorted. James and thinking were not able to be in the same sentence and still be grammatically correct. "That alright with you, baby? Yeah, okay, broom closet at eight." Lily's hands were shaking with the effort to remain relaxed and graceful on the table. How much was a girl expected to take in one day? And holy mother of Merlin, why did James have to be so bloody arrogant about this whole thing? He could obviously see the trouble she was going through to not speak today.

Which is why he's doing it, Lily told herself matte-of-factly. Don't buy into it. And where is Professor Slughorn when you need him? Everyone else is here, so why isn't he?

"You know, I just love your hair, Lily-flower. It's always so gorgeous and straight and long and soft," he remarked, running his fingers through her loose red hair. She slapped his hand away, giving him a glared that made him pause for a moment, before he returned to pestering her. "Oi, what's wrong, love? Am I bothering you? I hope I'm not because then you would be upset at me, and I don't want you to be upset at me because I want you to date me. Speaking of dates, where would you like to go for our first one? The first Hogsmeade weekend is coming up this weekend since today is the first of October, so that's an option, and-why do you look so upset? Is the camera bothering you? Can I make you feel better?"

Yes, you can: shut up, damn it! James smirked evilly at her, continuing his rant. Oh, why wouldn't he just shut his mouth?

"Nothing's wrong? I didn't think there was a problem, you're too perfect to ever have problems." Wow, that was kind of sweet, Lily thought, her hands relaxing for a moment as she stole a quick glance at James. He grinned at her. "I think we should meet in the prefects' bathrooms instead of the broom closet. We can do more in there than in a closet, and there _is_ that thing I've wanted to try on you for ages, but a broom closet would be too cramped to do it." Any warmth Lily had felt vanished there and then.

By God, the _nerve_ of him to imply anything of the sort! How _dare_ he! Lily didn't know whether to yell or cry, so she did neither. If he said anything else like that to her within the next five minutes, she was going to trip the circuit breaker for good, and then no psychiatrist in the world would be able to bring her back. "Damn, those are some fine legs there. They look cold though. After all, you have to wear that skirt all day long. If you're feeling chilled after class, then I know a nice room not very away where I could warm you up, maybe." Oh, that was it.

"SHUT THE BLOODY FUCK UP!" Lily roared, standing up so quickly that her chair almost fell over backwards as the camera above her head flashed. Everyone in the room either jumped out of their skins or gasped because of Lily's use of such a vulgar word. Lily couldn't remember ever being so angry or upset in her life as she glowered down at James, who appeared just as shocked as everyone else in the room. Lily head was pounding, and her fists were clenched so hard that her nails were digging into her palms. She had never been so angry that she had used that word; this was the first time she had ever sworn in public.

Suddenly, a huge grin spread slowly across James's lips, and Lily gasped, realizing what she had done. Shite, did she just-

"Sorry, Flower," James apologized in an overly sweet voice. "Better luck next time." Lily clamped her hands over her mouth as she backed away from him in horror.

"No," she said. "Oh no, no, no, no, _no_."

"Oh yes, Flower. And since you've just spoken, do you know what this means?" he asked evilly as Lily grabbed her hair, doubling over and straightening in frustration. "You have to go on three dates with me! Ha ha ha!"

"Why me?" Lily cried, burying her face in her hands and shaking her head as James skipped around her in triumphant circles, exclaiming in a singsong voice "I got you, I got you!" and plucking the camera out of the air.

"This can't be happening to me. Oh, God, this can't be happening!" she moaned, sinking into her chair.

"Good morning class!" Professor Slughorn called out jovially as he entered the room, obviously unaware of what had just happened. "Shall we begin, my students?"


	11. Chapter 11

By the time the school day was over, pictures of Lily screaming at James were posted in about every corridor in the school. Lily didn't even bother with the people who stared at her in the corridors, some people had even the nerve to laugh and point at her, and she had been so upset at lunch that it hadn't been hard for her to not speak to anyone. Her friends hadn't even bothered because they knew that she wasn't in the mood for it, so they simply talked among themselves while hiding their grins when Lily looked their way. She had been so distressed that she didn't do her homework until she had sat in her dorm brooding for fifteen whole minutes. At least there's _something_ I can do well, she told herself as she finished off her last piece of homework. Putting her things away, she flopped backwards onto the bed.

Well Lily, she thought. You have officially humiliated yourself. Congratulations, smart one. How incredibly brilliant of you. Head Girl, probably the smartest student at Hogwarts, one of the most popular girls at the school, has publicly made a complete arse of herself.

She sighed heavily, staring up at the scarlet canopy above her head. She felt like a complete fool now. She had declared in front of the entire school that she was more mature than James and that she had more control than he did, only to fall flat on her face. Of all the feelings in the world, public humiliation was among the worst. It wasn't only the students she had embarrassed herself in front of, but all her teachers as well. What would Professor McGonagall say? She had always liked Lily especially, and McGonagall had always been Lily's favorite teacher. Lily always wanted to appear good in the middle-aged woman's eyes, but McGonagall had probably lost all respect for her now. And Professor Slughorn had always liked Lily above all of his students, so what would he think of her? Hell, _all_ of Lily's teachers liked her, so what would _all_ of them think of her? They would probably lose all pride in her for being so vulgar and undignified. The thought of being scorned by all of her teachers made Lily cringe.

And James. Oh God, James would never let her live this down. He would probably rub it in her face whenever things got heated, which would be quite frequently. And three dates with him? Three whole dates lasting at least an hour, meaning at least three hours of her life wasted. Why hadn't she just stuck to one date and hadn't been so self-assured? Lily then wondered if she was, in fact, just as arrogant as James. Well, was she? She had been absolutely sure that she would win yesterday. She hadn't even the smallest of doubts when she had left her dorm this morning. Had that confidence really been haughtiness? And had she upped the number of dates because of it?

Then Lily smacked herself mentally. Why am sitting here wondering if I'm conceited or guilty of hubris? What is wrong with me? I slipped up, I couldn't do go a day without speaking, but that doesn't make me a bad person! People are supposed to speak, so it was only natural for me to have such a struggle. It wasn't because I was being arrogant, I was provoked is what happened! This isn't my fault, it's his! This is all James's doing!

It's both his and my fault, she interrupted herself. Just because I couldn't keep silent for a day doesn't make me a bad person, but there had to have been _some_ kind of egotism for me to be so sure that I could win. It's not completely James's fault, but neither is it completely mine. I guess we were both haughty. James probably wouldn't admit it though.

There I go again, accusing him of hubris!

The truth hurts, doesn't it? Lily sighed again, sitting up on her bed. Maybe this will teach me not to be so prideful next time. I lost to James Potter, and I need to accept it with poise. I am no better than him, but neither am I any less.

Well, maybe I'm a _little_ better than him.

XXXXXXXX

Lily sat with Alice, Dorcas, and Marlene at dinner, finally able to speak to them.

"Three dates, Lily," Dorcas said, smiling cheekily at her redheaded friend. "Three whole dates with James Potter. You _do_ realize how many girls would kill to fill your shoes, right?"

"Yes, I realize it," Lily replied, shooting a glare at some giggling Hufflepuff girls who passed by; they went silent immediately.

"Will you at least give him a bit of a chance?" Alice wanted to know. "He's actually a very interesting person." The image of a small black-haired boy falling off a stage and ripping a backdrop off a wall came to Lily's mind for a moment. She almost smiled, but stopped herself just in time. Speaking to James in that strange room was comfortable, easy, even fun, but they had been completely alone in there. On a date, there would be people everywhere, several students ogling them and pointing and whispering and all that jazz. Lily, personally, did not like jazz.

"It's not like I'll really have any other choice _but_ to open up to Potter," she told Alice. "I've just lost the game."

"You idiot!" all three of the girls cried. "What is wrong with you?"

"Hi, people," Ashton called as he and Frank passed by where the four girls were sitting. When Frank's eyes fell on Alice, he blushed slightly, and smiled strangely at her.

"Hi Alice," he squeaked, walking away quickly. Lily thought she heard Ashton say, "What the hell is wrong with you, mate?" The four girls exchanged glances, surprised at Frank's lack of enthusiasm at seeing Alice. Alice herself looked down at her plate, and Lily could tell that she was hurt.

"Anyways, do you know where you and James will have your first date?" Marlene said finally, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I haven't seen him since Potions," she replied eagerly, glad to take the subject away from Frank.

"Since your very un-Lily-like episode," Marlene rephrased, grinning evilly at her.

"Hello, my lovely ladies," someone behind the group said smoothly. Lily turned to see none other than James standing over her. His hazel eyes warmed when they fell on her, and his lips curved ever so gently upwards. "Hello Lily."

"Hi," she responded stiffly, noticing that at least half of the conversations in the Great Hall had ceased and that many people were staring at them. Against her will, she felt herself blush bright pink.

"How've you been?" James wanted to know, leaning against the table casually.

"What do you think?" she demanded. Suddenly, a group of laughs echoed from the head table where the teachers sat. Lily glanced up to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick laughing hysterically. McGonagall shook her head, shielding her mouth with her hand as she attempted to cover her peals of laughter. Dumbledore clutched something in his hand as Flitwick leaned on him for support from so much laughing. Something that looked suspiciously like a photograph.

"Look on the bright side," James told Lily, causing her to jump. "At least they think it's funny, so they haven't lost their respect for you. If Professor Minnie is _laughing_, then she's definitely not upset with you." Lily blinked, surprised. How had he ever imagined that she would be worried about that? For some reason, she got on the defensive about it.

"Don't call our professor by her first name because that's disrespectful," she rebuked him. "And her first name is _Minerva_, not Minnie for God's sake!"

"Sorry, Flower, but I'll call her what I want when she's not listening," he retorted, glancing up at the head table. McGonagall had composed herself somewhat, but Dumbledore and Flitwick were still laughing loudly. Lily watched in shock as Dumbledore passed the photo to Professor Sprout, who gasped and burst out in a fit of giggles much like that of a teenage girl. Well, at least they were amused by it and not upset with her. This was a _huge_ relief.

"Go and eat now," Lily ordered James, giving his arm a gentle shove. "I'm not exactly in the mood to talk to you."

"I'm never going to wash this shirt ever again," he called, walking over to sit by his group of friends. Lily simply snorted, returning to her own friends.

"See?" Alice demanded. "James is a nice person! He didn't go and rub it in your face or make loud obnoxious comments about you."

"Yet," Lily replied, though she was relieved that he hadn't been a prick about winning. Yet.


	12. Chapter 12

Lily almost considered not going on patrol with James that night, but she hadn't wanted to appear a coward either. So she stood by the portrait hole in the common room in a long, royal-blue dressing robe and slippers. Her hair was braided, her wand was in her pocket, and James was late. Again. If James didn't come down within the next thirty seconds, she was going back upstairs, and not only because she didn't want to wait. Lily wasn't sure why she was nervous about facing James, perhaps it was the whole date problem.

If I could change one thing in the past, I would never have taken this bet, she thought as she glanced at the clock impatiently. Why didn't I just burst that camera away and slap Potter? I'm an idiot, a complete bumbling idiot!

"Sorry I'm late," James called, rushing down the stairs of the boys' dormitory in a pair of pajama pants and a shirt, his wand clutched in his hand.

"Whatever, now let's go," Lily told him, climbing out of the portrait hole and lighting up her wand, James following closely behind. Once the two Heads had their wands lit, they began their usual route around the seventh floor. They said nothing for a while, and Lily was glad for it. She didn't really want to have to say anything to him about the bet.

"Are you going to back out on this?" James asked suddenly, causing Lily to jump. She looked up at him for a moment.

"What?" she asked blankly. James sighed as they rounded the corner, and Lily wondered whether he was sighing because he was tired or annoyed at her.

"Are you going to back out on the bet?" he repeated. Lily's eyes widened in surprise.

"Of course not. I would never break my word," she responded, offended. Did he really think that she would be so pigheaded?

"Okay. Just making sure."

"Why do you ask? Are you calling me a sore loser?"

"No! No, I'm not, I just wanted to make sure. Really, I wasn't calling you a sore loser!"

"Alright, alright. I get it." They walked in silence for a little bit longer before James broke it again.

"Hogsmeade weekend is coming up in a few days," he said and looked down at Lily expectantly, who simply blinked before realizing he was waiting for a response of some sort.

"Oh, yes. It is coming up very soon," she replied lamely, not knowing what else to say. Why on earth was she feeling so nervous right now?

"So?" James urged. Lily frowned at him. Why was her beating around the bush?

"So _what_?" she demanded.

"So will you go with me to Hogsmeade?" he asked, the slightest hint of impatience in his voice. At least he managed to spit it out, Lily told herself.

"As if I have a choice," she remarked as James smirked. She sighed with disappointment, lifting the skirt of her robe as she began to descend the stairs to the sixth floor. "I had really wanted to win this bet." She watched in amusement as James slid down the banister of the stairs, reaching the bottom before her.

"Hey, everyone has their days," he told her as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "By the way, sorry for saying all of those things to you in all of our classes. I had to say _some_thing to get you to speak."

"It worked very well, didn't it?" she stated more than asked him. James flashed a grin at her, and they continued their patrol.

"Really, though, if it wasn't for that bet I never would have said any of those things aloud," he told Lily sincerely. She looked at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Aloud?" she repeated. She didn't need to hold her wand up to tell that James was blushing.

"Hogsmeade it is, then. When should we meet up?" he asked her quickly.

"Is half past ten alright?" Lily wanted to know. "Meaning, will you be awake?"

"Do you honestly think I would be late for something I've wanted the last third of my life, woman?" James demanded incredulously. "Of course I'm going to be awake if you want me to be!"

"Alright, I get your point. Half past ten in front of Honeydukes?" Lily responded.

"Sounds good to me," he answered. "Wow, after six years, I'm finally getting a date with you. If I had known this would have gotten you back when I was eleven, we would be married by now!"

"Married, huh? And how exactly did you expect to support a wife and possibly a child at sixteen?"

"Seventeen, Flower, and that's where being a pureblooded heir comes along. Do you think I haven't thought this out already?"

"Potter can think? This is a psychological revolution!"

"Give me a break, will you? You always criticize me every ruddy day."

"Not _every_day, just some of them." James chuckled softly as they rounded the corner, the blue lights from their wands illuminating around the corridors and off the stones of the walls and floor. Now he looked at Lily, grinning slightly. "It probably wouldn't be wise to have kids now anyways. After all, being a wife, mother, and student all at the same could get overwhelming."

"Well, I'm ever so flattered that you considered me," she replied sarcastically. For a brief second, the thought of having James's children lingered in her mind, and the thought of how absolutely..._awkward_ that would be. God, of all the random and strange things that floated around Lily's mind (and she did, at times, have random thoughts), this was by far the strangest. Suddenly, Lily found that James was holding the light of his wand directly next to her head. She batted his wand away with a scowl.

"What on earth are you taking, Potter?" she demanded of him as he smiled dreamily at her in the way that made other girls swoon.

"I just wanted to see you better, being so gorgeous and all," he commented airily. "I think it should be a crime to hide a face like yours in the dark." Lily was touched by those last two remarks, although she didn't want to be. She opened her mouth to speak, but words wouldn't come out, somehow.

"I guess we can head up now," James said looking around the halls. "Most people only head out late on Fridays and the weekends." Lily smiled wryly at him.

"You of all people would know that," she replied, laughing softly as the two of them turned around and head back towards Gryffindor tower.

"What are you two doin' here after hours?" a sharp, gritty voice growled from behind the Heads. Lily turned quickly, drawing her wand, and gave a small shriek. Of all the freaky things one could see at Hogwarts, nothing quite matched seeing Filch's face in a dark cold corridor, especially when caught off guard. If Lily had been 87 years old, she would probably have had a heart attack and died.

"Mr. Filch, we were finishing up our patrol for the night," Lily explained hastily. "We are supposed to patrol at this time, sir."

"Don't you try and talk your way out of this one," he snapped, causing Lily to cringe slightly; the only staff member who didn't like her was Filch. Then again, he didn't like anyone. "You all are gettin' detentions."

"Mr. Filch, I've already _told_ you that Potter and I and supposed to be out here. We patrol every night at this time, and we do not deserve detentions," she explained in a calm voice, trying as hard as she could to remain respectful. Filch was so inexcusably rude, it was hard for Lily to even be in his presence.

"If you all didn't want detentions, then you shouldn't have been out after hours," Filch sneered meanly.

"Perhaps you would care to speak to Headmaster Dumbledore about this," she supplied, only the smallest hint of coldness slipping into her tone. "I'm sure he would be more than happy to explain to you the patrol procedures. Come, let us go now, sir." Lily saw the man pause for a moment, considering the possibility that she could, in fact, be telling the truth.

"I'm sure Headmaster Dumbledore wouldn't mind clearing things up for you," James added, not attempting to hide the contempt in his voice. "Let's go and see him now."

"_I'll_ be the one who decides whether we go to the Headmaster," Filch snapped, eyeing them skeptically. Lily knew from that answer that he wasn't going to take them up to see Dumbledore as Filch scowled in annoyance.

"I'll let you go free this time, but if I see you two out after hours again, it's detentions for you lot." With that, Filch stalked off in the other direction.

"I bloody hate that roach," James growled as he and Lily climbed the stairs. "He doesn't trust anybody. Not even you!"

"Well, what can we do? Just because he's going to be a miserable old bat doesn't mean _we_ have to be miserable," Lily told him matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I know, but how does it not make you angry when people are so rude and disrespectful to you for no apparent reason?" James wanted to know.

"It _does_ make me angry when people act the way Filch just did, I just didn't show it," she said. "It gets me angrier than you'd ever know, but at least one of us has to be polite and kind. If we keep bitterness in our hearts, then we become unkind and hurtful, but if we can attempt to brush it away and be kind, then you can at least know that you tried to be a good person. You can't say you haven't tried. Besides, a bitter person is an unhappy one, and I never want to be unhappy, or be the cause of another's unhappiness." When she realized that she had just made a speech, she blushed a furious shade of pink, turning away from James who was staring at her in awe, respect, and confusion.

"If you believe this, then why do you always treat me so badly?" he inquired softly. Lily turned once again to look at him, feeling guilt rise up in her stomach at his expression.

"Well, um," she began uncertainly, that same nervousness from before returning again, only this time it was more palpable. "Well, you're-you're…_you_. You're James Potter, you've always pestered me and made me want to rip my hair out. You're always the one I used my best insults and comebacks on, you're always the one who makes us laugh at the most boring things, the one who plays all the pranks, the one who turned my hair green, the one whose shoes I set fire to. You're just…you."

"You're mean to me because that's what you're used to doing?" Lily felt like she should have been slapped at that moment.

"God, I feel like a horrible person, but yes," she responded.

"Have you ever tried getting rid of _that_ bitterness?" James wanted to know. She frowned, caught even more off guard.

"Sorry?"

"You spoke about not being unkind and at least trying to be respectful. What, do I not count as a person too? Can't you try and be kind towards me? At least you can say you tried." Lily blinked, slightly dazed. As much as she didn't want to admit it, James was right and she knew he was. She now turned away from him as they walked towards the Fat Lady portrait.

"I've never tried before," she admitted.

"Well try," he urged, giving the password and climbing into the portrait hole. "Please, just try, Lily." She didn't know whether it was the pleading tone in his voice or the look in his wonderful eyes, but Lily's heart warmed towards him slightly.

"I'll see if I can try, Potter," she said, heading up to the girls' dorm. "I'll try." James smiled brilliantly at her.

"That's all I want you to do."


	13. Chapter 13

Lily sat in her dorm with Alice on Saturday morning. Marlene and Dorcas were still down at breakfast, and would be going to Hogsmeade later in the day. Now Lily sat on her bed, staring blankly at the floor, dressed simply in jeans and a blue off-the-shoulder blouse that covered her arms.

"God, I can't believe that I'm going to have to go on three dates with that crazy boy," she muttered, tying her hair into a high ponytail. "He'll probably make a complete fool of both of us by blowing up some shop or something."

Didn't I say I was going to try and open up to him? Lily asked herself. Perhaps, but that was in private. Who knows how he's going to act in _public_? I'm going to have to keep my guard up, just in case, but I won't use all of my insults up in one hour either.

"I can't believe you're going on three dates with James finally!" Alice squealed excitedly, skipping around the room like a little girl. "I've waited so long for this day to finally arrive."

"Would you calm down?" Lily wanted to know. "You're acting like I'm getting married or something."

"Oh, don't be so sour," Alice ordered. "It's going to be your first-why on earth are you not wearing any jewelry? And you don't honestly mean to wear tennis shoes, do you?" Lily jumped, caught off guard.

"What's wrong with tennis shoes?" she wanted to know defensively. Alice shook her head, obviously not prepared to hear it.

"You're wearing boots, no _way_ are you going to wear tennis shoes on your first date," the brunette said resolutely. "Oh, oh! What happened to those black stiletto boots you had? The ones your mum bought you for Christmas last year?"

"In my trunk, but I'm not going to wear them."

"And why not?"

"Because those are my _nice_ boots."

"Exactly, you moron! Come on, get them out now." Lily sighed, walking over to her trunk and pulling out the black five-inch heel boots.

"Are you going to be able to walk well in them?" Alice asked, walking over to Lily who was pulling on the boots. "And I-oh, I've just lost the game!" Alice clamped a hand to her forehead as Lily chucked a pillow at her best friend.

"God, Alice, why are you always losing the game? You lose it even more than _me_!" Lily cried. "And also, I can run in these boots, do you honestly need to ask me if I can walk in them?" Alice scowled at her.

"Well, you don't have to be all prissy about it. Oh, right! Jewelry!" Alice cried, turning so sharply that her hip-length braid hit Lily smack in the face. She clutched her nose with a tiny yelp as Alice dug through a drawer in her vanity table, unaware of Lily's hurt face. Wow, Lily thought as Alice returned with a blue-topaz pendant on a silver chain. She's more excited about this than I am. Wow, am I excited at all? This will be, after all, my first date ever.

"I've never let anyone else use this before, so you'd better not hurt it," Alice warned as she clasped it around Lily's neck, then grabbed Lily's black trench and shoved it into her arms. "Now let's get going before you miss the train!"

"I hope it left early," Lily mumbled, throwing her coat on and heading for the door with an ecstatic Alice in tow.

XXXXXXXX

"I'd forgotten how much I'd missed this place," Lily said as she and Alice walked the busy streets of Hogsmeade. The crisp late-summer early autumn air blew gently as the two girls wandered the streets idly. "I can't believe that we'll be leaving all of this next year."

"Don't even think about that right now," Alice scolded, and then pointed at a picturesque medium-sized building that appeared to be some kind of café. "That's a new restaurant that's been opened up. It's Italian and Greek food."

"Yes! I love Italian!" Lily said excitedly, glancing back at the pretty building with people sitting at small tables outside. She greeted a few friends on the streets, hugging her trench close to her body. "I can't wait to get to Honeydukes for the fudge." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Lily, what is it with you and chocolate?" Alice wanted to know. "God you're almost as bad as Remus!" Lily shook her head.

"I don't care. I'm a chocolate addict and I'm proud of it. What time is it now?" Alice glanced down at her wristwatch.

"It's ten minutes to ten o'clock," she responded, grinning. "Ten minutes until your date with James! Oh, I could kiss you if I wasn't straight or taken! This is so wonderful!"

"Would you please stop, really? It's getting a little sickening now."

"Alright, I get it. Tell me the truth, are you excited at all?"

"Honestly, I don't know, I really don't know if I am. I guess I'm a little happy because this will be my first date ever, but still, I'm not exactly jumping for joy about having to spend that date with Potter."

"This is kind of pitiful, Lily. God, you're a gorgeous seventeen-year-old girl, popular as hell, and you've never been on a date." Alice shook her head sympathetically as Lily scowled, annoyed.

"If James hadn't threatened and hexed every guy who's ever hit on me, then I probably would've been on dates long ago. Of course, these boys aren't going to take a chance with Potter, will they?"

"Very good point, my friend, very good point." Alice stopped at the end of the street, and checked her wristwatch again. "It's ten now. Go and meet James, and I've just lost the game." Before Lily could say anything, Alice turned the corner and head off in a different direction. Lily sighed, heading for Honeydukes which was just up the street. There's only us now. Potter and me, for an entire date. I'll never be able to live this down, even if I reach a hundred!

As Lily neared Honeydukes, she could see James leaning against the wall of the shop casually, occasionally running his fingers through his already messy hair and nodding to those passersby who greeted him. Lily felt her stomach knot for a moment in uncertainty, before she walked up to him. Well, here goes.


	14. Chapter 14

This one is pretty long, just for the record and I've just lost the game. Damn it! I literally lose the game every day, 3-5 times a day, and that is no exaggeration by any means (sadly).

XXXXXXXX

"Hi Potter," Lily said to James when she reached him. His eyes lit up when they fell on her as his hand shot up to his hair.

"Lily, hi! How are you?" he asked cheerfully. She shrugged indifferently.

"Fine. You?" she asked, and he grinned.

"Perfect, now that you're here," he replied. "Ready for our first date, Flower?"

No. "Sure. Since we're already at Honeydukes, let's go in here," she suggested.

"Good. Padfoot ate all of my candy last week and Moony doesn't let _anyone_ touch his chocolate," James told her as they entered the bustling shop. It was Lily's turn to grin now.

"Must've been hell for you, wasn't it?" she asked. James nodded fervently as his eyes poured over the mountains of candy before him.

"It's really bad, especially after quidditch practices," he told her. Lily almost laughed at his solemnity, but kept quiet for the sake of public peace. She paid for chocolate frogs and some sugar quills while James bought half the stock of sugar quills, cauldron cakes, and pumpkin pasties. Lily was about to ask James if they could leave when a large counter caught her eye. She gave a squeal of delight, running at it.

"Fudge!" Lily cried, rushing over to the counter where blocks of fudge were displayed as James followed behind her. "Do they have Belgian fudge? Please tell me they have Belgian fudge!"

"Merlin, woman, you're happier to be here that I am," James commented.

"Shut up, and tell me if you see it," she ordered. Her eyes lit when she saw the Belgian fudge, but her face fell when she saw the price. "Twenty galleons per block of Belgian fudge? That's a rip-off! Sirius said that Belgium just upped the price on their chocolate, but not _that_ much! I only have ten galleons with me, and I brought those for the chocolate! Those crazy Belgians, what are they trying to do to us, buy us broke?"

"Calm down, woman. It's only fudge," James laughed. "How many blocks were you going to buy?"

"Two, but I don't have 40 galleons with me," she replied sullenly. "I don't even know if I _own_ 40 galleons!"

"Can I help you, madam?" a man from behind the counter inquired of Lily.

"We'll be taking the Belgian fudge," James answered before Lily could even open her mouth. She turned to look at him, confused.

"How many, sir?" the man asked, taking out a Honeydukes box from the self behind the counter.

"Three," James replied, reaching into his pocket as Lily's eyes widened.

"Wait, you're not going to spend 60 galleons on me, are you?" she wanted to know. James pulled out a bunch of golden coins from his pocket, counting them out.

"It's no big deal," he said, shrugging. "If you want the chocolate, I'll get it for you."

"That's so much money just for a bit of fudge though," Lily protested. "Honestly, you don't have to buy me anything." James looked at her with a grin as he handed the money over to the man.

"Of course I do. We're on a date, remember?" he responded. Lily stared at him in surprise. He was willing to spend what would buy five pairs of shoes, just to let her have a bit of chocolate?

"Thank you," James told the man, taking the box with fudge and handing it to Lily. "Ready to leave?" She nodded, awestruck, and followed him out of the shop.

"You know that you really didn't have to buy me anything," she told him as they walked down the street. "Merlin, I can't believe you just did that! Twenty galleons for some fudge, what are they thinking? This stuff had better be worth what you paid for it!"

"It's alright, Flower," James assured her. "I really don't mind."

"But _still_," she whined. "I don't know if I can pay you back."

"I don't want you to pay me back. I'm glad to spend money on you. I'm glad that you even let me," he said, shaking his head and chuckling. "You're funny, you know that?"

"Thanks, but I wasn't trying to be," she replied. She looked at the shops lining the streets. "Where next?"

"I don't know. How about we stop at the Three Broomsticks?" James asked.

"Alright," Lily replied, shivering slightly as a particularly strong breeze blew on through the streets. When they entered the Three Broomsticks, Lily almost clapped and squealed with delight. The pub was just like she remembered, bustling and happy and warm, working just as well as any cheering charm. Soon, Lily spotted Madam Rosmerta, the friendly lady whom she had befriended during her third year. She looked just the way Lily had remembered, with her short curly blonde hair, low-cut dress that slid slightly off her shoulder, and the same bright golden hoop earrings that could easily be confused with bangles. She had always reminded Lily somewhat of a gypsy, but a very kind and pretty one.

"Hi Rosmerta!" Lily called over to the bar. Madam Rosmerta looked up and grinned when she saw the redhead approaching.

"Lily, dear! How've you been?" she greeted warmly. "And James! How wonderful to see you! I see you aren't bickering like five year olds anymore. Decided to get past your differences for a change?"

"You could say that," Lily replied before James could say anything. "It was nice seeing you again. We'll have to talk when this one's not around." Lily nodded in James's direction, who put on a mock expression of offense.

"Lily, he can handle what we talk about. James is a perfectly nice boy on very many levels. Aren't you?" Madam Rosmerta turned to James ruffling up his already ruffled hair. The teenage boy grinned at her, moving his head out of her reach.

"The sooner my Lily can realize that, the sooner I get to snog her," he remarked. Lily grabbed him by the ear and began to drag him towards a booth.

"I'll see you later," she called over her shoulder before sitting James down in the booth. She sat across from him, setting her things down.

"What do you want?" James asked her.

"Butterbeer," she answered with a shrug. James leaned out of the booth to turn in the direction of the bar.

"Oi, Rosmerta! A Butterbeer and a firewhiskey," he called over to her, then turned back around to face Lily, who was eyeing him disapprovingly.

"Firewhiskey?" she asked skeptically. James shrugged indifferently, running his hand through his hair again.

"It tastes good," he said simply. "It kind of strange at first, but you get used to the taste. "

"Won't you get drunk with an entire bottle of that stuff?" she questioned, her eyebrows knit in worry. James smiled wryly, shaking his head.

"I can hold my liquor. It takes at least five bottles to get me tipsy. Want to try a bit?"

"_No_," Lily said forcefully. At _least_ five bottles? How much has he had in the past? James held up his hands defensively as someone brought over their drinks.

"It was just a question. Here," he told the serving girl, handing her a few galleons. How much money does he have with him? Lily wondered as the girl walked away, shoving the coins into her pocket.

"It's nice to finally be back here," James remarked airily, looking around the cozy pub. "It's sad to remember that this is the last year we have to enjoy this."

"It's true. I try not to think about it, but it just kind of pops up every once in a while," Lily said, taking a sip of her butterbeer. "And-oh, man! I've just lost the game! Why, of all the random moments?" God, she was just horrible as Alice! James, however, looked utterly bemused.

"Er, Lily, what's wrong? What's the game?" he asked her. Lily sighed, preparing herself to explain.

"Alright," she began. "The game. The point of the game is to not think about the game. You can never win the game. Once you've lost the game, you have to tell everyone around you that you've lost it, and everyone around you has a thirty minute grace period. Once those thirty minutes are up, you're playing it again, and once you hear the rules of the game, you can never stop playing it. Do you understand me?" James's facial expression showed that he clearly did not.

"But, then, how do you play this game?"

"It's _the_ game, and weren't you listening? You have to not think of it."

"But you can never win it then!"

"Exactly. Now that you've heard the rules, you're playing it for the rest of your life."

"Have I lost it though? I'm thinking about it right now."

"No, no, no! _I've_ just lost it, so _you_ have a thirty minute grace period before you can lose it again."

"So, I'm playing this for the rest of my life?" Wow, he was finally making some headway.

"Yes."

"And the point of the game is to not think about it."

"Yes." Lily watched James take a swig of his firewhiskey, contemplating this.

"That's a stupid game if I've ever heard of one!" he exclaimed. "That's bloody idiocricy!"

"Idiocricy?" Lily repeated, giggling slightly. "I think you mean idiocy, and the game is _not_ idiocy by any means!"

"Idiocricy sounds cooler than idiocy!" James retorted. "And that _is_ a stupid game."

"Just wait until you lose it, James, then you'll tell me whether or not it's stupid," she replied. James, who had been taking another sip from his bottle, choked on his firewhiskey. Lily glanced at him concerned as she patted him hard on the back.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" she wanted to know. "I warned you not to drink so much of that stuff. You're fine, right?" She was confused to see James grinning like he'd just won the lottery. "What? Why are you smiling like a madman?"

"You've just called me James," he said quietly, his eyes dancing happily. Lily frowned, then realized what this would probably lead to. There was only one way of making sure that it wouldn't lead to that.

"Wha-what are you talking about? I said-no such thing!" she lied, hoping that her face hadn't turned red. James cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Really?" he asked flatly, obviously not believing her. "Lily, of all of your wonderful and brilliant talents, lying is not among them." She looked at James, his eyes, critical yet laughing. She sighed, leaning back in her seat.

"I've never been able to lie well," she confessed.

"Well, admittance is the first step to acceptance," James told her, smiling smugly.

"Acceptance to what?" she asked suspiciously. James smiled triumphantly.

"You love me!" he exclaimed, causing a few surrounding tables to stare at him as he jumped up out of his seat. "You love me more than life itself!"

"I do _not_! And sit down, you dolt, you're making us look like idiots!" she hissed, pulling him back down to sit.

"You called me James. There has to be some kind of kind feelings for you to address me by my first name," he said matter-of-factly. "Was it my cleverness in thinking up the dare that I did? Or did you finally realize how amazingly wonderful and gorgeous I am?"

"You arrogant little toerag!" Lily accused, despite the fact that she was on the brink of laughter. Why was she on the brink of laughter, though? "When will you learn to deflate your head a little bit? I might consider dating you willingly then."

"Ha ha. Willingly," James echoed, downing about half the bottle in one long gulp. Lily witnessed this in shock, sipping delicately at her own butterbeer. James laughed when he saw her expression.

"What, do you think I'm irresponsible enough to get smashed in the middle of the day?"

"Well, actually…"

"Right, of course you do."

"Come on, you make it sound so mean."

"But it _is_ mean! You shouldn't always assume I'm a moron. Sure I can be one sometimes, but not all the time!"

"You do realize that you've just insulted yourself, right?"

"Anything to make you happy." God, why was he making her feel so guilty? She said she would try to open up to him.

"Alright, hold up a second. What makes you think that I take joy in insulting you?"

"Because you do."

"True, true, but I said I would try and be nicer, so give me a chance to try."

"You're right, I guess." Lily smiled faintly.

"Of course I'm right. That's why I'm Head Girl," she reminded him.

"Why did they made me Head Boy, then?" James retorted. Lily paused for a moment.

"Because-you bribed them?" she offered uncertainly. He simply chuckled.

"This is why I love you, Flower."

"Why, because you bribed Hogwarts into making you Head Boy?"

XXXXXXXX

After leaving the Three Broomsticks, Lily and James simply wandered the streets of Hogsmeade, talking about random things like school, professors, family, jobs, and much more. Lily was surprised at how easy it actually was to have a conversation with him when they both tried. She had never expected James to be quite so mature, and she was quite impressed with him. He had even made her laugh twice, and she hadn't laughed _at_ him, but _with_ him. He had even went out of his way to buy her something to eat for lunch, buying nothing, however, for himself. It was almost awkward in a way, to actually get along with James and have a somewhat civil conversation with him. Of course, they did bicker every here and there, but it was generally nice, intelligent conversation. Wow, James could even _have_ intelligent conversation?

"You know James, I mean Potter," Lily corrected herself quickly, but James smiled anyways. "I'm very surprised with the way this date has gone. I mean, none of us has really burst yet, have we?"

"No, we haven't, and we've been out for at least three hours," he agreed. "It's nice though, isn't it?"

"I'll be honest and say that it's kind of strange, but it _is_ nice for a change," she admitted. "Easier on my vocal chords at least. Do you know what time it is Ja-Potter?"

"Could you please call me James?" he asked. "Please?" Lily glanced up at him, his eyes gazing at her. He _had_ bought her a bunch of things, and he had been quite bearable and discreet to an extent, as well as being kind and amusingly gallant.

"Alright, but don't be all cocky about it. What are you all looking at?" she snapped at a bunch of younger Slytherins who had been staring at the two Head students. They glared at the redhead before scampering away. James laughed slightly at this.

"Anyways, what's the time?" James checked his wristwatch.

"It's ten minutes 'till two. Why?"

"I need to be on the two o'clock train to get back to Hogwarts because I have to regulate a few detentions with some Hufflepuff boys and Filch," she explained. She could see the disappointment in James's face at this news.

"Wait, how come I didn't know about this?" he demanded.

"Because _I'm_ the one who issued the detention," Lily replied.

"Why'd you give them detention with Filch?"

"They were harassing a Ravenclaw first year girl on the third floor. I gave them a week of detention with Filch and I took ten points," she told him.

"Good job. Want me to walk you to the train?" James queried. Lily paused, considering his offer.

"Sure," she replied, and they head towards the train. By the time they reached it, it was almost time for it to leave.

"We'll plan our next one later," James told her as he helped her onto the train.

"Alright. Really, this was a lot of fun, and you didn't have to buy me things," she told him once again.

"It's fine, and this was fun. Bye Lily," he replied as the train began to move. Lily hesitated, before leaning out of the window of the train and turning to face him.

"Bye James!" she called back to him as the train retreated back to Hogwarts.


	15. Chapter 15

James could not have been happier than if he had just died and gone to heaven. Sirius, Remus, and Peter noticed the difference in his mood. It wasn't that James wasn't usually lively and fun; it was that he was unusually lively and fun. He made more jokes than usual, he was more confident when the full moon came that month, their prank products were being made quicker than ever, and their profits from selling them had went up at least double. The three boys knew that it was all because of Lily. If they wouldn't have been mutilated by James for it, they would've kissed her in gratitude. Now, the Marauders sat in their dorm doing whatever they wanted or needed to do. In James's case, it was lying on his bed reliving the date he had went on with Lily almost a week ago, for Sirius it was eating chocolate frogs while playing exploding snap with Remus, and for Peter it was finishing up a two foot long essay due the next morning, Monday morning.

"Hey, what's a bezoar stone used for?" Peter asked frantically, looking at the three boys around him.

"You should know that by now," Remus told him simply.

"Lily would know," James commented. Sirius turned around from his game with Remus to scowl, annoyed, at his friend.

"Will you shut it about her, mate?" he demanded. "All week you've been reveling in your success on you first date with Lily and everyone's sick of hearing it! Lily's starting to get upset with you as well, so if you want to stay on her good side you'd better shut up. Damn it, what does it take to get a bit of peace around this place?"

"Hey, hey, I let you move in with me when you ran away," James reminded him, undeterred. Remus leaned around Sirius to look at James.

"All he's saying is, don't get too full of yourself," he told James. "You can still kill the next two dates, so remember not to do anything stupid, alright mate?"

"With the way everything is going, nothing can ruin me," James announced, not even bothering to argue with his friend. He was in too good of a mood the last week to really care about anything except the Marauders and Lily, as good as it paid off to listen to Remus.

"Just be careful. It's that attitude that got Lily to hate you in the first place," the werewolf warned, but his words fell on deaf ears. The only thing James was focused on right now was Lily.

XXXXXXXX

Lily sat in the library with Alice, going over Transfiguration homework together. Dorcas and Marlene never even attempted studying, since they had the attention spans of bad-aids.

"This subject makes me want to rip my hair out," Lily exclaimed as quietly as possible. "This is crap on a stick!"

"I don't want to hear about a crap on a stick, or any of your other terms for Transfiguration," Alice said tartly. "James could help you."

"He'll tease me if I ask him for help," she pointed out. Alice snorted.

"What, and he didn't tease you on your date a week ago?" she demanded. "By the way, when are you two going on your next date?" Lily shrugged.

"Don't know yet. We haven't talked about it lately, and I'm glad about it."

"Why? I thought you told me everything went well. Didn't you say that you even had fun?"

"Yes, I did, but still. It's awkward for me, getting along with him. After all these years of "I hate you!" and "Get out of my face!" and "Bugger off!" I can't help but feel strange about this. I mean, wouldn't you feel weird if you went on a date with someone you swore to loathe for the rest of your life?"

"Problem there is, I'd never swear to loathe someone for the rest of my life."

"That's not the point, though. The point is I'm finding this weird, and can you blame me? Sure, it _is_ kind of nice to get along with him, but…"

"But?" Alice urged on. Lily sighed, setting her quill down.

"But I sometimes wonder if it's all just an act. I mean, what if he was just along for the chase and he really wasn't looking for anything but a bit of fun? How am I supposed to know whether or not he won't just shove me away after all of this is done? He's won his prize, so now he's free to chase another skirt. How do I know that he isn't just a mean jerk?"

"Sometimes, Lily, you've just got to take a chance," Alice told her. "Sometimes you have to have a little faith in people. You remember how nervous I was about starting something with Frank, but I knew that I needed to have some trust and give him the befit of the doubt."

"But I don't necessarily want to start something with James."

"Why not try to start something? He really is interested in you, and don't you think it would be strange to be friends with someone who you _knew_ liked you more than a friend?"

"Don't you think it would be strange to date someone you swore to hate?"

"All I'm saying is, give him the benefit of the doubt." Lily scowled at Alice. Everyone was acting like she was deliberately refusing to give James a chance. She was giving him a lot of chances lately, why didn't people just drop it now?

"I will, I will," she grumbled picking up her quill and dipping the tip into the inkpot. Alice then looked up from her parchment quickly to stare at Lily in shock.

"Wait a second, did you just call him _James_?"

XXXXXXXX

James walked through the corridors idly, watching and listening to the random pictures on the walls. It was actually quite interesting to listen and learn what was going on in the school, and it was through the pictures that he had discovered the secret passage that led into Honeydukes. Considering this, James held the pictures in a quite high regard.

He probably should have been up in the common room since it was almost half past nine and he had wanted to try and catch Lily before she went up to the girls' dorm to change, but he wasn't feeling up to it right now. All he really wanted to do was walk around and look at the halls that had become familiar to him and take them in while he could, before it was time to move on. Lily could wait for thirty minutes of the nine months they were spending in Hogwarts.

Now James simply walked, listening to the idle chatter of the surrounding portraits and landscapes that lined this hall, hands in his pockets. He bent down and pretended to tie his shoe as he listened to some interesting gossip about some Ravenclaw girls, firewhiskey, and black thongs. He wondered then what Lily would look like in a black thong, with her red hair flowing loosely down her back. He smacked himself mentally before his thoughts could go too far, and stood up to continue on towards nowhere.

It's that kind of thinking that got her to hate me in the first place, he reminded himself. Though if I keep this up, I just might get to see what she looks like in one. Merlin, this is brilliant! She's actually starting to like me! If the portraits hadn't been observing him, he probably would have done a small dance of triumph. This is absolutely amazing. Now, all I've got to do is think of a-

James's thoughts were interrupted as he ran headlong into another person. The impact was so hard that they both fell over backwards. James rubbed the back of his head with a moan and was just about to apologize to the person he had collided with when he looked at the student: Severus Snape.

Butt-ugly as usual, he thought as he stood up, fixing his robes.

"Watch where you're going, Snape," he said coldly as the other greasy-haired boy stood up. "You might run into the wrong people one day if you keep it up."

"You're one to speak about running into the wrong people," Severus retorted just as James turned to walk away. "Hanging around with blood-traitors." James whirled to face Severus; he knew a challenge when he saw one.

"You actually believe in that pureblood superiority stuff?" he queried mockingly. "Just because somebody is a pureblood, doesn't make him rich or important or better than anyone else. I mean, look at _you_." He watched Severus's mouth twitch slightly.

"You should practice what you preach more often. Then you might actually have a chance of getting the girls you want," Severus spat. James blinked in surprise; he hadn't expected Severus to attack from quite that angle.

"Don't even get me started on Lily," James hissed. "She's starting to open up to me, and everyone knows it. Everyone can see the difference when she's around me. You've heard that's she calls me James now, right?"

"Isn't it just like you to parade your victory around on a banner for everyone to see?" Severus scoffed. "It's because of the fact that you're such a stuck-up moron that she hasn't ever dated you willingly, and she never will. Accept it, Potter, you've never had Lily, and you never _will_ have Lily." Those words struck harder than any curse or hex or jinx could have, harder than James let on. Instead he put on his best smirk, crossing his arms over his chest in cool self-assurance.

"At least if she was to give me a chance, I wouldn't blow it the way you did," he sneered. "You couldn't accept Lily for what she is, a muggle-born. You lost your chance with those stupid Death Eater friends of yours."

"The Dark Lord Voldemort will give us what we deserve as Death Eaters," Severus spat. James frowned.

"What are you talking about? Isn't Voldemort that pureblood maniac running around Manchester?" James wanted to know. What did _he_ have to do with Death Eaters?

"That's not the point. The point is that there are expectations of those who are pureblooded, and you obviously have no pride in who you are."

"How the hell can you be so narrow-minded, you hypocrite? If you believe all of this crap, then why did you spend so much time with Lily? And do you honestly think that muggle-borns need to go and that all purebloods have to gang up against them?"

"I believe in family loyalty, of which your crony Black understands nothing, the blood traitor." James gasped in shock; no one had ever dared to say a bad think about Sirius in James's presence. Severus gave a cruel laugh that echoed eerily throughout the corridor.

"That's right, Potter. He's a blood traitor and a lazy, stupid idiot. He probably doesn't even do his own homework. Black probably make that nerd Lupin do it. Can Black even spell? I don't think he can, the rotten little- " Before James knew what he had done, his wand was drawn, and Severus was suspended in midair with his wand on the ground.

"Never insult my friends again!" he yelled, pointing his wand directly at Severus's chest.

"Or what? You'll take points?" the other boy wanted to know mockingly.

"_Shut up_!" James hollered and shouted a curse, and a gash appeared on Severus's cheek. Merlin, if that greasy slime ball said another word, he would hex him so hard he wouldn't be able to stand for a month. James was breathing hard, and his wand was now jabbing Severus rudely in the nose.

"_JAMES POTTER_!" someone behind the two boys bellowed. Oh Merlin, please don't let that be who I think it is, James thought as he turned slowly to face a very angry redhead.

XXXXXXXX

Lily couldn't believe what she was seeing. After all this time of being normal and mature to an extent, this is what James was up to. All she did was round a corner and what did she see? Severus hanging in midair, unarmed, and his cheek cut with James's wand right in his face.

"What the hell is going on James? Sev? What did he do?" she demanded, drawing her wand and letting her former best friend down.

"Lily, this is not what it looks like, I swear it," James said frantically. "I didn't start it."

"Like she believes anything you say," Severus mumbled.

"No one was talking to you," Lily snapped at the Slytherin.

"Don't tell me what to do, Lily," he ordered.

"I can tell you anything I want, Sev."

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Shut up!" James shouted. "Go to your dorm now!" Severus glared at the two before walking away and rounding the other corner.

"_You_ shut up. You probably started all of this in the first place," Lily accused James, who jumped back in surprise.

"What? No, no, _no_! That wasn't what it looked like," he reassured her pleadingly.

"And what exactly was it supposed to look like?" she questioned, rage boiling in her stomach. "You are quite the actor, you know that? Wow, you actually made me believe that you had changed your ways. You hadn't been pranking as many students as usual, you hadn't attacked a single student all year, and you hadn't said anything bad about or to Sev. You had acted mature and normal to an extent, yet this is what I find you doing when I turn my back?"

"Lily, please-"

"Don't you give me any of that shite! You led me on to believe that you'd changed your arrogant ways, for the first time ever you and I had decent conversations. You'd acted so sweet, so kind, only to go and attack Severus when I'm not looking! How many other times have you attacked him, huh?"

"Lily, you didn't even let me explain!" James cried.

"What is there to explain? You were putting on an act just to make me like you better. God what an idiot I've been, thinking that you were for real! You actually had me thinking 'Wow, I like the way he's acting, I think I might consider him a friend, let's give him a chance.' You even made me call you James. _Never_ in my life have I done that! You'd gotten me, Potter, I had really believe that you were changed, but you haven't! You're the same old arse you've been the last six years!"

"Lily, just listen to me-"

"STOP!" she screamed, silencing him. She had actually started to _like_ him, really like him the way Alice and Marlene and Dorcas did, he had really been different. Yet he hadn't changed his old ways of being cruel to those below him, no matter how much Lily had thought or hoped that he'd changed. He was no different than last year, and though she would never say it aloud ever, he had actually hurt her. James Potter had managed to hurt her. No, she couldn't allow scum like him to make her feel so betrayed and upset.

"Don't bother speaking to me for the next twenty four hours, Potter, because I won't be responding," Lily told him coldly, turning on her heel and striding away.

"Wait, Lily! Please, just listen!" James called, but she had taken off at a run once she had rounded the corner. So much for giving him the benefit of the doubt, she thought and if she hadn't known any better, she'd almost felt a tear fall from her eye.


	16. Chapter 16

Just because people have been mentioning this a bit, I did not come up with the name 'Dorcas Meadows'. That was J.K. Rowling's, and only hers. Also, I thank you for your reviews and for not being mean in them. Please keep reviewing!

XXXXXXXX

"I can't believe it, I really can't believe it," Lily said as Alice, Marlene, and Dorcas sat on their beds listening to Lily. She had just finished telling her three friends what she had just seen James doing in the corridor. "I mean, I was really convinced that he'd changed, and he's still going around attacking people, and he _knows_ just how much I hate it."

"Are you sure that James is the one who started it?" Dorcas asked tentatively. Lily paused for a moment. Now that she thought of it, she realized that she hadn't seen the whole thing. What if Severus had indeed started it? Then again, what reason in particular would Severus have for picking a fight with James?

"He _had_ to have started it. God, I can't believe all of this," Lily muttered, climbing underneath the sheets of her bed.

"Lily, are you absolutely sure that James started it?" Marlene questioned. Lily scowled at her; did they not believe her or something?

"Look, all I know is what I saw, and what I saw had no other explanation," she told her friends. She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "What time is it?"

"It's a quarter to eleven. We should get to bed now," Dorcas announced. "We have that quiz in Defense tomorrow."

"You're right. Good night and thanks for listening to me whine about this," Lily thanked. Alice smiled faintly at the redhead.

"No problem. At least it gives me something other than Frank's weird behavior to think about," she responded.

"By the way, what is wrong with Frank?" Marlene asked. "He's been kind of..."

"Quiet?" Dorcas supplied.

"Nervous?" Lily piped in.

"Jittery? All of the above?" Alice added. "Yeah, we've noticed. I don't know what's with him. He's usually so energetic and alive, and this is just weird. I'm starting to get worried now."

"This probably won't go on for very long. He's probably just catching ill or something. Just wait, Alice, you'll see," Lily assured her, her mood a little lighter somewhat.

"Yeah, I hope you're right," Alice replied as all four girls set out their lamps.

Lily did not speak to James at all the next day, and only five words the next day: "Don't touch that, you idiot." Her friends noticed that she was much less energetic than usual, less talkative, more liable to scream at wrongdoers. Lily tried as much as she could to not spend time around third day after the incident, Lily walked up to him in the halls and said, "I'm not patrolling with you tonight. I have other things to do."

"Yeah, right," he responded flatly, obviously not believing her. "Of course you do."

"Do you think I would lie to you?" Lily questioned moodily.

"Yes, actually, I think you would. I also think you should stop being so stubborn and let me explain what happened that night," he answered, his gaze so intense that Lily backed away. "You're refusing to see the truth-"

"What else was there to see, Potter?" she spat. "Face it, you did something wrong and you shouldn't have done what you did."

"But I had every-"

"Look, I didn't want to start an argument," she interrupted him. "I just wanted to tell you that I wouldn't be patrolling tonight."

"That would be shirking your Head duties," James pointed out. Lily hesitated, her mouth slightly agape. He _did_ have a point about that. Would not patrolling with him be disregarding her responsibilities?

"No, it wouldn't be shirking, now if you'll excuse me I've got some studying to do," she said turning to leave.

"But you already finished studying in the common room with Dorcas!" James protested. At this, she turned back around to look at him. Damn. He wasn't supposed to know that.

"How closely do you stalk me?" she wanted to know, her tone slightly softer. James grinned impishly at her.

"Closer than I should probably tell you," was his reply. Lily almost smiled, but caught herself just in time; she had to remember that she was supposed to be _angry_ at him.

"Well, in any case, I need to go up and make sure you dear friends haven't blown up the common room." Lily turned and started walking down the corridor.

"Lily, wait!" She felt a hand catch her upper arm firmly, and turned her head to see James. She probably would've asked him what else he wanted anyways (of course not as nicely as I've just stated), but she didn't appreciate being groped by anyone without her permission. She looked from the hand on her arm to James's eyes, her own emerald ones blazing. If eyes could burn, James would have been a pile of ashes. Realizing the root of her death glare, James quickly removed his hand.

"What is so important that you had to grab me in the middle of the hall?" she demanded.

"I wanted you to listen to me and let me explain about what happened with Snivel- I mean Snape." Lily sighed sharply and continued walking, with James trailing behind her.

"There is nothing to explain," she told him curtly, speeding up as she entered the main corridor.

"Yes there is!" James cried, almost tripping over his own robes. Next time, thought Lily, I hope you really do trip and when you do, I hope you bust your lip. "There is a lot to explain, but you're being too pig-headed to let me tell you what I have to say." Lily felt her indignance flare at being called pig-headed. She was _not_ pig-headed!

"Oh, do explain then, Head Boy,"she urged mockingly. James ignored the contempt in her voice.

"I was walking in the halls when I literally ran into Sni-Snape. We exchanged the usual greeting and just as I was about to walk away he goes and starts insulting my friends, and nobody insults my friends and gets away with it."

"How very Gryffindor of you," Lily remarked dryly.

"Look, point of the story is, he says things completely out of line and if you were me you would've done the same thing," James said hastily.

"I doubt that," she responded, rounding the corner and heading for the staircase.

"If someone called Alice a pauper who dressed like a whore and slept with every guy in Hogwarts, what would you do?" James wanted to know. She stopped in her tracks at those words. Even though she knew he was only using Alice as an example, Lily's insides burned at those words about her best friend as she began to take the steps two at a time.

"If someone said that about Alice, I'd beat the shite out of them," she said quietly. At James's silence, she could tell that he was shocked at her language.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed finally, stumbling on after her and managing to trip up the stairs at the same time. "That was the case with Snape!" Lily stopped so abruptly that James almost ran smack into her. Now the redhead whirled to face him; it was _her_ turn to speak.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that sorry excuse?" she wanted to know. "Three days have passed since that small episode, so you've had ample time to think up something to tell me so that I can stop being mad at you. You probably been practicing it these last few days."

"I have _not_!" James shouted, causing Lily to flinch slightly. "How dare you accuse me of something like that! Do you honestly believe that I would sink down to that level?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore!" Lily screamed. "I thought you had changed for me and that you were a nicer person but then you go and do this, and I'm confused, and angry, and hurt, and Alice is upset because Frank is ignoring her, and I don't _know_ what on earth I should do or believe or think, and I've just lost the game!" James's eye were wide with shock, and soon Lily realized what she had just said. Had she just admitted that he'd confused and hurt her?

"Lily," he said softly, stepping closer to her. "Please, just believe me." Lily shook her head, and backed away.

"I'm sorry, Ja-Potter. I can't believe you," she replied just as quietly, turning and walking in the other direction, leaving a very shattered, very desperate James behind.

XXXXXXXX

James sat in his dorm with Peter on Friday night, flipping through a textbook. Since their schedules hadn't allowed, James, Sirius, and Peter weren't able to be with Remus tonight when he would transform. It was a bit of a disappointment for James since he loved transforming almost as much as he loved food (which was a very large amount), but it simply wasn't possible tonight. So he sat, bored and depressed about Lily and Remus. It was at times like this that James really felt bad for Remus; of all the things he had seen in his life, nothing quite matched seeing a human transform into a werewolf. Simply watching it was enough to make James writhe in pain, but to actually feel it? Oh God, who could live through it?

"Where's Padfoot?" Peter wanted to know whiningly. "He said he'd bring us back some food from the kitchen, and it's already a quarter to midnight."

"Padfoot says he can jump off a roof an fly," James retorted, flipping a page of hid book idly. "He's probably stuffing his own face first before he brings us food."

"Why can't he just hurry up?"

Suddenly the door to their dorm burst open, and Sirius came running in. Peter and James jumped as he ran and threw himself on the bed, kicking and punching at the pillows.

"No, no, _no_! Merlin I'm a bastard! I don't deserve to live! No, I didn't, I _didn't_ just do that!" he wailed as Peter jumped up to shut the door. James rose from his spot on the floor, concerned. What was so out of place that he was crying like a little girl who'd just pissed her pants? The image of a small redheaded girl in front of an altar flashed in his mind for a second before he rushed over to the bed Sirius was beating.

"Whoa, whoa, mate. Calm down, stop it Padfoot. What's up with you?" he wanted to know as Sirius sobbed curses into a pillow. Sirius sat bolt upright, silent. James and Peter exchanged worried glances. What was going on with their friend?

"If I tell you what I just did, you'll kill me," Sirius whispered. James scowled at him.

"We''ll kill you anyways it you don't spit it out," Peter warned, obviously desperate to know what was going on as he bounced slightly in place.

"Come on, it can't be that bad. Tell us what happened," James urged. Sirius eyed the two boys before him skeptically, taking in huge gulps of air.

"Okay, alright. I can tell you this...I _will_ tell you this. You're my friends..."

"Tell us!"

"Fine! I told Snivelly about Moony's secret by accident!" James blinked, hoping this was just some kind of sick joke or full moon prank. Peter's gasp was more than audible as Sirius watched the boys with wide, frightened eyes.

"Funny, you know," James said with a twitch. "I could've sworn you'd just said that you told Moony's secret, but I know you didn't say that. You wouldn't do something that horrible to you _friend_, would you?" Sirius whimpered slightly, confirming that James had indeed heard correctly. A cold, stony silence settled over the room, and James thought he'd blacked out for a second.

"It was an accident!" Sirius cried. "He was following me around the halls, and I finally snapped and told him to go to the Whomping Willow and get bitten by Moony. He kept pestering me about it, and I finally told him how to get in and to go at midnight just so that he could get off my case. I swear it was an accident! I can-"

"How could telling something like that ever be an accident?" James interrupted icily. The room went as silent as death, only the gentle rain outside disturbing the otherwise complete silence. "What were you thinking, you idiot?"

"I wasn't thinking!" Sirius cried. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry. I'll n-"

"_Shut up_!" James shouted, causing Peter to squeak with alarm. "How could you do that to Moony? How could you even _dream_ of doing something like that? We promised never to speak of this to _any_one, unless it was absolutely needed or completely alright with Moony! I bet that he wouldn't have wanted you to tell Snivellus. We swore on the Marauder's Map about this, Padfoot, don't you remember? Do you know what that means to us? It is second only to swearing on the Marauder name, you blithering idiot! You moron! How dare you betray Remus like that!"

"Please, Prongs, I d-"

"_Shut up_!" James roared, causing a tense silence to ensue. A million thoughts were swimming through James head, some pertaining very much to murder. He was so utterly enraged that he didn't know whether to scream, cry, hit someone (namely Sirius), or faint. Instead, he did nothing, his body shaking with the effort not to lunge at the other boy and beat the living daylights out of him. "I thought we were friends, Sirius. I thought we were best friends." He didn't bother to hide the hurt in his voice; this wasn't the time to be tough and indifferent.

"We are, Prongs, but even friends have their fallouts."

"God, I can't believe you. I really can't believe that you would do something so thoughtless and inconsiderate." Suddenly, Peter gasped loudly, drawing the attention of the other boys.

"Merlin! What time is it?" he demanded. James frowned, looking at the clock behind them.

"It's ten 'till midnight. Why?" he wanted to know, but then the realization hit him like a porcelain vase over the head. Oh my God. How could that have left his mind? The expressions of panic and horror on the three boys' faces were more than apparent.

"Snape!" they cried at the same time.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm sorry it took me a while to update, but with school , concerts, dance recitals, and possibly Governor's school (pray for me to get in! For real, peoples), I've been swamped. Also, my dad just got a huge promotion and we're probably going to one of the company's biggest posts in the world, so I'm really excited about that! Anyways, point of the story is, read the story while I write the next chapter.

XXXXXXXX

Lily sat in the common room alone, shivering as she sat in front of the dying embers of the fire. That was probably the weirdest dream she had ever dreamt in her life. Why were the dancing carrots mad at the erasers? Why on earth were there dancing carrots in the first place? Lily rubbed her head, sighing as she glanced at the clock above the mantle; it was only ten minute away from midnight. She should have brought her slippers down here so that her feet wouldn't be freezing. She should probably be in bed as well, but that dream was just too weird to go back to sleep for a while. So there she sat, trying to figure out what in the name of Merlin caused such a strange dream. She was contemplating the pink marshmallows when she heard some noise coming from the boys' stairwell. She rushed over to sit on a sofa, and ducked down so that she couldn't be seen, lest a student come down and see the Head Girl breaking her own rule. The students were the ones she had expected, but the mood of the conversation wasn't.

"But I want to go with you!" Sirius protested. "Please, James, I'm sorry. Just let me come with you!"

"Just shut up, alright? You've done enough damage for tonight," James shot back icily. Lily frowned, hugging her robe to her chest. Wow, something is very wrong indeed. "If I were Remus, I wouldn't want to see you after gabbing my secret."

"Let me help you, I promise I'll help set things straight." Lily's fingers slid involuntarily to her pocket to feel for her wand (she still kept it nearby after the doorless-room incident). She had never heard Sirius's voice so pleading or sorrowful in her life.

"No! Get back upstairs now, or I won't ever speak to you again." Lily decided to take a chance, and peeked up over the top of the sofa. James looked murderous, quite terrifying, as he glared at Sirius, his eyes pleading and his robes askew. James wore pajama pants, slippers, and a cloak. She allowed her eye to linger on his very toned chest, and she felt her mouth water slightly. It was perfect, the muscles on his arms and chest more than visible, but subtle enough that they weren't grotesque. Holy mother of Merlin, Lily thought. I'll be his girlfriend in a heartbeat if it means getting to touch _that_.

"I started the trouble, I should be the one to fix it!"

"Do you honestly think Snivelly would listen to you?"

"No more than he'd listen to you." Lily frowned, snapping out of her trance. What did Severus have to do with any of this?

"Well _I_ don't want to look at you right now."

"But-"

"_No_! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a life to save." With that, James stalked over to the portrait hole and exited quickly. Sirius, looking like he'd just been sentenced to Azkaban, rushed back upstairs. Lily sat up now, thoroughly confused. What on earth was going on? What did James mean when he said that he had a life to save? He didn't mean a real _person_, did he? What did Remus and Severus have to do with this? Lily glanced at the stair to the girls' dorm, then down at herself. Where in the world was James going?

There's only one way to find out, she thought, gathering up her Gryffindor courage and following James out the portrait hole.

XXXXXXXX

James ran down the stairs as fast as he could, his cape trailing behind him. Merlin, please don't let Snivelly be dead, he prayed as he reached the main staircase. Sure, he hated the bloke with all he was worth, but he didn't want him to get _killed_. He didn't want anyone getting killed. If Remus killed Severus, then he could go to Azkaban, and James(personally) wasn't going to have any of it. He ran down the steps to the ground floor, and pushed the doors open as quickly as possible. He ran out toward the Whomping Willow as quickly as he could, the rain hitting his skin gently. He pulled up the hood of his cloak, and succeeded in loosing his slippers in the process. He stumbled yet ran on, leaving his slippers behind. They could go to hell right now because right now James's heart was pounding against his ribcage like a drum, and his head felt like cement.

Hopefully it's still frozen, James thought as he approached the old tree. He didn't even take time to brace himself as he ran at the knot on the tree's trunk. James was flung backward by a huge blow from the Whomping Willow, and his glasses almost went flying as he hit the muddy ground, soaking his cloak. Apparently it wasn't. James stood back up, wiping some hair from his eyes as he felt his lip begin to bleed. He now began speculating on how he could possibly get to the knot. There wasn't much time, and if Severus was in the Shrieking Shack right now then he was dead meat. Literally. Spotting a nearby rock, James grabbed it and threw in at a different part of the tree. The Willow swung at the rock and James seized his chance to run at the knot. A few metres from the knot James slipped in a puddle and fell on his face. His Quidditch reflexes came into play as he rolled quickly to the left to miss being crushed by the tree's branches. Another branch flew at his head, and James rolled backward barely in time to avoid the blow, and just so happened to hit his head exactly on the knot of the tree's massive trunk; the Whomping Willow froze completely. James moaned as he stood up, his head swimming from the force of the collision, and found the spot where he could climb into the trunk, pulling out his wand and lighting it up. He began to crawl through the tunnel as quickly as he could. Please Remus, he thought desperately as he saw a dim circle of light not so far ahead. Please don't kill Severus. Better yet, Severus, don't even be here. Please, please, _please_ be a wimp tonight!

James finally scrambled out of the tunnel, accidentally dropping his still lit wand. He didn't even hesitate to pick it up as he dashed up the stairs. There wasn't time to pick it up. Damn you, Sirius. I hope you get castrated by the Giant Squid. When he reached the top of the steps, he was horrified to see Severus standing in the doorway, a look of pure terror on his face.

"NO!" James shouted as he heard a wolfish snarl, and rushed at the door. He pushed Severus out of the way and slammed the door shut just as Remus/Moony had lunged at the door. James heard a slight whimper as the werewolf hit the door with a hard _thump_. James breath was coming in large huffs of air, as Severus stood up shakily. There was a long howl, and another huge thud against the door. James jumped away from it, thanking any god who'd listen that the door was magically reinforced.

"What were you thinking?" James asked wearily, but Severus didn't answer. Instead, he swayed on the spot, his eyes rolled up, and he fell to the ground; he had fainted. James rushed over to where Severus was lying, making sure there was no bruise on the back of his skull. There was no bruise on his head, but a thin cut lined his forehead, and a gash on his shoulder. It was bleeding a hefty amount and it needed to be blocked now. He reached in his pocket for his wand, but grasped at nothing. For a moment James was seized with a horrible dread, before he realized that he'd left it downstairs. He stood up quickly, and felt his vision blur, and his head felt like it was being squeezed by a fist. Wow, that hit on his head must've done more damage than he'd thought. After regaining his eyesight, he rushed back downstairs, only to crash into-another person?

XXXXXXXX

Lily finally crawled out of the tunnel into a very dusty and dilapidated room, dusting off her legs and clothes. God, it was freezing outside! And was James alright? Lily had watched the whole Whomping Willow fight with horror, praying that he didn't get killed. Sure, she hated him pretty badly at the moment, but she'd never wish him to _die_. She'd hoped that the Willow hadn't hurt him too badly. As Lily looked about the room, she noticed a still-lit wand laying on the creaky wooden floor. Suddenly, there was a huge thud from upstairs, and the sound of running footsteps, then another smaller thud. Grabbing the wand-whose was it?-Lily made quickly for the stairs, only to run into another whole person. She screamed in surprise as the impact of the hit forced both of them backward. she stood up quickly to see none other than James on the ground, moaning slightly. His eyes widened in shock and confusion as he lifted himself up of the ground.

"Lily?" he asked disbelievingly. "How'd you get in here?" Lily felt her cheeks go red, and thanked God for the darkness.

"I-I followed you after I heard you talking in the common room with Sirius. I didn't know what you were doing. What is going on here? What is this place?" she asked.

"Lily, I don't really know if I have time to explain, but I need your help desperately," he said frantically. "Was there was wand on the floor anywhere around?"

"Here," she said, thrusting the other wand at him. He took it, and motioned for her to follow him up the stairs. Lily gasped when she saw Severus on the ground with several small cuts. She rushed over to where he lay on the ground to check his pulse; there was still one.

"What on earth happened?" she asked, staring in complete shock, gasping at the huge gash in his waist. She pulled out her wand and began wrapping up the wound.

"He fainted, and we have to get him out of here now," James replied, walking over to where the body was after Lily had finished with him. "_Mobilicorpus_." Severus's body levitated in the air. Suddenly, a blood-chilling howl cut through the air, and there was a huge thud against the wall. Lily shrieked, jumping away from the wall in to James. James let out an 'oomph' and swayed on the spot as Lily stepped back quickly.

"What the bloody hell is that?" she cried, now genuinely terrified. This place was creaky, dusty, dark, and apparently haunted.

"It's Remus," James said after a moment's hesitation. Lily scowled at him in annoyance.

"Don't play around with me, now what is that? It sounds like a ruddy werewolf," she replied tartly. James buried his face in his hands, rubbing his forehead wearily. Suddenly, a cloud moved and fresh silvery moonlight poured into the dark hallway. Lily looked up at the full moon just as it ducked behind another cloud, and it suddenly hit her. Had Severus been right all along about his theory? Could it possibly be-

"Who did you say that was, again?" she inquired shakily, shivering from the cold; pajama shorts and a tank top were less than sufficient for keeping warm.

"Remus," was the squeaky reply. Lily's mouth dropped open as she took this new information in.

"You mean that Remus Lupin-_our_ Remus Lupin-is a-a werewolf?" she stuttered, unable to hide her shock. James nodded curtly, pointing his wand (and Severus's unconscious body) toward the stairs. "What in the name of Merlin is going on here, and where the ruddy hell are we? It's so dark here, and I hate the dark!"

"I'm sorry, Lily, I can't tell you," James replied shaking his head as they walked down the steps.

"James, I'm-I'm so confused! Please, explain this to me!" she cried as they reached the strange tunnel. James stopped, sighing heavily as he rubbed his head.

"Fine, but we have to get Severus back now before he looses too much blood. It's starting to leak through the bandage," he pointed out, turning slowly to look at her. She shivered again, her teeth beginning to chatter. James immediately reached for the neck of his cape.

"Here, take this. It's messed up, but it'll keep you warm for now," he told her, his eyes lingering over her petite form for a second longer than necessary as he handed over the cape. Lily accepted it gratefully, glad to sheild her body from James's roaming eyes.

"Thank you. Oh my God! James, hurry on, you're right about Sev's bandage!" They crawled as quickly as possible through the tunnel, Lily leading the way. It felt like it took years before Lily spotted the small dim patch of light in the distance. She felt her spirits lift slightly as she hoisted herself out of the the tunnel.

"Lily! The knot!" James shouted. Lily frowned in confusion, then realized what he was saying, but it was too late. The Whomping Willow had swung and caught her on the leg with one of its sharp branches. She cried out in pain as blood began to spill from her leg. The knot. Find the knot, she told herself, turning around and finding the small wrangled piece of bark. She hit it with her hand just as another branch was going to swing at her head. She moaned as James climbed out of the tunnel, and she thought she'd blacked out for a moment the pain was so immense.

"Lily, your leg!" the conscious boy exclaimed. Lily attempted to stand, but to no avail. Fire seemed to be pulsing through her leg as James wrapped it up to the best of his ability. His hands were surprisingly gentle, but as much as she enjoyed the softness, the horrible burning was all too eminent to really enjoy it.

"Like I didn't notice. Oh God, I can't stand," she said worriedly. Before she knew what was happening, James had swept her up in his arms, and was running toward the castle just as the Willow began to stir. It seemed like forever before they reached the Hospital Wing.

"Madame Pomphrey!" Lily shouted at the top of her lungs as James set her down gently in a chair. She allowed her hand to linger on his arm, for both physical and mental support. Once again she felt her eyesight zoom out for a moment. "Madame Pomphrey! Come here quickly, it's an emergency!" There was a loud racket from the other side of the large room, and the school nurse came out of her room, donning only a dressing robe.

"Madame Pomphrey, Severus is unconscious and he's bleeding on his arm," Lily said hastily as James lit a few nearby lamps. The middle-aged woman gasped in horror.

"Merlin, get that poor boy over here now! How in the world did this happen?" she demanded as Severus was laid down on a nearby bed. Lily felt her insides squeeze at these words. Oh God, she couldn't tell what had really happened in that place, but what else could she say?

"We got a tip that there was going to be some weird stuff going around near the Whomping Willow tonight. Lily and I went down at midnight and saw Severus approaching the tree, we called out for him to stop, but he went on toward it, and got knocked out by it. We had a struggle getting him out," James explained. Lily almost sighed with relief, but stifled it just in time. Please let her believe the story. Please believe him. Madame Pomphrey was silent as she properly cleaned and wrapped up Severus's wound. She could see the blood from her own wound seeping lazily through the coarse material. She looked up into James's hazel eyes, still gripping his cold hand.

"Thank you," she whispered wearily, and he smiled weakly. Suddenly, James flinched in pain, clamping his hand to his forehead as he swayed.

"My head. The hit. The tree," he almost whispered, swaying once more. Lily attempted to rise, but only succeeded in causing the pain in her leg to intensify so much that she screamed. Her head felt like it was being squeezed through a small tunnel and her vision blurred again. The last thing she remembered was James collapsing to the ground, a hard thud on her back as she fell off her chair and onto the floor next to James, and Madame Pomphrey running toward them.


	18. Chapter 18

Lily woke up in a bed in the Hospital Wing. She moaned and stretched under the sheets, her head pounding slightly and a very sharp pain in her calf. She looked at the clock on the nightstand next to her bed; it was half past ten. Lily sat bolt upright in the bed. Half past ten! Classes had already started! She was about to jump out of bed and throw on her uniform that was at the foot of her bed, then realized that it was Saturday. There were no classes on Saturday. Sighing with relief, she reclined back down to lie on the bed. Merlin, her leg hurt like hell!

"Miss Evans, you're awake," Madame Pomphrey's voice called softly from the other side of the curtain. Lily watched as the woman pushed the curtain aside, carrying a light blue potion in a small flask.

"How did you know I was awake if you couldn't see me?" the younger girl wanted to know, looking down at herself. She was wearing a nightshirt of some sort that draped loosely across her knees.

"I heard you rustling around, now drink this," Madame Pomphrey urged gently as Lily proped herself up so that she was sitting.

"What happened?" she asked, drinking the poition in one gulp. It tasted bitter, but the biting sting in her leg dulled to an unpleasant buzz, and her headache vanished altogether.

"You and Mr. Potter passsed out. You were both exhausted, and Potter had a large bruise on his head from a hit by the Whomping Willow. These children, they _know_ they're not supposed to go near it, but do they listen? Of course not. Now the Head students are hurt because of plain irresponsibility and stupidity!" Madame Pomphrey exclaimed as she exited Lily's small cubicle, shutting the curtain behind herself. "Ah, Mr. Potter, you're awake as well."

"Where's Lily?" a feeble voice inquired. There was a rustling of curtains and the sound of footsteps to her left on the other side of the curtain.

"She is fine. You, on the other hand, are not. I'm afraid you had a small concussion, and you'll be staying a day longer than the other three. You'll be released on Sunday evening," she explained.

"Where is Remus? And Snivelly?" James asked after a moment. Lily almost shouted at James for the use of that little nickname, but kept her cool.

"Mr. _Snape_ is well, and so is Mr. Lupin. They are both sleeping right now."

"And Lily?"

"I've already told you, Mr. Potter, she is fine. As a matter of fact she is the next bed to your right. There, don't you feel so much more relaxed now? Now _you_ get youself a bit of rest, and don't even _think_ of leaving this bed. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Madam."

"Good." There was more curtain-rustling, then the sound of fading footsteps. Lily hesitated, before sitting up carefully in her bed and climbing out of the crisp white sheets. Her small feet hit the cold marble floor, sending shivers through Lily's back. Not wanting to risk a reprimand from Madam Pomphrey, she picked up her wand and walked over to the curtain separating James and herself. She muttered a silencing charm before pushing the dark velvet aside to step into James's area. He turned his head to look at her as she drew the curtain shut. She noted the pleasantly surprised look on his face, as she walked nervously over to sit on the foot of his bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. He moaned, snuggling into the covers.

"Tired," he said groggily. Lily nodded, not knowing what exactly to say what she wanted to say.

"Ja-Potter," Lily corrected herself. "What exactly was going on last night? How long have you know about Remus being..."

"A werewolf? About four years now," James responded. At Lily's expectant silence, he continued on tentatively. "We noticed that he was always gone during the full moons, and we decided to confront him about it one day."

"Who's we?" Lily interrupted.

"Sirius, Peter, and I," he answered. "Anyhow, when we found out, the three of us decided to-that we'd..."

"What? That you'd what?" Lily pressed, her curiosity already kindled. She watched him contemplate something, as if he was considering not to tell her the rest. He couldn't do that, not when he'd just gotten started!

"We became Animagi so we could transform with Remus during his own transformations," he said in one breath. It took a second for it to sink in before Lily could understand completely what he'd just said.

"You three-you-you're all-but-but that's illegal!" she stuttered, the thoughts racing through her head getting mixed up in her speech.

"We know, but we're able to keep Remus from going too crazy during his time of the month. It took us the better part of two years, but we managed in the end. Yesterday night, Sirius was a bastard and told Snape about Moony's place to go transform. In case you were wondering, that tunnel led into the Shrieking Shack. It's where he goes every month to transform, and why people always heard the weird howling noises."

"And the Whomping Willow is meant to ward off those who could met up with an angry werewolf," Lily supplied, taking in all of this new information eagerly. A shaky smile crossed James's lips.

"You catch on quickly," he remarked. He attempted to sit up, and winced in pain. Lily stood up quickly, only to have her own leg throb uncomfortably.

"Lay down, you need the rest. You've had a concussion," she reminded him, sitting back down on the foot of his bed.

"Wow! Did I really get one?" he asked sarcastically, his grin widening. Lily made a motion to slap him, though his smile seemed to be contagious. Lily realised that Severus had in fact been correct about the whole werewolf theory. Well, who would have known! Lily had to give Severus credit, even if he was part of that Death Eater cult. But, _wow_, it was still so much to take in. A lous snore snapped Lily out of her state of shock. When she turned to look at James, he was fast asleep, his mouth slightly agape. Lily couldn't help giggling as she went back to her own bed; his snores were funny. As she snuggled into the covers, she contemplated everything that had happened last night.

James was well aware of the fact that Remus was a werewolf and that if anyone found out that he was an illegal Animagus, he could go to Azkaban. And yet he went ahead and did it anyways, even though Remus could kill in his werewolf form and turn one of them? He became an Animagus just to help a friend in need? That was some very big commitment right there, no doubt about that. And last night's events, what of those? James risked his life to save someone he hated? Everyone knew that James and Severus shared a more than strong dislike for each other. Lily had always thought it had something to do with her past friendship with Severus, but hey, she could be wrong. Lately she seemed to be wrong a lot. Even though he hated Severus, James had went out in the middle of the night in the nasty muddy rain, got himself a concussion, just to keep someone he hated from getting hurt. Actually, when Lily thought about it, James was keeping Remus safe from Azkaban, but that's not the point. He risked his life to save his friend and his enemy, and he didn't even get caught by a teacher.

Lily shifted under the sheets, trying to find a comfortable position for her leg. Lily thought of the fact that even though James attacked Severus in the middle of the corridor, he was still willing to go to his aid and save his life. Wait a second, Lily thought. If James was willing to do all that, then was he telling me the truth about that small episode? Wow, it just occured to her that he could actually have been telling the truth all along about the attack on Severus. There was only one way to find out, but it hurt a bit for her to walk, and she didn't even know if she could manage the stairs. Lily didn't even know the exact corridor it had happened in, only the general vicinity and the picture of three Celtic girls in blue dresses running in and out of Stonehenge waving green ribbons. Other than that, she knew nothing. Perhaps she could summon it? No, no, that would be idiocy, the thing was too big. Besides, Madam Pomphrey would have a conniption if she saw a picture fly into the Hospital Wing and into a student's cubicle. Oh well, Lily thought as she found a good position for her leg, I'll just have to wait a bit, won't I?


	19. Chapter 19

Lily was visited by Alice, Marlene, and Dorcas during the afternoon for half an hour, the longest amount of time Madam Pomphrey would allow.

"How do you feel?" Dorcas asked. "I can't believe you have to use a cane to walk!"

"It's fine, it's a lot easier than walking without it. I'll only need it until Monday," Lily explained. "I can't wait until technology advances. Then they'll be able to make potions that make you feel better completely."

"And mend bones with only one potion," added Marlene.

"Anyways, we're so glad you're alright, "Alice told her best friend as the latter sat up to better see the other three girls.

"When we found out about it we were so worried," Dorcas added.

"I'm lucky that you all care so much," Lily commented with a smile. "How are you all doing?"

"Can't really complain. Ashton and Frank have been acting weirder than usual," Marlene said. Lily noted Alice's blank expression as she looked at her hands. This had been going on since the beginning of October, and it was already early November. What was going on with Frank?

"I hope everything's alright with his family. They live near Manchester," Alice remarked. Lily frowned in confusion as Dorcas and Marlene turned to stare at the brunette. What did Manchester have to do with anything?

"What does Manchester have to do with anything?" Dorcas wanted to know. Alice gave an exasperated sigh.

"Haven't you all seen the paper lately?" she demanded. Lily, Marlene and Dorcas exchanged glances.

"Well, I haven't exactly gotten the chance," Lily remarked. Alice looked under Lily's nightstand, then stood up from her seat on Lily bed.

"Let me go see if those mad boys will let me borrow a copy of the _Prophet_," she announced, referring to the Marauders who were gathered on Remus's bed two beds away. Alice returned with a paper and a bag of chocolate.

"They let me take some food as well. They really are kind boys," she remarked, setting the candy down on the bed and opening up the paper. Lily leaned forward to see the title of the article: Pureblood-Mania Grips Manchester.

"There is unrest in the Manchester region," Alice began to read, "As a man who goes by the name of Lord Voldemort is gathering followers called Death Eaters. Apparently, Voldemort is a believer in the theory of pureblood superiority and wishes to rid the entire wizarding world of muggle-borns. Already there have been thirty deaths of muggles and muggle-borns in the area, only considering the last two weeks. We hear that Lord Voldemort had followers in many cities in England, the majority of which are in London. Many muggle-born families are moving out of the area, several to Scotland. Agent Neil Spencer from the Ministry says that this man has been on the loose for a few months now.

" 'Back then we hadn't considered it a major threat,' Agent Spencer says. 'But the fact that we've discovered these so-called Death Eaters in many large cities and town is England is slightly disturbing to the Ministry. We hope to put down this affair as soon as possible, though we do not believe it is something very serious.' "

"Wow, this is outrageous," Marlene frowned, reaching into the bag of chocolate and popping a chunk into her mouth. "Killing innocent people like that and saying it's nothing too serious."

"They said most of his followers are in London?" Lily asked, feeling slight shivers erupt in her spine. Out of the four of them, she was the only muggle-born. And her entire family lived in London.

"Yup, that's what it says right here," Alice remarked. "I hope that this isn't the reason why Frank is upset. Merlin, did this Voldemort guy kill someone in his family? Oh, I hope not, that would be horrible, absolutely horrible!"

"I don't know, but you need to talk to him soon. If this keeps going on, you need to sit him down and make him spit it out," Lily told her. Suddenly, there was a huge bang as the bag of chocolate exploded, spewing chocolate everywhere. The girls screamed, Lily diving under the sheets and Dorcas falling off the bed. As Lily peeked out from under the covers she saw the purple 'M' rise in the air and fade away. She sat up, grabbed the walking cane by her nightstand, and made her way to where the boys sat, laughing hysterically.

"Have you _anything_ better to do than attack the crippled?" Lily shrieked, waving her cane menacingly at the four boys.

"It was all in good fun," Sirius remarked, laughing even harder at the sight of the chocolate covered Lily.

"My hair! Oh, God my hair! It's ruined! It's horrible!" Alice wailed, her perfect knee-length brown hair smothered in the brown goop. The boys' laughter died down slightly at this; after all, Alice treasured her hair above all things, and to see her so upset over it was a bit disheartening.

"What have you all done?" Lily hollered. "Look at her hair! Look at _my_ hair!"

"I'll help you clean up," James offered. Sirius broke out in laughter again as Dorcas and Marlene ran out of the Hospital Wing screaming in disgust. His laugh soon fell like a dead fly at the sound of the nurse's shrill screech.

Madame Pomphrey threw Sirius and Peter out of the Hospital Wing, and cleaned up Alice, Lily, and the chocolate-coated bed. After another few hours of resting, more potions, and instructions on how to sit and stand, Lily was released from the Hospital Wing. As she hobbled out of the infirmary, she paused in front of James's bed. His curtain was drawn, so she assumed he was asleep. Deciding to check up on him anyways, she drew aside the curtain to se James fast asleep. She shook her head at his sleeping form, wondering how he could attack Severus one second and save his life the next. Then again, she didn't really see everything that had happened. She closed the curtain and walked out of the place, leaning on her cane for support.

Well, Lily told herself, I know where I'll have to go to find out. Too bad there's going to be a lot of stairs.

XXXXXXXX

After a minor struggle with the stairs, Lily managed to find the corridor where the unfortunate incident had occurred. She found the painting of the three Celtic girls in blue dresses running around Stonehenge near the middle of the hall. So far they were her best bet.

"Um, excuse me," Lily motioned to the girls. One of them stopped, her green ribbon blowing gently in the wind. She smiled cheerfully and curtsied.

"Hello. Dance with us," she urged spinning around as the other two girls chased after their ribbons which had been caught up in the wind. Lily couldn't help smiling at the lovely pale-skinned girls with flowing blonde and brown hair.

"No, thank you. I was wondering if you could help me with something," she said, stepping closer to the painting. "Do you remember, about a week ago, two boys with black hair arguing with each other?"

"It's not nice to argue," a second girl with curly brown hair remarked after regaining her ribbon. "It makes people unhappy."

"Yes it does. You're right, do you remember two black-haired boys arguing in the corridor?" Lily repeated, inwardly annoyed at their indirect answers.

"Black hair is pretty, like a raven's wings, so silky and soft," the third girl called out. Lily fought the urge to sigh sharply. These girls weren't going to be any help, but she really wanted to know just what had happened.

"It is pretty, but do you remember the two boys? Lily questioned.

"A lot of people have black hair, but a lot have blonde and brown and red. I like the colors. Colors make the world beautiful," the first girl responded, and resumed dancing. She has a point, Lily thought. Hundreds of people here have black hair, and why would they pay attention in the first place, since they were too busy dancing and acting like those American hippies? She wasn't in a make-love-not-war mood at the moment.

"Please, I need your help," Lily said, only a hint of desperation in her voice. She really wanted to know what was going on, so she needed to keep at this.

"I remember you, girl," someone behind her said. Lily turned to see the portrait of a middle-aged woman who had to be a noble, with the fur trimming on her coat and the delicate emeralds in her ears. "You're the Head Girl. You're also the girl who interrupted those two boys who were rowing a week ago." Score!

"Yes, I am. Would you mind telling me what happened?" she asked, walking up to the stately woman.

"I don't remember exactly what happened, but I know there were two boys in the hallway during the evening. One was a rather thin, sickly boy. I wonder if he ever washes his hair," the woman remarked. Lily couldn't help smiling at that description of Severus. "The other was a much more handsome boy, tall, good figure, excellent features. He carries himself with confidence, a very fine young man. I believe they accidentally bumped into each other in the hall, and they fell backwards in a rather comical fashion." James was telling the truth, Lily noted. "The good looking boy told the sickly one to watch where he was going, and he began to walk away just as any other would have done, until that other horrid boy make an extremely rude remark in return. If I were a man, my reaction would've been the exact same thing. The handsome boy turned around and defended himself more than capably, very clever he is. They argued for a moment, when all of a sudden, that horrid boy make a very rude remark about a boy named Siriel, Siri, Seri-"

"Sirius?" Lily supplied. The older woman beamed. "Yes, that's the one! In any case, he make some extremely rude and unkind comments about this Sirius boy, and apparently he was the handsome boy's very good friend. He went off his rocker about hearing some of the horrid things the sickly boy said, and he attacked him. By Merlin's beard, I would have done the same thing as that boy. Then, you came along and saw the sickly boy being attacked, and I believe you there is quite a misunderstanding between you and that boy. I must admit, you appeared very hurt for some reason."

"That is truly what happened? The other boy started the trouble?" Lily wanted to make sure.

"Yes he did, the little snake," the portrait woman remarked. Wow, James had been telling the truth all along, and Lily hadn't even considered the possibility of James being correct. Guilt rose in her stomach for all the mean things she had said to him now.

"Thank you for all you r help, madam," Lily told the portrait, hobbling away.

"Your very welcome, dear," she responded. Well, Lily thought. I guess I've got an apology to make, haven't I?


	20. Chapter 20

Wanting to give her leg a rest, Lily decided to go back to Gryffindor tower. Unfortunately, everyone was outside enjoying the unusually sunny day, so there was no one with whom she could speak. Instead, she sat down in an armchair, and stared at the empty fireplace.

She had been wrong. All this time, she had been wrong, and James had been right. She felt horrible for all the harsh things she had said to him, and for ignoring him completely at times. God, she was so mean to him, and he had taken it so well. If she had been in James's position, she knew she would have blown up. And was this the only time something like this had happened? How many other times had she completely shut him out when he had been telling the truth? There had to be several times that she hadn't even bothered to listen to him, and he just might have been serious.

She now sat and thought about everything she had learned. Remus was a werewolf? Sirius told his secret to Severus? James had risked his life to save his worst enemy as well as one of his best friends. That had to point out something about James's character. I hope his concussion doesn't make him suffer too much, Lily thought, running her fingers over the gnarled wood of her walking cane. This was a lot to take in, and the whole Voldemort thing had her worried about her family. And Death Eater, that name was so familiar, but why? Why should a name like that be familiar at all?

Deciding not to bother with that quite yet, she turned back to the subject of James, sighing and rubbing her leg which was starting to feel a lot better. Thank God for magic, she thought to herself. Perhaps it might be easier to walk now that she was well rested and the magic was really starting to kick in. Lily had never understood why blood loss seemed to prove such a problem; now she did. Standing up wasn't half as uncomfortable as it was a while ago, but it had only been an hour ago that she had been released from the Hospital Wing. Returning to visit someone right now would seem a bit awkward. Suddenly, she gasped, remembering that she hadn't read all of what Professor McGonagall had assigned. With as much haste as possible, she rushed up the stairs to get to her dorm and finish her homework.

The next morning after eating breakfast with her friends, Lily walked into the Hospital Wing. She ditched the cane yesterday at dinner since she didn't really need it anymore, but mainly because Sirius kept stealing it and whacking random unsuspecting people on the head with it. Now, she walked over to the bed that belonged to James. Lily stood in front of the drawn curtain, taking a breath. Saying anything related to an apology to someone like James had always been difficult for Lily. She had a big one to make this time, and she didn't know if her pride could stand to be teased while saying something like 'sorry' to the boy she had once pledged to never utter a kind word to.

Pulling on her courage, she reached out, and pushed aside the curtains to see James lying down with his eyes closed. Great, Lily thought with a sigh. He's asleep. I came all the way up here ready to be humble and he's sleeping like a dead rat.

Oh well. I guess I'll just have to come back later, she told herself. She was closing the curtains, when all of a sudden James said, "You don't bother me by staying, Lily." Lily froze in fear, staring at the boy before her. His eyes were still closed as his chest rose gently, then fell. Oh God, he's awake. Now I have to apologize!

"How did you know it was me?" she wanted to know, entering his area and closing the curtain behind her. He smiled slightly as she tentatively sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I'm just brilliant like that," he remarked nonchalantly, opening his eyes to gaze at Lily. "How've you been?"

"Fine. You?" she asked. James shrugged.

"Not bad. I get to leave tomorrow morning before classes start," he said.

"That's nice," she responded, looking around his bed. There was a moment of awkward silence as Lily hacked her brain for something to say to lead into what she had come to say. Unfortunately, she had no such luck, and James was the one who had to come to the rescue. Again.

"How're your classes going?" he wanted to know.

"Fine. I've got all Os," she answered.

"Me too," James replied. Lily glanced at him incredulously, making a sound that on a less attractive girl would have sounded like a snort.

"You do not."

"Yes I do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"And of course _you_ can go a whole day keeping your mouth shut," James agreed. Lily gasped at his remark, not expecting him to say anything about the incident.

"You ungrateful boy! I am utterly appalled," she admonished, though her tone told him she was only playing.

"You can punish me if you want," James offered, winking at Lily in a way that made her feel like a heat wave had just washed over her entire body. Gaining her composure, she responded.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something," Lily told him. "It's kind of important."

"Ooh, you've got a secret to tell me?" Lily scowled at his immaturity.

"No, I am not, but I am going to tell you something that I don't exactly say a lot you," she said. At his silence, she continued. "James, I-these last few days I've-I've been very mean to you. These last few _years_ I've been mean to you. You'd been telling the truth about that whole fight in the corridor, and I hadn't even bothered to consider that you might not be telling lies the way I always thought you did. I'm sorry for being such an arse towards you, for this and for all the other things for which I treated you like dirt." She took a breath after saying this, since her head was pounding in her ears and the little butterflies had erupted in her stomach once again. When James said nothing, she risked a look at his face. His eyes were wide with astonishment, and his mouth was slightly agape. Lily felt herself tense at his slightly blank stare; was he going to say anything ever?

"Well?" she demanded. "Are you going to sit there like a Confunded ape that fell out of a tree or are you going to say something to me?" James blinked a few times, sitting up in the bed. More of the little butterflies were escaping now as Lily sat on the edge of the bed, wondering if she should just make a run for it and to hell with getting an answer.

"Thanks," he said abruptly, causing Lily to jump.

"What?" she asked.

"Thanks," he repeated. "For coming down here and saying sorry for being the way you have been the last week. But what makes you believe me all of a sudden, after you've sworn to never speak a good word to me ever again?"

"Who told you that? I only said that to Alice," Lily wanted to know, frowning.

"Alice came and talked to me about what had happened during our little episode since she thought there was more to the story than you were telling," he explained. Lily stared at him, surprised. Alice had talked to him about _their_ problems?

"In any case, I have my ways of finding out the truth when I need to, but I don't intend to tell you any of them," she responded tartly. There was a moment of silence as James smiled gently at Lily.

"It's all fine with me. I forgive you," he said after a moment. Lily gave an inward sigh of relief that things had gone so well. She had expected something to go outrageously wrong in some way or another, but praise to God that it hadn't. James leaned forward, his arms outstretched. "Hug?" She hesitated for a second. Hug James? Had she ever done that before? I guess we can all use a hug every now and then, she told herself.

It was now Lily's turn to smile as she leaned forward and hugged him. A small shudder went up her spine as James's arms wrapped around her, but it wasn't cold in the room. She felt him pull her close to his chest as he rested his chin on her shoulder, the warmth of his body sending a pleasant buzz through her brain. The tips of her fingers felt like they were giving off sparks and her lungs had somehow managed to shrink to the size of strawberries. It felt so different, being hugged like this. Sure, she hugged guys a lot, she'd hugged Remus and Sirius and Peter, but never had she hugged someone like _this_. Not in a way that made her insides flip around like trapeze artist. Whatever it was, it was a very, very, nice feeling.

After what seemed like a while, though in reality had only been a few seconds, they pulled away from each other, James hands sliding down her arms to her hands. He wore an almost drunken smile as he grinned at her. He looked like such a little boy right now, it was adorable.

"Guess what?" he said. Lily eyed him sceptically. She'd had many unpleasant incidents involving him that had started with those two words.

"What?" she wanted to know, deciding to throw in the dice.

"You still owe me two dates from our bet," he answered. She blinked, wondering where on earth that had come from.

"Um, yes. I do owe you two," she agreed. Suddenly, the curtain opened to reveal a rather nervous-looking Sirius. His expression then changed to surprise when he saw Lily sitting on the bed as well. It was at that moment she realised that James was holding her hands, and his smile had turned into an icy, emotionless expression. So he was still upset with Sirius about the whole werewolf incident. She gotten a hold of Remus last night and told him that she knew everything, and he hadn't really minded. He had told her, however, that James was seething about Sirius's carelessness even more than Remus himself.

"Hi Sirius. How are you?" Lily asked pleasantly, discreetly removing her hands from James's; she would try to keep the peace for as long as she could manage. "Come and sit down."

"There's not enough room," James said quickly, his voice stony and flat. Lord have mercy, Lily thought. He really _is_ angry about this.

"Oh, yes there is. How are you?" Lily inquired, patting the patch of bed next to her. Sirius sat down tentatively, a sheepish smile thrown in James's direction.

"Fine. How are you, Prongs?" he turned to the other boy.

"I've got a headache," he answered.

"Oh. Alright," Sirius said pathetically. There was a moment of awkward silence as Lily racked her brain for something to say.

"How are your classes going?" Lily asked no one in particular.

"They're going well. You?" Sirius responded.

"Fine. What about you, James?" she queried, despite the fact she'd already asked him that earlier before Sirius had arrived. James only shrugged.

"Can't complain," was the short reply. After a second, James added, "I want to sleep."

"Well, then we'll just leave you to go to sleep. Come on, Sirius. Let's go," she said, grabbing Sirius's arm and standing up from the bed. She could see through his little trick like looking through fishing net.

"You don't have to go, Lily," James called out, his tone gentler than before. As tempting as the offer was (Why was he tempting now? she asked herself. God damn it.), she wanted to go spend some time with Alice, Marlene, and Dorcas.

"Oh, that's alright. I don't want to bother you. See you later," she called jovially, drawing the curtains and walking out of the Hospital Wing with Sirius. As they walked back up the stairs, Lily said to him, "James didn't look so happy to see you." Sirius sighed as they reached the top of the stairs.

"You know, don't you?" he asked.

"Everything. You were pretty stupid to do that, you dolt, but I think you realise that very well," she responded. "I, personally, don't hold anything very big against you because people make mistakes. You do realise, however, that this was something really big you did."

"Yeah, I know. I feel horrible for it, Lily, I really do, but I wish they would all just forgive me already," Sirius admitted as they reached the Fat Lady. "Spiting mandrakes."

"Go on in, dears," the Fat Lady bid, swinging open and allowing the two Gryffindors to enter.

"Don't worry," Lily assured him, smiling as she pat him on the back. "I know they will. Just you wait and see."


	21. Chapter 21

Lily sat in the Great Hall with her three friends, the Marauders, Frank, and Ashton at dinner. It was Tuesday, three days since the werewolf incident, and James was still acting cold towards Sirius. Remus was much kinder to Sirius than any of the Marauders, to Lily's surprise, thought he did keep a certain distance. If anyone noticed the animosity between Sirius and James, they kept silent about it. Now, Lily watched as Sirius and James reached for the same pastry, reaching it at the same time. For a second, Lily thought she'd seen a smile cross James lips as the two boys stared at each other. Then, James grabbed the pastry away from Sirius, and began eating it. Lily sighed, staring at her pancakes. Was James going to be angry at Sirius forever? Sure, he did something pretty big, but you can't be angry at someone for this long without having to remember that you're supposed to be upset at him or her.

"Hey Lily, what was last night homework for Transfiguration?" Ashton called from beside Marlene. Lily jumped, almost knocking over a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"What? Oh, it was the worksheet on Animagi," she replied, then turned back to her food. How appropriate, she told herself, glancing at James, Sirius, and Peter. Everything seems to be interconnecting, doesn't it?

It must be an omen, she thought with a smile, looking down the length of the Gryffindor table. All kinds of children sat eating and laughing and talking. Some of them were so short and tiny as they sat huddled with their group of friends. Others were taller, lankier, sitting more spaced out than the smaller ones. It was then Lily realised that James and Frank were practically lying on the benches. She smiled, looking around the entire Great Hall. Seven years ago, she was just like one of those small children sitting huddled with their little groups, just getting used to life at Hogwarts, not so sure of herself or what she wanted to do here. Now she was here, going on seventeen, almost done with her only real home, and she now saw that Sirius had put his feet in her lap.

How time flies, she thought as she shoved the boy's feet off her lap with a, "Get off, you git! Didn't your mum teach you any respect?"

"Sirius can't learn anything, even when someone does teach him," James quipped. Lily, Dorcas, Sirius and Remus turned to stare at him; he only continued eating like nothing had happened. Lily had a strong urge to chuck her spoon at him and tell him to quit being a baby. Remus had already forgiven Sirius yesterday officially, so James had no reason to carry on. After all this was Remus's issue, not James's. Instead she shot him a glare that he didn't see, since he had turned to talk to Frank. Frank had been throwing glances at Alice the whole day, and throughout dinner. Alice noticed this as well, and the two girls also exchanged unsure glances every now and then. Between the problem with Sirius and James and the whole Frank issue, Lily was starting to feel the way she did when her claustrophobia started to kick in.

Finally, she decided that this was too awkward, and stood up, saying, "Well, I'll see you all in the common room." With that she exited the Great Hall to take a walk around the halls. She sighed, the tension in her chest and shoulders releasing at the calm atmosphere. Back there were problems and unspoken words that confused people and made them upset and angry. Here, it was just the halls of Hogwarts, the light chatter of the portraits the only disturbance, if you wanted to call it so much as that. Merlin, everything is supposed to go perfectly during seventh year, I thought, Lily told herself. Why are there these problems? Why can't James just let go of this and be friends with Sirius again? It's not the same when they're upset at each other.

A dead frog could have told you that, a voice at the back of her brain remarked. She shook her head, walking down a dimly lit corridor. Suddenly, she heard a muffled shout and some hushed whispers coming from the end of the corridor. She strained to hear the conversation, her hand sliding down to her wand.

"Make him shut up!" an urgent voice ordered.

"He won't stop moving!" this voice had a slightly whiney tone to it.

"Get the bloody hell off me!" a male voice shouted loudly.

"Shut up!" the first voice hissed. Drawing her wand, Lily rushed down the stone hall to see two boys bent over another thrashing figure. She shouted a spell that sent all three people flying away from each other, two of them hitting the stone walls. She didn't bother using anymore spells; if they had their wands, they wouldn't have needed to pin the boy to the ground.

"_What_ is going on here?" she shouted. She could now see that the two boys who had been standing were Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange. The third boy was much smaller, and a Ravenclaw from the looks of it.

"They jumped me out of nowhere!" the little boy answered quickly.

"Shut your mouth, mudblood," Rodolphus hissed.

"Five points from Slytherin for that," Lily snapped. "Why were you attacking him?"

"We don't need to explain ourselves to the likes of you," Lucius said coldly.

"Detention with Filch tomorrow at six in the evening," she decided after a moment's hesitation.

"We don't need to take orders from a filthy little mudblood," Rodolphus snarled. Lily's grip on her wand tightened, her head screaming for her to hex him into next week. Instead, she bit her lip as Lucius smirked at her, standing up.

"A very cute mudblood, mind you," he added, eyeing her figure shamelessly. "They do have their uses, every now and then." Lily pointed her wand at him, causing him to back up a step.

"You've already lost five points for your house and you both have detention," she informed him, her voice low as she kept an eye on each offending boy. "Think about that before you do anything else." She watched Lucius hesitate and ponder this. "Leave now, before I give you another night of detention." As prissily as any girl, Lucius stalked away in a swish of robes and shoulder-length blonde hair. After a second, Rodolphus followed after Lucius. When she was certain they were gone, she turned to the Ravenclaw boy, who had stood up now.

"Are you alright?" she asked him kindly.

"I'm fine," he said huffily, smoothing out the front of his robes. Lily walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're-"

"I'm fine," he snapped, roughly shrugging her hand off his shoulder. "I didn't ask for your help, either. I don't need a girl to get me out of trouble." Lily blinked, taken aback at his harsh words.

"Apparently you do," she told him matter-of factly. "I'm just doing my job around here. Whether or not you wanted my help is your problem, not mine. You shouldn't walk around without your wand. Go and get it now, and don't get beat up." With that, she strode away and head for the common room. Well, isn't that gratitude for you? She had just saved him from a thrashing, and he had the nerve to speak to her like that. Hadn't his parents taught him the proper way to behave and speak to elders?

Don't get yourself worked up over it, she told herself as the Fat Lady came into view. You'll only get a headache or nosebleed.

"Worglenacks," Lily announced. The portrait swung open, and Lily stepped in. There were a decent amount of students in the common room, two of them being Frank and Ashton. She walked up to them, sitting on the floor playing exploding snap, and sat down with them.

"Hi," she said simply. The two boys jumped slightly, and then smiled at her.

"Oh, hi. How've you been?" Ashton asked. Lily shrugged casually, crossing her legs.

"Could be worse. You?" she responded.

"Good enough," Frank said.

"Do you know where Alice and Marlene and Dorcas are?" she asked the two boys.

"They're downstairs eating with the Marauders," Ashton told her. "They should be up in a minute."

"Speaking of the Marauders, have you noticed anything weird with James and Sirius?" Frank wanted to know. "They've been acting kind of weird lately."

"Yeah, James doesn't seem to be talking with Sirius a lot," Ashton agreed. Lily fought the urge to smile knowingly.

"To be completely honest, I haven't noticed anything wrong," she lied; from the looks of things, the Marauders wanted to keep this issue as discreet as possible. "Maybe it's just me, but I haven't seen anything weird."

"Well, I don't know. There's something different about them for the last few days," Frank said. Lily turned to see the portrait swing open and allow the Marauders and Lily's friends entrance. She noted the loss of colour in Frank's face as he glanced nervously at Ashton, who smiled reassuringly at his obviously nervous friend. Lily stood up, walking up to her three friends.

"Hey, how's life?" she asked them.

"Where were you?" Dorcas wanted to know as the Marauders sat down in front of the fireplace.

"I ran into Malfoy and Lestrange beating up some Ravenclaw kid," she explained. "As usual, being arses." Suddenly, Frank walked up to the group of girls.

"Hey, Alice, let's go for a walk," he said abruptly. Alice looked surprised as she nodded, and let Frank lead her out of the portrait hole. Lily, Marlene, and Dorcas stared blankly at one another. What on earth was that all about?

"What was-" A sudden blast from the fireplace cut off Dorcas as everyone in the common room screamed, while those surrounding the fireplace scampered away towards the windows. Lily coughed as she inhaled some puffs of smoke. James and Sirius were sitting in front of the fireplace, covered in soot and ashes, obviously stunned. Their blank looks told Lily they hadn't expected the explosion.

"So that went wrong," James mumbled, the lenses of his glasses covered in a layer of soot so that his eye were not visible. Lily couldn't help but realise how silly the two of them looked with their face, hair, and robes pitch black. A bunch of kids began laughing as the two older boys stood up, shaking out their robes. Lily fought from giggling as she pulled out her wand and whispered a few spells that left the common room cleaner than before, along with the two boys.

"What on earth were you two doing?" she demanded, sitting down on the floor across from them, pointing her wand at the fireplace. "Incendio." A cheerful fire popped up and began to burn.

"We threw a Bertie Bott's bean onto the fire," Sirius explained.

"You couldn't have thrown a Bertie Bott's," Marlene interrupted as she and Dorcas sat down around Lily.

"_We_ do that all the time, and that's never happened before," Dorcas added.

"Have you ever thrown a petrol flavoured bean onto the fire?" James asked.

"_Is_ there even a petrol flavoured bean?" Lily wanted to know.

"Well, let's see," Sirius said, tapping his chin and looking up in mock-thought. "Bertie Bott's _Every_ Flavour Beans..."

"Shut up," Lily rebuked him, blushing slightly.

"Are you calling Lily stupid?" James demanded, his eye flashing dangerously.

"He was only joking," Lily snapped, sick of his childishness. She stood up, and glanced at the clock above the mantelpiece; it was half past seven. "Anyone with an IQ above five would realise that." She strode over to the portrait hole, and left the common room. She shivered as she walked through the halls, clutching her robes to her chest. It was early November now, so it was cold in the castle, and even colder outside. But Lily didn't care, as she walked down the stairs to the entrance hall. She reached the tall double doors and pushed hard on one of them. It opened slowly, and Lily stepped outside onto the Hogwarts grounds. She gasped in surprise at how cold it was outside. She pulled out her wand and cast a few spells of warmth over herself, before continuing down toward her favourite willow tree. The sun was almost completely down, the sky a deep shade of indigo. In the west only a small strip of orange-yellow light was visible.

Despite her spells, her teeth were chattering by the time she pushed aside the graceful branches of the willow to sit at the grand tree's base. She sighed, looking up at the canopy-like covering of the branches through which she could see the nearly dark sky. It was calming to be here, in her own private little place, despite the cold. Here she could think straight and not be clouded with thoughts of how funny James looked covered in soot, how mean he was being to Sirius, how Lucius and Rodolphus had attacked the muggle-born boy in the halls, and the spreading rumours about this new Voldemort guy, who seemed to be gaining popularity in many places. People had begun to talk about him, how he stood for a pureblood race and a muggle-free world. Sounds like Hitler to me, Lily thought to herself. Only Hitler didn't know magic existed, and he just wanted everyone to have pale skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. Funny how Hitler was a brunette with brown eyes.

Wouldn't it be funny if this guy turned out to be a half-blood or a muggleborn? Lily wondered, laughing slightly. It would be pretty funny if he was muggleborn, because the fact that he is alive would contradict exactly what he stands for. Some people these days, they're off their rockers, the lot of them. Lily's train of thought was lost as a tiny something hit her cheek, freezing like ice. She flinched, touching her cheek. She gasped again as another freezing drop hit her skin, only it wasn't really a drop. It was light, feathery, almost like it was...

Lily stood up quickly and pushed aside the branches of her willow to see a thin layer of snow already coating the grass. More snow was falling at a delightfully carefree pace, like fairy dust in muggle films. She looked up, staring at the night sky, and managed to catch a snowflake in the eye. She flinched, giggling as she wiped her eye. She head back up to the common room quickly, knowing there would be plenty of snow left for tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 22

Lily was utterly confused, and apparently so were Marlene and Dorcas. When Lily had entered her dorm, she had seen Alice shooting off fireworks inside the room, as Marlene and Dorcas shrieked and ducked under their beds. The rush of the fireworks had slammed the door on Lily's hair, and she had attempted to duck while her hair was still slammed in the door. She opened the door hastily, freeing her hair and shutting the door. Now, the three other girls watched as Alice ran around the room, screaming and laughing like a little girl.

"What's happened to her?" Lily asked, looking between Marlene and Dorcas.

"If we knew, we'd tell you," Dorcas mumbled as Alice began jumping on her bed, still laughing and shouting. Lily rushed over to her best friend, pulling her down by her skirt. Alice simply sat on the bed, giggling excitedly.

"Alice Thomas, what on earth have you been drinking?" Lily demanded as the other two girls rushed over to sit on the bed around Alice, who was now breathing heavily. Her cheeks were flushed a healthy shade of pink from running around the room, and she wore a huge grin on her face.

"You've been shouting like a bloody madwoman ever since you came back here," Marlene added. Alice stared at the three of them, composing herself, as she sucked in big gulps of air. Lily wondered what on earth could have caused the exuberant yet composed Alice to act like this. Now the brunette bit her lip, looking down at her hands, then back up at her friends' bemused, expectant faces. Why won't she say anything? Lily wanted to know impatiently, noting the flash of gold on Alice's left hand. Wait a second, Alice never wore rings on her left hand. The only time she said she would ever wear a ring on her left hand was if...

With a loud shriek that sent Marlene tumbling off the bed, Lily grabbed the left hand of her (once again) giggling best friend. A beautiful princess-cut diamond ring set on a gold band sat on Alice's fourth finger. Lily looked into Alice's chocolaty brown eyes that seemed to be glowing, the pure joy radiating from the beautiful young woman's face.

"Frank and I are engaged," Alice announced, showing her hand to Dorcas and Marlene. "He proposed to me fifteen minutes ago." The three other girls stared at Alice in astonishment. Lily couldn't believe it. Alice, getting married? Marrying Frank? Wow, wasn't it only a few years ago that the two of them had started dating? Had it really grown so much that Alice was now the fiancée of Frank? Of course it was absolutely amazing, but, _wow_, it was still a big surprise.

"That's the reason he's been acting so weird, isn't it?" Lily asked, and received a nod.

"You're marrying Frank?" Marlene asked, rather dully.

"Yes," Alice repeated. "We're going to be married when this school year is over."The four girls exchanged glances, before they began screaming and jumping on the bed while shooting fireworks around the room.

XXXXXXXX

"Hurry _up_, Dorcas!" Marlene shouted from her bed as Lily pulled on her snow boots. "If you don't hurry up now, the snow is going to be melted by the time we get down there!"

"_You're_ not even ready!" Dorcas hollered from inside the bathroom. Alice was braiding her long hair so that she could put her hat on, as Lily simply tied her own hair in a chignon at the base of her neck, then yanked her lime green hat over her head. "So don't go telling me to hurry up!"

"I'm more ready than you are!" Marlene retorted. Lily sighed, pulling on her gloves and looking down at herself. Besides the tights and chemise she wore under her clothes, she was wearing a pair of her thickest jeans, a rather large turtle-necked shirt, a sweatshirt, socks that reached past her knees, snow boots, gloves and a cape. Despite the layers, she didn't look awkward the way she used to when she was younger.

"I'm ready now," Dorcas announced, the door to the bathroom opening to allow the girl to enter the dorm, fully dressed. "Okay, let's go."

"Where are your boots?"Marlene wanted to know. Dorcas groaned, and began looking through her trunk.

"You two can go on ahead. I'll help Dorcas find her things," Marlene said to Alice and Lily, who did as they were bid.

"Have you told anyone else about you and Frank?" Lily asked as they walked down the hall.

"I told you three of course, I sent an owl to my parents this morning, and I told Mary and Jenna," Alice replied.

"Aw, I love Mary and Jenna. I have Mary in Herbology," Lily commented.

"Frank told Ashton and the Marauders. We'll be making the announcement tonight in the common room," Alice continued. "The Marauders are putting on a house party tomorrow night to celebrate."

"Oh Merlin," Lily sighed. "We know how _those_ always turn out."

"Yes, they _can_ be a bit rowdy," Alice admitted. "But I rather like the whole excitement of it all."

"Yeah, until they shatter all the windows and burst holes in the walls and have McGonagall break up the whole party," Lily replied.

"Oh, don't be so sour," Alice rebuked her red-headed friend. "I know you like them, putting aside all their little quirks and habits that drive you mad." Lily sighed; it was true, so it would only be a lie to say otherwise.

"Just remind them to put silencing spells on this time."

"You and James are the Heads. _You_ all should remember." Once again, Alice was right. Lily glanced out one of the window as they reached the main stairwell; there was at least a foot of snow on the rooftops.

"Lily, there's something important I want to ask you," Alice said after a moment as they descended the stairs.

"Ask away."

"Well, I want you to be my maid of honour. If it's not too much to ask, because it will get quite busy, and you have a lot of work this year. I really want you to be my maid of honour, though." Lily turned to look at Alice. This was the girl Lily had sat with on her first ride on the Hogwarts Express, the first witch she had ever met. This was Lily's first friend at Hogwarts, the girl who she had walked with to class on the first day of school. This was the girl who she could easily talk with for hours, who she had told every little secret to, who she had received a ruby necklace from on her fifteenth birthday. Alice and she had laughed, joked, talked, studied, and sometimes cried together for the last six and a half years. They bought their first thongs together, shared dorms, and had food fights. This was the girl she had taught to put on liquid eyeliner, and had saved from being drowned in the lake by the giant squid. This was her best friend.

"What on earth could ever make me refuse such a wonderful thing?" Lily said as they stopped in front of the large doors leading out to the grounds. "Of course I'll be your maid of honour." Alice smiled, obviously delighted. Without thinking, Lily reached out and hugged Alice. She didn't know why, but her arms had already moved.

"You're so lucky to have someone like Frank. I'm so happy for you," Lily said softly.

"I'm already lucky, to have a friend like you," Alice replied as she returned the hug. As they pushed open one of the large doors, Lily had a feeling that Alice was thinking along the same lines as herself. The two girls were greeted by a burst of cold air as they made their way down the path. There were several students out already, making snowmen and lobbing balls of snow at each other. There was about a foot of snow on the ground as they walked past the Marauder's birch tree.

"It's so pretty out here, isn't it?" Alice asked.

"It is," Lily agreed. "Especially since it-" Something hitting Lily hard on the back of her head prevented her from finishing her sentence. She gave a shout, looking around to see who had thrown the snowball. There were at least two groups of students having snowball fights; it was impossible to tell who had thrown it.

"It must have been an accident. Anyways, what were you saying?" Alice asked.

"Well, I said it was nice, especially since it's sunny, but not enough to melt the snow-" Lily jumped as Alice gave a shriek while grabbing her behind in shock.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Someone hit me in the behind with a ruddy snowball," Alice scowled, looking around the general vicinity. As before, there were several snowball fights going on so that it wasn't possible to tell who'd thrown it.

"Hey guys." Dorcas and Marlene walked up to them, their breath creating small clouds of mist every few seconds.

"Someone looks a little upset," Dorcas remarked.

"We've just got hit by snowballs and we have no idea who did it," Lily explained.

"It was probably an accident," Dorcas said, and they continued walking.

"So Alice, how does it feel to be engaged?" Marlene asked. Lily noted the faint blush that spread across Alice's cheeks.

"Really nice. Oh, by the way, the announcement is tomorrow night in the common room," Alice added. "The Marauders are hosting it." Dorcas and Marlene grinned.

"House party," they said simultaneously.

"Yes, and possibly lost house points," Lily mumbled.

"Oh, come on, they're fun and you like them, whether or not you say it," Alice said. Lily glowered at the brunette. Suddenly, Marlene screamed, slipping as she grabbed onto Dorcas's arm. All four girls stumbled as they struggled to keep their balance.

"Stupid snowballs," Marlene growled. "Whoever the hell is throwing those snowballs, fix your bloody aim! God damn you all!"

"Marlene!" Lily and Alice gasped at her sudden outburst.

"If they can't hit what they're supposed to hit, they shouldn't be throwing things in the first place," Dorcas agreed.

"Well, anyways, what do you think your parents will say about this?" Lily inquired of Alice.

"They love Frank, they've met him before. I think his parents like me well enough," she answered. "One of these days he and I are going to sit down and start organizing everything. We want to get married right after school finishes, so we'll be planning everything during the school year, meaning lots of planning."

"It's going to-" A snowball hit both Lily and Alice on the shoulders. All four girls turned sharply to spot the culprit, but saw no one.

"I don't know about you," Lily said, starting to get really annoyed now. "But this seems to be happening too much to just be an accident."

"I swear, we're being sabotaged," Dorcas muttered.

"Let's just go back inside," Alice suggested. "If this is what it's going to be, then I don't want to be out here."

"I'm with-" They screamed as a snowball hit each of them on the back or face. Lily grabbed Marlene's arm as she began to slip, who grabbed Alice's hair to keep herself from falling. Alice screamed, knocking into Dorcas as they all tumbled to the ground. Lily sat up, spluttering as she heard nearby hysterical laughter. She turned to see the Marauders, Frank, and Ashton laughing at them.

"You all are so gullible," Frank shouted as they approached closer to the girls who were still spitting out snow and standing up.

"You rats! You made us trip and fall!" Marlene shouted at them.

"That was kind of the point, love," Ashton remarked. Sirius broke out into fresh peals of laughter, grabbing on to Frank's shoulder.

"That was perfect aim, Frank," he gasped. "Hitting Alice like that, it was brilliant aim!"

"_You_ threw that one?" Alice asked blankly. There was moment of silence before the six boys began laughing again. Seeing an opportunity to get back, Lily discreetly picked up a handful of snow, standing behind Marlene to pack it down as Dorcas shouted, "You could have hurt us, you dolts!"

"It was brilliant!" James remarked.

"So is this!" Lily yelled back, stepping out from behind Marlene and chucking her snowball right at James's head with all the strength she could muster, hitting him dead on. The force of the impact was so strong that James fell backwards into the snow. The boys stared at Lily for a second, awed and impressed with her throw.

"Get them!" Marlene cried, grabbing some snow and flinging it at Ashton. Soon, they had a full-fledged snowball fight going, girls against boys. The main split ups were Alice and Marlene against Frank and Ashton, Dorcas against Remus and Sirius, and Lily against James.

"I'll get you for that!" she shouted, lobbing a snowball at James that missed quite miserably. Suddenly she got hit on the leg by one of Remus's as he ran off towards Dorcas again.

"You can't aim for your life!" James hollered back, throwing one at Lily. She ducked quickly, grabbing some snow on her way up. She ran at James as he picked up some snow and threw it at him, hitting his shoulder as his hit her stomach. The next one she threw hit James in the chest, as she slipped on some snow. She shrieked as James ran at her with a snowball scrambling to her feet and dashing away until she was sure there was at least a distance of five metre between them. When she turned around, however, she was surprised to see that James wasn't chasing her. Instead he was bent over the place Lily had slipped and fallen. Seizing another chance, she snuck up behind him, pulled off his hat, shoved a snowball inside it, and quickly slammed it back on his head. He gave a rather high-pitched scream, jumping up and pulling off his hat as Lily laughed so hard that her sides began to hurt. Suddenly, she noted the wide grin on James's face as he looked at her. Her laughter died down somewhat; she knew that grin, and it usually ended with Lily looking like a fool.

"You might want to keep a better check of your personal belongings," James told her. She frowned, then gasped as he held up her wand. Oh, Merlin, this was not going to end well at all.

"James, give it back," she ordered, her tone warning as she slowly stepped toward him. She loved her wand, it was her favourite possession, her first magical object ever, and she wasn't about to have it broken by James's idiocy.

"You want it back?" James asked, stepping back with every step Lily took forward.

"Yes, what do you think?" she demanded, genuinely starting to worry now.

"You really want it back?"

"Yes."

"_Really_ really?"

"Yes!" Lily watched as James twirled her wand around in his fingers. She watched as his hazel eyes sparkled with pure mischief.

"Come and get it!" he yelled, dashing off in the opposite direction.

"_James_!" she roared, rushing off to catch him. If he broke her wand, she would never forgive him for it, and for real this time.

"Come and get it, Flower!" he taunted as he ran down the path, while several student watched and pointed.

"James Potter, you arrogant bullying toerag!" she hollered. "You rat, you little twerp! Give me back my ruddy wand, or so help me, I'll hit you so hard you won't know _what_ hit you!" Please don't break it, oh please, don't break it. She chased him past the lake and around a bunch of students attempting to build a snowman.

"Sorry!" she shouted over her shoulder when they literally trampled over the almost complete snowman. She barely heard them shout "Mudblood!" as James yelled, "You'll never catch me, Flower! I'm too quick for you!" He was running up a hill when Lily jumped on his back and tackled him. He gave a surprised shout as he fell over, rolling down the hill with Lily.

"Give me my bloody wand!" she screeched, struggling with him in the snow.

"Holy mother of Merlin!" James exclaimed, attempting to roll away from her, though he was still grinning. She could tell he was enjoying this, but she didn't care at the moment. She just wanted her wand back safe and sound, without any breaks or scratches. After a few moments of wrestling with him, Lily found herself on her back, James pinning her to the ground with his own weight while holding her wrists firmly above her head.

"Someone's a little feisty today," he remarked as she stared up at his smirking face. She attempted to knee him, but James shifted his weight at just the right time so that it was now completely impossible for Lily to move her legs.

"Just give me back my wand, and we can forget this ever happened," Lily told him, trying to catch her breath. She noticed his glasses had slid down his nose a bit as their breath causes tuffs of fog to form in the air close to each other's faces.

"Very funny, Lily. The second I give you back your wand you're going to hex me into next week," James told her.

"I promise I won't hex you," she told him impatiently. "Now will you please get off me?"

"I don't see why you want leave," he responded. "After all, this is kind of nice. Just the two of us, you and me, no one else around to bother us." Lily simply blinked as he gently buried his face in the crook of her neck, not knowing what on earth she should do. She shivered as she felt his warm breath hit the base of her neck; it had always been a sensitive spot for her. She suddenly gasped as James pressed his lips to her neck, his mouth softly lingering on her pale skin. She felt the tips of her finger buzz as he kissed her neck over and over again, her eyes closing for a moment. Her mind was a haze of rushing thoughts as she felt his hands tangle in her hair. It took her a moment to regain her ability to think and realise what was going on. As enthralling as the sensation was, she didn't like where this was going, and she knew this needed to stop before it gained any more momentum.

"James, stop it now," she ordered softly but firmly. "I mean it." She felt him pause, as if considering whether or not he wanted to listen to her. Lily watched as James lifted himself off her body, sitting up. Lilly scooted away, feeing almost desecrated in a way. She had never had anyone do something like that to her before, and it felt strange. Whether it was good or bad type of strange, she couldn't tell, and she didn't really want to deal with that right now. She scooted away so that a few metres separated them as they sat in the snow in awkward silence, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, Lily," James said after a while, looking down at his gloved hands. "I shouldn't have gotten carried away."

"It's fine, really," Lily assured him, shaking her head as she stole a quick glance at him. He was gazing at her with those lovely hazel eyes, sending a pleasant feeling through her stomach. "I-it's alright."

"Oh, right, your wand," James said, reaching into his pocket and handing Lily her wand. She grabbed it eagerly, glad that it was unharmed.

"We should go back now, before they start looking for us," Lily suggested, standing up. James nodded, and they began walking back toward the castle.

"I hear the Marauders are putting on a house party tomorrow for Alice and Frank," Lily remarked casually. James smiled slightly down at her.

"We've got to remember to put on all the proper spells this time," he said. Lily snorted.

"That's _right_, you better," she retorted. "Last time you busted all the windows, and we lost fifty points for it."

"I'm going to remember this time," he assured her with a slight scowl. "I remember the week of detentions I had helping Filch in the Trophy Room. Merlin, that man smells horrible."

"It's true, isn't it?" she agreed. "He always has this horrible stench around him, doesn't he?"

"He smells like mildew or something," James added. "Remember, we can't get caught patrolling again, or he'll give us detentions."

"I'll talk to Dumbledore if Filch tries to give us detentions," Lily assured him. "He's not going to get away with that, even if I _am_ a muggleborn."

"Lily! You don't honestly think he'd give you detention just because you're muggleborn, do you?" James wanted to know. "That would be racism!"

"Well, it's starting to look that way nowadays, with all this talk about Voldemort," she told him sullenly. "You can't tell me you haven't heard of the things his little followers have been doing. They've been murdering muggleborns, breaking into their homes, generally terrorizing them." She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "And all because we're not purebloods."

"I've heard about the things they've been doing," James replied. "I know a lot of the techniques used to terrorize muggleborns. My father was an auror before he retired, and he dealt mainly with muggleborn cases and the like. He used to tell my mother and me about some of the things they would do to those not of pureblood heritage. Plus, my great-grandparents lived in a pureblood-mania neighbourhood, so they had to associate with all those arses regularly."

"Where does your family live now?" Lily wanted to know.

"We live a few hours away from Oxford. It's a prominent pureblood community, but not one that agrees with or promote violence against muggleborns," he explained.

"It's nice to know that _some_ people care about us," she commented. "Anyways, what time does the house party start tomorrow?"

"Well, we're pushing for eight or so. We've put up flyers around the common room telling about the house party, but we didn't say why. We'll be announcing it that evening," he responded, as they reached their friends, still fighting in the snow. They looked at them, then at each other, before reaching down to pick up snow and flinging it at each other.


	23. Chapter 23

I'm listening to Just the Girl by The Click Five right now. It seems to describe James and Lily perfectly. By the way, I'm going to be moving this July to the other side of the world, so I'm probably going to be updating a little less frequently as the time goes on (you've probably noticed I've slowed down lately) . Once I get over there, however, I'll try to update more regularly.

Ah, it's spring! It's so beautiful here in Virginia with all the flowers blooming! So gorgeous! Okay, I'm blabbering now, and I've just lost the game. Sorry. Moving on now.

XXXXXXXX

Lily sat in her dorm with Alice, looking at a large calendar. Alice held a large black pen in her hand as she flipped to the month of November, the current month.

"Have your parents said anything yet?" Lily asked, glancing at the clock. She didn't want to miss breakfast like she had the day before.

"They're thrilled. They're calling on Frank's family next week. It's lucky that they don't live too far away from each other," Alice replied, biting the end of her pen.

"That'll ruin your teeth," Lily remarked. Alice simply flapped a hand at her friend, not looking up from the calendar.

"We'll be having Jacobson presiding at the wedding. He's a close family friend, and said my parent's wedding. Frank's family knows him because he did Frank's parent's silver anniversary. I'll have to see which days Jacobson is free. He's usually busy in the summer, so I'll have to get lucky," Alice said, more to herself than to Lily.

"You could probably send this Jacobson man an owl and ask him to send you a copy of his schedule," Lily suggested.

"Good point," Alice agreed, writing a note in the margin of her calendar. "Now, Frank's parents have said that it's fine for us to marry, and they say they're going to open up a joint account for Frank and me when my parents call on them, and finances aren't a problem, so all we really have to do right now is pick a date."

"Once you two get that done, you'll have more to work with," Lily said. "Instead of just guessing around and speculating."

"Oh, no. Lily we've got five minutes until classes begin!" Alice exclaimed, jumping off the bed. Lily gasped, grabbing her bag and running out the door with Alice.

"I haven't gotten a tardy at all this year," Lily huffed as they dashed down the halls.

"If I get one more, I get a detention," Alice replied. "Of all the things I need right now, a detention is not one of them!"

"See you in Defense," Lily called as she ran down the stairs, while Alice rushed around the corner and out of sight. Of all the times to have to rush to a class, she had to run to the greenhouses! She ran down the stone steps of the main entrance and down the path to where the Herbology classes were held, hoping she wouldn't be late. She burst through the doors of the greenhouse and rushed to her seat.

"Wow,_ I_ was here before _Lily_?" James remarked, smiling cheekily as Lily set her bag down.

"Shut up," she replied nonchalantly, taking out parchment, ink, and a quill. "Hey everybody."

"Hi, Lily, Don't forget, house party tonight for Frank and Alice," Mary reminded, grinning at Frank. "Congrats to you."

"Thanks," Frank said with an even bigger grin.

"When do we start?" Ashton asked.

"Half past eight, and come on an empty stomach," James said.

"Let's not bust the windows this time, please?" Mary requested, glancing at James.

"I agree completely," Lily piped in.

"Why does everyone remember that?" James scowled as Lily unscrewed the top of her inkwell.

"Because McGonagall came in wearing plaid nightclothes and took fifty points," Ashton answered with a grin.

"Andy got a picture of her screaming at us all," Frank said. "He's got all the good pictures of what's happened here over the years."

"I've got to get copies of a bunch of them before we leave," Lily said.

"Good morning class," Professor Sprout announced, walking into the glass building. "Pull out some parchment, we'll be taking notes today." Groans went up throughout the room as there was a ruffle of parchment and the opening and closing of zippers. As Lily was listening to Professor Sprout lecture, she suddenly felt a foot tap her shoe. She blinked, wondering whether or not she was imagining things. Lily glanced from side to side, and saw James grinning impishly at her. She rolled her eyes, and turned back to the blackboard. Then another tap, and now a foot hooking around her ankle. Lily turned to glare at James as her pulled her leg closer to his. She noted his feet clad only in grey socks while he pressed his leg closer to hers. She pulled her leg away from his, kicking him slightly as she crossed her ankles and picked up her quill to take some more notes. The nerve of him to do that! Was there no decency left in the world?

Apparently not, she thought as she felt a foot stroking her calf slowly. She let the feeling linger for a second before nudging his foot away; after all, they were inside a glass building, and it _was_ cold. She froze, however, when she felt a hand rest on her knee. For a moment she was laying on her back in the snow again, feeling his lips pressing so softly against her neck, those wonderful hands caressing her hair. Then she pushed his hand away, pinching him slightly on his thumb.

"Pay attention to Professor Sprout," Lily hissed, writing down a few more notes. "We're having a quiz on this tomorrow."

"It's hard to pay attention," James protested softly.

"Well, it's not _my_ problem you have ADD," she retorted, dipping her quill rather gracefully into the inkwell to continue taking notes. "Blame your parents for that."

"You're too distracting for me to listen to old Sprout," James replied. Lily snorted at him.

"Professor Sprout can't be any older than thirty," she retorted, though she knew that was beside the point.

"Do I hear you talking while I'm lecturing, Miss Evans?" Professor Sprout inquired, raising a thin eyebrow. Lily mouthed opened and closed as she considered whether or not she should lie.

"It was me, Professor Sprout. I was asking to borrow a quill," James answered before Lily uttered a word. She turned to look at him, surprised.

"Well, you should have asked before the class started," Professor Sprout quipped, before continuing on with her lecture.

"Thanks for that," Lily whispered after a moment. "You didn't have to do that for me." She looked out from the corner of her eye to see James smiling at her.

"At least you didn't get in trouble," he responded. Lily smiled at this, before continuing with her notes.

"I owe you," she said after a second, watching as James's smile widen.

"You owe me two dates, yes. That's true," he replied. Lily sighed; she'd forgotten about that completely.

"Alright, where it is _this_ time?" she wanted to know as she blew gently on her ink before flipping the page over to continue writing on the back.

"Oh, I don't know. Well, there is that new restaurant in Hogsmeade," he told her. "I can't remember the name, but it's Italian and Greek."

"That rings a bell," Lily said. "I think Alice said something about a new restaurant near Gladrags."

"Yup. It's one shop away from Gladrags. How about next weekend?" James asked. Lily thought about it, then nodded.

"Sounds fine to me." She watched as James dipped his quill into her inkwell, flipped over her parchment, and started to copy her notes. She stared at him in surprise, before smiling to herself while looking back up at Professor Sprout. Some things just don't change, do they?

Herbology ended after what seemed like a rather short period of time, Lily walking with Mary to Charms.

"It's so exciting to know that they'll be getting married," Mary said as they walked back up the path towards the castle. It was obvious who Mary meant when she said "they".

"I'm really happy for her. Two days ago when I got back to the dorm she was running around and screaming like a little girl," Lily recalled, as James and Ashton ran past them, laughing. Frank followed in hot pursuit, shouting, "Give me the bloody book!" Lily and Mary giggled uncontrollably at this, watching the three boys run up to the castle.

"I'll never get over them," Mary smiled, shaking her head at them. "Especially those Marauders. That Halloween prank they played this year was fabulous!"

"It was funny, but I still felt bad for those Slytherins," Lily admitted.

"You're too nice, Lily," Mary said. "If anyone deserves to be bright red for a day, it's those Slytherins."

"I did like the fact that they all had the words 'Gryffindor Rules' on their foreheads," Lily added, grinning at the memory as she and Mary opened the large doors and entered the warm castle. "I have to give them credit, they've done the best pranks Hogwarts will ever see."

"It's true. You seem to be giving James a lot more credit lately," Mary observed casually as the ascended the main staircase. Lily stopped and stared at Mary.

"Huh?" she said rather stupidly. Mary smiled knowingly as the continued up the stairs.

"I see you've been a lot nicer to him lately, in class and at other places. When you, Jenna, and I talk in the common room, you don't shoo James away quite as harshly as you used to," she told the redhead. "Not that it's a bad thing. By all means, I'm glad you're starting to open up to him. It's pretty obvious, when you see the way he looks at you."

"What is obvious?" Lily wanted to know as she stopped in front of Mary's classroom. The other girl smiled slightly.

"How much he loves you." With that, she entered into the classroom. As Lily walked to Charms, there was only one thought on her mind: Whoa.


	24. Chapter 24

You know, Catch Your Wave by The Click Five goes pretty well with James's and Lily's relationship too. Thanks to Coolbluesmile who gave me the idea for part of this chapter. Also, can anyone recommend a really, really amazing Lily/James story longer than one chapter to me? I'm starting to get bored (despite my circumstances), and I've only found a few of them worth reading that are below the rating M. It's against my religion to read anything _too_ explicit, so yeah, I'd be very grateful indeed!

XXXXXXXX

Lily, Alice, Marlene, and Dorcas sat together at lunch, discussing Alice's wedding (or rather, listening to Alice rant).

"I'd like plum and silver for the colours," Alice told them, as Lily stared amusedly at her ecstatic friend; it was the first time in a long time that Alice sounded like the pure-blooded little rich girl she was. "And I _must_ have an early evening wedding. I want the flowers to be white plumerias, purple hydrangeas, purple violets, and white calla lilies. The tables will be round, except for the head table and reserved tables. The tablecloths should be white damask, with matching napkins with Frank's family crest in the lower-left corner. And I want a champagne fountain at the refreshment table, and the champagne for the toast should be taken from the champagne fountain, and all-"

"Will you slow down, woman?" Dorcas demanded, scowling in annoyance. Dorcas had never been one to dote over every little detail. "How do you keep track of this?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just really excited about all this," Alice apologized.

"And you should be," Lily added. "Just don't get carried away. Ask Frank what he thinks of these things, and let him throw in his opinions every now every now and then." Lily noted the pink stain that spread across Alice's cheeks.

"I'd forgotten about that," she admitted. "You're right, I need to slow down."

"Thank you," Dorcas mumbled. Marlene nudged her in the side with her elbow, shaking her head at the blonde.

"I probably sound like an idiot, don't I?" Alice stated more than asked.

"Dorcas thinks you do," Lily remarked, noticing McGonagall walk towards to the Hufflepuff table.

"Though do you think you could have chocolate raspberry truffles at the reception?" Dorcas wanted to know.

"Of course! My mother loves raspberry truffles, and I also wanted espresso truffles," Alice said.

"It would be nice if there would be Belgian hazelnut pralines as well," Lily suggested.

"And don't forget those big dark chocolate squares we had at your debutante ball," Marlene piped in.

"Hey, what if you have a sort of chocolate buffet?" Lily asked, the idea suddenly hitting her. "You can have a lot of different chocolates and use the champagne fountain as the centrepiece with purple hydrangeas next to it!"

"Oh my gosh! That's brilliant!" Alice exclaimed. As the other three girls began discussing the types of chocolate to be used, Lily watched with interest as McGonagall handed what looked like a note to one of the younger Hufflepuff girls. She watched as the girl opened up the note, then froze after a moment. McGonagall placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, and bent down to say something to her. Lily frowned slightly as the girl shrugged off the older woman's hand. The Hufflepuff girl threw the note on the ground and ran out of the Great Hall. McGonagall hurried after her, calling something out like, "Khadija! Wait!" Lily saw some of the other girls stand up to see McGonagall exit the Great Hall. Spotting the crumpled letter on the floor, Lily pulled out her wand discreetly and barely whispered, "Accio letter." When it was in her hands she slid it into her pocket, not wanting to open it in public. She glanced back at the Hufflepuff table to see the girl's friends looking around their feet and under the table questioningly. Lily smiled wryly as she watched Sirius sit down next to her with a roll in his hand.

"Hi Padfoot," she greeted him.

"Hey. How's everything with you?" he wanted to know. Lily shrugged, setting her utensils down on her plate in the finished position. The dinner plate vanished and was replaced with a smaller desert plate.

"Could be better, could be worse," she answered. "Is James still being an arse to you?"

"We're on speaking terms, but he doesn't really say much to me," Sirius replied sullenly. "And when he does say anything to me, it's usually all snippy and mean." Lily sighed, leaning her elbows on the table after putting a chocolate éclair on her plate.

"He can't keep this up forever. He probably has to remind himself that he's upset at you every time he sees you. I would know," she told him. "One of these days you need to sit him down and tell him to stop acting like a baby. Anyways, do you need-"

"Hi Flower," someone called. Lily turned to see James heading towards her, grinning. She couldn't help smiling back as he approached. He froze, however, when he saw Sirius sitting next to her.

"Hi James," Lily responded warmly; she would keep the peace as best as she could.

"Hi James," Sirius said hesitantly. Lily watched as James's gaze hardened as he sat down on the other side of Lily.

"Hi," was the curt reply. Lily glanced between the two black-haired boys, feeling the air become tense with many unspoken words.

"How are you?" James asked her. She shrugged, taking a sip of her water.

"Could be better, could be worse. You?" she asked.

"Perfect, now that I'm here with you," he answered. Lily smiled wryly, before turning to Sirius.

"I was just asking Sirius if you all needed help decorating for the party tonight," she told him. "But if you all don't need any, that's fine."

"No, it's fine," Sirius assured her.

"We could use your help," James agreed. "If you could kick everyone out of the common room for a while, that would be good."

"You're good at that kind of a thing. We remember the time you caught some Ravenclaws in the Gryffindor common room," Sirius said. Lily scowled as the two boys grinned at each other. Then James, remembering he was upset, turned away from Sirius. Lily felt like wringing James's neck at that moment; was he going to be like this forever? When on earth would this stop? The three teenagers sat in awkward silence for a good twenty seconds before Lily slammed her fists down on the table.

"Stop it! _Stop it_!" Lily yelled at James. "You're acting like an eight-year-old baby!" James cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

"An eight-year-old baby?" he repeated, smiling slightly.

"You know what I mean," she snapped. "Quit being an arse and make up with him!"

"Why should I?" James demanded, his smile vanishing. "He started all this trouble and could have been the cause of a few deaths."

"Remus has already forgiven him, so _you_ should also," she answered. "You don't even _have_ as much of a right to be upset. If anyone should be acting like you, it should be Remus."

"I'm upset because my best friend almost got someone killed, and I have every reason to be upset at him," James told her firmly.

"You can't do this forever! He's your best friend, and you know that you want to apologize, so just _do_ it!" she cried. About half the Gryffindor table was staring at the three seventh-years.

"Hey, both of you need to calm down right now," Sirius told them sternly.

"Shut up Sirius," James quipped.

"Don't tell him to shut up," Lily ordered.

"Lily, stop it," Sirius urged.

"Don't tell Lily what to do," James snapped.

"Don't tell _Sirius_ what to do," Lily ordered.

"Both of you are making a scene," Sirius protested.

"Shut up!" James rounded on Sirius, who looked about as fed up as Lily felt. All three of them were on their feet now, and the whole Gryffindor table was watching.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Sirius shouted back.

"Will you both just _shut_ _up_?" Lily cried, grabbing her hair in her fists.

"You've treated me like shite these last few days and I'm sick of it!" Sirius hollered. "I'm not taking this bull anymore!"

"You deserve it, so suck it up and move on!" James shot back.

"You need to learn to forgive people, you fruitcake!" Lily yelled.

"Don't call me a fruitcake," James told her.

"She just did, so suck it up and move on," Sirius returned.

"You be quiet!" James shouted.

"No! _You_ be quiet!" Sirius yelled.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"_Yes_!"

"Don' tell me what to do!" James roared. Before Lily knew what had happened, Sirius had grabbed the chocolate éclair from Lily plate and smashed it right into James's face. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables (who had been watching with interest) gasped as Sirius smeared it over James's entire face and head, then wiped his hand on his robe. James's hazel eyes were huge with shock. Lily couldn't believe Sirius had just done that. At the moment, Sirius looked off his rocker, his expression was so murderous. Lily watched as the two boys stared at each other, before the corner of James mouth twitched upward, then Sirius's twitched. Both boys began smiling ear to ear. Sirius snorted slightly, followed soon by James. After a second, both boys broke out in hysterical laughter. Lily then began laughing at how silly James looked with his face and hair covered in cream and chocolate. Soon the two house tables were laughing while James and Sirius hugged each other tightly.

"Sorry, Padfoot," James said.

"It's all good, Prongs," Sirius replied as they pulled away. They both laughed when they saw that the cream had gotten on Sirius's robes now.

"Come here both of you," Lily told them between giggles, pulling out her wand and cleaning the two boys up. All too soon lunch ended, and there were five minutes to get to class. Lily watched the Marauders walk together down the corridor, laughing and talking loudly. James and Sirius had their arms slung over each other's shoulders as other students parted for them to pass by.

It doesn't get any better, Lily thought, smiling to herself.

XXXXXXXX

"When I said everyone, I meant _everyone_, now get out of here," Lily shooed a bunch of fifth year boys out of the common room. She turned to see some third-year girls lingering by the stairwell to the girls' dormitories. "Make up your minds! Are you going up to your dorm or are you leaving?" The preteen girls glowered at her as they head back up the stairs.

"Stupid little girls," Lily muttered, looking around the common room. It was fifteen minutes to eight. Sirius, Ashton, Dorcas, and Mary were putting up the necessary spells to keep the place teacher-proof, sound-proof and damage-proof while James, Remus, Peter, Jenna, and Frank were bringing in the food and drinks. Alice was supervising everything, and Lily's sole job was to keep other people away from the common room.

"Be careful with those bottles," Alice called over to James who was floating about three boxes of Butterbeer in the air above his head.

"I'm always careful," he replied. Lily snorted incredulously at him.

"We believe you," Jenna, a blonde-haired green-eyed seventh year girl, said sarcastically.

"GET OUT!" Lily roared at some boys who had attempted to sneak down the stairs from the boys' dormitories; they ran back upstairs immediately.

"She's always convincing," James remarked, setting some more boxes of Butterbeer at the end of a long buffet table already halfway filled with a bunch of food and drinks. Lily smiled wryly, walking over to Alice.

"Have you chosen your bridesmaids yet?" Lily asked.

"Frank and I have chosen the entire bridal party," Alice responded.

"Who are they?" Lily wanted to know. Alice looked around the room.

"You're the maid of honour, and Marlene, Dorcas, Mary, and Jenna are my bridesmaids. Ashton is the best man, and Frank chose the Marauders for his ushers," she replied.

"Well, we know one thing for sure," Lily remarked. "It's going to be one hell of a wedding." She and Alice chuckled slightly, before there was a huge crash and laughter from behind them. Sirius lay on his back at the foot of his fallen ladder, clutching his sides as he rolled on the floor, laughing.

"Did you fall off that thing?" Alice wanted to know, brown eyes wide.

"It doesn't hurt, I promise," Sirius assured her. Lily smiled when she saw James help Sirius up off the floor. Yes, it was definitely nice to have the Marauders back to their normal selves. Now the evening could go smoothly without any brawls like at lunchtime. Though she had to admit, it had been one of the more hilarious things she'd seen this year. If only she'd had a picture of it, just for the memory.

"How much more food do you need to bring?" Alice asked Frank.

"This will be the last trip to the kitchens," he replied.

"Don't get caught," Alice told Frank, pecking him lightly on the lips before he head out of the common room. Lily smiled and walked over to hold Sirius's ladder steadily, wishing she would find the type of thing that Alice had obviously found.

"Don't fall on me," she warned Sirius. "Or you'll get something you weren't expecting."

"Oh, don't worry, Flower," Sirius answered. "I believe you." Soon all the food was set up at the large table and all the proper spells were up. Lily could see many of the students waiting at the foot of the stairwells to be allowed into the common room; house parties were always highly anticipated in Gryffindor House.

"Everything ready?" Alice asked. All twelve seventh-years looked around, nodding to each other.

"Okay, you can come on down," Lily called. The Gryffindors came rushing down the stairs as Lily went out to call the students from outside. She climbed through the portrait hole into the corridor to se at least fifty students waiting around.

"Alright, come on in," she told them. They all cheered as they climbed into the common room. Lily laughed as they all clambered in, pushing each other out of the way. She stood outside for a while after the last student had entered in; she heard absolutely nothing. We did a good job with those spells, Lily thought, crossing her arms over her chest. The sound of crinkling paper caught Lily's attention. She looked around the hall, seeing no one. Then she remembered the note the Hufflepuff girl had gotten so worked up about. Perfect, Lily told herself as she pulled out the note from her pocket. She opened it up and began reading:

Dear Miss Khadija Ahmed,

There has been some very unfortunate news that has reached our attention. Two days ago, a letter was sent out to Hogwarts informing us of the death of your parents, Jalaaludin and Sarah Ahmed. A group of Death Eaters broke into their house during the evening and killed them both.

We are very sorry to report this to you, and you have our condolences. We are unhappy that your family has been the victim of violence related to racial issues. The Headmaster Dumbledore will discuss with you this most unfortunate event on the sixth of April at seven in the evening.

Kindest regards,

The Hogwarts Faculty and Staff


	25. Chapter 25

Lily blinked once, twice, three times. She read the letter over again, not so sure if she had read correctly. Everyone knew about Voldemort and the Death Eaters, but she hadn't realised quite how far the Dark Lord's influence reached, until now that is. Wow, Lily thought. Has this mania really gained so much momentum? We know who Voldemort is, but is he really so influential? Just how many followers does this lunatic have?

Now Lily wished she had never taken this letter from the Great Hall, not if it meant hearing more about this stupid Lord Voldemort. Lily wondered now if this was the beginning of what appeared to be a wave of terror for muggleborns everywhere. And who said that _her_ family wouldn't be next? The thought hit Lily like a bag of bricks over the head. Oh, God, could her family possibly be in danger? What if they killed her parents and her sister? Sure, Petunia treated her like dirt, but _she_ still loved her sister.

"Lily?" a tentative voice inquired. Lily gasped and whirled around to see none other than James standing by the portrait hole, stuffing the letter into her robes quickly.

"What?" she barked. James's eyes widened in surprise at her harsh tone.

"Sirius is making the announcement soon," he replied. After a moment he added, "You looked really upset when you were reading that note." Lily looked into his eyes, and she knew she had nothing to hide from him. She sighed, pulling out the now slightly ripped letter and handing it to James.

"McGonagall handed it to a Hufflepuff girl at lunch," she explained, leaning up against the wall and placing a hand over her chest; the information had both shocked and disturbed her mind very much. James's eyes widened even more when he read the letter. His mouth worked as he looked from Lily to the letter and back to Lily.

"You mean-Voldemort, he-he..." James's words faded away in disbelief.

"Well, it's not as if Hogwarts decided to do this just for laughs," Lily snapped. She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the wall. She slid down so that she was sitting on the floor.

"But has it really gotten to this point that people at Hogwarts are losing family?" James wanted to know, frowning at the letter.

"Who says this isn't just the beginning?" Lily wanted to know. "What if this is just a prelude? Anybody could be next. Mary's family is muggleborn." She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm a muggleborn." She couldn't see him, but she heard James sit down next to her on the stone floor. Then, she felt a pair of hands cup her cheeks and turn her head to the side. Opening her eyes, she looked at James, his expression unusually serious.

"Lily, listen to me," he said softly as they looked directly into each other's eyes. "I'm telling you now that _nothing_ will happen to you, or your family. Maybe more people will get hurt or die, but you won't be one of them. You don't need to worry because you are smart, beautiful, wonderful, and strong, and I know that nothing will ever bring you down. You don't need to be scared of Death Eaters or Voldemort because they will never touch you. I'll die before I let them anywhere near you." James's words touched Lily more than anything she had ever been told in her life. When was the last time anyone had told her she was beautiful? Had anyone ever said that they would die for her before? Lily felt sudden warmth spread through her entire body, from her cheeks outward. Before she knew what she was doing, she had wrapped her arms around James and was hugging him as if her life depended on it. She sighed with relief as James hugged her back, and she could feel the truth in James's words. Right here she felt protected, safe, like nothing could ever happen to her. After a while (or maybe a few seconds), they let go of each other and stood up.

"Sirius was getting ready to make the announcement when I came out here," James told Lily. "Hope we haven' missed it."

"Singing bees," Lily said to the Fat Lady, the portrait swung open, and they climbed in. They saw Sirius standing on a table, shaking a bottle of Butterbeer and talking to all the students standing in the common room. Lily watched as Dorcas and Marlene floated bottles of Butterbeer above the crowd of Gryffindors. She and James walked over to the table on which Sirius was standing to receive bottles from Alice and Frank.

"What took you two so long? Were you snogging?" Alice demanded.

"No, we were _not_ snogging," Lily retorted as she began to shake her bottle; it was a Gryffindor house party custom to burst the caps off their Butterbeers after shaking them. Before they could be burst, however, someone had to stand up on a table and tell of the occasion. Lily herself had done so last year when Gryffindor had won the House Cup. She remembered how much fun it had been to stand up and look out over the heads of at least two hundred students and shout about how Gryffindor was the best.

Now she listened as Sirius said, "But tonight it's really about two people here tonight. They started dating a few years ago, and they were the couple Andy caught snogging by the lake. In case you all don't remember..." Sirius pulled out a large photo of Alice and Frank kissing rather passionately by the lake. The common room roared with laughter as Alice blushed furiously, burying her face in her hands as Frank's expression turned murderous.

"Oi!" he shouted, attempting to grab the photo away from Sirius, but he tucked it under his shirt quickly.

"Anyways," Sirius called out, though he really meant 'Shut up and listen to me now.' "Well, the reason they are being mentioned tonight is because something rather interesting has happened. No, Alice is not pregnant." More laughs and chuckles. "But if things work out as planned, she will be in a few years, because Frank and Alice are getting married!" At this, the whole common room erupted in deafening cheers and roars as Sirius popped the cap of his Butterbeer. Everyone popped the caps of their bottles, and Butterbeer flew up at the ceiling. Lily and Alice screamed and laughed as their hair got soaked in the drink. Lily was soon pushed out of the way as several girls ran up to congratulate Alice. Soon it was impossible to even see Alice since so many girls were surrounding her. Several people around Lily were still cheering and shouting, and most of the younger students had rushed to the food table where all the snacks were.

"There won't be any sight of Alice for a while, will there?" Jenna stood next to Lily in the middle of the common room. Lily laughed slightly.

"You're right about that," she agreed, taking a sip from her bottle. "Well, I don't really blame them. We all went mad when Alice told us the news."

"We're Gryffindors for a reason," Jenna said, pale green eyes dancing. "That's just the way we are." Lily nodded, looking back over at where Alice should've been; she was still not able to be seen.

"Hi people." Mary walked up to the other two girls. "I just got my foot stepped on. It hurts a lot."

"Does your face hurt too?" Sirius asked as he passed by with a plate full of brownies. Lily grabbed a brownie from his plate and threw it at him. He yelped as it hit him on the arm, almost dropping the plate of food.

"Oi! You've just wasted a perfectly good brownie! Don't you know that there are children in Ethiopia and Mozambique that don't even eat some days?" he demanded.

"Then why aren't you in Africa feeding them?" Jenna shot back.

"I'm just surprised you knew how to say Mozambique," Lily told him.

"Hell, _I'm_ surprised I knew how to say it," Sirius laughed, before turning to greet a rather curvy girl with light brown hair. The three girls exchanged glances before laughing.

"He'll never change, will he?" Mary asked.

"It would be boring here if he did," Lily pointed out. "He wouldn't be a proper Marauder if he changed."

"Anyways, Alice says you're her maid of honour," Mary commented. Lily smiled at this.

"Yes, she asked me a few days ago. She also said you two would be bridesmaids."

"Yes, we're so excited. Alice's family love huge blow-out events, so it's going to be a wedding to remember, especially with the Marauders as ushers," Jenna said. Lily knew this very well; Alice had been presented at a debutante ball last summer, and Alice's jewellery had outshined that of every single debutante by far. Lily recalled the silver and diamond waterfall necklace Alice had worn along with diamond studs and an emerald ring the size of Lily's thumbnail. It was one of the only times she had ever been truly jealous of Alice.

"Yeah, Alice will have a great wedding," Lily agreed. "She says the lot of us will meet sometime in a few weeks to start the planning, once she and Frank pick an official date."

"She'd better get on that soon," Mary piped in. "Summer is wedding season, and officiates are hard to catch at the time you really want during wedding season. It's always easier to plan a winter wedding. At least _I_ think it is."

"I'd rather have a spring or summer wedding," Lily said.

"Me too," Jenna agreed. "Anyways, at least Alice's will be in the summer."

"She knows it will be before September of next year," Lily told them. "That's for certain."

"Firewhiskey all around!" someone shouted. Lily frowned at this; she had watched everything come into the common room just fifteen minutes ago. How on earth did the alcohol get in?

"The Marauders," she growled. "I swear, if Sirius throws up on me ever again, I'll shoot him with a rusty harpoon."

"Oh well," Mary sighed. "They've been doing this since they were fourteen. Old habits die hard."

"But getting smashed 'till you pass out is not only stupid but dangerous," Lily protested.

"We're not saying we agree with it," Jenna told her. "What we're saying is that we've learned to co-exist." Lily sighed sharply. She knew exactly how things would turn out with alcohol present. The boys would see who could drink so many bottles in so much amount of time, a bunch of students would get roaring drunk, Sirius would grab a random girl and lead her out of the common room to go do God knows what, several of the students would have to be carried to their dorms, and several guys would flirt with her; James would always be one of them.

Great, she thought, still unable to spot Alice. I'll have at least two smashed Marauders on my hands, and a lot of stupefying when this is all over. She remembered that the Heads last year had used stupefy to handle the uncontrollable inebriated at the first house party that year, not the one where McGonagall stormed in wearing her nightclothes. Lily would feel bad if she had to do that, but if it got to that point then she would.

At least they're all funny drunks, she thought spotting Marlene. They're not violent or anything dangerous. Lily walked towards Marlene, who was picking up a different bottle from the food table.

"Hey, how's everything?" Lily asked her. Marlene shrugged, taking a swig from the bottle; it wasn't Butterbeer.

"Alright. Dorcas is talking with some random sixth-year boy, and Alice is swamped," Marlene replied. She held the bottle out to Lily. "Drink?"

"You know I don't drink," the redhead said. "But I will get some brownies."

"Hope they're not spiked," Marlene remarked as Lily grabbed the largest brownie she could see near the food table.

"Don't even say that," Lily ordered. There was a boom as streaks of red and gold fireworks zoomed around the common room. The two laughed as the noisy room got even noisier with cheers and shouts. The sound of glass hitting walls reached Lily's ears.

"It's going to be a long night," she sighed, hoping no one would cut themselves on the broken shards.

"Boo!" A pair of hands grabbed Lily's shoulders as Lily herself shrieked. She turned to see a giggling Alice, and smiled slightly.

"You're finally free," Marlene observed.

"I know. I feel so happy right now," Alice remarked.

"You're getting married. Why shouldn't you be?" Dorcas wanted to know, walking up to the group of girls.

"Have you talked to that Jacobson guy yet?" Lily wanted to know.

"I sent him an owl yesterday, so I'm waiting for his reply," Alice answered. A bottle flew over the girls' heads to crash into the opposite wall.

This is going to be a very long night.


	26. Chapter 26

As the last sober students left the common room, Lily was ready to rip her hair out. Why hadn't she gotten rid of the stupid Firewhiskey as soon as she'd known it was around? James and Sirius had drunk fifteen bottles of Firewhiskey in ten minutes (and won fifteen sickles each for it), several other students had done similar, the fireworks had left scorch marks on the ceiling, and there was broken glass everywhere. Alice had brought several passed out students up to their dorms, and was now helping a wobbly Frank up to his room. Frank was mumbling incoherently while Alice glanced back at Lily, smiling nervously.

Lily now looked around the common room. Peter was passed out on the sofa, Sirius was nowhere in sight, James and ten or so other inebriated students were dancing and tripping around the common room singing, "Oh dear, what can the matter be? Seven old ladies got stuck in a lavatory! They were there from Sunday 'till Saturday! Oh what a sight that would be!" Lily couldn't help giggling at this. Remus was cleaning the scorch marks on the walls, stumbling and swaying every so often. Even Remus was a little tipsy. Sighing, Lily pulled out her own wand and began to clean up the broken glass; she'd deal with the dancing drunkards later. As she looked around the trashed room, she realized she was the only person in there that wasn't affected in some way by alcohol.

"HAY!" a girl with short blonde hair shouted, jumping high up in the air. "Straw and hay!"

"Hay and straw!" a rather good-looking sixth year boy sung out, yanking on the first girl's hair. She howled, and then tripped over her own feet. Get back here Alice, Lily pleaded silently. She had cleaned up all the glass and was working on the food scraps when Alice came down the stairs.

"Thank God you're back," Lily called. Alice chuckled looking around the room.

"What's left to do?" the brunette wanted to know.

"The food on the floor and the scorch marks on the walls," Lily responded, then glanced over at the group of drunken students. "And those over there."

"You handle them, and I'll clean up everything else," Alice said, pulling out her wand.

"What?! But-but-_no_!" Lily protested.

"Oh, fine, we'll each take half," Alice sighed. "I don't want to deal with them."

"Well neither do I!" Lily exclaimed. By the time Remus, Alice, and Lily had cleaned up it was almost half past midnight, and the only thing left to take care of was the students. Five had already passed out, and five were still dancing.

"Alice you get the two blonde girls, Remus, you handle James and that other boy while I bring these ones up to their dorms," Lily ordered. As she floated the students up to their dorms, her mind 

drifted back to the note in her pocket. It sent shivers down her spine to think that _her_ family could be next in line. James promised me nothing would happen though, Lily told herself as she went back down to get the conscious ones. He promised me that Voldemort wouldn't harm us.

A lot of good _his_ promise is, she thought as she saw James running around the common shouting, "Don't eat deer!" Remus looked to Lily with tired eyes.

"I can't get him to come up," he said wearily, rubbing his eyes.

"Go to bed, Remus," Lily urged as Alice dragged a girl up the stairs. "You look exhausted, and sleep in. It's Saturday tomorrow."

"Today, actually," Remus corrected her. She smiled slightly.

"Heh, you're right," she agreed. "Well, good night."

"Good night," he bade her before walking upstairs.

"Alice, you too. Go to bed," Lily called. Alice smiled from the top of the stairs.

"I'll take care of that blonde over there, and then I'll go to bed."

"Alright." Lily now turned to James and the girl who had sung about hay and straw.

"Alright you two, it's time to go to bed," she announced, making her way towards the girl. She turned slowly, and squinted.

"Who are you?" she wanted to know.

"I'm the girl that's going to take you up to bed," Lily responded.

"Hey, I know you," James said loudly, pointing at Lily. "You're my Lily-flower." Lily laughed slightly, walking over to where he stood swaying on the spot.

"If you want to put it that way," she replied, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Now come on, let's go up-"

"EEEEEEK!" the girl screamed, jumping up on a sofa, and nearly falling off. Lily rushed over to her.

"What's wrong?" she demanded, frowning.

"It's a dog!" she cried, pointing to an end table. "I _hate_ dogs!" Lily blinked, choking on her own spit in an attempt to not laugh out loud. There was a bang from other side of the room. Lily turned to see James slam the portrait shut.

"Merlin help me," Lily mumbled, rushing towards the portrait hole. She exited the common room to find herself in the dark hallway with no light, except for a distant window.

"James!" she called out, seeing a stumbling figure turn the corner. What on earth was that stupid boy doing?!

"Lumos," she whispered, running down the hall to catch up with him. She turned just in time to see him trip over his robes and fall flat on his face.

"James! What on earth are you doing?" she asked quietly, rushing over to him and helping him sit up.

"We have to go on patrol," he slurred, swaying even as he sat.

"I've already gone on patrol. You don't have to do anything," she told him.

"Yes I do!" he shouted.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Lily urged him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and rocking him back and forth like a little child. It kept James quiet, and it was actually kind of nice, despite the cold of the halls. It was nice to be near him, and feel the toned muscles of his arms, and put her nose close to his messy hair, even if he did smell like Firewhiskey. It was only when she finally helped him up that she realized that she had buried her face in his strangely soft hair. She had always imagined it to be stiff or crumply, but it was actually _nice_ hair.

"Come on," she said softly, as he muttered something about cleaning and parties. "Let's go back to the common room, and I'm going to put you to bed, alright?"

"Okay, Mummy," he answered, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Lily considered correcting him, but decided against it; just let him have his way. Apparently she was his mother now.

"Now, we're going to step slowly, alright? Step now, James." After at least a minute of assuring James that the floor wasn't quicksand, she managed to get him walking, however slowly it was.

"Mummy, I want ice cream," James said.

"You can have all the ice cream you want tomorrow when you've sobered up a bit," Lily answered, staggering slightly under his weight; she was only five feet five inches tall, and he was over six feet tall. She considered pulling out her wand and floating him back, but he might panic and start screaming and shouting. That would be bad.

"How is your head feeling?" she suddenly asked, not sure why she cared.

"It hurts," James mumbled. "I want to go home, Mommy."

"We're going home right now, just keep walking," she responded as they turned the corner and the portrait of the Fat Lady came into view.

"Mummy, where's Lily?" James wanted to know. She hesitated, not sure how to respond. "I want Lily."

"You'll have her, just go upstairs and sleep first," Lily urged him. "You're doing great. You're almost at the portrait hole."

"Okay." Finally, Lily stood in front of the Fat Lady, who was staring down at the two teenagers in distaste. Lily glared back, daring the woman to comment as she gave the password. It took forever to get James into the portrait hole, but in the end it was accomplished.

"Mummy, where are my feet?" James wanted to know, wandering forward as Lily closed the portrait hole as quietly as she could manage.

"At the end of your ankles-"

"OW!" Lily turned sharply to see James, once again, trip over his robes. She immediately rushed to his side, hoping he hadn't just given himself a concussion.

"Are you alright?" she wanted to know as she rolled him over. When James looked up at her his scowl turned into a huge grin.

"Hey, I know you," he said happily. "You're Lily!" She laughed quietly at this, helping him up again. She didn't really mind it anymore.

"Yes, I am, and I'm here to take you to bed," she explained to him.

"I like the sound of that," he slurred. Even when he was roaring drunk, he was still James.

"Be quiet, you drunken idiot," Lily rebuked softly, leading him up the stairs.

"Lily. Will you go out with me?" James wanted to know as they walked to the other end of the first level of boys' dorms. Lily sighed, though she was smiling.

"We're going to that new restaurant in Hogsmeade next weekend," she reminded him, reaching the second flight of stairs.

"Oh," James hiccupped. As they climbed up the stairs, Lily wondered what she should wear when they went there. She knew she wanted to wear a dress, but it was cold, and most of her dresses were for the spring or summer. She could wear a coat, but she hated lagging a coat around the place. Finally, they reached the Head Boy's Dorm. Now came the worst of it all. The Head Dorms in the boys' and girls' dormitories were guarded with a password to keep others out and to give the Head some privacy.

"James, do you remember your password to get into your dorm?" she asked him. He squinted first at Lily, then at the door.

"No, I don't think so," he replied after a few moments of rubbing his eyes. "It's something really long." Lily looked up at him as he leaned on her shoulder, unable to help but think of how funny they probably looked at that moment. Then she considered what she should do. She didn't want to knock on the door and wake the other Marauders up; they probably wouldn't hear anyways. She could leave him in the hall with a pillow and blanket. No, she told herself. That's just mean. Would it be possible to bring him up to _her_ dorm?

No, you idiot, she said to herself. Why would the thought even cross your mind? Maybe I could bring him downstairs and let him sleep on the sofa. It's better than making him sleep up here where it's cold. I could put a spell around him so that he doesn't wake up if people coming down the stairs make a lot of noise.

But will he panic if I leave him alone? I don't _want_ to leave him alone. Not like this, anyways.

"Come on, let's go downstairs," she told him. God, I just want to go to bed, she thought to herself. I'm so _tired_, but I know I have to take care of James first. The blubbering idiot he is.

"I feel strange," he remarked. I wonder why, Lily thought. When they got downstairs she laid him down on the longest sofa in the dark common room.

"Take your shoes off," she told him as she conjured up an extra pillow and a blanket. James looked around the room bemusedly.

"Where are they?" he asked. Lily huffed impatiently, throwing the pillow and blanket on the floor.

"Are you this smashed that you don't know where your bloody shoes are? Wait, don't answer that," she added quickly. She sighed, picking up the pillow and placing it on one end of the sofa.

"Lay down," she told him, gently pushing him back so that he was lying down, before sitting down next to where his feet were and untying the laces of his shoes. "You are too much trouble, you know that?"

"Trouble," James echoed as Lily yanked his shoes off his feet, setting them on the floor. Then she pulled off his socks, and stuffed them inside his shoes.

"Yes, trouble."

"TROUBLE!" he shouted, almost sending Lily off the other side of the sofa.

"_Lots_ of trouble," she scowled after shushing him up. "Are you comfortable?"

"My shirt is tight," he remarked casually, before grinning like the drunken boy he was. "Will you take it off for me, Lily?" She blinked, staring at him in disbelief. Was he really trying to flirt with her, _now_?

"It really is tight, honest," he slurred. She hesitated, eyeing him suspiciously. Was he telling the truth? It _was_ possible; it just wasn't likely. Yet it was possible. I take too much crap from him, she told herself as she sat down on the edge of the sofa next to him. She pulled the blanket back so that she could see his shirt. She loosened his tie, folding it in half and throwing across the back of the sofa.

"I'm tired," James sighed as Lily unbuttoned his shirt. You should be, she thought. She helped him sit up so that she could pull his shirt off, then let him lay back down. Her mouth watered as she looked down at his bare chest and arms. From far away it was a good view; up close it was ethereal. Her hands were burning to run her fingers along his wonderful arms and chest. Lily had never cared much for Quidditch, but at this point in time she wanted to hug the inventor of the sport.

"Thanks, Lily," he mumbled, sighing deeply. Snapping out of her daze, she looked at his drowsy hazel eyes.

"You're welcome," she replied, then frowned as James reached out his hand towards her arm. It was only after the third try that Lily realized he was reaching for her hand. She gave it to him instantly. James smiled contently, closing his eyes.

"You're feet are so nice," he said. Lily giggled uncontrollably, squeezing his hand tightly in her own, before reaching a hand up to touch his face. She didn't really think about it, she just did it.

"Good night James," she told him softly. He smiled back, pulling the blanket up to his chest.

"Good night," he replied, closing his eyes. Lily let her hand slide down his neck to his shoulder, before pulling out her wand and putting out the last two candles burning in the room so that the only 

light was that of the moon. She had walked a few steps before she stopped. She thought about it, then turned around to go back to where James lay, snoring lightly. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead, before heading upstairs at half past one in the morning.


	27. Chapter 27

Hi everybody! Well, I haven't been able to update because I'm moving to a foreign country and I'm in a hotel right now, so it's kind of hard to catch the computers when they're empty. I'm so sorry, but I hope it was worth the wait. It's hard to be creative when computers are limited and you won't see your only sister for six whole months. Now I'm alone with my crazy parents who will eat my arm off.

Okay, they won't eat my arm off, but they'll probably make me cut my hair soon, and I am ranting, aren't I?

XXXXXXXX

James moaned, rolling over to block the light from the open windows reaching his sore eyes. I feel like crap, he thought to himself. What did I do this time? He tried to remember what he did, so as to make sure he didn't commit anything that would land him in Azkaban. Something about money and Firewhiskey. He knew the way Firewhiskey burned, and a whisper of the sensation was lingering in his throat. The number fifteen came to mind. He couldn't say why, but fifteen popped up, as well as Lily.

James sat bolt upright, thought it made his head swim. Lily. Bloody hell, what did he do when she was watching? Hopefully he didn't throw up or gross her out or anything. God, why couldn't he remember what happened? Now he wouldn't know if he had done something stupid that had made Lily disgusted with him again, just when things had started to go right. However, a strange thought of Lily leading him up the stairs of the boys' dorm came to his mind. Did that really happen, or did he dream it? He couldn't tell; he'd had some weird dreams last night. Either way, he'd probably made a complete idiot of himself.

Sitting up was taking too much energy, so he lay back down, face in the pillow. Where did the pillow come from? He then realised a blanket was draped over his body, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Did he want to take the effort to look around for it? He considered it, and decided to wait a few minutes before he looked. He sighed in exhaustion, snuggling into the sofa for warmth. His head hurt like he'd been hit in the back of the head with a Quaffle, but that was typical after he'd been drinking a lot. This is what I get for getting pissed, he told himself. And now I don't know how Lily is going to react today. James growled, ducking under the blanket as he heard dull footsteps from the dorms. He didn't want to see the other Gryffindors laughing at him while he was having a major hangover. He then smiled at the thought that they wouldn't dare laugh at him. It was true, and he knew it. Lily, however, would laugh.

Finally willing himself to do it, James rolled over and sat up to look around. His shoes were set neatly next to each other, and his shirt was folded and sitting on the arm of the sofa. His tie was rolled and set on his shirt. That's the work of a woman, he concluded. Only a female would take the time to do that. He now remembered Lily helping him into the portrait hole. Lily probably did all that clothes stuff, James told himself. But why would she take the time to do that? Sure, we're on a first name basis, but we're not _that_ comfortable. Are we?

"Ah, he decided to join the conscious of the world." Smiling sheepishly, James turned to see the girl he had just been thinking about.

XXXXXXXX

Lily walked out of her dorm just as her roommates began to stir. She had planned to study Defense with Mary and Jenna in an hour, and she wanted to find Dumbledore so she could give him the note that the Khadija girl had dropped. Lily was still a little shaken up about it, but she decided that she wouldn't think about it unnecessarily.

As she was walking towards the portrait hole, she heard a deep moan from the sofa. She turned to see James looking blearily around his general vicinity. His hair was unusually messy and his eyes were red. He looked absolutely pitiful. In a cute way, Lily added to herself.

"He decided to join the conscious of the world," she remarked, walking over to James. He looked up at her, grinning like a child caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Hi Lily," he greeted her, patting the patch of sofa next to him. Lily took it; she had time. "How are you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she wanted to know.

"Lily, I want an honest answer. What did I do last night?" James wanted to know. At least he cares about what happened, Lily thought. Last year he wouldn't have given a rat's arse.

"Well, you won fifteen sickles for drinking fifteen bottles of Firewhiskey, you got extremely drunk and nearly threw your wand out the window, you slapped Sirius when he kissed your cheek instead of the girl next to you, you were singing songs about old ladies getting stuck in the loo, you attempted to go on patrol, and I had to half-carry half-drag you back to the common room, for starters," Lily listed out, feeling frustration mount as she thought of the mess he had helped make. James buried his face in his hands, and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Really, I am."

"Sorry enough to help me find Dumbledore right now?" she asked him. "I need to find him."

"For what?" James queried.

"That note yesterday, about the girl..."

"Oh, yeah, right. Well, I might as well walk some of this off." James stood up a bit slowly, and commenced to put on his clothes and shoes.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Lily wanted to know, checking in her pocket for her wand; it was there. James smiled wryly, running his fingers through his hair.

"Believe me, I've had worse," he assured her. "Compared to keeping a werewolf from ripping the skin off your back, this is nothing. Shall we?" James jumped down from the portrait hole first, and offered his hand out to Lily. She took it with a smile, and stepped down. The portrait swung close soundlessly, as usual.

"Where would Dumbledore be at this hour?" Lily wanted to know. James shrugged as they began to walk down the corridor, passing a group of Ravenclaw girls. Lily smiled when she saw they all wore huge glasses and tied their hair in pigtails.

"I really don't know. What would Dumbledore be doing in the morning?" James responded. Suddenly, James's face lit up and his eyes sparkled impishly. Lily frowned, turning her 'Trouble' radar on.

"What? What are you going to do?" she demanded as he pulled out his wand. He paused, looking at Lily for a second. He then shook his head.

"I can trust you. Accio Marauder's Map," he said, more to himself than to Lily. She frowned, then jumped as a piece of parchment came zooming towards them. James lifted his hand up and caught it in midair.

"Um, James, what is that?" Lily wanted to know, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Do you know what this is?" James asked her, his grin even wider than before. She observed the blank, slightly rolled sheaf, searching for something out of the ordinary.

"It's a piece of parchement," she answered flatly.

"Wrong, my love. This isn't just any old piece of parchment. This is a _special_ piece of parchment," James told her. She crossed her arms impatiently and stared up at him expectantly.

"Well, what is so special about this parchment? And how on earth could it help us find Dumbledore?"she asked. She watched him pull out his wand and tap the parchment with it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," James announced. Lily snorted. You don't need a spell to tell you that, she thought. She was about to say so when she saw the parchment and gasped. Writing was appearing on the front of the parchment! And not only writing, but long black lines running criss-cross, no they were jagged lines scattered over the entire page. Hundreds of small black dots with labels were moving between the black lines. To her surprise, she saw a dot labeled with the name of a girl she knew. Those dots, they weren't _real_ people, were they? Now Lily noted writing in elaborate script at the top of the page.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," Lily read aloud. "Purveyors of aid to magical mischief-makers, are proud to present the Marauder's Map." It was a map of Hogwarts and everyone inside! She looked from James, to the map, then back to James. She was at a loss for words. This was some serious magic right here, way beyond the range of normal seventh-years. She found the section of the map outside the Gryffindor common rom, and sure enough, there were the two black dots labelled "James Potter" and-

"Lily Evans Potter?" she questioned, glancing up amusedly at James. He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair, a faint tint of pink spreading across his cheeks. His mouth worked, but no words came out at he shrugged again. It was too cute.

"That's okay. No explanation needed, just change that name," she told him. "Now, we need to find Dumbledore on this thing."

"We'll need some luck with that," James informed her. "This place is larger than you think." After a minute or two, the found the headmaster heading towards his office.

"Come on," James told her, grabbing her hand and walking down the corridor quickly. "If we hurry, we can meet him there."


	28. Chapter 28

"Hurry up. We'll miss him."

"_You're_ telling _me_ to hurry up? I'm ahead of you."

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am, and it's rude to contradict a lady."

"Well, actually..."

"You shut your mouth right now and hurry up!" Lily really wanted to give that note back to Dumbledore because knowing that she had it made her feel guilty for taking it. Plus, it reminded her of Voldemort's growing power, a reminder she did not want or need. They were walking down the stairs just as Dumbledore came into view. He was standing in front of the statue of a gargoyle.

"Headmaster!" Lily called. James stuffed the Maurader's Map up his shirt as the older man turned to face the two Heads. He smiled warmly, putting Lily at ease; Dumbledore was just that kind of man.

"Hello. How are you today?" he asked as the two teenagers approached.

"Fine, and you?" James asked. Dumbledore looked about the hall casually.

"Well enough," he replied.

"Actually, I had something to give to you," Lily told him. At the headmaster's silence, she continued. "I took this from the Great Hall yesterday..." Lily pulled out the note and handed it to Dumbledore, who read it over.

"Ah, yes. We have two more to send out tonight," he told her.

"Headmaster, is-is this really getting this bad?' James asked hesitantly.

"I'm afraid it is," Dumbledore sighed. "And it most likely will not get better."

"Headmaster, why do these people hate us so much?" Lily wanted to know. "What did we do to make them want to kill us? We've never done a thing to them, and yet they hate us like we were murderers. You never hear us doing things like many purebloods do."

"Miss Evans, some people just do not understand what really matters in a human being," Dumbledore said. "They don't understand that birth is not what makes a person whoever he or she is. They don't understand because they are blinded by pride and malice, and most will never change. Unfortunately, they often have to be dealt with in the same way they deal with muggleborns."

"An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth," James summarized.

"It's not right and it's not good," Dumbledore told them. "But sometimes it is the only option a person has. Sometimes there is no other way around the issue. I can assure you both, however, that in Hogwarts you will be safe." Lily believed that; there was no way that Hogwarts would ever be breakable. Even if giants and an entire army of Death Eaters were to attack, they would never be able to take Hogwarts.

"On a more positive note, I hear that Mr. Longbottom and Miss Thomas are engaged," Dumbledore remarked.

"Does news spread that fast around here?" James asked. Dumbledore smiled wryly.

"After six and a half years here, Mr. Potter, I would expect you to know," he said. Lily grinned at this.

"Well, I suppose you two should be off now. I'm sure Mr. Potter here has some more unique mischief to brew with Mr. Black," Dumbledore commented. Lily knew a dismissal when she heard one, and turned to go upstairs along with James.

"Speaking of mischief," James said as they head upstairs. "Sirius and I have some special business to take care of soon." Lily rolled her eyes.

"You know I _will_ beat you if you do anything stupid again," she warned him. He grinned down at her.

"I know. With a shoe, most likely," he replied.

"Or my wand," she added.

"When you could be using your wand to hex me instead," he remarked. They turned a corner, and head up the next flight of stairs.

"Lily?"

"James?"

"Will you go out with me?" Lily turned to look up at him.

"We're going to Hogsmeade next weekend, remember?" she reminded.

"But you're only doing that because you have to," he protested. "If you had a choice you wouldn't be doing this."

"You don't know that," Lily snapped defensively as they reached the next floor. The second the sentence was finished she regretted it because James had just stopped to turn and face her.

"What does that mean?" he asked, his tone too innocent as a smile began to form on his lips. What have I done to myself? Lily thought.

"It-it means that you simply don't know," she answered, stepping backwards as James stepped closer to her. "You could be right."

"I could also be wrong," he told her, undaunted. "So tell me, am I wrong?" Lily was about to say no, but no words left her mouth. Why couldn't she say no? It was a one-syllable word, simple enough for most. Why can't I say it? she wondered. Why can't I just spit it out? Suddenly, she felt her back press against the stone wall as James placed his hands on the wall on either side of her waist. There was no escaping, unless she decided to kick him where the sun didn't shine. Only she didn't want to escape. she didn't feel a need to do so. Lily now realized that James's face was only inches away from her own. He leaned in even closer than he already was, letting his mouth brush against her nose. Her heart was racing faster by the second as she wondered whether or not he was going to kiss her. Was her breath alright?

"_What are you doing, Potter?_" Both Lily and James jumped to see McGonagall standing at the top of the steps looking absolutely aghast. James pulled away quickly, and it was then Lily realized that her hands had been resting on his arms.

"Nothing Professor," James answered sheepishly, stuffing his hands down his pockets. "It's a wonderful day out today, isn't it?"

"Five points from Gryffindor for harassing your fellow Head. Now get yourself out of here!" With that, McGonagall walked away. Lily knew she was blushing as she stared down at her shoes, standing with James in awkward silence. To her surprise, she was disappointed that the woman had interrupted.

"We probably should get back upstairs," James commented.

"Sure." They walked back up to the common room, the awkward silence never lifting.

XXXXXXXX

"This is outrageous! Absolutely out_ra_geous! I can't believe this!" Lily sighed and exchanged glances with Dorcas and Marlene. Alice had just received and owl from Jacobson with his schedule, and a note stating that he was only free twice next year; once on the fifth of January, and another time on the eight of December. Not surprisingly, Alice was furious.

"This is my wedding! We've known Jacobson for ten years!" she exclaimed. "I want a spring wedding, not a winter one!"

"Well, you know, the kind of purple you want is a winter color," Marlene commented. "And I don't see what's wrong with a winter wedding."

"There's nothing wrong with winter. I just wanted spring," Alice explained. "What should I do?"

"What does Frank say?" Lily wanted to know. Alice opened her mouth, then closed it.

"Oh, I should go tell him now." With that, Alice rushed out of their dorm. Lily shook her head, looking down at her Transfiguration homework. She was having trouble with the last two questions. She had no idea how to answer. James would know, a voice in the back of her head remarked. He and Sirius are the only ones better at Transfiguration than you. Lily then shook her head, and pulled out her textbook for the class. No, she told herself. I always feel so embarrassed whenever I ask him for help. Speaking of James, I have a date with him in two days. What should I wear? It's cold, but I really want to wear a dress. Oh well, I'll decide on that when the time comes.


	29. Chapter 29

Lily stood in her dorm in front of her bed, chewing her lip. She was staring down at two clothing choices, debating which one she would wear. The first option was a navy cashmere ballerina-length dress. It had sleeves reaching her elbows, so it would keep her warm. It was a nice dress, but there wasn't anything particularly striking about it. Except the skirt billowed out when she twirled around; that was significant. The second choice was a black bateau-neckline blouse and a loden green handkechief skirt reaching just above her knees, made of several layers of silk chiffon. The skirt always made her feel like a fairy, and the material was so beautiful. Normally, she would have chosen the second outfit in a heartbeat, except for one problem; it was snowing. Now Lily glanced at the clock. It was half past eleven, an hour until her second date with James, and only half an hour until she had to leave for Hogsmeade.

"Alice!" Lily shouted. "I need help!"

"Just a second! I'm in the loo!" Alice called back.

"I'm trying to sleep," Marlene grumbled from her bed. Lily knew she was wearing her black winter coat, and she _had_ to wear boots, but she couldn't just wear any old boots.

"Alice!"

"Would you ruddy wait two seconds, woman? I'm trying to take care of feminine matters, so be quiet!"

"What's all the fuss?" Docas asked, entering the dorm.

"I can't decide what to wear," Lily responded. "And don't even ask me about shoes."

"Okay, I'm ready," Alice announced, exiting the bathroom. "What do you need?"

"I'm leaving for a date in half an hour and I can't decide what to wear," Lily explained, pointing to the bed. "Which one is better?"

"Second date with James," Dorcas remarked, grinning. Alice walked over to stand next to Lily.

"Hm, well, I love that skirt, but you can't wear it out unless you want to get frostbite," she said to no one in particular. "I would wear the dress and some kind of bold jewelry."

"Dorcas? What about you?" Lily asked.

"I have to agree with Alice," the blonde answered. "You can't wear that skirt unless you have a death wish. It's for summer." Nodding, Lily threw off her robe and pulled the dress over her head.

"Okay, now I have no idea which shoes I'm wearing," she told them, walking over to her trunk and pulling out her jewelry box. "I have to wear boots."

"Why don't you wear the ones your mum got you a while back?" Dorcas suggested as Lily pulled out a pair of princess-cut zirconia studs, then set them back in the box.

"She wore them on the first one," Alice answered. "She can't wear them twice in a row. I'd lend you a pair of my shoes, but my shoes are four sizes bigger than yours." Finding a pair of silver filigree chandelier earrings, she pulled them out and put them on.

"Wait, I'm the same size shoe you are," Dorcas told Lily. "I think I might have something you could use."

"Will you all shut _up_?" Marlene cried from her bed, shoving the aside the red velvet testers. "Since when does Lily care about looking good for James?" Lily stared at Marlene, shocked by both the sudden outburst and the question she had just asked. Uh oh, she thought as Alice and Dorcas grinned at her.

"That's a very good question," Alice said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Since when do you care about looking good for him?" Lily opened and closed her mouth, contemplating how she should respond, but the damage was already done. It _was_ a good question, and she didn't like the answer that the other three were coming up with.

"I think she's starting to fancy James," Dorcas said.

"No!" Lily shouted. "No, I do _not_!"

"So defensive," Alice remarked. Lily felt her cheeks heating up, which was strange because she had no reason to be blushing if she didn't fancy him.

"Dorcas, let me see what shoes you have," she said quickly, attempting to change the subject.

"Let me see," Dorcas said, walking over to her bed under which all her shoes were kept.

"There's no point anymore," Marlene sighed, throwing off her sheets and walking across the room to the bathroom. Lily had to smile at this as she pulled out a blue ribbon choker.

"Alright, which ones do you want? Black or brown?" Dorcas asked, holding up two pairs of boots.

"Black," Lily replied, catching the shoes as Dorcas tossed them at her. After another ten minutes of doing hair, plus five of choosing a scarf, she was done.

"Alright, am I missing anything?" she asked, grabbing her wand and stuffing it in the purse she was taking along.

"Wand?" Marlene asked. Lily nodded.

"Yes."

"Brush?" Alice added.

"Yes."

"Money?" Dorcas suggested.

"Yes."

"Perfume?"

"Yes?"

"Mints?"

"What?" Lily scowled and turned to look at Alice, who was only smirking. "Why would I need those?"

"I can think of a more than a few reasons why," her best friend answered.

"Anything can happen," Dorcas added. Lily rolled her eyes, then zipped up her purse.

"Alright, I'm ready. I'll see you all later," Lily announced, exiting the dorm and heading down the stairs. Now she wondered why she was all of a sudden so wrapped up with her appearance around James. She never really cared before, so what made now any different? It wasn't like these dates really mattered anyways.

Don't lie to yourself, a voice in her head snapped. She now wondered if she indeed _did_ care about James in that way. Be serious, Lily told herself. This was James Potter, not any other boy. But that's exactly the point, she thought. Suddenly, an idea hit her that made her stop midway down the stairs. Was she starting to fancy James? She stood in place for a second, before continuing down the stairs. No she didn't. That would be mad.

"Hi Lily." The redhead turned to see Mary behind her at the top ofthe stairwell..

"Hey, how are you?" she asked.

"Alright, I guess. And you?" she responded.

"Fine. Where are you headed to?" Lily wanted to know. At this Mary scowled.

"I was stupid enough to give Emma my notes for Potions, and I need them now," the other girl replied as they walked down the stairs together. Lily smiled wryly; everyone knew Emma lost everyone's things.

"Good luck with that."

"I'll need it." Mary head across the room as Lily stood by the stairs. She was contemplating something Alice and Dorcas had said upstairs, and the more she thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense. Now Lily looked around the common room, and saw that Mary was almost at the portrait hole. You ask her or now, or you don't ask her at all, she told herself.

"Mary!" Lily called over to her. She turned in Lily's direction.

"Yes?" Lily paused for a moment before answering.

"Do you have any mints?"


	30. Chapter 30

Yeah, this was definitely supposed to be up like four weeks ago, but of course the box that had my computer got lost in the shipment, and it took them three weeks to find the box somewhere in Morocco (I was ready to pull out the shotguns and machetes). Okay, thank you all for being so patient with me. I am officially moved in, so I should be getting my life back on track. I'll try to be updating more regularly now (keyword try).

XXXXXXXX

Lily hugged her coat closer to her chest as she walked the snowy streets of Hogsmeade. She had ten minutes to kill before she met James for lunch, and she had wanted to do some window shopping anyhow. Already some stores were advertising for Christmas, and had decorations up in their shops. Now Lily blinked as a snowflake fell in her eye. She stopped in the street, closing her eyes tightly to try and dull the icy sting. After a moment it died away, and she continued walking. The snow had just started to stick, and there was already an inch of snow of the ground. It was pretty. Cold, yes, but pretty nevertheless. She watched her breath create small clouds in front of her face, smiling at the designs they made in the air. She stopped again, only this time she stuck out her tongue and tilted her head back to catch snowflakes.

"You're lucky this weather is too cold for the birds." Lily turned to see Sirius walking towards her. She smiled at him, ignoring his comment.

"Walk with me," she told him. Sirius looked up at the sky, before heading in the other direction with Lily.

"Going on your date with Prongs, yeah?" he asked. She nodded, shivering slightly.

"How did you know?" Sirius grinned, yanking at her scarf. She slapped his hand away lightly.

"He wouldn't shut up about you for the last forty-eight hours," he told her. "He sounded like a kid that had just met Father Christmas." Lily laughed slightly at this. She could definitely imagine it.

"That's James for you," she remarked as they turned the corner onto a busier street.

"Has Alice said anything about the wedding?" Sirius asked. Lily sighed heavily, causing a large cloud of mist in the air.

"She talked it over with Frank and their parents, and they decided that they're having the wedding on the fifth of January," she explained. "They decided they would do it sooner rather than later."

"But that means they have only a month to plan everything!"

"We know. I've been staying up late with Alice to help with everything, and my parents said I could stay the Christmas holidays at Alice's home to help with everything. Their parents have been making a lot of arrangements for them."

"I guess they're getting things done, but it looks like it's a lot of trouble to go through."

"Well, they want to get married, so I don't think they'll care in the end." Sirius only shrugged. Lily knew Sirius was never one to settle down and commit to one girl in particular, not for long anyways.

"Yup, second date with James today," she said randomly, just to fill in the silence. "Two out of three to complete."

"So he told me," the other boy replied. "He told us all to stay away from you two for the next two or three hours."

"With good reason, in your case," Lily scoffed. The medium-sized restaurant came into view as they turned another corner.

"I'd better get going now," Sirius told her. She smirked knowingly.

"Don't want James to catch you, right?"

"He threatened to castrate me with a rusty axe." Lily grimaced, placing her hand on her cheek and looking towards the restaurant. She could see James in the distance; he was looking the other way, leaning against the wall with his hands stuffed down his pockets.

"Well, I'm gone now," Sirius announced.

"Bye," she told him, and head in the direction of James and the restaurant, noting a boy drop a stack of books. She stopped walking, however, and watched with interest as James immediately walked over to help pick up the scattered books. The younger boy looked quite petrified as James handed over the books to him. Lily smiled as James said something, pointing in the other direction, causing the younger boy to laugh before he walked away. James walked back over to lean on the wall of the restaurant. She walked towards him, then stopped to check her reflection in the glass of a shop window.

"Lily!" She turned quickly to see James walking towards her. I didn't get to put any lip gloss on, she thought to herself, licking her lips.

"Hi. How are you?" she asked him.

"Perfect, now that you're here," he responded. Lily felt her heart flutter slightly at those words, then shivered as a gust of cold air blew down the street.

"Let's go in," James suggested. "It's cold out here."

"Well, really?" she remarked as they walked over to the door. "I would never have noticed if you hadn't told me."

"Ha ha, very funny," he responded, holding the door open for her to enter in. She stepped in, sighing at the warmth of the indoors. It was a very pretty Italian place with beautiful Rococo wall grilles and Romanesque paintings that moved serenely and gracefully, like they hadn't a care in the world. The people sitting at the tables were talking just as lightly and merrily as the painting on the walls.

"Good afternoon. May I help you?" a smartly dressed man by the door asked.

"Yes, could we please have a table for two?" James requested politely as she removed her scarf, stuffing it in her pocket.

"Of course, sir. Right this way." He handled that well, Lily thought as the man led them to a table near the middle of the restaurant. He seems much more mature nowadays than he would have been a year ago.

"Edward will be waiting on you today, and enjoy your meal," the man explained as he set the two menus on the table, then turned and left.

"Let me get your coat," James offered, walking around the table. She smiled, and turned around so he could help her remove her coat. Someone's feeling gallant today, she thought as he then pulled out her chair. She thanked him and sat, then watched as he finally seated himself.

"So, how's life with you been?" James asked. She shrugged, picking up her menu.

"Pretty good, especially since the homework load is going down," she answered.

"Yeah, the holidays are coming up. Where are you going?" he queried.

"I'm staying at Alice's home until the wedding. I got permission from my parents, and Alice will need all the help she can get by the time the wedding rolls around," she told him, scanning the menu for something with seafood.

"It's nice of you to do something like that for Alice," James remarked. "Sacrificing your holidays to help Alice, when you could be with your family."

"As bad as it sounds, I'm really not missing out on a lot, and neither are they," she admitted. "Petunia hates me, and my parents seem like they're from another world."

"Lily, they _are_ from another world," he told her. Lily smiled slightly after thinking about this for a moment, and spotted the seafood section of the menu.

"Heh, you're right. I know I want seafood, but I don't know if I want just seafood or if I want seafood with pasta."

"Good afternoon. How are you all doing today?" a waiter asked them.

"Very well, and yourself?" Lily responded warmly.

"Fine. Can I get you two anything to drink?"

"Water, please, with no ice," she added.

"Make that two," James piped in.

"Alright, I'll be with you in a moment." Lily turned to look at James; he was staring wistfully at her, the corner of his mouth drawn slightly upward. Lily herself smiled suspiciously at him now.

"What?" she asked. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You look so beautiful today," he remarked almost dreamily.

"What, and I'm not beautiful the rest of the time?" she retorted playfully, leaning back in her seat.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that," he hastily assured her, eyes wide as he sat up straighter. "Really, I-"

"I know, I know, boy," she laughed, looking back down at her menu. "I just wanted to mess with your head. I should do it more often because it's quite a bit of fun, to be honest."

"I see how it is," he said in a voice of mock offense. "I'll remember this, Lily." She simply smiled and batted her eyelashes at him, before she realized she had done so.

"Alright, help me decide, do I want the shrimp scampi or the seafood sampler?" she asked him, regaining her composure.

"I don't know. What _do_ you want?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm asking you, you moron!" she scowled. "Which one looks better?"

"Is it that you want seafood, or you want pasta?"

"Seafood."

"Well, the sampler thing has more variety."

"I haven't had calamari in forever. I think I'll get the seafood sampler."

"If that's what you want. I know what I'm getting." There was a moment of silence as Lily set her menu down. She wanted to say something, but of course nothing came to mind.

"Where will you be staying after the wedding?" James asked. Lily blinked, surprised at his question. Oh goodness, she hadn't even thought about that. She honestly wasn't going to stay over a week in Alice's parents' home when Alice was gone!

"Actually, I don't know," she admitted. James was about to say something when the waiter interrupted to take their orders. Lily was glad James had asked about where she would stay later, since she probably wouldn't have thought of that until two hours before the ceremony. She would have to take care of that soon. Maybe Marlene would be free. No, Lily remembered Marlene would be going to Versailles with her parents after the wedding. I'll figure something out, Lily thought to herself. It won't be too hard to find someone to stay with. It's not difficult, like trying to win the Game. Wait, did I just...

"Aw! I just lost the Game!" she exclaimed, hitting the table with her palm. James jumped slightly at her sudden outburst.

"Wait, what game is-oh, I remember. That game you told me about where you lose if you think about it," he said. "You still play it?"

"You can't stop playing, remember?" she told him.

"I forgot all about it," he responded. "That's such a stupid game."

"Not it's not!"

"Yeah it is. Whoever came up with that had a lot free time on his hands."

"It's the most brilliant game around, even if I hate it." They argued for a full fifteen minutes before their food was brought out.

"I think it's stupid."

"You can think all you want about it, but you're playing, so there."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No."

"Can we stop talking about this?" Lily demanded. "You're only making me upset."

"Okay, fine," James answered in a whiny voice, though when Lily looked at him, she saw he was smiling. Her eyes didn't leave him as she speared a scallop with her fork rather viciously.

"Are you enjoying arguing with me over the Game?" she asked, curious. He looked at her, and grinned boyishly.

"Now why would I be happy about something like that?" he wanted to know, his tone too innocent.

"Mmhm, fine," she responded. "Whatever you say."

"So if I told you to kiss me you would?" James asked. Lily paused in mid-bite to scowl at him.

"No!"

"But you said 'whatever you say'!" Lily only smiled to herself and shook her head. There wasn't even a point of arguing.


	31. Chapter 31

My feet hurt.

XXXXXXXX

"I'm stuffed."

"Me too. I couldn't eat another bite even if I wanted to."

"Then can I have the rest of your tiramisú?" Lily frowned at James, seeing that he was completely serious.

"I thought you said you were stuffed."

"I am, but that tastes good." Why, the greedy little pig!

"I already gave you half my calamari, half my shrimp, and _now_ you want my dessert? You're not getting _any_! You're going to sit there and _watch_ me eat, and you're going to accept it!"

"But you said you were full too!"

"I've changed my mind."

"You can't do that!" Lily lifted her fork and popped a piece of the dessert into her mouth rather dramatically.

"Too late, bubba. I already have." She really was stuffed, but tiramisú was one of her favorites, and James had just upset her.

"Can I have a bite?" James asked.

"No," she replied, shaking her head.

"Just a tiny bite?" he pleaded.

"Nope," she answered, allowing herself a tiny smile. After all, this _was_ a bit of fun.

"Not even a tiny tiny bite?" he implored.

"Nope. You can have a crumb, though," she offered.

"You hurt my feelings," James whined. "I'm telling on you."

"To whom? The waiter?" she wanted to know, smirking. "He won't care." James mock-scowled at her, crossing his arms 'moodily' over his chest and look in the other direction. Finally, he'll let me eat in peace, she thought.

"Can I have a bite?" he asked meekly after a few minutes. Lily looked up at him, then back at her plate. She was on the second to last bite.

"There isn't another fork on the table," she protested. James smirked for some reason, though she didn't know why.

"You could let me use yours," he suggested.

"That's unsanitary," Lily said.

"You're a girl. You have no idea about unsanitary," he told her. "Can I please have some?" She sighed sharply, rolling her eyes.

"I'm too nice for my own good," she mumbled, lifting a piece across the table while holding her other hand underneath the fork. "Say ah." James moved to bite the piece, but it dropped and landed in Lily hand.

"Aw! You made me drop it," she complained.

"I can fix that," he responded, eating the piece off her hand. She gave a tiny shriek, pulling her hand away as they both laughed.

"James, you pig!" she told him, dipping her napkin in her glass and wiping off her hand.

"It tasted good," he remarked.

"That's why this last piece is for me," she declared, finishing off the dessert. James motioned to the waiter for the cheque, as Lily gazed at him. His eyes seemed to be crackling with warmth and energy, those lovely hazel eyes that always appeared to smile. Her own eyes were drawn to his lips which suddenly seemed so tempting...

"I'm going to use the loo," she announced, clearing her throat. "I'll be back."

"Alright. I'm timing you," he replied. She stuck her tongue out at him, grabbing her clutch and making her way to the bathroom as quickly as she could, though it wasn't fast enough. She stood in front of the mirror, hands flat on the counter. What is going on? she wondered, breathing deeply. What is it that has been making me feel and act like a fool around that infuritating boy? Batting my lashes and feeding him like his _girl_friend or something, and why was I staring at his mouth? _What is wrong with me?_

"Darling, are you feeling well?" Lily jumped to see an older woman standing by the sink next to her, an expression of concern across her face.

"Oh, yes. I am," she assured the woman. "I'm just feeling a little light-headed."

"I see." With that, she left, leaving Lily alone in the loo. I can't stay here forever, Lily told herself. I'd best get back to James now. She was about to leave, but stopped herself in time.

"I'm glad I remembered now," she said aloud, digging in her clutch to pull out some mints.

XXXXXXXX

"And then he said 'That's not a horse. That's my mum!' '' Lily had to stop walking, she was laughing so hard. They had been walking for at least an hour along the snowy streets of Hogsmeade making random remarks and jokes about everything and nothing.

"You're bad, you really are bad," she told him, shaking her head at him.

"I try."

"You're doing a very good job, I'll tell you that much." They walked in silence for a while, Lily stealing glances at James all the while. It was difficult to be subtle about it because he was so much taller than her; instead of looking simply to the side, she had to look _up_ at him. It was hard to be discreet about it when he was at least a foot and a half taller than she was. Does he know I'm looking? He probably does, she told herself. I'm not going to look at him.

How can I do that? I'm on a date with him.

But that's not the point!

"Hey, Lily." Glad for an actual reason now, Lily looked directly up at James.

"Yes?" He grinned down at her, and she had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with their difference in height.

"You look so pretty with the snow on your hair," he said. "Like an angel." Why did he have to say things that made her want to kiss him? Wait a second, Lily thought. Where did the idea of kisses come from?

"Are you alright?" he asked suddenly, frowning in concern. "You look flushed." Crap.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," she said, nodding to enforce her words.

"Really?"

"Yes, I am."

"Are you sure?" James pressed. "Why don't you sit down for a few minutes? I bet you'll feel better if you do." He placed a hand on her back, taking her hand with the other. Lily's back arched at his touch as she smiled up at him. Suddenly she felt very sheltered, but in a good way. The way James was treating her made her feel safe, protected.

"You don't seem to be giving me much of a choice," she remarked. She allowed him to lead her over to a nearby bench where they both sat down. She watched the people passing by; there were less people now than when she had been here an hour or two ago, yet there was still a good amount of by-passers.

"This is nice," James remarked, looking around casually. "Doing stuff like this. It's nice to just kick back and relax every once in a while."

"It is," Lily agreed, and she meant it. "I'm surprised we don't do this more often."

"We would, if you weren't so pissy about it," he answered. Lily looked up at him, his words hitting her hard. James realized his mistake as well.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, really." Of course he didn't mean to offend her, and she knew that very well. He took hold of her hand, causing her to shiver. "Really, I'm sorry."

"Your hands are cold," she remarked, looking up at his face. He was obviously surprised by this type of reaction. His skin was freezing compared to hers. She took both of his hands in her own, bringing the close to her mouth. She breathed onto his hands, creating a cloud of mist. She felt James's grip on her hands tighten slightly, as she breathed again on his hands. She looked up at him again and was surprised to see how close her face was to his, but she didn't back up. They simply stared at each other, sitting still as a tableau. Then James moved even closer that he already was to her. She was in a daze, her mind swimming with thoughts that would have appalled her two years ago.

"Hey, look at them!" Lily all but jumped out of her skin as she looked frantically around for the intruders; they were the other three Marauders who were looking on with amusement only two metres away from their bench.

"You!" she squeaked, completely shocked at seeing them there and then.

"They weren't expecting us," Remus observed, the hint of a smile playing across his lips. James stood up as Lily tore her hands away from his. Of all the people to expect teasing from, Remus was not one of them. He must have eaten a lot of chocolate within the last thirty minutes.

"What are you all doing here?" James wanted to know, clenching his fists.

"We just wanted to make sure the two of you were behaving yourselves," Sirius said knowingly. "We wouldn't want our two lovebirds getting into anything over their heads."

"Padfoot, I told you to stay away from us for the next few hours," James reminded through gritted teeth.

"It was my idea, so don't blame the dog," Remus announced. Sirius turned to Remus, frowning.

"Oi, that's not cool," he told him. Remus shrugged.

"That's not far from the truth, either."

"Come on, James. Let's go," Lily said, feeling her cheeks turn pink. This was turning in a direction she would prefer to keep away from.

"Have a nice shag!" Sirius called cheerily. "And remember, the contraception charm is-"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" James bellowed, drawing the attention of everyone in the general vicinity. The boys laughed, running away. Lily could practically see the steam pouring out of James's ears, and his eyes were murderous. She placed a hand on his upper arm, hoping it would calm him down somewhat. She saw that it did when he looked down at her and his eyes softened.

"Let's get going," she suggested. "We should get back to Hogwarts." James nodded, and they turned in the other direction.

"I'm sorry for yelling in the middle of the street," he apologized bashfully. "I shouldn't have done that." Lily smiled up at him.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "It's not like anyone we knew was watching. Besides, it was actually kind of funny." James was still scowling, obviously upset.

"I _told_ them to stay _away_," he mumbled. "But do they listen? No, of course not."

"James, it's okay, it's not that big of a deal," she said. He sighed heavily, looking down at the snowy ground.

"Fine, then. If you say so."

"I _do_ say so."

"Alright then."

"Fine."

"Fine." They grinned at each other, and somehow their hands managed to find their ways to each other once more.

XXXXXXXX

I was quicker this time, wasn't I?


	32. Chapter 32

As soon as Lily turned the corner towards the library, James set off down the hall towards the Gryffindor common room. He was going to shoot Remus with every hex he knew, as well as Sirius and Peter. He had told them specifically to stay away from them for the last few hours. He usually was a laid back guy, but it was a whole different story around Lily. I told them, James thought angrily. I _told_ them to keep away! Why, of all days, did they choose _today_ to screw with me? They could have chosen any day they wanted, yet they chose _today_! No day but today, and from Moony too! Isn't he supposed to be the _responsible_ one? He's probably on a chocolate high, a voice at the back of his mind suggested. Either way there was going to be some serious business going on when he got his hands on them. He had been so close to kissing her when they interrupted. It wasn't even funny how close he'd been to kissing her. He had _known_ he was going to kiss her, and he was pretty certain that she wanted it as well. He was so close, he knew it was going to happen, and then _they_ had to come along and ruin it!

He trudged up the last flight of stairs, clenching his fists to keep from shouting his frustration to the entire castle. How long now had he wanted to feel those lips on his own? To feel her body so close to his, to hold her, kiss her, worship her? How long had this been burning inside him, this want, this need? This love?

"Dragon bogies," he growled, reaching the Fat Lady's portrait. He entered in, and scanned the room for one of his three partners-in-crime. James's eyes narrowed when they fell on Sirius. He was sitting in a plush red armchair while a curvy blonde sat on his lap. Her skirt was devilishly short, and she had just laughed at something Sirius had said, tracing the line of his law. Whore, James thought fleetingly.

"_Padfoot_!" he howled. Sirius and the blonde jumped, along with half the common room. When Sirius spotted the disruptor, he proceeded to dash towards the stairwell leading to the boys' dorms, dumping the girl off his lap in the process. Both Sirius and James ignored the girl's surprised shriek as the latter raced after the former. "Get back here, you ruddy git!"

"Let me alone!" Sirius cried, obviously terrified. "It was all in good fun."

"So is sticking your head up a troll's arse!" Sirius had always been a faster runner than James, so by the time James reached the top floor Sirius had already disappeared into their room. He chose a stupid place to run, James thought. I've got him cornered now.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he announced to his door. It swung open, and James stepped inside in time to see Sirius shaking Remus by the shoulders, shouting, "He's out for blood this time, and not just mine!"

"You've got that right," James remarked cooly. Sirius shrieked and grabbed Remus, shoving the smaller boy in front of him and cowering behind him.

"Prongs, we didn't mean anything personal by it," Remus said hastily, stepping back automatically. "It was just a joke." To James, this caught the snag that tore the dress in two.

"You bloody call that a _joke_?" James yelled. "Do you realize what you gits did? If you weren't my best friends I'd kill you here and now."

"No! Don't do it!" Sirius pleaded, backing up even more, pulling his human shied along.

"Shut _up_," Remus snapped, turning briefly to scowl at Sirius before fixing his eyes back on James.

"Do you all have any idea what you messed up?" James demanded, making his way towards them. Remus broke away from Sirius's grasp, running towards the opposite corner of the room. "It was a perfect moment-"

"And _this_ would be a perfect moment to calm down!" Remus shouted as he scrambled over a bed, James in hot pursuit.

"I almost _kissed_ her! I was so close to kissing her, and you ruined it!" James shouted, lunging towards Remus. The boy was too fast, and dove out of the way onto the floor. James then whirled around and made for the other boy. Sirius screamed-yes, screamed, and ran to a wardrobe at the other end of the room. He clambered in, and swung the door shut in less than five seconds. James blinked unbelieving; that was one of the funniest things he had seen in his entire life. He glanced at Remus, who wore the same bemused yet wowed expression. Soon they had burst out in hysterical laughter, and Sirius became so bold as to peek out from his hiding spot inside the wardrobe.

"Get out of there Padfoot!" James laughed. Sirius climbed out, and he himself began laughing.

"We promise that we'll never do anything like that ever again," Sirius told him, slapping him on the back.

"It's all good," James responded, taking off his coat and throwing it in a pile on the floor that he recognized as his. Today was definitely a good day.

XXXXXXXX

Lily walked up the last set of stair with James. She had told him that she was meeting Alice, Marlene, Dorcas, Mary, and Jenna in the library to help with wedding preparations.

"This was a lot of fun," she told him as they stood in the empty hallway. James smiled charmingly at her.

"Well be working on Number Three soon," he replied. She laughed slightly at this, rocking back on her heels, and standing up straight again.

"I guess I'll see you later in the evening," she said.

"I guess you will," James answered. However, they both remained standing in front of each other, not moving from their spots. It's not enough, Lily realized after a second. It's not good enough to leave with only words. Lily stood up on her toes wrapping her arms around him in a hug. James bent down at nearly the same time, pulling her body close to his. They stood like that for a what seemed like a month, or maybe it was only a few seconds. Lily sighed, resting her cheek on his chest as she felt a chin on her head. She could feel his chest rise and fall with every inhale and exhale, and she knew he could feel her breathing as well. She wanted to stay like that forever, and she probably would have if she hadn't remembered that she had people waiting in the library for her. Reluctantly, she pulled away, letting her hands slide down his arms.

"Bye," she said simply.

"Bye," James replied. With that, Lily turned around and walked in the other direction, smiling contently to herself. She felt warmer now than she had ever felt in her entire life. Just being so near to him was exhilirating, in a way. She entered the library, and walked towards the are where the tables were, spotting a group of girls at one of the larger tables.

"Hello everyone," Lily greeted them cheerfully, taking a seat next to Mary and Dorcas. "How are preparations going?"

"We're just starting now," Marlene answered.

"Alright, then I haven't missed anything," Lily said.

"You seem to be in a very good mood," Alice observed. Lily frowned.

"What's wrong with that?" she wanted to know. Lily bristled at Alice's wide-toothed grin. Her canines had always stuck out farther than usual so that when she grinned, she had a rather devious and vampirish look.

"Nothing," was the brunette's cheeky reply. "I was just wondering if any person in particular is the cause of your good mood." Lily's eyes narrowed to emerald slits; she saw everything clearly now.

"You shut your mouth, honey!" she snapped.

"Defensive, defensive," Alice remarked. "Don't you think so, Marlene?"

"I agree," the other girl replied. "I wonder why."

"You can wonder all you want, but there's a wedding to plan," Lily reminded her.

"Did you kiss James?"

"Almost." Lily froze, realizing what she said, only it was too late now. She looked around the table as the other five girls were grinning like maniacs. I've gone and dug my own grave now, she thought.

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" Dorcas squealed excitedly.

"Hush yourself, child," Madame Pince snapped, leaning around a bookshelf.

"So, do tell us what happened on this oh so romantic date of yours with James," Jenna bade her, leaning back in her chair.

"Not until after we finish this planning," Lily replied. "We need to get this done."

"You _do_ have a point," Alice admitted reluctantly. "But you have to promise to tell us after we finish!" Lily sighed. There was no getting out of it now.

"Fine. I promise."


	33. Chapter 33

Wow, I've been writing this for over a year now. I didn't realize it until someone pointed it out.

XXXXXXXX

"I'll rip their eyes out!"

"Why did they have to interrupt?"

"And from Remus too!"

"Just wait until I get my hands on them!" Lily almost laughed as the other five girls began ranting their anger about Sirius and Remus as they all sat in the common room. They seemed even more upset than she was, which made it so funny, as well as the fact that their facial expressions were quite comical.

"You all realize that it's not the end of the world," Lily remarked.

"_You're_ the one that should be angry," Jenna replied. "A perfect moment ruined!"

"They're all idiots!" Dorcas declared. "They should be locked up in Azkaban for this!"

"Aren't you all being a bit harsh?" Lily inquired.

"No!" Marlene answered. I think the safest thing to do is to leave it alone for now, Lily told herself. Wouldn't want to get ripped apart by angry girls. They didn't even notice as she walked over to the window and sat down on the window sill. I think I'll keep things between James and myself quiet from now on, she thought. Not that I don't trust them, but-something feels strange. Talking to them about James and me. It's different than anything before concerning another boy.

There _weren't_ any other boys in my life besides James, a voice at the back of her head pointed out. I haven't really liked many boys, and any boy I _did_ like was chased away by James who threatened to kill anyone that so much as looked at me with those intentions. Lily sighed, looking back at her friends by the fire, then up at the grey icy sky. They'll get over it, she thought. Brushing a feather off her jeans, she smiled wryly. And I'll get over it too.

XXXXXXXX

"Let me get this straight now. Your mum wants the whole bridal party to stay at your manor until the wedding?" Lily stared at Alice as they walked the grounds of Hogwarts. They had decided to go an early walk to discuss wedding plans. It was greyer and gloomier this morning compared to yesterday. "She realizes that she had invited the _Marauders_ to stay in her home for Christmas and New Year?" Alice smiled brilliantly, obviously unaffected.

"They won't do anything crazy," she assured her friend. "By the time Christmas rolls around, the whole family will be there. They know better than to try anything in front of my future in-laws."

"At least we hope they do," Lily remarked. She shivered, shoving her hands in the pocket of her coat. "I will admit, I'm starting to get really excited about this. It's going to be so much fun, staying at your home for the holidays."

"I can't believe I'm getting married," Alice responded, looking up at the swirling grey clouds. "I can't believe I'm marrying someone I love more than my own life. It's so amazing, Lily, this feeling." The redhead smiled, happy for her friend. I hope I'll get to be as happy as Alice is going to be, she thought. I wonder if I'll find the right guy. The memory of hugging James in the hall drifted through her head before she promptly brushed it away. It wasn't time to think about her own love life. Since when do I even _have_ a love life? Lily wondered.

"You're going to have a lot of fun, Alice," Lily told her, brushing her fingers against Alice's arm. "You'll always be happy with him." Alice looked at her, brown eyes sparkling. Lily could practically feel the joy radiating from her. All of a sudden they both began laughing, hugging each other tightly, jumping up and down. Lily couldn't help doing otherwise, the happiness for her best friend overflowing like a waterfall. They stopped, however, when they heard nearby snickers of contempt. They released each other, and turned to see two tall blonde-haired and blue-eyed girls that wore scornful expressions.

"Good morning, Black. Palmatier. " Lily greeted them with icy politeness.

"Good morning." Narcissa Black said the words uncomfortably. Not as if the words left an unpleasant taste in her mouth, but as if she was unfamiliar with saying them.

"Is there something that you would care to tell us?" Alice inquired in an elegantly airy manner. Lily recognized this tone; it was the one Alice used when she spoke to people she loathed.

"There is talk of you lately. Of your engagement to Frank Longbottom," Estelle Palmatier stated casually. She then smiled, exposing abnormally perfect teeth. Lily had always thought of Estelle as a cross between a pixie, a vampire, and an elf. At this instance, the vampire seemed to be prevailing. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Alice responded just as indifferently. "It is very kind of you to say so."

"It is good to know that you are at least marrying one of pure blood. Perhaps it will make up for the company you choose to keep." Estelle looked directly at Lily as she said this.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alice demanded, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You're a girl of good birth, pure, untainted," the other girl told her. "You shouldn't pollute yourself by mingling with the lower races."

"The people I 'mingle' with aren't so shallow as to weigh a person's worth based on something so trivial and unimportant," Alice shot back. The girls were standing less than a metre from each other, staring each other down.

"Of course good blood is important," Narcissa scowled. "A person's background says so much about what type of person he is."

"How blind can you be?" Lily wanted to know, seriously irritated. "How can you assume a person is inferior based on something he or she can't even change?"

"No one spoke to you, mudblood," Estelle snapped. Lily bit her tongue, shocked at what Estelle had just said to her.

"YOU!" Before Lily knew what had happened, Alice was sitting on Estelle's stomach, wringing the blonde's neck.

"_No one calls my best friend a mudblood_!" Alice screeched.

"Get off me, you freak!" Estelle cried, thrashing soundly. For a second Lily and Narcissa stared, completely shocked at Alice's violence. After a second, however, Lily rushed over to them, hooking her arms around Alice's shoulders and dragged her away as Narcissa pulled Estelle out from under the fuming brunette.

"_Pig! Filthy dirt of her feet!_" Alice screamed, clawing at the air. "_You're nothing but a swine's liver!_"

"Don't!" Narcissa shouted as Estelle drew her wand, snatching it away from her friend.

"_BITCH_!" Alice bellowed. Lily spun Alice around to face her and shook her thoroughly by the shoulders.

"Stop it now," Lily hissed, unnerved by the boiling rage in her friend's eyes. "She's not worth your energy."

"You're a blood-traitor, Tomas!" Estelle yelled at Alice, sporting scratch marks on her neck. "You're no better than the mudbloods if you support them!"

"Twenty points from Slytherin," Lily announced. "For discrimination and instigating a fight."

"You're a dog, Evans!" Estelle yelled. "You'll die like one too!"

"Thirty points from Slytherin!" Lily shouted back. "What else do you want to say to me?" Estelle knew when she had been bested, and kept her mouth shut. She gave the two girls a scorching glare before turning on her heels and striding away, her head held high. Narcissa followed closely behind, glancing back briefly, before assuming a walk almost identical to Estelle's.

"Let's go, Alice," Lily urged, yanking her friend in the other direction. "_Now_."

"I hate them," Alice growled. "I hate them, I hate them, I hate-"

"If you consume yourself with hate for them, you'll become like them," Lily told her, linking arms. They walked in silence for a few minutes. As much as she knew that they were false, Estelle's words had a major impact on Lily. What made her a lesser person simply because she wasn't a descendant of solely wizards and witches? Why did it matter so much anyways? It didn't make her dumber or less talented than them. It didn't make her less deserving. Why did they hate muggle-borns so much? It's not like they had stolen magic or something, so why did they abhor them so much that they wanted to see them dead?

"Don't even think of what they said to you," Alice said, almost as if she had read Lily's thoughts. "They don't know the first thing about what matters in a person." Lily smiled half-heartedly.

"I know, and I know I won't care in a few hours, but it gets you deep at the actual moment," she responded. Alice nodded sympathetically.

"I wish they weren't so blind," she sighed. "They just don't get it, do they?"

"Well, my mum says you should pray for people like them," Lily told her. "Pray that they'll change. And if they don't change, she says if they don't get what they deserve while they're alive, they'll get it after they are."

"Interesting. I like it when people get what they deserve," Alice remarked. Lily smiled now, a true smile that reached her eyes.

"I do too. And someone I know will be getting what she deserves shortly after the New Year." Alice turned to frown at her, confused.

"Who?" Lily's smile widened.

"You." They looked at each other, smiled, then began laughing again, as if they hadn't a care in the world.


	34. Chapter 34

Lily sat in Transfiguration class, taking notes. Only they were not Transfiguration notes. She was making notes for the wedding, of course. It was Wednesday, which Alice and Frank had decided was to be the major day where everyone got together to plan the event. Lily had finished her Transfiguration notes at least ten minutes ago. While she was waiting for McGonagall to be done with her lecture, she might as well do something worthwhile. She was currently working on the menu for the reception. She had gotten through hors d'oeuvres and drinks, and she was planning the sit down meal at the moment. She would make a list of choices, and then give the list to Alice and Frank to look over.

"Hey, Lily. What's the date today?" Lily turned to look at James who was sitting next to her in the very back corner of the room.

"You do realize you asked me that same question less than two minutes ago, yes?" she told him.

"I did?" he asked frowning in confusion. At least that what he wanted Lily to think. She, of course, saw that he was just looking for a reason to talk to her. It filled her with a smug satisfaction that sent a warm feeling through her stomach.

"It's the twenty sixth of November," she sighed. "Four days until December, and seventeen days until the Christmas break, if you count today."

"You're actually counting?" James wanted to know.

"Who doesn't, you moron?" she demanded. What was _that_ supposed to mean?

"Alright, I get the point," he answered, raising his hands defensively. He then leaned closer to her, looking at her paper. "What are you doing?" Lily pulled the paper away from his field of vision, tucking it under her notes.

"None of your business," she retorted quietly. James grinned wickedly.

"Ooh, Lily's not paying attention in class," he replied in a tattle-tale voice. "I'm going to tell on you."

"You'll do no such thing," Lily said indifferently, knowing he would never actually tell on her. He would be dead before he could raise his hand.

"Wedding stuff?" James guessed. She nodded curtly.

"I figured as much," he remarked. "It's going to be fun with all of us at Alice's place for the holidays." Lily glanced at him, eyebrows raised skeptically.

"Since when do you know whether or not Alice's house is fun?" she inquired. James ran a hand through his hair, leaning back in his chair.

"Her mum and mine were roommates here," he explained. "They keep in touch. They visit and have tea every now and then. Mrs. Tomas sometime brought Alice along."

"I see," Lily said. She felt something disturb that smug warmth in her stomach, something twanging in her spine. "So your family is familiar with Alice's?"

"You could say that," he responded. "My parents will be at the wedding." Lily's eye widened at this. James's grin widened in turn and he began twirling a lock of Lily's flaming hair around his finger. The sensation sent tremors down her spine, erasing the unpleasant twang of jealousy she had felt only seconds ago.

"You didn't know that, did you?" he asked, amused. She hadn't meant for him to see her surprise. She swatted his had away, turning back to the menu plans.

"Don't touch me unless I want you to," she rebuked. She froze after a few seconds when she felt a hand rubbing her knee. She turned her head slowly to glare dangerously at the offending boy sitting next to her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded in a low voice. James was smirking confidently down at her.

"You said to know touch you unless you wanted it," he said quietly. "I think we both know that you want it." Lily attempted to scoot away, but succeeded only in cornering herself. James brushed Lily's skirt aside slightly so that he was touching the bare skin of her knees. She was very happy now that she had shaved the night before.

"James Edward Potter, get your hands off me right now, or I will slap you into next month," she growled. James looked her in the eyes, surprised.

"How did you know that was my middle name?" he asked. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. His question was a very good one. Lily tensed when James hand slid higher up on her leg. She swatted his hand away, uncomfortable. In one quick movement, James's arm was under her knees and he had lifted her into his lap. Lily was so stunned by the suddenness of his actions that she didn't even have time to yelp.

"Now isn't this nicer, Flower?" he asked her.

"Let me go," she hissed, attempting to wriggle out of his hold while keeping quiet. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself in this position. He held her in place against her struggles, looking over her shoulder towards the front of the room. Lily followed suit. McGonagall's back was to the class, and no one was looking at them.

"I'm serious, get off me," she warned him, pushing herself as far from his body as she could without making their bench or their table creak. He laughed softly, that cocky confidence that she abhorred shining through his eyes. His self-assuredness was impressive, as irritating as it was. She kind of liked sitting in his lap, his hands resting on her waist, but she couldn't let people actually see her like this, her hand pressing against his shoulders as he now traced the line of her jaw.

"I'm not on you," he pointed out. She ignored him.

"Last chance, let me go or I'll make you do so myself," she said. James's grin only widened, as his gazed dropped below Lily neck. This was it, even if it made a scene; at least he would know his boundaries. Taking her rather long nails, she reached for each of his hands and pinched as hard as she could on the skin between his forefingers and thumbs. James yelped, jumping as he yanked his hands back. The suddenness and force of the movements caused him to lose balance, and with a shriek they both went tumbling to the ground, knocking over the bench. The whole class stood up to ogle as McGonagall spun round to see the commotion. For a second James and Lily lay on the floor, stunned. They looked at each other, eyes wide. James's mouth hung open, and Lily knew hers probably was as well.

"What on earth is going on?" McGonagall demanded. "Where are Potter and Evans? I don't see them." James and Lily stared for a second more before they both erupted in laughter. Soon the whole class was laughing as James helped Lily up.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" he asked, smiling. She laughed, and nodded.

"Yes. You?"

"Fine."

"Potter, I don't appreciate you interrupting my class," the teacher snapped. "Now would you compose yourself and sit down?"

"Sorry, Professor," James apologized meekly, setting the bench upright, and they sat back down. After shooting them a final glare, McGonagall continued her lecture.

XXXXXXXX

Lily sat in the common room, trying to read, but to no avail. She had just gotten out of the library from wedding planning, and she was buzzing with so much energy that it was impossible to read. She was too excited about the wedding. They had gotten a lot done, and things were starting to fall into place. They had sent an owl to Alice's parents with the finalized menu at the end of the meeting, and the possible band choices. Now Lily scanned the common room. She was looking for something, but she didn't know what she was looking for. She sighed, trying to calm herself down to a certain degree as she reminded herself that she needed to get busy with her Christmas shopping. She had less than a month to get it all done before the big holiday.

"Hi." Lily turned to see James leaning over the back of the seat, smiling down at her. She felt her heart leap at the sight of him as she smiled back.

"Hello, you," she greeted him. "How are you?"

"Fine? And you, my lovely lady of light?" he returned. She stared at him in skeptical amusement.

"Don't patronize me," she rebuked gently. "Though the alliteration was nice." Just as she expected, James wore a slightly blank expression. She couldn't help but grin at this; she knew he hadn't a clue about alliteration.

"Um, yeah. Do you want to go for a walk, maybe?" he queried. Not wanting to seem _too_ eager, she shrugged as she stood up.

"Sure," she replied, setting her book down on a nearby table. She didn't worry about it being taken. Everyone knew which books belonged to Lily and that if you took one of her books she would take out one of your eyes. "Where to?" James grinned as they walked towards the portrait hole.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he remarked, helping her out into the hallway. She glanced sidelong at him.

"Are we going anywhere in particular?" she asked.

"Not unless you want to," was his reply as they began their walk to nowhere.

"How are you?" he asked her after a second.

"Fine. You?"

"Likewise. How's your plans for Christmas coming along?"

"Alright. Oh, wait, _damn_." James looked down at Lily, frowning.

"What's wrong?" he wanted to know.

"I forgot that I hadn't made plans for where I'm going to stay after the wedding," she told him. At least she had remembered now. "I need to do that as soon as possible. Maybe I'll ask Jenna if-"

"Lily." She looked up at him now.

"What?" she asked. They turned the corner and began to descend the stairs.

"You know, if you wanted to," he said. "You can stay at my place until school starts up again. I know my parents wouldn't mind if you were around for a week or so."

"Really?" Lily asked, slowing down. "That would be alright?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like it'll be any trouble for us," he told her. Lily felt the excitement rising in her stomach, and smiled. How could she pass up an offer like that?

"If it's not a problem, I think that would be a great idea," she stated casually. James grinned as they went down another flight of stairs.

"I'll send my parents an owl," he said.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Fine."

"Fine." They looked at each other, and for no apparent reason, they burst out laughing.


	35. Chapter 35

Lily sat on her bed, torn on whether or not to buy James a Christmas present, and it was a much harder decision that she had imagined. On one hand, it was a completely stupid idea that made no sense whatsoever. She had never never gotten him any gift before, nevermind a Christmas gift. Wouldn't it be strange to just pop out with a present all of a sudden? Perhaps it was simply insecurity, but this thought did nothing to console Lily. Besides, if anyone found out about it they would automatically jump to conclusions, and within an hour everyone would "know" that she and James were "dating". She would do all in her power to avoid such a rumor. Yet on the other hand, did it really matter what other people thought about her? Would she let public opinion get in the way of performing an act of kindness? Really, what did they matter to her? Was she such a coward that she couldn't take a few stares? Merlin knew she had endured worse before.

"Hey, I'm going to Hogsmeade now," Lily announced, standing up from her bed. "I'll be back for dinner."

"Lily, remember that we're metting at the Three Broomsticks at four to book the caterers," Alice called from her desk.

"Alright, that's three hours from now," Lily noted. "See you all later."

"What are you going to Hogsmeade for?" Dorcas asked from the window, allowing her owl to enter the dorm along with a flurry of snow. Oh boy, Lily thought. What do I say?

"Christmas shopping," she answered honestly, trying her best to sound casual.

"I thought you'd finished your Christmas shopping already," Marlene commented from her bed. She hadn't looked up from her magazine when she said this. Lily was about to answer, but Alice beat her to it.

"She doesn't _know_ if she's finished," the brunette supplied, smiling knowingly at at Lily, who huffed impatiently.

"What are you talking about?" Lily demanded. Alice shook her head in an almost condescending way, exhaling deeply.

"Lily, did you honestly think I didn't see your list of people to buy gifts for?" she asked with a sigh. "How many times you wrote James's name? How many times you crossed it out?"

"Really?" Dorcas asked, looking over her shoulder at Lily, whose mouth currently hung open in disbelief.

"Why are you calling me out like this?" she wanted to know, confused and hurt by Alice's harshness.

"Because you need to get your feelings concerning James traightened out before the both of you get hurt," Alice responded. Lily frowned, utterly bemused and upset. She didn't want to speak about this with them at the moment, but what other option was there at the moment?

"What are you trying to say?" she asked after a moment of faltering.

"I've noticed the way you act around him, Lily," Alice said bluntly. "You're shy around him now, you stare at him for long periods of time, you blush whenever he flirts with you. The signs are all there." Lily's stomach plummeted at Alice's lask remark.

"The signs?" she repeated uneasily. "What do you mean 'the signs'? Signs of what?"

"That you fancy him, of course!" Alice exclaimed.

"What?" Lily cried.

"I've noticed the changes as well," Marlene commented. "It's kind of hard to miss."

"Do you fancy him?" Dorcas asked, turning to face the other girls.

"No!" Lily answered adamantly.

"Stop it, Lily," Alice rebuked, scowling. "It's so obvious, and you couldn't lie to a rock, nevermind me."

"I'm not lying!" Lily protested.

"You're right, you're not lying," Marlene agreed, finally glancing up from her magazine. "You're just in denial."

"I am _not_ in denial!" Lily watched as Alice, Marlene, and Dorcas exchanged knowing glances. She hated it when they did this to her.

"See, _this_ is why I didn't want to get something for him," Lily told them forcefully. "Because people will always be nosing around and making asumptions, and I don't want to deal with it! If people would just mind their own business then maybe things would be a little different!"

"Look, I realize that we _are_ being really nosy, and we're sorry that we're putting you on the spot here, but you also need to think of James," Alice said more gently now. "He's been waiting for you now for such a long time, and when you act the way you do it only gives him reason to hope. If, you plan on continuing with what you're doing, then you had best not disappoint those hopes, but if you don't fancy him then stop acting like you do." Lily was more shocked than she could even vocalize. Was this really true? About the way she acted with James? She never consciously acted differently around him, and could she control it if she felt a little nervous around him lately? And did she really blush around him? That was very bad news indeed, if it was in fact true. Lily sighed, resuming her seat on the bed unceremoniously.

"I don't even know what's going on," she said. "I'm so confuzed." Lily heard the scratch of a chair againt the floor, then the light but firm rhythm of footsteps. When she felt the matress sink slightly next to her and an arm brush against hers, she turned to see Alice sitting next to her.

"It's going to be confusing for a while," Alice told her softly, slinging an arm around the redhead's shoulders. "But of all the the things you can do, don't lie to yourself. It will only end up hurting you." Lily took a deep breath and released it slowly, leaning her head against Alice's shoulder.

"Alright," she replied finally. "I'll think about it, but I'm not making any promises."

"We're not asking you to," Alice remarked. Lily squeezed Alice's hand before standing up once more, picking up her coat.

"See you at four."

XXXXXXXX

Lily had always hated shopping for boys. It was always so difficult to decide what to buy for them, excluding the obvious candies and such. Sure, it was easier to get sweets, but they weren't very personal or lasting, and Lily wanted something that James could actually remember. She walked the streets of Hogsmeade, browsing for anything that might pique James's interest. Let's think, Lily told herself. What does James like? What are his hobbies? Quidditch entered her mind, but she pushed the thought away. He already had the best and most current Quidditch equipment and gear, and Merlin knew he had enough Quidditch paraphernalia. Lily racked her brain for any other ideas. What else did James like? Me, Lily thought wryly. But let's not get too full of ourselves now. She continued walking, fishing for any stray thoughts that passed her by. Well, isn't James one of those boys who can pull off accessories? I mean, he _is_ one of those pure-blooded rich boys, so he wouldn't look out of place wearing masculine accessories.

"Hats, scarves, glasess, cuff links," Lily listed aloud, brainstorming possible gifts. "Gloves, watches-" Lily stopped in front of an antique shop that looked very promising, and decided to take a look. James was the kind of boy who came from a background where girls carried fans around in their purses and manners were as important as walking, so he would probably be into the whole antique thing. Gosh, but I don't know if my wallet is, she thought as she glanced at the pricetag on a pair of pearl drop earrings for 1000 sickles. The store had a large amount of people browsing for its size, understandably as Lily let herself pour over the beautiful trinkets, jewelry, and accessories that appeared to be from an entirely different century. The more Lily browsed, however, the more worried she became. How was she going to find something for James without spending her entire savings account? As she looked around at the people, she realized that they were almost entirely students from Hogwarts. Pure-blooded students from Hogwarts. She watched as a girl pointed out the pearl earrings to a store clerk, who immediately ushered her to a door on the side, takingthe item of purchase along. Lily caught a glimpse inside the room; it was a lounge. I could always go to another shop, she reminded herself. But this is probably the best bet I have at getting him a really nice gift. Besides, what other shops are there where I could get James something he really likes? Lily examined a beautiful scarf of red cashmere, costing 85 galleons. She replaced it immediately. At least if she was going to blow a bunch of money, she would blow it on something more elaborate. Then again, did she really need to buy James a Christmas gift in the first place? She had never done such a thing in the past, so why start now? Her conversation only an hour ago with her best friends crossed her mind.

Something _is_ different now, she concluded, making her way deeper into the shop. Even if I may not want to say so, there is a difference between James and me, and it would be wrong _not_ to get him something. Lily smiled, wondering how she would have reacted a year ago if someone had told her that she would be friends with James Potter. No doubt she would have laughed out loud at the idea. But he's not the same anymore, she told herself. He's not nearly as conceited as he used to be. He's smart, witty, rediculously funny, and he actually has a sweet side, sweeter than I'd ever thougth possible. He's the type of boy that I would want for a boyfr-

Lily stopped in her tracks in front of a shelf. She clamped a hand over her mouth although she spoken no words, shocked at her own thoughts. She might be friends with James, but she wasn't _that_ friendly! Was she?

This was the second time in a month that she had entertained such thoughts about this black-haired bespectacled boy, and it was starting to scare her. Maybe Alice is right, Lily thought. Maybe I _am_ in denial, and maybe I _do_ fancy him. But I'm not sure, and that's the whole problem. I don't even _know_ if I like him as more than a friend.

But this was only half the reason she had stopped walking. Sitting on the shelf directly in front of her was a beautiful pocketwatch of medium size and luminous gold, exactly the kind of thing that would suit James. Lily picked the watch up from its suitable box, running her thumb over the smooth exterior before opening it. The time was correct, not that it really mattered at the moment. It's perfect, she thought, closing pocketwatch with a gentle _click_. She looked at the pricetag on the box, and gasped. Written in neat print were the words: **_350 golden galleons_**. Lily looked from the object in her hands to the pricetag, and gave a huff of indignance. Outrageous!Was this little thing honestly worth so much? It must be very old, she concluded bitterly. She replaced the watch in its box, but hesitated.

I won't find a better gift anyplace else, she thought. Anything else won't suit him nearly as well.

But it's so expensive, she argued with herself. 350 galleons? For a pocketwatch?

I knew that I was going to be blowing a bunch of money on him in the first place.

Yes, but _this_ much? On _James_? Honestly, how can I justify the spending of what could clothe an entire third world country on on one lousy, loud, pathetically charming and inexcusably wonderful boy? I mean it would be an entirely different situation if he was my-

She stopped herself midthought, refusing to even think the word. Regardless, she told herself. It's still an insane amount of money, and his familiarity with me does not make it cost any less. Honestly, is he really worth it?

"Can I help you, madam?" Lily jumped, snapping out of her daze to face an austere looking woman with sleek black hair and impeccable posture. "Are you searching for anything in particular?" Lily glanced at the object of her dilemma, hesitating, before answering the middle-aged woman.

"I'll be taking the watch, please," she told the clerk cordially. At this response, the woman smiled charmingly, picking up the trinket.

"Do sit in the lounge for a moment, madam," she requested, motioning Lily towards the door she had spotted previously. "Would you care for something to drink? We received a new Sangria just yesterday."

XXXXXXXX

"Thank you for your purchases, sir, and do come again."

"Thank you." James set down his goblet as a store clerk handed him the boxes. "Have they been wrapped?"

"No, sir."

"Good," James remarked. "Sometimes simplicity is more effective, don't you agree?"

"Yes, sir. Would you care for some more wine?" the woman inquired politely.

"Oh, no thanks. Thank you for your help." Recognizing the dismissal, the clerk nodded respectfully and walked away to attend to her other customers. James grinned, taking another sip of his drink. It had been quite a while since James had been to a shop like this, even if it was outrageously tiny. Well, it was the best Hogsmead had to offer, and it wasn't half bad either. He had gotten a silver filigree mirror for his mother, and a small something for Lily. They were similar women, so he figured that Lily would be into the whole antique thing; his mother had an entire parlor set apart specifically for antiques. He was pretty sure that Lily would like what he'd gotten her. Of course it wasn't her official Christmas present. He was waiting until they all went to Alice's for that, since her place was only half an hour from Bristol. That city had some of the best wizarding jewelers in the world, and their selection was impressive, even for someone of James Potter's upbringing. However, he wanted to give something to her in the meantime.

Now that she'll finally accept my gifts, he added wryly. It still amazed him to see how far their relationship had come alon. Never would he have thought that things would have gone as well as they had. He only hoped that things would keep moving forward and not getted messed up by anything else. If they continued at this rate, he could have her packing for their honeymoon by next fall. James smiled at the thought, taking a long swig that drained his goblet and set it down on the side table. He stood up and turned toward the door, but not before catching a familiar flash of fiery hair from the corner of his eye. He turned to see Lily placing a medium-sized box in her purse as the clerk smiled coyly and acted the part of gracious employee perfectly.

What on earth was she doing _here_? James knew she was a normal Muggle-born income family, so how could she afford to shop at a store like this? She's probably gettingsomething for one of her girls, he concluded. She would spend thousands on her friends. Hesitantly, James walked over to the middle of the room where Lily was refusing a drink.

"Lily?" he said uncertainly. The redhead turned in her seat to look up at him and her almond-shaped eyes widened as she drew in air sharply. She appeared just as surprised to see him as he felt to see her.

"James!" she breathed, not attempting to hide her astonishment but remembering her manners. "How are you?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Fine."

"Are you leaving now?" he wanted to know. "Because you can walk with me if you are." Lily smiled brilliantly, and his stomach clenched the way it did whenever she smiled like that at him.

"Sure, I was just finishing up right now," she replied, accepting her coat from the clerk.

"So you were doing some Christmas shopping?" James asked as they exited the shop and entered into the snowy streets. Lily blinked, pausing for a short second.

"Yes, just a last minute something for a friend." She looked up at at him, and he was intrigued to see a hint of reserve in her eyes. "And you?" Damn it, James thought. I shouldn't have asked about gifts.

"Same. Getting something for my mum," he responded; hey, it wasn't a lie.

"Oh, how nice! What did you get her?" she asked enthusiastically.

"A mirror, the type you can hold."

"Oh, that's so nice of you! I'm sure she'll like it."

"Yeah, I hope she does." He was suprised by her degree of interest in his mother's gift, but maybe it was just a girl thing to go mad over presents and such.

"How did your exams go?" she asked suddenly. James grinned self-assuredly.

"I can't even tell you how well they went," he told her. Lily scoffed, but her eyes were twinkling. Such beautiful eyes.

"Of course you can't. you would have to admit that you failed everything," she retorted.

"I resent that Miss Evans," he declared with a grin. "Or should that be future Mrs. Potter?" Instead of the rant or vehemnet rebuke he was expecting, Lily blushed an innocent shade of pink.

"Be quiet," she ordered softly, biting her lip and casting her gaze down in a most demure manner. Deciding to ignore the significance of her behavior at the moment, he opted for the old ways.

"Ah, so you'd like to keep the engagement a secret," he observed jokingly. "That's fine. I mean, you and I have enough publicity as it is."

"You hush yourself, James, before you wind up with a broken nose," she warned, but the color in her cheeks was intensifying.

"You're in denial, Mrs. Potter," he informed her matter-of-factly. Lily stopped walking suddenly, and when James looked down at her he saw that he had crossed a line of some sort. Oh Merlin, he thought. Please, not again.

"Don't ever tell me that I'm in denial," she said in a barely calm and not so even tone. "I'm not in denial, and I don't want to hear you, or anyone else, say that I am. Not ever, so just shut up about it, you annoying twit!" She had shouted the last word, drawing the attention of a few bypassers. James wanted to ask her where this sudden burst of hostility was coming from, but he knew that he had to calm her down if he wanted to make it out of Hogsmeade in one piece.

"Lily, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he apologized, taking one of her hands and hoping that she wouldn't withdraw. Even through both of their leather gloves he could feel the tightness in her muscles. He watched now as she glanced at their entwined hands for a moment, and breathed a sigh of relief when the hard set of her jaw loosened, and her hand relaxed in his. She gave it a gentle squeeze, sending goosebumps up his entire arm as she gave a half-hearted smile.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me just now," she said meekly as they continued down the street, hands clasped. James smiled at her, but her harsh words still left a sting. He couldn't understand why she had gotten so upset over his remark. After all, he was only joking. Kind of.

"It's fine, really," he assured her.

"No, it's not. I've been acting strangely lately for no good reason. Maybe I'm getting my period," she commented thoughtfully. James stopped walking to stare at her. Lily seemed to realize what she had just said, and appeared as if she wished the words had never left her mouth.

"Sorry," she muttered, her lovely blush returning.

"No problem," James answered, clearing his throat uncomfortably. They stood like that for a second, exchanging glances, before breaking down in giggles as they continued on once again.

"That was really awkward," Lily laughed, before her expression changed. "Oh, I just remembered that I was meeting my friends at the Three Broomsticks to book caterers for the wedding. I think I'm late!"

"Oh, alright," James said dully. He had wanted to spend more time with her here, but it seemed the fates had planned otherwise. "See you tonight."

"James, you can come with me if you want to," she offered. "You're helping with planning anyways." His first instinct was to jump at the opportunity to spend more time with her, but he restrained himself. She was only inviting him because she felt bad. James hadn't done a good job at hiding his disappointment at her early departure; she probably felt guilted into offering.

"It's okay," he replied with a smile. "I have some things I need to take care of anyways." Lily's smile faltered-Intersting, James observed-but her tone remained jovial.

"Oh, alright. I'll see you at dinner then," she told him.

"Bye." He let his hand linger on hers before releasing it, turning around and walking away. I won't turn around and look at her, James told himself. I won't turn around, I won't turn around, I won't turn around...but what could one peek hurt? James glanced over his shoulder in Lily's direction, and was shocked to see that she was doing the exact same thing. They both paused, having been caught in the act, before grinning hugely and waving at each other. She's a riot, James thought as he chuckled and turned back around. Well, that's why I love her.

XXXXXXXX

Lily hugged her coat closer to her body as she quickly tread throught the snow towards the Three Broomsticks. She was half glad that James had refused to accompany her to her destination. For one thing, her cheeks weren't burning anymore. She knew she had blushed when James had called her 'Mrs. Potter', and wondered why she had been so docile. They're right, Lily realized. Dorcas and Marlene and Alice. They're right about me. I was blushing, and I was much less outspoken than usual. What does this even mean?

Another pro to James's absence was that he couldn't ask any more questions about what she had bought. She had done her best to turn the conversation around when he had inquired as to her purchases, and she felt that she might have been obvious. Oh well, what was done was done, and there was nothing she could do about it now. She has also felt that James was surprised to see her in that shop. That was okay; _she_ was surpised she had been in that shop. She wanted to take out the watch and look at it once more, but she didn't want to break it or risk anyone (namely James) seeing it. She had learned from expreience that James could appear in any place at any given moment, so it was better to be safe than sorry. Now that Lily thouhgt about it, it was kind of flattering, the way he had followed her everywhere like a puppy. Normally it would have been creepy, and she used to consider it as such, but when it came to James, he fit into an entirely different category of his own.

He's a riot, she thought, laughing to herself as she pushed opened the doors to the Three Broomsticks.


	36. Chapter 36

"Miss Evans!" Lily's eyes shot up to Professor McGonagall, who was staring impatiently at her.

"Yes?" Lily answered blankly, setting her quill down. The older woman sighed sharply.

"Would you please stop staring at the back of Mr. Potter's head and answer my question?" she inquired. A few students chuckled while James turned around to raise his eyebrows questioningly at Lily. "Now what is the most common use of the spell _seroabeo_?"

"Gardening," Lily replied quickly.

"Thank you," Professor McGonagall said, before turning on another student to interrogate him concerning other common household transfiguration spells. Lily clenched her teeth nervously. Had she really been so obvious? Great, she had been caught red-handed and called out in front of the entire class. Hopefully they would forget about it quickly. Ever since the incident last Transfiguration class, McGonagall had separated Lily and James, and Lily wasn't liking it. Now she had no one to talk to or pass notes to when she got bored, no one to help her on a rare occasion when she actually needed help, and she really just didn't like not sitting next to him. Well, at least this was her last class of the day. Most people had another class next, but since she was only taking five classes this year she had a free period, and it just so happened to be the last period of the day. Lily liked her schedule this year. As the chime for the end of class sounded, Lily decided to go and do some more wedding perparations. Everything concerning the food had been taken care of, but they still had a mountainload of work to do if everything was to run smoothly. Of all the people involved in the planning process, she and Ashton had gotten the worst of it. Being the maid of honor and the best man, they had the biggest responsiblity to make sure everything ran smoothly. Lily was walking out of the classroom and down the hall when she heard an oh so familiar voice next to her.

"So you were staring at me in class today?" God help me, she thought as she looked up at James, a tiny smile playing across his mouth.

"I wasn't staring at _you_," she snapped, quickening her steps as she head up the stairs. What good it did, she didn't know because James's legs were much longer than hers and he kept pace with her easily.

"Oh, okay, you were staring at my _head_," he corrected himself. "Big difference."

"I wasn't staring at your _head_ either," she retorted. She needed to get to her dorm where he couldn't interrogate her, plus all her files for the wedding were up there.

"Then what were you staring at?" James wanted to know. "Are you calling Minnie a liar?"

"_Don't_ call her that," Lily rebuked.

"Well, what were you looking at?" he repeated as they began to ascend a second flight of stairs. She sighed with exasperation. The truth was going to sound really dumb, but it was the truth nevertheless. The only problem was that he probably wouldn't believe it. If she had been him, she wouldn't have believed herself.

"I was staring at your hair," Lily told him, turning to the right when they reached the top of the staircase. James cocked an eyebrow critically at her.

"Really," he remarked, obviously unconvinced.

"It sticks up in the back," she pointed out. "Does it ever lay flat?" James hand shot up to the back of his head, and he ran his fingers through it quickly.

"Oh, actually, I have to use a charm to get it to do that," he told her, appearing to believe her now. "It never lies flat on it own."

"So it just stick out like that naturally?" she asked.

"Yup," he answered. "My mum goes mad about it. It gets on her last nerve."

"I don't think it's so annoying," Lily observed, stepping back to look at his hair. "It's cute."

"What?" James asked, turning to look at her with an expression of surprise. Oh crap, what did I just say? Oh God, not _that_ smile, she thought as the corner of James's lips drew upward in a way that made her knees feel a little unstable.

"In a..._childish_ way," she added, fumbling for words. "You know? Like, in a playful babyish way."

"So you're calling me your baby?" he asked in a low, sultry voice, running his index finger from her elbow to her wrist. Her arm went warm and her knees started to shake. I'm in a public place, she reminded herself, although no one was passing by at the moment. I'm not dating him. I'm in a public place. We could get caught any second.

"N-no," she answered, inhaling sharply when his fingers closed around her wrist. He took a step forward, forcing Lily backward. Her heart was hammering against her ribcage as she felt his free arm snake around her waist to pull her body closer to his. She was now very conscious of every part of her body that was in contact with his, but at least she had some support to keep her legs from buckling. James smirked, taking the hand he was holding hostage and placing it on his shoulder. Lily gulped, wanting to pull away, but at the same time not wanting to. The nearness was as enthralling as it was nervewrecking. James bent forward, brushing his nose along her neck before bringing his mouth close to her ear.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered, allowing his lips to barely graze her earlobe. Lily's back arched involuntarily at the sensation as she gasped softly. The feeling was unlike anything else she had felt in her life.

"Yes," she whispered back, bringing her other hand up to his shoulder. She felt a movement like a tremor move through his upper body when she touched him. She didn't want to resist right now. She didn't want to avoid this, or James, or anything he planned on doing to her at the moment. Lily's head went light when she felt the gentle pressure of his lips on her neck. She sighed, tilting her head back receptively, and she felt him smile into her skin.

"Then meet me fully dressed when we go on patrol tonight." Before she knew what had happened, James was walking down the hallway towards the stairs and she was standing by herself in the middle of the hallway. What on earth-? And where were they going that she needed to be fully clothed?

"This counts as our third date," she called when he reached the staircase. He turned to glance at her, pausing for a second to think.

"Fine." With that, he head back down the stairs, hands in pockets and whistling a cheerful Celtic tune. Lily stood planted to the spot, unable to move. Did he honestly just do that to her? No wonder she used to hate him.


	37. Chapter 37

"I don't even _know_ where I'm going!" Lily cried, pulling on her boots.

"What do you _mean_ you don't know where you're going? It's half past nine in the evening!" Alice exclaimed. "Are you insane? You're going on a date with him in the middle of the night?"

"I would hardly call half past nine the middle of the night," Marlene commented.

"But it's not right!" Alice protested. "Going out on a date to a place you don't know for Merlin knows how long-"

"Okay, James isn't the kind of boy to take advantage of a girl," Dorcas interrupted.

"That's not what I was saying!" Alice scowled at Dorcas as Lily grabbed a coat, rushing over to her bed where her wand lay. "I was trying to say that's it's inexplicably risky and that whatever James is planning is more than likely not very canon."

"Well, the way you said it made it sound different," Dorcas defended herself. Lily was overcome with anxiousness now as she listened to her roommates argue. Alice was right; this was extremely risky, and Lily definitely didn't like being uninformed. But what other choice did she have but to go?

"Hey, at least this whole bet thing will be done and over with tonight," Lily supplied.

"That's not necessarily a good thing," Alice retorted, to which Lily rolled her eyes. Finally this would be the end of the deal she had made with him, meaning no more dates. Why did this fact bring no satisfaction of any kind?

"Alright, I'll see you all later," she said quickly, rushing out the door before anyone else could say something. She was more than halfway down the corridor when she heard her name being called.

"Lily!" She turned around to see Alice jogging towards her. "Lily..." She could hear the apprehension and anxiety in Alice's voice.

"We're not going to get caught, Alice," Lily assured her best friend. "I trust James, and I know that we're going to be fine." She watched as Alice sighed, her mouth set in a mulish line.

"Just be safe," she requested. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I won't," Lily pressed. "I promise." Alice smiled weakly.

"Okay, but be careful," she bade, turning to go back to their dorm.

"Alice," Lily said, catching the other girl's hand.

"Yes?" Lily bit her lip, hesitating.

"I'm nervous," she admitted.

"Well, you _are_ going off to goodness knows where-"

"No," Lily interrupted. "I mean, I'm nervous about going on a date. With James." There was moment of silence as Alice took this in, and Lily wondered what the brunette could be thinking. She had been fighting this feeling for such a while now, pushing it back and trying to smother it. And she was tired of it. She didn't want to fight or push it back anymore. She didn't want to avoid it any longer, and she had realized this only that very afternoon when she had been so open to James's advances. She had thought about that small encounter for a long time after it had ended, and she finally realized that she had feelings for James than ran much deeper than she had ever expected.

"It's going to be fine," Alice reassured Lily. "James loves you just as you are."

"He makes me nervous, Alice," she said quietly, aprehensive about voicing such private sentiments but desperate to do just that. "I feel differently around him now. I want everything I do to be acceptable to him, I want to spend every spare moment I can with him, and I can't stop thinking about him-"

"It's going to be fine," Alice repeated, grasping Lily hand in both of hers. She looked Lily directly in the eyes. "Those things you feel aren't bad, Lily. They're not out to get you or accuse you, so don't ever feel like you should stifle them."

"But it's so much easier," Lily protested, although she knew she was past this now.

"Not in the long run," Alice responded. "And you only end up unhappy when you ignore your feelings."

"I don't want to get hurt by him," Lily told her. "I don't want to get hurt because he was just along for the chase-"

"Don't even think of such a thing," Alice ordered sternly. "We both know James is above that. He cares for you like his own body, if not more so." Lily bit her lip, knowing it was true.

"Wish me luck," she whispered. The brunette smiled.

"Good luck." Lily released her hand, turning to walk towards the staircase. "Lily."

"Yes?" She turned once again to look at Alice.

"Are you ready to admit that you fancy James?" Lily sighed heavily, glancing down at her shoes.

"You could say that," she replied, feebly attempting to avoid the subject.

"_You're_ the one who needs to say it," Alice retorted matter-of-factly, crossing her arms. "So spit it out already."

"Fine," Lily said. "I fancy James." Lily flushed with embarrassment as Alice grinned ear to ear.

"You do not know how long I've waited for this day."

"Shut up! This is embarrasssing enough as it is!" Lily exclaimed.

"Either way, have fun, and don't get killed," Alice laughed. "And remember, why are you doing this in the first place?" Lily sighed, knowing what her friend wanted to hear.

"Because I fancy James," she answered grudgingly before descending the stairs. She felt so much better now that she had spoken to someone about the way she had been feeling. She had a sense of peace that did well to calm her nerves, if not eradicate them. Who said the truth had to hurt? Lily spotted James lounging by the fireplace, slouching as he kicked his feet up to rest on the coffee table. Lily observed him for a moment, taking in the casual confidence that exuded from him like a perfume. In Lily's opinion, it was more like a drug. Something you don't necessarily like, she thought. But you just can't get enough of it. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to where he sat, hoping she looked good enough.

"Hi James," she said. He turned to look at her, and a brilliant smile spread across his lips. Lily's pulse kicked up a knotch.

"Hey, ready to go on patrol?" James asked, winking as he stood up from his seat.

"Yeah. Let's go." They head over to the portrait hole and exited the common room. "So where exactly are we going after patrol?" James grinned wickedly as they turned the corner and head for the staircase.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Flower," he remarked.

"Yes, I would, as a matter of fact," she retorted. "Now tell me where on earth we're going."

"I want it to be a surprise," James told her. "I'm going to be showing you things we shouldn't even know exist. I got special permission from the other Marauders to let you know about this."

"Wow, don't I feel so honored now?" Lily remarked drily, although she knew the answer to her question all too well.

"Well, you're probably the only girl who they'd allow to know Marauder secrets," James said. "So yes, you should feel honored." Lily laughed softly.

"Can you at least give me a hint of what we're going to do?"

"We're heading to the third floor. That's all I'm telling you for now." They caught a few Hufflepuffs outside their house on the way down but otherwise, the halls were completely deserted. This reassured Lily, since there were less people to catch them in whatever they were about to do.

"Before we do this, I want you to understand something," James told her as they head down a particularly long corridor, his voice slightly stern. "I'm sure you've already figured this out, but we're about to do something risky here, so I need you to understand that if I tell you do something, you need to listen to me. If I tell you to get behind me, do it. If I tell you be quiet, do it without asking questions. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Lily answered. James smiled, placing his hand on the small of her back and steering her to the side of the hall towards a statue of a humpbacked witch with one eye.

"Good. I just wanted to get that straight in case we run into any trouble," he said before adding hastily,"Not that I expect us to get in trouble, of course."

"Alright, but could you just explain to me what exactly we are going to do on the third floor in front of a disfigured female's statue that is going to be so risky?" she wanted to know. James only smiled knowingly, drawing his wand and tapping the hump on the witche's back.

"_Dissendium_." The hump opened up, creating a large opening big enough for one large person to enter. Lily's mouth hung open in astonishment.

"How on earth did you find this?" she asked.

"The map," he replied, shoving his wand back into his pockets. "When we first created the Marauder's Map we created it to chart everything in Hogwarts, regardless of whether or not we knew something existed. Well, climb in." Lily looked at James as if her was a madman.

"Sorry?" she asked. "I could have sworn you'd just asked me to get in." James looked pointedly at her.

"I did. Oh come on, it's not dangerous," he told her.

"But it's dark, and it-oh my gosh, it's a _slide_!" she exclaimed in as soft of a voice as she could while still getting the extent of her skepticism across.

"Lily, I promise you that it's not dangerous," he said almost pleadingly. "Look, what do I have to do to convince you that this is safe?" Lily looked from the tunnel to James, and couldn't help but allow her eyes to wander across his slightly parted lips, his shoulder that had felt so strong to her, those hands whose memory were welded into Lily's skin. Oh, what she would do to feel those hands on her once more! She looked back at the tunnel, turning her back slightly to James.

"Just don't make me go down that thing alone," she said in as meek of a tone as she could manage. She waited for his response, which came only a few seconds later.

"Well, if that's what you want," he responded. Lily fought the urge to smile as she turned towards the opening. "I think we'll both fit. Do you want me to be in front of you or behind you?"

"Behind," Lily answered, a little too quickly for her taste. James blinked, clearly a little confuzed.

"Okay, then, you should climb up first," he suggested. "Do you need help?" Of course I don't need any help, Lily thought wrly.

"I think so," she replied as she stepped up to the statue. "Just let me take your hand to keep me balanced." He obeyed willingly, offering his hand to her and stepping close to the statue. Lily took it, and her hand went warm on the contact with his. She pulled herself up, feeling the rough callouses due to Quidditch on James's large hands that seemed to envelope hers. She released his hand to settle herself on the ledge; she _was_ kind of scared to go down alone, so even though emotional support was not her main objective, it did very well to have it anyways. Lily's pulse began to race when she felt James slide in behind her, pressing his chest against her back. God, it felt so _good_! However, she felt the hesitance in his touch as he place his hands on her shoulders, as if she might shrug him off.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked softly, his breath warming Lily's ear. She pressed her back gently yet firmly into James's body, placing her hands over his and interlacing her finger with his. She turned to look at his face, which was covered with surprise.

"I'm absolutely perfect," Lily said, and she couldn't remember a time when her words had felt more true.

XXXXXXXX

What do you all feel about Draco Malfoy's wife, Astoria Greengrass? We know her name, that she is pure-blood, has a sister named Daphne, and she's 2 years younger than Draco. Other than that, she's pretty much a blank page. Leaves a lot of leeway for creativity, don't you think?

I've always wanted to write something concerning the Malfoys...


	38. Chapter 38

Lily and James tumbled to the ground in an undignified heap, having gathered much speed in the tunnel.

"Get-off," Lily gasped, crushed by James's body weight. Perhaps _this_ was taking the whole touchy-feely thing a bit too far.

"Oh, sorry." He clambered off Lily before helping her up from the ground. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine," she assured him, dusting off the front of her clothes. "Where are we?" They appeared to be in in a storeroom of sorts. Sealed boxes sat against one wall in neat rows, and open boxes against the opposite. There was a single door on the far side of this unlit room.

"Wait a second," James whispered, holding up his hand. His eye were alert as he seemed to listen for something. Lily was about to ask him what was wrong when he grabbed her and pulled her against him with violent speed. He pulled something out from under his shirt and threw it over them so that they were both veiled in a gauzy silver material.

"Don't say anything," he hissed. No sooner had he uttered the words that the sound of turning metal reached their ears. Lily looked to the left in horror to see the owner of Honeydukes enter the room. Wait, Lily thought. The owner of _Honeydukes_? James's hand clamped over her mouth, and she almost didn't catch the barely audible shush he gave.

"Hello?" Mr. Flume called hesitantly. James pressed his hand even more firmly over Lily's mouth; it seemed like he didn't want her to say anything. I get the point already, she thought with annoyance, but of course she couldn't vocalize her thoughts at the moment. She waited now for the old man to yell at them and interrogate them as to how they ended up in here, but he said nothing. Even when he lit a lamp, he didn't so much as acknowledge their existence. Was this man _stupid_? Or did he have critically poor vision? Lily's shock multiplied when Mr. Flume set out the lamp and exited the storage room, closing the door behind himself. Lily was dumbfounded as to what had just taken place. _Clearly_ she and James had been standing in the middle of the room, and this man had stared right through them!

"Did you see that?" Lily demanded, stepping out from under the material and gesticulating strongly at the door. "Did you _see_ that? He completely ignored us! It was like we were-" Her mouth went dry when she turned and saw no one behind her. "What...?" James had been right behind her no more than five seconds ago. where could he have possibly gone in so short an amount of time?

"James?" she said questioningly, her voice quivering. "James, this isn't funny."

"You're right. It's not." And James shrugged off nothingness to appear out of thin air, slinging the gauzy cloak over his shoulder. Lily couldn't have been more dumbfounded than if he'd grown five heads. The cloak, Lily realized.

"What-how did-James...what _is_ that?" she spluttered, eyes wide as she stared ogled at the iridescent cloth.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak," he answered, holding it up for Lily to examine. "It's saved me more than once from a well deserved detention."

"Did you make this?" she inquired. James laughed, and Lily was grateful for the darkness that shielded her blush.

"No, this has been in our family for at least a century," he explained. "The boys always got this, and the girls got some kind of locket. Mum wears it all the time, but I don't know what it does." Lily let the silky silver material slide over her hands, which flashed in and out of sight.

"This is amazing," she breathed.

"Come here, Flower," he requested. "We're going to leave this room."

"And I wonder how we're going to do _that_," she remarked with playful sarcasm as she let the magical item go.

"By the way, I'm sorry about manhandling you when Mr. Flume came in," James apologized, rubbing her shoulder. "Did I hurt you when I grabbed your arm?"

"Oh, no, I'm alright," she said. Honey, you can grab my arm and manhandle me _any_day, she thought, before kicking away the idea that had come from a place neither chaste nor pure.

"Are you sure?" he wanted to know, taking her face in his now gentle hands and tilting it upwards, running his thumb along her jawline. "I thought I might have given you a bruise or something." She didn't know about bruises, but she was certainly about to melt.

"Really, I'm not hurt," she reassured him, stepping away from his intoxicating hands. "Speaking of Mr. Flume, what on earth was he doing in here?"

"Well, this _is_ his store room, so he has more of a right to be here than us," James responded, throwing the Invisibility Cloak over the two of them. Lily clung to him arm, staying close to him to conserve space. Yeah sure, a voice at the back of her mind remarked sarcastically. But if this was Mr. Flume's store room, then that meant they were inside Honeydukes. And if they were inside Honeydukes...

"You brought me to Hogsmeade?" Lily said, astonishment ringing in her words. James smiled down at her.

"I don't think you've ever seen Hogsmeade at night," he remarked. "But I think you'll like it." They snuck out of Honeydukes through the back door, removing the cloak in the alleyway.

"I never knew that secret passage even existed," Lily told him as the walked out from the alley to the main street. "How many others are there?"

"Quite a few, but some caved in so we could never find out where they led to," James replied as they reached the main street, to which Lily gasped. It was like something out of a fairytale book. The cloudless starry night sky, the old-fashion lamps lining the walkway at intervals, the vast array of Christmas lights and decorations that reflected off the snow. There weren't nearly as many people out as during the daytime, giving the setting a serene feel. The rooftops also reflected the light of the lamps, shooting light into the air so that the entire area above the rooftops seemed to be domed in a golden glow. It was breath-taking.

"This is so beautiful," Lily whispered.

"I'd hoped that you would like it," he commented, biting his lip and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Like it? I _love_ it, James!" she cried, throwing her arms around him in an enormous hung. The excitement and picturesque beauty of the place were overwhelming, and she couldn't believe that he had taken the time and trouble to bring her here just so she could enjoy this wonderful place at its most stunning. James chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around her upper body and pulling her close.

"I want to show you something before we leave here tonight," he spoke into her hair.

"You want to show me something _else_?" she exclaimed, drawing her face back to look at him. "Wasn't Hogsmeade what you wanted me to see?"

"Well, yes, but there was something else I wanted you to see," he answered. "But you're probably thirsty, so let's go to the Three Broomsticks."

"Sure." They hooked arms and walked happily to the cozy pub.

"You know, I would have thought I'd be freaking out by now," Lily told James. "I mean, we've just snuck out of school, and we could get suspended or expelled for this, but I really don't seem to care. Is that strange?"

"Well, the fact that you don't care about getting expelled sounds kind of far-fetched," he responded. "I think you mean that you're not _worried_ about getting caught or expelled."

"You're right," she agreed. "That's more of what I'm trying to say."

"Well of course I'm right, Flower," James declared. "But you knew that already, didn't you?"

"You'll never get over yourself, will you?" Lily laughed as he held the door of the Three Broomsticks open for her. They received a warm welcome and a gentle scolding from Madame Rosmerta before they slid into a booth in the back of the pub.

"How often do you do this?" Lily inquired. "Sneak out to come here?"

"Every now and then," he told her. "I always come here with the other Marauders when we need some time without you pesky girls." Lily caught the lightheartedness of his tone.

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Potter," she responed in mock indignation.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Madame Rosmerta called from behind the bar. "What do you want to drink?"

"Peppermint tea," Lily called.

"Rum," James shouted over the noise. "Red currant."

"Do you just want the whole bottle?" Madame Rosmerta wanted to know. Lily's raised any eyebrow at James as he accepted the offer.

"An entire bottle of hard liquor," she commented disapprovingly.

"The bottle isn't even that big," he answered defensively. "Besides, I want the bottle here so that when you're not looking I can spike your drink and you won't even remember what we did tonight." Lily laughed heartily at this, but then wondered if he was, in fact, planning on doing just that.

"James, you wouldn't actually-"

"No! I would never really _do_ it!" he told her, scowling slightly. "Merlin, what do you think I am?"

"I think you're a very tricky boy who will go to great lengths to have your way with me," she retorted. "No, but really, I hope you were joking."

"Lily, " James said in a more quiet tone. "You know that I've made advances on you before, but I would never make _that_ kind of an advance on you. Not unless I was completely sure that you wanted me. I would never_-ever_-force you into anything you didn't feel comfortable with." She smiled reassuringly at him. Of course she knew him better than that.

"I know James," she said as a waiter brought over their drinks. "I wouldn't have agreed to come here tonight if I had any doubts."

"Thanks," they said in unison to the man, and James tipped him with five galleons. Lily inhaled the cleansing scent of the peppermint and smiled, allowing her face to be immersed in the pure steam that billowed out of her cup.

"Just wondering," James began, removing the top from the medium-sized bottle of ruby liquid. "What do you feel about..."

"Sex?" Lily completed his question. James didn't meet here eyes as he took a moderate swig from the bottle.

"Yeah," he responded quietly, staring at the bottle. Lily was surprised at his question, not expecting to be asked about something so intimate. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay," she said to him. "It's just that you caught me off guard. I mean, no one has ever asked me about it."

"So you don't talk about sex with your friends?" James asked.

"Oh, we talk about it, definitely," she assured him. "We talk about it a lot, but we never just walk up to each other and ask what we think about sex. It's more like the conversation just leads up to it, but when it does come around to talking about it we don't have a problem."

"That makes sense," James remarked. "Well, what do you think?" Lily pressed her lips together, thinking carefully about how to turn her thoughts into words.

"Well, I think it's special," she told him, blowing gently on her tea. "Something precious, like a gift. It's a complete giving of yourself to another person, not hold anything back or putting up any barriers. It's making yourself vulnerable, an act of complete faith and trust in someone. It's allowing that person to give themself to you entirely, and taking everything in whether it be good or bad. You love them because of the good and in spite of the bad, and you want them to know that, and feel that in everything they do for the rest of your lives." When she looked at James he was staring at her, hazel eyes slightly wide and his lips slightly parted. As if he was staring at her in awe.

"What do you think?" she asked him. He sighed, taking another drink from the bottle as Lily took a delicate sip of her tea. "I agree with everything you said. It's not something people should take lightly because it's more than just a physical thing. It's more than just skin against skin, and that's how it's supposed to be. Like you said, it's giving everything, not just your body. The Muggles have a book that puts it perfectly, it's in like the first or second chapter, something with a 'B', but I can't remember its name..." Lily grinned, realizing exactly what he was talking about. He really _had_ been to Muggle school, hadn't he?

" 'That is why a man leaves his father and mother and clings to his wife, and the two of them become one body' ," Lily recited.

"Exactly," James agreed enthusiastically. "It's like fusing two souls together, and it's irreversible. But it should never _have_ to be irreversible."

"I agree completely," Lily told him. "That's why I don't think people should sleep around before they get married."

"It's so much better if people wait. There's just so much less risk and hurt involved," he said, then looked back at the bottle in his hand. "I tell Sirius that he shouldn't treat girls the way he does, that he shouldn't take sex so lightly. He doesn't listen to me..." Lily took another sip before answering.

"You can't change him if he doesn't want to change," she said matter-of-factly. "All you can really do is make sure _you_ are living the right way." A small smile appeared on James's lips.

"You're right." Lily set her cup down, considering whether or not to ask the question. She _was_ curious about it, and they were already on the subject as it was..."

"James, I hope you don't get offended by this question," she began tentatively, turning her cup around on its saucer. "But, have you-ever slept with anyone?" She dared a glance at him, and was relieved to see him smiling warmly at her.

"No Lily," he answered, a hint of amusement in his voice. "I've never slept with anyone. And I'm sure you're a virgin too."

"Yes," Lily confirmed. She blushed as he took a long swig from the bottle of rum, his eyes never leaving her.

"Good," he said, setting the half-empty bottle in the middle of the table. Lily smiled suspiciously at him.

"As if my virginity has any implications for _you_," she commented, taking another sip of tea.

"Well, I'd like to know that we're both pure so that our wedding night can be that much more special," he told her with a sly grin. Lily felt the blush returning full-force to her face.

"James!" she laughed. "Don't say such a thing in public! Someone might hear you and misunderstand."

"Well then I'll just have to say it louder," he teased, pretending to stand up to announce the subject of their conversation to the entire pub. Lily caught him by the shirt and pulled him back down to his seat.

"Don't embarrass us," she rebuked, still laughing. "Goodness, what am I going to do with you?"

"Well, you could kiss me, date me, marry me, have kids with me," he listed off, counting the options on his fingers. "All of the above..."

"You're so funny," she told him, still smiling. "And you're the sweetest thing there is. The girl that gets to have you will be lucky."

"I want that girl to be you," he said in a more solemn tone now. "I've always wanted that girl to be you." I have to say it, Lily realized. I have to tell him now. I don't have a choice anymore.

"James-"

"Hey you two!" Both teenagers jumped at the sound of Madame Rosmerta's voice. "What's the name of your friend that's getting married?"

"Alice!" they called backin unison.

"Alice Thomas?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, hey Julius!" Madame Rosmerta called to someone else across the room. "The name is Alice Thomas!"

"A toast to Alice Thomas!" someone shouted randomly. "To good health and good sex!"

"To a long life and lots of kids!"

Lily and James stared at each other, then looked back at their drinks. Merlin knew she loved Madam Rosmerta, but a perfect moment haas just been ruined!

"What were you going to say?" James inquired. Lily couldn't say it now; the magic had been lost amont the shouts for toasts.

"I can't remember," she lied. "Hey, you said you wanted to show me something else here."

"Oh yeah! You're right," James remembered, his eyes lighting up. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Whenever you are," she responed. He grinned, standing up quickly and picking up the bottle. Obviously he was excited, and now Lily wanted to know what he was going to show her.

"Come on," he said as she stood up. "But you can't tell anyone what I'm about to show you."


	39. Chapter 39

Thanks for all your reviews; they bring me great joy. And I'm sorry to repeat myself, but I just have to ask again: how do you feel about Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass/Malfoy? If I were to say I had a chapter or two written concerning my take on their relationship, what would you all say?

XXXXXXXX

"Why are we in the forest outside Hogsmeade?"

"Because that's where I have to go to show you what I want to show you."

"Why can't you show it to me in Hogsmeade?"

"Because what I'm going to show you doesn't live in Hogsmeade." James led Lily through the moonlit forest along a barely visible path, even with their wands lit.

"Are we going to see creatures?" Lily asked nervously. James glanced over his shoulder to flash a grin at her.

"Are _you_ going to see creatures?" James repeated. "Lady, _are_ you going to see creatures."

"What kind?" she wanted to know skeptically.

"Let's just put it this way," he stated, squeezing her hand softly. "They're only half as beautiful as you." Lily snorted. That information wasn't very helpful at all.

"At least tell me how far away we are from these mysterious creatures," she requested, stumbling slightly over a medium branch.

"Not far at all," he assured her, helping to steady the redhead. "Just remember, don't be scared and be careful not to move to quickly, but not too slowly either. Just-be natural, I guess that's the best way of putting it."

"Are these things dangerous?" Lily queried.

"They shouldn't be," he replied. "I don't think they'll mind you at all. Okay, time to put your wand away." Lily sighed, doing as he told her.

"How on earth do you expect to see anything?" Lily demanded.

"Questions galore, aren't we Flower?" James commented. "Being an Animangus does have its benefits. It gave me perfect night vision, as perfect a I can have with specs."

"Interesting," Lily said thoughtfully. Lily wondered now if he was going to transform for her. He skin prickled at the thought, but she didn't say anything as she shoved her wand into her pocket. "When are you going to transform for me?"

"When we're gone for Christmas break," James said after a pause. "You're still staying at my house afte the wedding, right?"

"Yes," she responded. She would be an idiot to refuse.

"I can always show you then. My parents know, and they're just proud that I was able to do it," he told her smugly. "But wait, I want this to be as surprising as it can be."

"I don't like the sound of that," Lily remarked. "Wait-what are you doing?" She squirmed weakly as James's hands covered here eyes.

"Since you can barely see anyways, I'll just give you the full effect this way," he told her.

"How far is this?" Lily wanted to know as he led her forward, her hands loosely grasping his wrists.

"Literally less than ten meters." Lily could feel the cool night air on her cheeks and smell the freshness of the snow, here was the rustle of the wind, a gentle whinny...

What?

"Are you ready?" James asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she responded. She heard him chuckle as he lifted his hands away, and Lily felt her heart jolt at the sight before her.

It was a large clearing, snow scattering the forest floor as the moonlight poured down from above. The leaves of the evergreens had frozen and now shimmered like crystals around the entire clearing. And the fifty or so unicorns inside.

They were so brilliantly white that the snow looked grey and the glittering leaves looked dull. Their silver horns glinted with their movements as they trotted around with carefree indifference to the presence of the outsiders. Some sat on all fours in groups, their pure gold foals snuggled into their sides. A pair of silver teenages were chasing eahc other, leaping over branches as their silky manes billowed and flowed.

"James," Lily breathed. A few unicorns looked up at the direction of the teenagers. A few unicorns stood up from their spots on the snow-covered ground, backing away a few steps. Some more unicorns turned to stare, but then ignored them. A few foals leapt up from their napping places to rush forward excitedly, before stopping quickly and running back behind their parents, peeking out shyly from a distance. It was positively adorable.

"They've never seen you before, so they're not as certain about you," James whispered gently. "But they don't think you're any harm because you're with me, and they recognize me."

"If I walk any farther will they get scared?" she asked.

"I don't know," he confessed. "They don't know you, but you _are_ female."

"Unicorns prefer a woman touch," Lily recalled what she'd read in a textbook on magical creatures. "But once you gain their trust, they treat you like family." Lily watched as James stepped forward, approaching the center of the group. A few adult unicorns immediately trotted up to him, nuzzling his shoulders. James ran his hands over their manes, across their horns, smiling at them as if they were old friends. Lily realized that he had probably watched many of them grow up, be born, perhaps even die. Her chest felt warm as she watched several hornless foals come rushing towards him, ramming him playfully on the legs with their foreheads. Lily caught the flash on their hooves, and remembered that unicorn hooves were pure gold. Goodness, such beautiful creatures! James looked over his shoulder expectantly at Lily.

"Come here, Lily," he bade. "I think you'll be fine." Cautiously, she walked up to stand next to James, who was now surrounded by five or six unicorns. She wanted to touch one, but she was scared that they might bite her or something.

"James," she said hesitantly.

"Hold your hand out to one of them," he told her. "Wait for them to touch you. The foals are more trusting." She spotted a few eyeing her curiously, venturing no more than a yard closer. Bending down to kneel on the ground, she extended a hand to them. One rushed up to her, pressing its forehead firmly into her hand. Lily yelped in surprise at the suddenness of the baby, but also at the utter smoothness of its golden body. It was more delicate than anything she had touched in her entire life. The foal nudged her hand aside, rubbing its head instead along the length of her shoulder up to her face with a high-pitched whinny. The cool sensation of the silken hair on her face was enthralling. She gasped as she felt another small head snuggle its way under her arm to lean against her chest. She laughed, running her hand over the second foal's neck.

"The foals like you," James observed.

"I can't believe this is happening," she told him as yet another foal bumped her gently on the back. She turned around, to let this one brush its cheek against hers. "This is unreal."

"Not in our world." They stayed with the unicorns for a while. Lily managed to touch an adult before she and James left.

"Are you sure we can't stay just a little longer?" she asked as they head back towards Hogsmeade.

"Lily, it's half an hour to midnight, and we have classes tomorrow," he reminded. "You'll be tired as it is."

"But it's so worth it," she protested.

"I know," James agreed, before chuckling softly. "I never thought that _you_ would ever be asking _me_ if we could stay out longer to skip school for a date."

"I didn't exactly picture myself here either," she confessed. "I never would have thought..."

"Never would have thought?" James urged, helping her over a fallen tree. Lily could just now see where the forest ended, and barely glimpsed Hogsmeade.

"That I would ever like you as much as I do," she told him. "I couldn't have imagined that I would consider you one of my closest friends."

"Really? You think of me as one of your closest friends?" he asked, surpised.

"Yes," she answered, smiling up at him. "I really do, and it's kind of strange for me. I mean, for the last six years I couldn't stand the mere sight of you. Now I wonder what I missed all those years when I looked at you, what did I not see then that I finally see now."

"Well, I _did_ change over the course of six years," he pointed out, as they exited the forest, taking the trail that lead back into the bustling village only twenty or so feet away. "I wasn't exactly the best person, and I'm still not perfect."

"Perfect enough for me," Lily said. For a second she didn't know if she would do it, but she had to let him know how she felt for him. The longer she waited to tell him, the more desperate the need to do so became. She didn't want him to linger in the dark concerning her feelings. She wanted him to know that the feeling was mutual, that she cared more than she was letting on. Bracing herself for what she knew would come, she reached across and took James's hand. He slowed down, staring deeply at her. The blood was racing in her veins as she brought his hand up to her face. She was about to press her lips to his slightly chilled palm when an ear-splitting scream went up into the night air, coming from the direction of Hogsmeade. They both jumped as a blast reverberated throughout the entire area, and red sparks flew above some nearby roofs. James and Lily looked at each other before breaking into full-out runs into the village. They saw several buildings on fire as they ran towards the sounds of the loudest screams.

"_Aguamenti_!" Lily pointed her wand at a burning building, and a jarge jet of water doused the flames on the facade. They reached a small square where several people were duelling against cloaked and hooded figures. They stood in staggered lines, yet they were organized. They moved as a whole, advancing with each other and leaving no one behind. Lily could see that they were using dark magic as they shot very severe curses at their opponents. They seemed more like an army than anything else, with a particularly imposing figure at the head of their ranks.

"Lily, get back to Honeydukes now," James ordered. "I'll meet you there." Lily turned and looked at him in shock.

"I'm not going anywhere," she told him adamantly.

"Lily, this is not the place to defend your pride," he told her harshly. "Now get back home before you get yourself killed."

"I'm not going to-"

"It's not safe here, _especially_ for you!" he yelled, drawing his wand, and stepping in front of her. "The last place you need to be is in the middle of a fight against Death Ea-" A huge boom sent them tumbling to the ground. Lily barely retained her grip on her wand as a buiding across the square tumbled to the ground. She stood up shakily, and pulled James up quickly.

"I'm not leaving here without you!" she shouted over the blasts and screams. "I won't do it!"

"_Protego_!" James bellowed, pointing in the direction behind Lily. She turned to see James's shielding charm block what appeared to be a huge blast of flames. A hooded figure pointed his wand at Lily, shouting, "_Diffindo_!"

"_Stupefy_!" she shouted back, dodging the curse while rendering the figure unconscious. Another hooded figure rushed at her, shouting another curse that Lily didn't recognize.

"_Speculum_!" she yelled, and a silvery-blue concave evanscence shout out from her wand. Lily watched as the curse was reflected, and her fear metamorphosed into horror as her attacker's heart and lungs ripped out from her chest, before the man fell lifeless to the ground. Lily clasped her hand over her mouth, unable to believe what had just happened. She had just killed another person, and gruesomely as well. She had just commit _murder_. Lily had only meant to defend herself; she hadn't know's that her attacker's curse was capable of killing. She locked her legs to keep them from shaking, turning around to spot James. He was duelling a hooded figure, casting a wide variety of curses.

"_Flagrate_!" another hooded person aimed her wand at Lily. What had she gotten herself into?

XXXXXXXX

He watched as another one of his followers fell to the ground, only this one fell dead. The red-haired assailant covered her mouth as she backed away from the corpse, obviously terrified. She'll get over it, he told himself, observing the shock in her emerald eyes. Interesting eyes, he mused. A mark of intelligence and talent. I could always use more talent in my armies.

He turned to look at the tall boy who had been with her, had told her to go home-he sneered at the use of such a word to describe Hogwarts-and get back to safety. Admittedly, he was surprised that they had managed to sneak out of Hogwarts and not get caught. How did they do it? They're clever, he concluded with a grim smile. He recalled the girl's refusal to leave without her boyfriend, that stubborn defiance he himself admired. They had to be Gryffindors; the loyalty and altruism were all too evident. He was impressed that the boy had recognized his followers for who they were. Resourceful with information and sharp-minded, he thought. More traits that I wouldn't mind acquiring. He watched as the boy cast a concussion hex that hit two of his followers at the same time; they crumpled to the ground like the many buildings around them. A strong hex for a teenage boy. Perhaps one of his parents was an auror. Then the boy shielded a group of people rushing towards the west side of Hogsmeade, aimed at by several black-clad witches. He looked back at the girl, dueling two of his followers at once. She was casting complex shielding charms to protect the surrounding structures and people in the area. The two soldiers shot an array of curses both at the buildings and the girl, but she blocked them all deftly. Finally she cast a curse that left scorching gashes on one of his new recruit's face and arms. The woman fell to the ground, writhing and screaming in agony.

"James!" the redhead shouted, shooting a gigantic Protean on the run to prevent a shop from bursting into flames. She dodged people and curses as she ran towards the boy who had just cast a rather dark curse on one of his skilled fighters, one that closed off one's windpipe to prevent breathing long enough for the victim to pass out, but would allow breathing once unconsciousness has been attained. He's willing to cause pain to others, he considered. So he could definitely kill.

"Get out of here!" the boy bellowed at her. "Please, Lily, just listen to me!"

"Not without you!" she hollered. The boy-James- ran towards the girl now, avoiding the pursuing wizards. He cast a permanent Protean charm around himself and the girl before grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her.

"I don't care what you say right now, I want you to get back to Hogwarts now, or so help me, Lily-"

"But James-"

"_No_!" he yelled, emphasizing the word with another shake of his girlfriend's shoulders. "You'll get killed-"

"And you _won't_?" she shrieked, tears glistening on her pale cheeks. Tears are a sign of weakness, he thought with a sneer. She isn't prepared to kill, or handle this situation. But that can change in time...

"You're a Muggle-born! They have more of a reason to kill you!" he hissed. She was Muggle-born? The air in his chest caught sharply, and his nostrils flared. So skilled and bright, yet she was just another mudblood whore. No one else has to know, he told himself. I can change her name, integrate her into another family. She can pretend to be pure-blooded. As if I haven't done so before with others.

"Just go back to-"

"NO!" the girl Lily screamed, sobbing unabashedly now. "We can't protect everyone here, and we've done enough as it is!" The boy hesitated, gazing down at the trembling girl in his grasp, clearly conflicted. It was all so very cliche. Yup, they're Gryffindors all right, he affirmed mentally. The boy James glanced quickly around at their surroundings, before nodding. The boy said something he didn't catch from this distance away, but he knew it was consent because as soon as the boy lifted the Protean, they took off at a sprint down an alley hand in hand.

He stared after them contemplatively, before his lips twisted into a facsimile of a smile. I must certainly introduce myself to them. Such talent at such a young age should not go unfostered.


	40. Chapter 40

Hey, so just to clear something up: concerning Draco and Astoria, some people thought I was going to include them in this story? Um, sorry if I was unclear about that, but that is _definitely_ not what I meant. I mean as a separate story, I'm thinking I might do something, but I'm not sure...I think I'll finish NDBT before I start something new. Also, warning for some _**STRONG **_**_LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER_**.

XXXXXXXX

Lily felt like she was about to vomit as she raced down the street with James, yet she only pushed her legs all the harder. She didn't dare look back, not that anyone was following them now. If they had been followed, they would certainly have known by now. She could practically hear her pulse hammering in her ears, muffling the sounds of James's and her own heavy breathing. She still couldn't get over the fact that she had killed someone tonight. If anyone ever found out, she would end up in Azkaban and her life would be ruined. But how had she known that the spell would do such a grotesque thing? And it was in self-defense; if she was ever found out, that could be the foundation of her defense in court. They stopped a few buildings away from Honeydukes to catch their breath. No one was present in the streets at the moment.

"I can't believe this happened," James growled, grabbing fistfulls of his hair. "Of all the places and all the nights for a Death Eater attack..." Of course, Lily realised. Who else was doing these kinds of things recently? Hadn't she been reading so many stories in the papers about these terror attacks?

"But in Hogsmeade?" Lily wondered. "Why would they come all the way to _Hogsmeade_ to wreak havoc?" James laughed without humor.

"Probably waiting for his new recruits at Hogwarts," he muttered. "Voldemort's been gathering more followers lately."

"You truly have courage to speak my name so plainly." Lily and James jumped at the sound of the chilling, cool voice. They drew their wands instantaneously to face the direction of the voice. There stood an all too familiar hooded and cloaked figure only a few meters away. The man's face was not visible in the dark and under his cloak. _You truly have courage to speak my name so plainly. _My name. Lily's mind hung on those two words as her stomach plummeted to her feet. This couldn't be-this isn't...Lily glanced momentarily at James, whose expression was cold and distant as he stared in the direction Lily so regretted to face.

"What, so quiet all of a sudden?" the figured remarked with a chuckle that made the hairs on Lily's arms stand on end. "Are you surprised to find me here among my faithful army? Surely I wouldn't be a very good leader if I didn't lead them into battle." Suddenly, James grabbed her by the waist and pulled her behind him, aiming his wand at the man who stood with regal motionlessness.

"Touch her and I'll kill you, you fucking arse," James hissed menacingly. Lily was seized with a horrible dread at James's words. Was Voldemort going to kill her because she had killed one of his followers? Oh, Merlin, she thought. Not James. Anyone but James.

"James, don't do this," she told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If he wants to kill me it's alright, but I'm not going to let you die on my account." She was surprised when Voldemort chuckled once again.

"Kill you, dear? Is that what you think I would like to you?" he asked, his voice sickly sweet.

"Yes," Lily and James said simultaneously, though the latter's tone contained much more venom than the former. The figure was silent, then took a step forward as he full-out laughed. It was a terrible, hollow sound, one that cause Lily to shudder.

"I wouldn't dream of wasting such potential, even if her blood is not pure," he responded calmly. "And you, boy, are certainly a Gryffindor."

"What does it matter to you?" James spat. "As if anything but murdering and power matter to you."

"Your talent matters to me," the older man quipped. Lily looked around the street; the only thing that separated them from Honeydukes was Voldemort. The _only_ thing, Lily thought with wry humor. She only realised that she had laughed until the sound had escaped her lips. James stared at her in confusion.

"Are you honestly _laughing_ right now?" he wanted to know, concern and annoyance the most dominant emotions across his features.

"She laughs in the face of death," Voldemort remarked thoughtfully. "What more could I wish for in a follower?" Lily felt as if her brain had melted when he spoke those words. Follower?

"Follower?" James repeated cautiously.

"For such young people you have much talent," he told them taking a step closer. Lily pulled James back a step. "OF course you have much to learn, but youare both off to a commendable start. I could bring your powers to their heights, teach you things you would have otherwise never known, show you things you never knew existed. And any follower of mine is always well rewarded for their services." Lily wasn't able to believe what he was saying? Was this man asking her to become a Death Eater?

"What did you just say?" James demanded.

"I can give you power beyond your wildest dreams," Voldemort continued. "Privilege, glory when my work is completed. If you prove truly worthy, I will even give you immortality." This time it was James's turn to laugh.

"Are you even listening to yourself, you piece of shite?" the teenager wanted to know derisively. "I don't need privilege or power when I already have it. And if I wanted glory I could get by my owns means. And immortality, honestly? What are you, are you God or something? We don't need you, and we don't want anything to do with you or your ruddy fucking cult."

"With my help, you will all be gods and goddesses," Voldemort responded, his voice even and calm as ever. "Only stand by my side and serve me, and I will give you everything you've ever asked for." Lily had grown angrier by the second while listening to him, but this last sentence pushed her over the edge.

"Everything we've ever asked for?" Lily repeated, the frustration coming over clearly in her voice. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are? You honestly think we want to kill innocent people to better ourselves, or that killing could ever better a person? I would be a sick freak to turn against my own kind for the sake of power and selfish ambition, and you are obviously demented to think the way you do about Muggle-borns and about people in general."

"Of the many things I tolerate, girl, disrespect is not one of them," Voldemort commented, his voice hinting at impatience.

"Well, guess what?" Lily called out to him, stepping in front of James. "I don't care what you tolerate because you make the lives of people like me a living nightmare. Because of you we can't walk in certain places without getting attacked or killed. Because of you we are scared for our families and ourselves, and all we hear about on the news or in the papers is Muggle-borns getting raped and killed. Because of you I'm now a killer, and there is nothing you can ever give or offer that will make me forgive you for that. So you can go right down to hell because that's where you belong." Lily's hands were shaking as she finished her little tirade, both with anger and fear. She waited for his response, and was more than flabberghasted when he fell to the ground in a heap of black material.

"What-"

"It's called a diversion plus a non-verbal spell, now let get going before the unconsciousness spell wears off," James told her, grabbing her by the wrist and running towards Honeydukes. Lily's eyes lingered on Voldemort as they ran by him. They had just come face to face with one of the darkest and most powerful wizards of their time, and had managed to get out alive. What were the chances of _that_ happening?

On reaching the storeroom they quickly scrambled into the tunnel which transported them back to the third floor of the castle of Hogwarts. They both tumbled to the cool stone floor in exhaustion, finally safe and free to rest. Lily crawled over to James, who held her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his torso, muffling her sobs on his shoulder.

"It's okay Lily," he whispered, smoothing her hair soothingly. "It's over now. We're safe."

"I killed someone," she choked through her tears. "I-"

"It's going to be fine," James cut her off. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

"What if someone finds out?" she wanted to know as she felt his cheek on the top of her head.

"It won't matter," he told her. "The Ministry won't care if you killed a Death Eater." It was true, and ske knew it, yet the horrible image of that woman's organs flying in the air was so awful.

"Can you believe that we met Voldemort?" she asked him. "He was right there in front of us, and he wanted us to follow him."

"I should have finished off the shitting wanker when I had the chance," James growled.

"Don't say that," Lily rebuked quietly, breathing deeply as she closed her eyes. Being this close to James was calming.

"I sorry this had to happen," James said, running his fingers through her hair and separating the tangles. "I would have done anything in the world for you to not have experienced that."

"It wasn't your fault," she responded.

"But I shouldn't have done this," he persisted. "It's one thing if I get myself in trouble, but it's a whole different story if you get in trouble. I just hope you can forgive me for putting you through that."

"James, I don't blame you for anything that happened tonight," she told him earnesly. "Apart from almost getting killed, I enjoyed myself with you more than any other boy I can think of. And yes, things didn't exactly go according to plan, but when we _were_ having fun, it was more than I'd ever imagined."

"I hope you'll never have to see something like that ever again," James said quietly.

"Me too," she agreed. "And I hope you never put yourself in such a situation to get hurt on my account."

"You're hoping in vain," he replied. "I would rather die than let anyone hurt you."

"And you think I could live with myself if I knew you had gotten yourself killed because of me?" she wanted to know. There was a moment of silence as they listened in the hallway for any approaching footsteps.

"Let's get back to the common room now," she suggested. "We have classes tomorrow."

"You're right." They quickly made their way up to the seventh floor and into the common room. Lily was pleased to find it empty, just as she had ordered at the beginning of the year. It was hypocritical that she was breaking her own rule, but if Lily was to be honest, she knew she had make that rule to be broken by none other than herself. She turned to face James now, who was staring intently at her.

"What?" she demanded. He only smiled, and walked up to her.

"You have a smudge on your cheek," he informed her.

"Really?" Lily's hand shot up to her face. "Which one?" How long had that been there? Hopefully not for too long; it was embarrassing enough for James to see her like that anyways.

"Just a second, let me get it for you," he said. "It's on the other cheek?"

"Where?" she asked. She looked up in time to see James's face as he pressed his lips to her cheek. She tensed at the sudden contact, and relaxed only to have him pull away.

"I got it," he whispered, brushing his nose against hers as he back away.

"You really _do_ have courage, don't you?" Lily giggled, tapping him playfully on the cheek. He shrugged, grinning as he scuffed his shoes on the carpet.

"I _am_ a Gryffindor," he told her.

"Good night, James," she said to him. He smiled gently at her, and suddenly she felt way too warm.

"Good night, Lily."

XXXXXXXX

Lily fought to keep her eyes open at lunch. She had two more classes to go before the end of the day, and when that glorious hour came she was going straight to bed, forget about homework. It was Friday, and she could catch up on homework tomorrow.

"You shouldn't have stayed out so late," Alice sighed, turning to Lily.

"I agree," the redhead responded with dark humor.

"Oh, come on, she was on a date," Dorcas defended. "The third date in her entire life..."

"Okay, now _you_ leave her alone," Marlene piped in. "So how'd it go?" Lily had been dreading this question all day, and now it was staring her in the face. She had been torn over whether or not to tell them everything that happened last night. On one hand, these were her closest friends since she was a scrawny, shapeless little child. She could trust them with anything, including murder, and they could keep a secret like a life depended on it. They wouldn't judge her or jump to conclusions.

"He took me to Hogsmeade," she told them. "And he showed me a unicorn her in the forest." All three girls gasped, Dorcas dropping her fork and Alice's hands flying up to her cheeks.

"Are you serious?" Marlene wanted to know.

"A _unicorn_ herd? How many were there?" Alice asked. Lily grinned at the memory of the moonlight pouring over brilliant white or gold hair.

"At least fifty," Lily answered. "Give or take, and they were so beautiful. I can't even tell you how beautiful they were."

"Did anything else happen?" Dorcas inquired, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Lily demanded. Of course she knew exactly what her friend was aiming at, but if she said that nothing else happened, then it would be a lie.

"Did you and James do anything worth mentioning?" Dorcas wanted to know slyly.

"She's trying to ask if you and James snogged or started dating," Marlene blurted out. Lily breathed an inward sigh of relief. Now she wouldn't have to lie.

"No, we didn't do anything," she replied.

"Do you like him?" Marlene asked, lowering her voice as two fifth year girls sat down close to them. "More than a friend?"

"Yeah," Lily admitted; there was no point in keeping _that_ a secret from them. "A _lot_ more than a friend."

"So what next?" Dorcas asked.

"What?" This time Lily's question was genuine.

"Aren't you going to tell him?" Dorcas demanded impatiently.

"I'm not going to just _go up_ to him and tell him that I fancy him," Lily scowled. "It just doesn't work that way."

"So are you not going to tell him?" Marlene queried. Lily sighed, grabbing a cup of steaming French vanilla coffee in hopes of it waking her up.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I dont plan on right now, but if I were to do so, it would have to be the right place at the right time." She remembered how she almost told him twice yesterday. Something about the atmosphere had made it seem right to tell him, and she would have done so both times if she had not been so rudely interrupted.

"That makes sense," Alice commented thoughtfully. "But the next time you go on a date with him try not to stay out so late on a school night."

"I know, I'll remember that next time," Lily said.

"Ah, so there _will_ be a next time?" Dorcas concluded.

"I really just don't _know_," Lily persisted. "It's all up in the air at this point in time."

"Well, when it comes down, it had better be with James," Dorcas told her. Lily huffed impatiently.

"I'm not making any promises," Lily announced to her friends. "If something happens, it happens. If it doesn't, then it doesn't. Alright?"


	41. Chapter 41

Lily stared at the calendar on the back of her homework agenda. It was the eighth of December, five more days until the last day of classes. The last day would also be the night of the Hogwarts Christmas party. Then it would be off to Alice's house until the day of the wedding. After the wedding, she and James would apparate to his home where she would spend five days before returning to school. One whole month of pure holidays. Lily was surprised that the school board had allowed such a long Christmas break in the first place, but she had heard that the board was going to cut vacation next year. She didn't care either way, as it would never apply to her. she watched now as James slid a sheaf of parchment across their table, keeping his eyes on the board as Professor Slughorn lectured with large motions of his arms: _I know all this stuff already. This is so boring. =P_ Lily smiled wryly, picking up her quill and dipping it into her inkwell and scribbling her response.

_I agree. I studied this a week ago._ She passed the parchment back to him. He stole a quick glance at her before replying. _Always a step ahead, aren't we, Flower?_

_I do my best, Mr. Potter._ She looked up towards Slughorn before sliding the note to James.

_Ready for the wedding?_ Lily smiled, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

_I'm so excited for it! =D Alice is so happy, and with good reason._

_I'm glad for Frank and Alice. They're good together._

_They are._ When James didn't pass the parchment back, she looked at him again. His quill hovered over the sheaf, as if thinking of something to say. She was surprised to see what he wrote when he finally passed back the note: _You and I would be good together too._ Now it was Lily's turn to hesitate. How was she to respond to this? She made a mental memo to keep the note so that she could burn it later. That way no one would ever find it.

_Do you really think that?_ It was the only thing she could come up with on the spot. She was sure that she could have come up with something much more clever if she'd had time to think.

_I _know _that, Lily Evans Potter. Can you deny the fact that your names sounds so much better with my name attached? XD_ Lily snorted.

_Wow, cocky, much? =P_

_No, I'm just self-confident and honest._ Lily paused as Professor Slughorn passed by, placing her book over the note. When he passed by their table she wrote her response.

_We shouldn't write about this now. We'll get caught._

_Lily, I've really been wanting to talk to you about this, ever since that night... _The night we almost got killed by a raving lunatic with mass armies, Lily told herself with a grimace.

_This is definitely not the place to talk about that. What if someone were to find this? From your last line they would probably think something completely different than what we're talking about._ James read over his last sentence, and grinned mischievously.

_Only someone with a dirty mind. ;D_ Lily's indignation flared at this remark. She scratched her response into the parchment with sharp gestures, causing her cursive to become more angular than usual.

_I most certainly do _not _have a dirty mind! =O_

_I never said you did._

_But you were implying it! Don't even try that on me, James Potter!_

_Okay, then I'll try this._ Lily wasn't expecting to feel his finger brush against her knee, tracing the spot where her stocking ended and the pale skin of her leg began. Lily could feel the temperature rising in her cheeks at the gentle contact that set her brain on fire. She reached for the parchment, but James grabbed it away from her and wrote another message.

_You like it, don't you? I can feel it, the way you react when I touch you. You get goosebumps and you blush whenever I do. And that afternoon in the hallway, the day we went on the third date...You were holding onto me like your life depended on it._ Lily read the note with mounting panic. Oh God, he noticed. He noticed everything. How had she been so stupid as to think that he wouldn't see the difference in her behavior?! She watched as he once again took the parchment, and wrote once more. _It was the best thing in the world to feel you do that._ Lily was completely at a loss for words. As much as she didn't want to, she pulled her knee away from his hand, taking the sheaf away from him to respond.

_Can we talk about this later? Face to face, like a real conversation?_ James sighed, but the sparkle in his hazel eyes was anything but resigned.

_Fine_. She grabbed the note, folding it into a tiny square and tucking it between her bra strap and her shoulder; it was the safest place she could keep it right now. Lily watched the clock at the back of the classroom with dread, knowing that _he_ was going to talk to her. When class was over, she jumped up from her seat to rush towards the door. Her dread turned into confusion when she saw James run past her, bolting out the door before anyone else. Lily stood planted to the spot, puzzled out of her mind. It was understandable for Lily to want to get out of here, but what was James's rush? Even more confusing was when _Remus_ pushed a boy out of the way to shoot out of the dungeon class behind James. Was some kind of weird Marauder thing going on? But in the middle of the day? Oh well, who knows with the Marauders?

"Lily, are you alright?" Alice asked. Lily turned to the brunette, who wore an expression of concern. "You seem bent out of sorts. And why did James and Remus run out so quickly?"

"I honestly don't know," Lily answered as the two girls left the classroom and head down the hallway that would lead to the stairwell. "If it wasn't for Remus leaving as well, I would have thought it had something to do with me."

"What?" Alice asked, frowning.

"James and I were passing notes, and he wanted to talk to me about relationships," Lily explained. "But I said that I'd prefer to talk about it in person, you know, instead of passing nots about it."

"Go on," Alice requested in a hushed voice.

"Well, I knew-at least I thought I knew-that he would want to speak to me right after class, but then he just shot out like there was a dragon on his heels. And then Remus followed out, so I'm really confused."

"Maybe it's a Marauder thing?" Alice supplied questioningly.

"I don't know," Lily responded, shaking her head as they turned the corner. "But it's really strange, and it's making me really suspicious-"

"Lily!" She and Alice turned to see Remus jogging to catch up with them.

"There you are," Alice declared.

"Where were you running to?" Lily demanded.

"Lily, can I talk to you about something?" Remus asked, ignoring both questions from the girls.

"Um, sure," Lily agreed, suspicion increasing even more now.

"We'll see you at dinner," Remus told Alice.

"See you later," Alice said, recognizing the dismissal.

"Bye Alice," Lily called as Remus took her off to the side while Alice continued on upstairs.

"What did James want you to do?" Lily sighed. Remus smiled abashedly.

"I just did it," he replied. "See you at dinner." With that, a silvery material fell over her body, and she felt someone's body pressing against her back. She gasped as James pulled her away from the hallway, leading her towards a small alcove away from the staircase.

"Traitor!" Lily hissed in Remus's direction, but if he heard her he pretended not to because he continued on towards the stairwell. When she and James were in the alcove he removed the Invisibility Cloak.

"Do you carry that thing around everywhere?" Lily wanted to know moodily, smoothing out her robes.

"No, just sometimes," James responded, stuffing it inside his bag rather sloppily.

"You went through all this trouble just to get me to speak to you?" Lily commented flatly.

"Old habits die hard," he replied with a shrug.

"Well, I'm here now," she told him. "So let's talk." James ran his hand through his messy hair as he looked down at the floor, stuffing the other hand into his pocket.

"Lily, about what happened, the other night," he said tentatively. "Like I said before, I'm really angry that the whole almost-getting-killed incident happened..." Lily sighed sharply. Was _this_ all he wanted to talk about?

"James, how many times do I have to tell you that I've forgiven you?" she demanded. "It's over, you never meant to put me in danger-"

"I know," he interrupted. "But that's not the only reason I'm angry about it happening." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He walked a small distance away from her, placing his hands on his sides as he turned his back to her. "The reason I'm _really_ angry about it is because...well, that was the last date, the last chance I had to get you to like me. And it was ruined, so then my chance was blown." He placed his hand on the dungeon wall and leaned his forehead against the stone. "I just didn't want it to end like that. I didn't want it to end." Lily heart twisted at his words, and she realized that this was it. She couldn't keep him in the dark any longer, not if it was hurting him so much. She had to tell him now, or at least _try_ without getting interrupted by goodness knew who. She walked over to where James was standing, his head bowed against the wall, and placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

"James," she said, her voice an octave higher than she'd expected. "I didn't want it to end either." Her heart was beating like a drum as she fought to keep the butterflies in her stomach at bay. "I mean, I _don't_ want it to end." When James turned around to face her, the astonishment was all too clear on his face as his mouth hung open, his lovely hazel eyes wide.

"Lily-"

"I know, it's so unexpected," she told him, looking away from his face. "I mean, who would have ever expected it to happen? After so many years of hating you, insulting you, being so mean to you, to go and do exactly the opposite of what I promised I'd do. This whole year has been a huge contradiction to everything I've ever thought or assumed about you. I don't know if you or I changed, maybe it's both of us, but something happened this year, and I can't explain it." She took James's hand, pressing it against her cheek.

"I don't even know how it started," she continued when he said nothing. "I suppose it started with patrols, when we would talk about anything and everything, definitely some of the most intellectual and hilarious conversations I've ever had in my life. And I would notice things about you that I'd never noticed before, like the way you always line your book out on the table in a perfect row, or how you chew your quill and peel off the parts that start to fray until there's nothing left but shreds. I never knew why you used to ask me for quills all the time, but now I know. I liked those little quirks. And then I noticed other things like how you shrug whenever you're feeling shy, or the way you lace your shoes a certain way for each day of the week, and you grew on me, and you proved a better and more interesting person than I'd ever thought possible. And now this feeling keeps me up at night because I'm pacing my dorm until Marlene yells at me to go to sleep, and I spill juice on my skirt and trip in the hallways because I'm looking at you and not where I'm walking, and I can't keep this a secret anymore. I'm not going to deny it anymore. I'm not going to wait for tomorrow, or the next day, or next week, or next month to tell you how I feel-" She would have rambling had not James pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her. She let his eyes gaze into her own as the surprise was replaced by a different emotion, something that shined like a brilliant light while consuming her at the same time. It was something strong, something adoring, the same way he had looked at her in the library while they were planning patrol schedules.

"Lily," he whispered, letting his hand slide down her arm.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans! How wonderful to see you two here!" Lily practically jumped out of her shoes at the booming, jovial voice of Professor Slughorn. Why?! It's always _us_! Lily wanted to scream as James tore his hand away from Lily's arm as she released his hand.

"Hello professor," Lily responded, doing her best to smile. Merlin, what she would do to strangle this man! "We were discussing a detention for a group of boys in Slytherin."

"Ah, always dutiful, Ms. Evans," Slughorn commented, beaming at the two teenagers as they exited the alcove. "But shouldn't you two be in class?" Lily's heart dropped into her stomach. Oh no, Lily thought. Transfiguration with McGonagall...

"We'll talk to you later, Professor," James said quickly, grabbing Lily's robes and pulling her towards the stairwell.

"Have a good day!" Lily called over her shoulder as the two ran up the stairs to get to their class.

"I'd completely forgotten all about class," Lily breathed, as they took the steps two at a time and bolted down the hall.

"Now you know how _I_ feel," James remarked matter-of-factly.

"Why do we always have to get interrupted by the most random people at the worst possible time?" Lily wanted to know as they skid to a halt in front of their classroom door, stopping to collect themselves.

"I don't even know," James responded, shaking his head in annoyance. He was about to enter in the classroom when Lily grabbed him by the arm. He turned to glance at her, confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Lily bit her lip, not sure if she could say the words. She had planned on doing it downstairs, before they were (once again) walked in on by someone, but now she had seemed to lose much of the courage she'd had down in the dungeons. But it was either now or never, no day or today.

"You know the Christmas party is this Friday," she told him. James blinked, before his lips broke out in an impish grin, his eyes dancing. Lily's heart stopped beating for a second, before picking up again in double time.

"Yes, I _do_ know," he responded confidently, leaning against the wall. "Why do you ask?" Lily sighed, fighting to keep from grinning as largely as James.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" she wanted to know.

"You made _me_ say it," he responded slyly. "Well, why do you ask?"

"Will you go with me to the party?" she asked, not daring to look at his face. She heard him chuckle, and she was pleasantly surprised to feel his lips on her forehead.

"Of course, Flower," he answered. "Now let's go to class."

"I think I'd rather stay out here," she remarked, preparing herself for a long rant from Professor McGonagall.


	42. Chapter 42

_You spin me right round baby, right round, like a record baby, right round, round, round_...I was listen to all the different versions of the song Right Round: the original Dead Or Alive, Jessica Simpson's, Marilyn Manson's, Flo Rida's, GiGi D'agostino...the list goes on and on...Sorry, this is random babbling, but I think almost all the versions are pretty darn good.

XXXXXXXX

"You told him? Just like that?" Lily and Alice walked the grounds at twilight, hooking arms for warmth and balance.

"It felt right," Lily responded bashfully. "And I had to tell him sooner or later."

"I guess, but _wow_. I thought you were going to wait a while before you said anything," Alice said, turning her head to look questioningly at her friend.

"I know, but Dorcas and Marlene had a point," Lily told her. "I mean, I _can't_ keep this a secret forever, and I had to say something sooner or later."

"I think they were being kind of pushy about the situation, and to be honest I feel like _I_ might have been pushy myself," Alice admitted. "But that's just my opinion, and it seems that good things came out of it."

"I think you all _were_ being a bit pushy," Lily agreed. "Yet like I said, they had a point."

"I can't believe you asked him to the Christmas party," Alice commented with a small laugh. "Of all the things I'd expect from you..."

"I was thinking about it for a while," Lily answered defensively. "But I'm still surprised that it happened that way."

"Well, I'm glad that you're going with him to the party," Alice said. "It will be so much fun, and your first non-obligatory date with James."

"True," Lily laughed. "My gosh, what will I wear?"

"You have plenty of nice dresses," Alice responded. "And your fashion sense is just as good as mine, if not better. You're more than capable of choosing your own outfit."

"I can barely walk, nevermind choose my own outfit," Lily said as she slipped on some ice, clinging tightly to Alice's arm for support.

"I'll only tell you if I like something," Alice told her, as she steadied Lily before they continued walking. "But I'll not choose the outfit."

"Fine," Lily sighed. "I guess that's fair."

"It's more than fair," Alice agreed. "You said this happened yesterday morning after Potions?"

"Yup, that's why we were late to McGonagall's class," Lily explained. "Hey, I need to get back upstairs now. I have to help Dorcas with her Arithmancy homework at eight."

"But you don't take Arithmancy," Alice protested. Lily grinned as they turned around to head back to the castle sliding a few inches forward on the ice.

"I know."

XXXXXXXX

Lily stood in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for James to arrive so that they could go on patrol. She was slightly nervous about going on patrol today. Yesterday night had been Remus's transformation, so James had been with his friend. All day today she and James hadn't really had a chance to talk since their conversation yesterday. Their interactions had only been that day's classwork, smiles from across the room, nudges and pokes when they sat next to each other, and a whole lot of blushing on Lily's part. She had almost died when he'd winked at her in Transfiguration, knocking an inkwell into Frank's lap. Now she shifted her weight on her slipper clad feet, anxious and excited all at the same time. She didn't know what to say to him, and she was drawing a blank on conversation topics. Eventually, James came tumbling down the stairs, pulling a shirt on over his head.

"Hi Lily," he greeted her, grinning hugely at her.

"Ready to go?" Lily asked, smiling back.

"Sure." He helped her down from the portrait hole, and they began their usual patrol route.

"So how did the transformation go?" Lily asked, mentally hugging herself for such a brilliantly original question.

"Better than usual," James responded. "We watched the unicorns for a while, but when they smelled Moony they took off."

"You're so lucky that you get to see those unicorns so often," Lily grumbled. James's laughed softly, before falling silent. Lily searched for something to say, scrambling for another great question, yet finding nothing. Come on, she told herself. There has to be _something_ I can say! Her panic escalated by the second as she was unable to think of anything to say. When she dared a look at him, she saw that he was glancing down at her just as timidly. They stared at each other for a moment before breaking out in laughter. It was relieving in an odd way.

"I'm sorry," Lily said with a giggle.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," James replied.

"It's just that, well, lately whenever I'm around you, I get really nervous," she told him as they descended the the stairs to reach the sixth floor. "I've been so terrified of making a fool of myself in front of you."

"Wow," James remarked thoughtfully. "You really fancy me, don't you?"

"Yes," she responded. "I like it though. I mean, it's always fun, having feelings for someone, the whole thrill of it all."

"You're right," he answered, but there was a heaviness in his voice that unnerved Lily.

"James, is something wrong?" she asked gently. They stopped by a statue of two dragons, one of black marble and the other of white. They were cuddling, their tails entwined and their slitted eyes closed softly.

"I'm definitely happy that you finally have feelings for me," he began. "Happier than I probably should be. But I'm also scared."

"Scared?" Lily repeated with a frown. "_Why_?" James sighed as the continued walking.

"I just don't want this to be a passing thing, something that fades away with time. I'm so scared that this will just go away, and I don't know if I'll be able to deal with it if you do." Lily's heart went out to him.

I don't know if this is something passing, or if it will last, but I'm willing to put myself out on the line with this." James smiled, and suddenly Lily wasn't feeling nearly as nervous anymore.

"Would you really want a relationship with _me_?" he wanted to know. "I mean, we're friends and all, but we both know that I can get on your last nerve."

"Not so much anymore," Lily pointed out. "And we're both looking for more than most kids our age, something that _won't_ fade away with time."

"True," James agreed. Lily smiled when she felt his hand on the small of her back. She looked up at him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Lily," he said softly. "I care about you so much, more than you would probably be comfortable with at this point in time. I really, really care about you, and if you give me a chance, I'll never let you down."

"I know. That's why I'm giving it to you." They walked in silence for a while, thought it wasn't the awkward silence that they had experienced at the beginning of their patrol, before a question hit Lily.

"Hey James?" she said.

"Yes?" he answered, running his hand through her hair. Somehow James had stolen Lily's hair tie, and she had no idea how he'd done it with out her noticing, but he refused to give it back, and he was holding her wand hostage to prevent her from conjuring up a new one. She bit the corner of her lower lip now.

"Does all this mean that we're dating now?" she wanted to know. Lily looked up at his face, and he seemed to be thinking about it.

"Well, do you want it to mean that? We both know what _my_ answer will be," he told her. She giggled slightly.

"Well, I think we can safely say that my answer is the same as yours," Lily replied.

"So, we're dating?" James stated more than asked, grinning widely.

"I guess so," Lily responded, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. Wow, she had only blushed twice this entire patrol; she was getting better at this.

"Wow, just like that," James commented. "And I'm dating the girl of my dreams." Lily laughed heartily, leaning her forehead against his upper arm. Although his remark had given her a reason, it was not the real reason she was laughing. To be honest, she didn't even _know_ why she was, but the urge to laugh suddenly seemed to overtake her. Soon they were both laughing so hard that they had to stop walking to catch their breath, keeling over to ebb the aching in their sides.

"Why are we even laughing?" James gasped, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know," Lily replied, shaking her head as she took a breath to try and calm herself. When they regained their composure, James pulled Lily into a sideways hug and they began to walk back upstairs.

"You've made me so happy, I can't even explain it," he said softly as Lily wrapped her arms around him, smiling like a little girl on Christmas morning.

"You're not the only one."


	43. Chapter 43

School started for me on Wednesday. I'm so miserable...I hate being the new girl, but people have been nice to me so far. Either way, I'm still miserable and depressed...Sorry that this chapter took so long to come out, but I needed a long time to write it.

XXXXXXXX

"No more homework!"

"Or studying!"

"Or having to invent disciplines on the spot!"

"Hey, you all realize that we're coming back to school in January." Lily, Marlene, and Dorcas all turned to glower at Alice who sat at her vanity table, pinning her rather huge bun in place at the back of her head. She stopped in mid-action, however, when she became aware of the glares of her three roommates.

"Sorry," Alice mumbled meekly. The corner of Lily's mouth twisted upward in a wry smile as she turned to observe herself in the full-length mirror. She wore a dark green empire-waist dress with illusion cap sleeves, a satin sheath tailored exactly to her body, courtesy of her mother's best friend who had been a designer for Valentino and Louis Vuitton, and it ended just above her knees. She had tied her hair up in a half ponytail, refusing to leave it all down completely as it would undeniably end up somewhere completely unexpected if not secured in some form. She had brought out her more ostentatious jewelry for the occasion of Hogwarts' annual Christmas party and the last day before they left for Christmas holidays. She was wearing a black pearl waterfall necklace along with matching lever-back earrings and bracelet. Deciding to opt for comfort, she wore black ballet flats instead of heels (although she _was_ is need of the height).

"What time is it?" Dorcas called from the bathroom.

"Twenty after six," Marlene responded, tucking her wand between her garter and her thigh. Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. The latest fad for Hogwarts girls was to slide their wands under their thigh garters to keep them out the way but close by.

"Isn't that so uncomfortable?" Lily wanted to know.

"Not if you put it in the right place," Marlene responded smartly. "And it's so convenient for dresses and skirts."

"They really are so convenient," Dorcas agreed. "It's so much better than carrying around a clutch all the time, and good manufacturers charm them so that your wand doesn't fall out." Lily chose to ignore them as she turned to examine her profile. If she could say so herself, she looked pretty good. James would hopefully think the same, if not better. James, Lily thought, and her smile broadened. They had been dating for three days now, and the last three days had been spectacular. She didn't know how, but all of a sudden the entire school knew they were going out. Lily couldn't understand how the word had gotten out so quickly. After all, she had only told Alice, Marlene, Dorcas, Mary and Jenna; Lily knew they hadn't said a word. James had only told the other Marauders...

Sirius, Lily told herself with a tiny grimace. He's the only one who wouldn't keep his mouth shut if his life depended on it. Lily bit her lip to prevent herself from giggling aloud at what James had done on Thursday evening. She had been talking with Mary and Dorcas in the common room when Sirius had ran down the stairs of the boys dormitory shouting, "Important announcement from the Head Boy! Important announcement from James Potter!" Lily had put herself on guard when James swaggered down the steps with the blithe cockiness and audacity that only a teenage boy could uphold to such a degree. And it was all hers.

"Excuse me everybody," he called out confidently, even though the common room was practically silent by then. "I know you've all heard about the recent rumors about my fellow Head, Lily Evans, and myself." He spoke like he was a celebrity of some sort; well, in Hogwarts he _was_, and the students had always treated him as such. Oh Merlin, Lily had told herself at this comment from James. He looked her way and smiled charmingly before addressing the more than attentive common room. "Well, I thought I'd just clear things up and say that it's all true." And with that he walked back upstairs without a backward glance. Lily had dashed upstairs before anyone could interrogate her, and locked herself in her dorm, giggling for ten minutes straight. Lily laughed inwardly at the recollection, re-pinning a loose strand of hair. Wasn't it such a typical thing for him to do?

"Lily, is my hair alright?" Alice asked.

"It's a little crooked," Lily answered. "Do you want some help?"

"Sure." She stood up and walked over to Alice, and unpinned the lopsided bun. The thick, silky mass tumbled down into her hands in a most becoming way.

"Do you think you'll cut it soon?" Lily wanted to know, twisting the hair and wrapping it around the base of the ponytail.

"I think that if I cut it, it will be something short," Alice responded. "I mean, _really_ short."

"Really?" Lily acknowledged. "How short is _really_ short?"

"I don't know," Alice admitted as Lily stuck a pin into her friend's hair.

"Okay, how does this look?" Dorcas wanted to know, stepping out from the bathroom in a stunning A-line dress of gold material reaching her knees.

"It's beautiful," Marlene said with a grin.

"It's really pretty," Lily agreed.

"Where did you get it?" Alice asked.

"I've had it since the beginning of the year," Dorcas responded.

"Huh, I never even knew it existed, but it looks gorgeous," Alice commented thoughtfully.

"Don't get any ideas, woman," Marlene rebuked playfully. Dorcas and Lily laughed as Alice flapped a dismissive hand at the other girl. At half past six the girls were ready, each one of them looking chic, sophisticated, and drop-dead gorgeous as they filed out of their dorm. Lily shuddered as a draft entered the their dorm, causing her hair to rustle ever so slightly. Each girl's heels clicked as they walked down the corridor-each girl's, that is, except Lily's, whose shoes made only a modest tap.

"Oh, no! I left my wand on my bed!" Alice exclaimed just as they reached the stairs. "I need to go and get it!"

"I'll go with you," Lily offered.

"No, it's alright Lily, really," Alice assured her before addressing all three girls. "Just go on ahead of me, and I'll see you down in the Great Hall if not sooner." Following her suggestion, the three girls began the descent down the stairs as Alice rushed back to get her wand from her dorm.

"Ugh, I _hate_ when large amounts of stairs and heels are combined," Dorcas groaned.

"Oh, don't rush me! Don't rush me!" Marlene cried, though the other girls were a good five steps behind her. "I don't want to fall!" Marlene had a horrible dread of tripping down stairs, and it hadn't taken the girls long to find out that it was actually a very serious problem, a diagnosed phobia by the Ministry.

"It's going to be fine, okay?" Lily told her calmly. "Just take your time. We're in no hurry."

"Oh, Lord! I'll be good, I promise!" Marlene wailed as she clutched the railing tightly. Lily sighed; it was one of those times when Lily was truly glad that she had not worn heels. When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs-in tact, to the surprise and relief of Marlene-Ashton and Joshua, Dorcas's date, were waiting by the couches. Lily noted Frank running down the stairs in a hurry, but was surprised and slightly disappointed when she saw that James was not there.

"Don't worry," Lily told Frank when he reached the bottom of the stairs. "She's fetching her wand. Do you know where James is?"

"He just got back when I was leaving to come down," Frank answered. Lily frowned.

"Got back?" she repeated confusedly. "From where?" Frank paused, glancing from the stairwell back to Lily. She had a feeling that James was doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing.

"A Marauder thing, I think," Frank said, shrugging offhandedly. His face lit up when Alice came down the stairs, and Alice's eyes seemed to look at no one but Frank as he walked up to her and took her hand in his. She placed a hand on his upper arm and smiled at him. There was something very soft, very quiet about the way they gazed wordlessly at each other, yet the silence between them was anything but empty. Lily eyed the glittering diamond on Alice's hand, and suddenly she felt a sort of emptiness inside. Then she heard a thunder of rushing footsteps behind her, and she turned to see James speeding down the stairs to enter the common room. He was dressed with elegant nonchalance in black slacks and a white button-down collared shirt that wasn't tucked in. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the first few buttons were undone, yet there was something extremely elegant and put together about the look, especially with the golden chain around his neck, and a gold cuff than bordered on the line between understatement and ostentatious. His hair was its usual windswept ruffle, but his shoes were nicer than usual, even though his shoes were always designer. The entire look seemed to have been made for him, and he was breathtakingly stunning.

As James reached the foot of the stairs his eyes found the object of his devotion, and he grinned hugely. The emptiness in Lily's chest filled up.


	44. Chapter 44

James grinned at his girlfriend when his eyes fell on her, as she stared at Alice and Frank with a thoughtful expression. She looked amazing wearing a chic sheath dress in a very flattering shade of dark green and lovely black pearls. James was thankful that she hadn't worn heels; he liked being tall, and girls wearing heels always intimidated him. His heart swelled as Lily's eyes grew so warm when she saw him, and her smile was so genuine and sweet. He was embarrassed that he'd been late to meet her, but how else would he have gotten it done? He knew he shouldn't have procrastinated, but with all that had happened lately he hadn't been graced with the time or creativity to get it to her any other way. Besides, the risk and stealth was half the fun. Now, he walked up to Lily, taking one of her small hands in his.

"You decided to come down," Lily teased.

"Ha ha," he remarked dryly. "Just because you look like a goddess doesn't give you the right to tease me."

"Well then, what _did_ give me the right? Because it's pretty obvious that I have it," she answered smartly, smiling amusedly at him. It was true; he wouldn't deny it.

"Alright lady, let's get down before Padfoot eats all the brownies," he told her, offering his right arm to her in the way he'd been taught. Lily took his arm, sliding her hand over his forearm in a way that cause goosebumps to break out down his entire arm. He tucked her arms close to his chest as they exited the common room so that she wouldn't feel what she'd done to him. Of course Lily was gracious enough not to say anything under normal circumstances. But Lily as James's girlfriend was certainly _not_ a normal circumstance, so nothing could be certain. This was uncharted territory for both of them.

"I can't believe that the holidays are already here," Lily remarked as they head downstairs. "It seems like so much has happened since we got back. And to think, we've only been here for five months!"

"Well, they say that the last year is the quickest," James told her matter-of-factly. "And a lot _did_ happen in five months."

"But still, has half the year already passed us by?" she persisted. "Didn't it seem too quick?"

"Some parts definitely did," he agreed. "But somethings couldn't have gone quickly enough."

"True," Lily acknowledged. They soon reached the ground level, and entered the Great Hall that looked like a winter wonderland. The hundreds of candles had somehow doubled in amount, their light reflecting off the gold and silver ornaments on the several Christmas trees lining the walls. Animate crystals atop the trees waved to the nearby students below, and boughs of holly, silver bells, and red velvet ribbons adorned the hall so artistically that they both had to stop and stare for a second at the grandeur of it all. James looked about for mistletoe, but could find none. Darn.

When the young couple resumed walking, more than a few heads turned to stare at them in shock mingled with awe. We look good together, James thought. It filled his chest with pride, not because he had tamed the shrew, but because the one on his arm was the prettiest little shrew around, all those people staring couldn't deny it. As they walked across the hall James mad eye contact with Jimmy, his best Beater, and nodded in his direction. Jimmy grinned, nodding towards Lily and raising his eyebrows. James only shrugged with a self-satisfied smile, heading in the direction of a group of students out of which James recognized his fellow Marauders and their dates, along with Lily's three closest friends and Frank and Ashton, to name a few. Lily hadn't seen that small exchanged because she had been admiring the angels atop the trees, and James was thankful that she hadn't; she might have taken it the wrong way.

"Hey Padfoot," James greeted Sirius when he and Lily reached the laughing crowd. The other boy turned and smiled, stepping to the side so that James and Lily could enter the circle. He noticed Lily wave to Alice who was across the group.

"Hey Prongs, Lily," Sirius said in reply, nodding respectfully to the latter. "Or should that be Mr. and Mrs. Potter?"

"I wish," James mumbled as Lily laughed.

"Don't think that you're immune from a good thrashing just because you're his best friend," she warned patting 'his' shoulder emphatically.

"Lily!" some girls called from a small distance away. James recognized them as the Ravenclaws Lily liked to study Charms with. He watched as she smiled and waved at them, and he felt her begin to unhook her arm from his and pull away. Suddenly she stopped however, frozen in mid-action, hesitating. She didn't release her grip on James but drew back towards him, glancing up at his face with a meek, inquisitive air. James smiled warmly at her, both amused and touched by her small yet loyal gesture. Did she honestly think she had to ask his permission to go talk with her friends?

"Do whatever you want," he told her with a chuckle. "I'm not your controller." Lily smiled, squeezing his arm gently before walking over to greet the Ravenclaw girls with polite kisses on the cheeks. He wouldn't have been offended if she had just walked off to talk to them; she was her own person, and it was the last night at Hogwarts before going away for holidays. Honestly, they were _supposed_ to to mingle and mix with people at parties. But the fact that she _hadn't_ walked away, that she _would_ have stayed if he'd said nothing, made James heart swell. She perfect, he told himself, turning back to the group that had quite suddenly become devoid of all female company. James turned to look back at the group of girls Lily had joined, and found all the other girls there. Alice and Lily seemed to be in the thick of it all, holding hands daintily and laughing as if they hadn't a care in the world.

"It's great, isn't it?" Frank asked as all the guys stepped closer to fill the gaps the girls had left. "Finally being with her?"

"I can't even explain it, mate," James replied, running a hand through his hair. "It's just too good."

"I still can't believe that _she_ asked _you_ out," Sirius said with a baffled expression. "I mean..._wow_. That's not like her at all."

"I know, but love does strange things to a person," James announced dramatically.

"You've got that right," Frank affirmed as the other guys chuckled. As James mingled the way he did so naturally, he found himself staring at Lily when he didn't even mean to, following her as she walked with her three closest friends, and a large group of girls trailing behind them like an entourage. It was easy to see who the leaders in the group were, for whenever a pair out of the feminine quartet walked towards the refreshment table or sat down on one of the red velvet benches, a new flock of girls would greet them, only leaving when someone called for someone else or was whisked away by a date. Yet no matter how much she moved-and this she did frequently-his eyes always managed to find her, as if they were trained to automatically do so.

There was something about the way she moved, an indifferent elegance that make all her actions both casual and polished. Her hair glowed like liquid fire the candlelight hit it just so. Her hair was longer now, he realized. Sure, it wasn't Alice's hair, but it was still pretty darn long, flowing down just past her waist. Her skin was as pale and flawless as alabaster. She reminded James of the porcelain dolls that had belonged to his mother as a young girl: petite, eyes warm, smiles lovely, and exceedingly beautiful. Lily far surpassed the finest of his mother's collection.

Her dress was certainly modest, yet James couldn't help gazing appreciatively at the sweet curve of her back, the elegant set of her shoulders, the tempting shape of her backside...He frequently tore his eyes away when his thoughts became impure, not wanting to torture himself with though of what he would probably never get to do. Lily caught him staring a few times, but one time James returned the favor. When he'd caught her staring from the far side of the hall, she had quickly become absorbed in Alice's engagement ring. She was too cute for her own good.

When two hours had passed James was sick of the crowds. He loved the people, but there were just too many of them rushing to talk to him. He hadn't talked to Lily since she had walked over to talk with her Ravenclaw friends. Finally, after trying for ten minutes to politely get away from a conversation, he managed to reach the group of girls with which Lily was speaking.

"Excuse me ladies, but I'm going to have to remove this little redhead from your company for a while," he announced smoothly, looking pointedly at Lily who both smiled and flushed at the same time.

"Don't do anything rash,, you two," Dorcas warned impishly, causing several of the surrounding girls to giggle.

"Oh, shut up," Lily rebuked, fighting to keep her own smile at bay as she took James hand (there went the goosebumps again). He led her away from the group, patting her hand tenderly as they walk the length of the hall.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Immensely. You?" she returned.

"It's great to spend time with everyone before going away," he said, his pulse quickening when he felt her fingers tighten slightly around his arm. "But at least we'll see a bunch of people at the wedding."

"And the entire bridal party is staying in Alice's home up until the wedding," Lily remarked. She smiled contently. "It's going to be awesome." James steered to the left, away from a group of people he'd known were about to approach. Now, however, they had been cut off by a crowd of passing Slytherin boys, thanks to James's maneuvering skills. It's impossible to have a conversation with her alone her, he thought. It was this irritated thought that caused him to turn to her and ask, "Do you want to step out for a while?" Lily looked up at him, blinking once. Then her lips spread out in a brilliant grin as her eyes began to sparkle.


	45. Chapter 45

Well, a combination of life and school have taken over much of my free time, so getting this chapter up took quite a lot of effort. This situation along with unpredictable computers that don't save your work, has extremely delayed this one, so I apologize. Though I will say that I'll be updating regularly, the updates won't be nearly as frequent as possible. In the summer I had much more time and I could update more rapidly, but that's just not the case anymore. Please bear with me, and I will definitely make the chapters longer as this story continues. Once again, sorry for the delay, but it was inevitable. =(

XXXXXXXX

Lily smiled as she and James slipped out from the Great Hall, heading upstairs to roam the corridors, which they found to be completely deserted. Lily liked this.

"I have to admit, it's a bit hectic in there," she told her boyfriend. "Talking with people, saying goodbye, getting addresses for owls."

"I agree," James responded. "That's why I wanted to get out of there."

"It's kind of sad, though, to be leaving the others that make Hogwarts so complete," she commented with a small sigh. "But at least the most important people will be right next to me." James smiled when she said this, his eyes growing even warmer than they already were.

"I'm really happy that we're going to be together this Christmas," he told her. "Especially now that we can just kick back and not bother with homework or tests or any of that other stuff."

"It will be nice," she agreed. "But it's still going to to be a lot of work, organizing everything."

"But _I'll_ be around to help you," he said earnestly. "So it's not going to be so bad." His voice filled with childish solemnity was as endearing as if it _had_ come from a child.

"True," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure this will be a lot of fun to plan now that you all will be there. I'm sure you'll have a stroke of brilliance that we couldn't have come up with ourselves."

"I was expecting something more along the lines of ,'Stay out of the way unless you want to get hexed into next month' ," James remarked as they ascended yet another flight of stairs, taking her hand and sliding it into his pocket where he interlaced his fingers with hers. She only laughed, but her heart was racing as she felt James's thigh against the back of her hand. There was something scandalous about it, but it was exciting too.

"So what have you all got done so far?" James asked as they reached the sixth floor, heading down a corridor to the right.

"Well, we've got the caterers, the cake, and the music," she listed off to him. "For the ceremony we've got a harp duet, and for the reception there is going to be a jazz band. They're English, but they studied music in America so it's hard to find better jazz than that." Lily couldn't remember where she had put the contract for the harpists now. She had thought she'd left it on her desk, but she now remembered that she had cleared her desk that evening before she had gotten dressed so it couldn't possibly be there.

"Sounds good," James remarked thoughtfully. "When we get married, do you want a harp duet or a string ensemble." It was in her school planner! Of course, that's where she was keeping _all_ the contracts!

"String quartet, for certain. I couldn't-" She only recognized James's trick when he burst out laughing.

"_You_!" she cried, yanking her hand out of his pocket to swing at his chest, missing him as he jumped back swiftly. Of all the times she could have been distracted and let something weird slip out of her mouth! She hadn't even been _thinking_ when she answered him.

"You're going to marry me, Evans!" James shouted triumphantly as Lily began to pursue him down the hall. "You've even started choosing music!"

"You arrogant, bullying toerag!" she half-hollered half-laughed as they sprinted past tapestries and portraits that observed the episode with amusement. Lily was only two or three meters behind James, and she would have been even closer if she hadn't been scared of damaging her dress or shoes. Of course she would never catch him-he has always been faster-but she could certainly give him a run for his money.

"My wife!" James yelled gleefully as they turned a sharp corner down an isolated hall. "You'll be my wife in no time!"

"When I get my hands on you I'll-" Her brain didn't fully register when James tumbled backwards until she collided with him, unable to stop her self quickly enough. They fell to the ground, James's body crushing her against the stone floor. For a second she thought her dress had ripped, but when they helped each other up she found that both her dress and her shoes were in perfect order.

"What happened?" Lily asked, dusting off James's shirt. The boy himself looked flustered and indignant.

"I don't know. All of a sudden I crashed into something, and I have no idea what it was," he related to her, scratching the back of his neck with a confused scowl. Lily began walking forward, seeing no obstructions, and ran headlong into what felt like an invisible wall.

"Ouch," she muttered, stepping back as she smoothed out her hair with an air of offense.

"See what I mean?" he told her.

"It must be that teachers don't want students coming by here," Lily concluded. She ran a hand over the the barrier she couldn't see, finding it solid as rock.

"Let's just go back. It's not like we _have_ to get by for any particular reason," James suggested.

"Might as well," she agreed as they turned to head back the way they came. "But that still really confu-" She was prevented from finishing her sentence by another transparent barrier. They both bounced backwards, startled by the unexpected obstacle. Lily's stomach clenched as she pressed her hand against the barrier, seized with horror. Lily looked at James, who was staring at her with wide eyes. His mouth was open, forming an alarmed oval shape.

"What's going on?" James wanted to know, running back about ten meters before hitting the other blockage.

"I have no idea." Lily rushed over to the walls of the corridor to see if she could reach them, and found it possible. She turned just in time to see James draw his wand and aim at the barrier. The spell hit something, then disappeared completely as if absorbed into a sponge. Lily stepped back to observe the surroundings. She could see everything clearly, as if nothing were present at all, so what on earth _was_ this? "I can't believe this. We're trapped inside a nothing! Why is it that we always manage to end up in these situations, and they just keep getting worse? At least the first time this happened we could see that we were trapped!"

"Oh, Lily." There was something different about his tone, as if he had just reached a realization of sorts, yet there was a hint of something else-disbelief?-that she couldn't place. She faced him, and his expression was that of a man who couldn't believe his luck.

"What?" she inquired suspiciously, the trouble siren in her head screeching at the glimmer in his eyes that stared upwards.

"Look up," he said simply. She obeyed, and gasped when she saw the delicate green plant high above her head, a red bow tied around its base. Her eyes shot back to James, and she knew he hadn't planned this; no boy, not even a Marauder, could ever duplicate an expression as incredulous of his fortune as that which James was wearing. A smile began to form on his mouth as his eyes, sparkling mischievously, fell on Lily.

"Mistletoe?" she asked, the shock coming across in her voice.

"Mistletoe," he confirmed smugly, taking a step towards her.

"No! No! I won't have anything to do with this!" Lily cried, drawing her wand and firing up at the shrubbery with every destructive spell she knew. She would have to kiss him on such short notice? No time to prepare or anything? It wasn't fair!

"It's not worth the effort," James told her as she shot a quickly expiring list of hexes and jinxes at the mistletoe, and her alarm was increasing with every spell that failed. "The more you try to get rid of it the smaller the space around us gets." Lily stopped in mid-action. Oh no! she hadn't even thought of that! She ran to find the limit of the barrier, and found that it had indeed grown smaller. Only a space of about four meters squared remained free of what had once been a goo chunk of the corridor. She turned to glower at James who was obviously thrilled by their predicament. At her death glare, he raised his hands defensively.

"Hey, I didn't plan this, so don't get upset at _me_," he rebuked. Lily sighed, smoothing out the material of her dress.

"I'm not upset at you," she told him, sitting down on the floor as she leaned against the the barrier for support. "I'm just frustrated and caught off guard." She stared at her flats, registering when James sat down next to her, his leg brushing against hers.'

"Yeah, I noticed," he said in reply. They sat in silence for a minute, before Lily leaned her head against James's shoulder. It took only a second for her to feel his cheek on her hair. She smiled, loving this feeling of closeness.

"Lily?"

"Yeah?" His hand reached over to take hers, spreading it out over his larger palm.

"Why were you so angry when you found out it was mistletoe?" he asked quietly. "You seemed so upset." Lily sighed once again, running her thumb over his hand.

"You know how much experience I have with this type of stuff," she replied matter-of-factly. And you know I've never kissed anyone. I have no clue where on earth to start." She was delightedly surprised to feel James press his lips against her cheek. To her dismay, however, the blockades remained intact. Darn.

"That's always a good place to start," he told her. She laughed softly, made nervous by the knowledge of what was to come, the only thing that would free them.

"You know, this is kind of romantic," James said after a second. "You and me, stuck under the mistletoe."

" 'You and me and the devil makes three' ," Lily remarked, quoting banally from one of her favorite songs.

"Crazy muggle-born," James teased gently.

"Stuck-up _pure_-blood," she shot back good-humoredly. He lifted her hand to his face and kissed it. The contact sent a shudder down to her toes.

"Aren't you curious?" he asked suddenly. "Don't you want to know what it's like?" She knew he was talking about kissing.

"The nerves have a habit of overriding curiosity," she retorted.

"You're going to have to let it happen eventually. It's the only way out."

"Ugh, I know," she groaned. "And I haven't a clue where to begin."

"_I_ haven't snogged anyone before," James pointed out. "So I'm in the same boat as you."

"But you're you," she protested. "You're never nervous, and you never hesitate. That time in the snow, and in the corridor-" She stopped herself from continuing, wondering if she had just given away how very often she thought of those heated encounters.

"Lily," James said, his tone containing both amusement and exasperation. "Just because I put on a brave front doesn't mean I'm not nervous. Both of those times I was just as nervous as you, if not more so. I know you'll disagree," he added quickly when Lily opened her mouth to argue. "But I had more at stake, I had more to lose. And at first I had no idea what I was doing." At this remark, Lily could restrain herself no longer.

"No idea?" she echoed critically. "_No idea_? You knew _exactly_ what you were doing, you rat-eating louse!"

"Well I must be a lot better at this than I thought," James answered self-assuredly. "Because I'm not joking when I said I didn't know what I was doing. I guess the wanting to do it overruled the not knowing exactly how." Lily only laughed, though she wouldn't admit that what he was saying made sense. She felt him kiss her hand one more time.

"I'm glad it doesn't work with other kisses," he commented, glancing up at the mistletoe fleetingly.

"I'm sure you're glad it doesn't free us with other kisses," she agreed as he kissed the inside of her wrist, his lips pressing against her pulse. She could feel her heart beating faster as he looked at her with a strange intensity that made him look significantly more mature than he was. Or maybe, Lily thought, he's looking as mature as he actually is.

"Lily, I-" James began, but he didn't continue. She frowned slightly, wondering what was wrong.

"Yes?" she urged gently. Hoping to reassure him, she placed her free hand on his upper arm. He turned to smiled faintly at her before looking down at their interlaced fingers.

"I've never-not in any way- felt the way I do now about you," he said softly. "It's just that I don't really know how to handle it. When I was younger I would tease you and flirt with you and you hated me, and we had a system going. When I feel strong emotions, they have a tendency to boil over and make me do things I regret or that I would never have dreamed I was capable of. You know that."

"If anyone would know that, it would be me," Lily remarked knowingly. He grinned boyishly, and he seemed more like a teenager.

"The thing is, this is nothing we've ever had before," James continued. "It's completely new, and honestly, I don't know how to handle it." Lily listened with intrigue to every word, savoring this insight into the mind of James Potter. She could see this was getting extremely personal, exposing himself in a way he'd probably never done before. She would remember everything he said tonight, since she didn't know if he would ever speak with her so honestly about his feelings for her again.

"It doesn't have to be so complicated," she told him hesitantly, not exactly certain as to an appropriate response. "And even if it is, I will always listen to you." James smiled at her, running his mouth along the veins in her forearm in a vampire-like manner.

"It's not so much the feeling themselves, as the _amount_ of feelings that is the problem," he explained. Finally mustering up the courage to do it, she leaned over slightly and kissed him on the cheek. His skin was slightly warm, and there was something about the boldness of her action that sent a rush of adrenaline through her system. It was a strange sensation of shyness and empowerment and nervousness that enthralled her so much that she was tempted to move in for the kill, just to see how it _would_ feel. James, although taken off guard, recovered quickly from the surprise. He met her eyes only for a moment, yet she felt that he knew what she wanted. To her embarrassment, he grinned devilishly as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Finally," he said jokingly.

"It was going to happen anyways," she snapped even as she let her hand slide down to rest on his knee. "So don't be cocky." She was astonished when she found James's arm around her waist, not remembering how it had gotten there. Sneaky boys.

"I won't risk my luck anymore than I already have," he assured her, subtly licking his lips. Did he realize how amazing he had looked when he'd done that? His face was so close to hers now, mere centimeters apart. Lily's heart was beating against her sternum like a war drum, and she wouldn't have doubted if he could hear it. He let his nose make gentle contact with hers before planting an innocent kiss on her forehead. She hadn't fully recovered when James cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her full on the mouth.

At first she hadn't realized what had happened because he was so gentle. Her brain only registered contact when the pressure increased ever so slightly. He tasted like mint chocolate and something else she couldn't find words sumptuous enough to describe. It was something primitive and basic, yet something so distinctly human. It tasted like James. Her eyes closed, having grown weary suddenly, as James pulled her closer to his body, his hand sliding behind her neck. The sudden urge to be as close to him as possible seized her; it was the only thing she wanted at that second. She wrapped her arms around his upper body, taking it all in like a glass of wine, only this was much more intoxicating. It was a mix of softness, strength, and want that drew her in with every second that lapsed. Something about this was pulling at her, wrenching her core, and although it hurt, it was satisfying. So this was kissing; this was being kissed. She never wanted it to end.

She was astonished when James pulled away first, yet noted the flush of his cheeks with a different type of satisfaction.

"We're free now," he said. It took her a moment to recall the mistletoe, the cause of all this trouble in the first place. Such sacred trouble.

"Oh!" The barriers were completely gone, to her overwhelming joy. She jumped up, running about the hallway with glee before remembering James. He was sitting on the floor, watching with affection. Her heart warmed at the very sight of him.

"You think I wanted this to be over with?" she asked as he stood up.

"I didn't know," he responded, walking up to her. "But I'm sure you want to get back up to your dorm."

"You're wrong," she informed him. His eyebrows lifted at this.

"Then what do you want?" he wanted to know. Lily smiled, taking his hand.

"What I want is for you to kiss me like that again," she answered. James paused before he himself smiled, stepping up to her so that their chest touched.

"I am the worst mistake you'll ever make, you realize that?" he told her. Lily wondered why he said this, but wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

"As if I care," she replied before James leaned. Let it be this way, she thought as their lips made blissful contact once again. You'll be the sweetest mistake I'll ever make.


End file.
